Sekai ichi Catsukoi
by Don't Preach
Summary: This story is done in honor of The Black Flamingo 101. Half the SIH cast have been turned into nekos. Includes The Black Flamingo's OC- "Always" Araki Hisashi. Rated M for Mature Themes. Guest appearances by Junjou Romantica's Egoist and Romantica couples too. Today Ritsu takes a catnap and has a dream with a "happy ending." Enjoy!
1. 1: Intro: Neko's All Couples

Title: **Sekai ichi Catsukoi**  
>Category: AnimeManga » Sekaiichi Hatsukoi  
>Author: Don't Preach<br>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
>Genre: RomanceHurt/Comfort

**12/22/11**

**Well... this is done in honor of The Black Flamingo 101, Cerberus Seme's Uke Bird bride. Merry Christmas, BF101! Your tri-pup is waiting under the plastic mistletoe to give you big sloppy tongue kisses!**

**The neko mania is spreading and I am branching out. So here is a little Christmas Story (it will be a multi-chaptered fic) of what SIH might look like if half the characters were turned into hybrid cat people. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter One: Intro**

* * *

><p>It was a week before Christmas and Kisa was sitting in the window of the pet shop. He looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just about time. The ebony neko moved out a bit from the edge where he normally sat, scooting just far enough into the open so he could have a clear view of the Marimo bookstore across the street.<p>

Try as he might, it was all the small catman could do to keep from pressing his nose up against the chill glass as his large, dark-brown eyes watched anxiously for _him_ to arrive.

Right on time the tall youth with the thick, auburn mane and the sparkling smile hurried up the busy street and into the store. Kisa's black ears flickered and his lithe tail twitched with yearning. He'd been watching the Marimo clerk for two weeks now, ever since he'd been placed at the pet shop for adoption as part of a program with the Hybrid Humane society.

For several minutes, he watched the beautiful youth through the window. The man had changed into his work uniform and taken his station in his section of the bookstore. Kisa's ears flattened as he observed the usual gaggle of young women begin to show up: whatever genre the man was in charge of, it seemed to have a significant appeal with the ladies.

Kisa sighed and blushed.

_Or maybe it is just_ _him_.

He had never seen anyone so handsome or so sparkly; just looking at the clerk filled him with want. Kisa cursed his uke tom nature; it was what landed him here in the pet store to start with. His lean tail twirled peevishly.

He had run away from his first owner just a few days after the man had taken him from the breeders. Since then, he'd been a truly successful feral (until he'd been caught, at least). He'd gotten forged papers, put himself through school, and had even held a decent job in a publishing house for a time. Throughout this Kisa had been through literally dozens of male owners, none of them lasting more than a few weeks at the most.

Since it was illegal to rent property to a neko, unless he or she was emancipated, so over the years Kisa had developed a strategy for shelter. He would see some handsome guy (he'd had always been a sucker for male beauty) and play the sad stray kit-teen. This ploy had worked beautifully for him, helped by the fact that though he was now almost thirty, he still looked so much like a kitten, eager and often slightly perverted men snatched him up quickly.

Not that he minded the perversion; it actually quite appealed to him.

After a few days or a couple weeks at the most, he would run away again and pick up a new "owner." As he'd been a stray to begin with, not many of his previous adopters ever put too much effort into tracking him down once he fled. Unfortunately, due in part to a poor economy, there had been an explosion in the stray neko population. As a result, the government had been cracking down much harder on ferals lately and Kisa had had the misfortune of trying to pick up an undercover neko-control officer.

The mistake had cost him everything.

He had been immediately thrown into the pound, lost his job, and his history had been gradually pried from him by the authorities. He had been labeled incorrigible: a "fuck feral," and now had "flight risk" and his real age stamped on the papers that hung outside his cage. Provided with this information, of course, no one wanted to take him home.

The pet store adoption program was his last chance. If he wasn't adopted by New Year's, he'd be sent to a feral "rehabilitation" program and either end up doing manual labor or possibly even be shipped out of the country.

The thought sent shivers down Kisa's spine.

Rousing from these musings, Kisa looked back across the street, deciding he much preferred contemplating the sparkly bookstore clerk to these other troubled ruminations. His eyes widened when he realized that the object of his dark-eyed peeping was staring out of the bookstore's front window, looking back at him. Shocked at this realization, the stalkerish catman immediately scrambled back into his usual corner and out of sight. His heart pounded at the thought the bookstore clerk had seen him.

It started thudding even harder when a noise across from him indicated the other neko he was sharing the front window holding pen with was waking up from his nap. Kisa pressed himself into the shadows. His licorice-whip tail curled round his bent knees and he tried to be as still as possible because the other neko terrified him.

* * *

><p>Yokozawa awoke with a growl. He stretched out his long, lean body and before his gray eyes had even fully blinked themselves awake, his thick, black tail was already switching in irritation. The big tom pulled himself up into a seated position. Ears flat, he immediately turned his back to the large, plate-glass window to avoid the glances of the people passing by outside on the sidewalk.<p>

This whole situation, finding himself on display in a pet store window, was humiliating, particularly as he'd been there for almost three months now and no one had showed even the slightest of interest in adopting him. He sighed considering this and the dark aura around him increased.

He'd been turned over to the pound about a year ago. His breeders had finally tired of keeping him. Due to his poor disposition, they'd been stuck with him since the time he'd turned the legal age to be sold. Because they were good breeders and he, a pure blooded Yokozawa, a rare strain of seke hybrid, they'd kept him, hoping to find him the perfect owner. While they had him they'd allowed Yokozawa to go school and eventually to college, thinking it might make him more desirable.

When he was college age, he had feigned "stray" and attached himself to a human male named Takano who'd been about his same age. Though, at the time, it really was Takano who'd been acting like the stray.

Yokozawa had fallen deeply in love with the man. In the years he was with Takano, he'd done everything that nekos were told were their duties (an indoctrination beginning in earliest kittenhood). When he wasn't in classes or at his breeders, Yokozawa cooked and cleaned and looked after the man he'd "adopted." He'd even offered Takano his body more than once, trying to bring his unofficial owner relief.

Despite all this, Takano had never made any move to formally own him. Not even after he'd helped Takano get a job in the very company he'd gotten employed with himself after graduating from college.

"Yokozawa-chan," the pet shop owner, Sato, called from across the store. "Turn around. You're never going to get adopted if you don't let people see you."

"Stupid woman," Yokozawa muttered to himself. His thick plumed tail took on a furious swish. However, he turned around obediently, though slow enough that Sato, if she was watching, would know he was displeased.

Once he was repositioned, he returned to his bitter thoughts.

His unofficial human, Takano, had actually owned an Oda neko when he was in high school. Apparently the kitten ran away not long after he had brought his new Oda home from the breeders. Takano had loved the kitten deeply and had never recovered from the loss. Because of this, though he claimed to like Yokozawa, Takano had no room in his heart for him.

It had been painful for Yokozawa, loving Takano as he did, to know the whole time he'd been with the man, Takano had still spent one day a week making rounds to all the pet stores and shelters in search of his runaway Oda.

He did so even now almost a decade later, still searching for his missing neko.

When Yokozawa's owners finally relinquished him, all this pain had only multiplied. Now, he saw Takano each time the man made his weeklyrounds. Takano, because of their past, always made a point to stop by and visit him in his searching. Though he had apologized numerous times, Takano had told Yokozawa, despite all the things the big cat had done to try and please him, he just wasn't the pet he loved.

Yokozawa frowned at these thoughts. He grimaced in an attempt to hide the fact he really felt like weeping.

A little boy passing by with his mother saw this through the window and immediately started crying in fear. Yokozawa looked up and saw the mother staring at him reproachfully as she gathered her frightened child into her arms. His face remained impassive, but his ears flattened further in dismay. Unfortunately this only made him look fiercer.

The woman scowled and stormed angrily into the store.

"What's the idea of putting such a creature in the window?!" she shouted at Sato, clutching her still sobbing child. "Scaring children out on the street… hmphhh. It certainly can't be good for your business!" Without waiting for an answer the woman turned with her wailing offspring in hand and stalked out again.

The flustered store owner finished with the customer she'd been assisting and then approached the window enclosure. This was not the first time she had received such a complaint from a passerby when Yokozawa was on display.

"Yokozawa-chan, why can't you try and smile?"

With his brow still furrowed and his ears back, Yokozawa bared his teeth.

"Oh, forget it." Sato sighed sadly, unlatching the door and ushering him out.

"Come on, Yokozawa-chan, I'm putting you in the back again." She moved towards the rear of the store; the black tom padded silently behind her.

Yokozawa was relieved to be out of the window. Though there was a secret part of his heart that wanted desperately to be owned, he didn't mind being stuck in the back. Though it was isolated in the holding area, he'd become used to being alone and had all but given up the notion of ever truly belonging to someone.

* * *

><p>Kisa breathed a sigh of relief and stretched out as soon as the terrifying black hybrid had left. Once the owner of the shop had Yokozawa secured she brought out another older, but also kitten-looking, neko uke for display in the window.<p>

This new addition was a slender, dark-chocolate hybrid with a sweet face and large blue-gray eyes.

"Hi, Kisa-san!" the small catman chirped in greeting. His soft ears were perked forward and his tail swished amicably.

"Oooooooh, look at all the people!" the new neko cooed, immediately forgetting Kisa as the peoples' motion on the sidewalk caught his eye.

Kisa watched the Yoshino neko's innocent eyes widen in fascination as he pressed his nose against the glass, making a series of soft purrs and excited cheeps.

The older neko sighed.

While it was much more comfortable having the other small uke with him in the window than the menacing Yokozawa, the Yoshino hybrid's blatant ignorance and short attention span made him rather tiresome. Still, Kisa could hardly blame the Yoshino: Chiaki's case was actually quite tragic.

The blue eyed neko had been one of a number of feline artists owned by well-known but unscrupulous manga-ka. She'd kept her nekos prisoners while reaping the profits of her creative hybrid's productions. The manga artist/author had been busted recently for the abuse and neglect of her feline hoard, and her pets had been dispersed through the Hybrid Humane Society to various locations for adoption.

This was how Chiaki had ended up at Sato's.

Chiaki stared out of the window with awe. Though he'd been put on display before, each time it seemed completely new to him. He took in the street activity with rapt fascination. He'd been purchased by his former mistress for his storytelling and drawing talents as soon as he'd turned eighteen (the legal age for sale) and hadn't been the outside of the woman's house until the authorities had removed him and the other nekos from it, just a little less than a month ago.

"Waahhhh, Kisa-san, look at that neko!" Chiaki's thin tail tapped contentedly as he watched a neko and its obvious owner hurry past. He turned to the former feral. "I can't wait to be adopted! I hope it's someone nice."

The lean neko's stomach suddenly growled. Chiaki's ears flickered and he blushed with embarrassment. "And someone who's a good cook too!" he smiled. Near-starvation had been one of the conditions at the manga-ka's and was why Chiaki hadn't been put up for adoption earlier.

Kisa offered the innocent Yoshino a mild smile in return.

"Ah, Yoshino-chan, it's time for your snack. Here's your notebook and your pencils too, so you don't tire poor Kisa-chan out with your chatter," Sato said kindly as she opened the enclosure and handed the various things to the wide-eyed hybrid.

"Yay! Thank you, Sato-san!" Chiaki squeaked.

Chiaki open his snack bar. "Do you want some, Kisa-san?"

Seeing the painfully thin wrist holding the treat, Kisa shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Hooray! That's more for me!" Chiaki cheered, then, realizing how rude that sounded he looked at Kisa. "Sorry, Kisa-san, I don't mean to sound greedy."

"Don't worry, Yoshino-san," Kisa said mildly, but the little blue-eyed bubblehead had already shifted his attention and was now doodling in his notebook as he nibbled his treat.

It was rather amazing to Kisa that someone with such a short attention span could literally spend hours drawing. Also, despite the fact the Yoshino generally seemed to possess an intellect only rivaled by garden tools, when it came to telling wild stories; kitten-minded as he was, Chiaki really had an amazing imagination.

Kisa watched Chiaki draw for a bit, taking the chance every now and then to glance out the window and peep at the gorgeous book vendor across the street. Then his attention was caught by the sight of a man leading a very cross looking young neko on a leash down the sidewalk towards the pet store. Kisa's ears perked forward in curiosity. While all nekos were legally required to wear collars, it was rare to see a neko hybrid on a leash. More often than not it just meant trouble.

* * *

><p>The bell over the door chimed and the man entered the shop followed by the brunet hybrid. "Ah, Sato-san," he called out as the shop owner stepped out from behind the counter to greet him.<p>

"Hello, Kohinata-san. I take it this is the Onodera you called about?" Sato stepped up and caught the neko under his bowed chin and lifted the young male's head up. "Nice coloring," she observed gazing into the furiously flushing feline's uncomfortable green eyes.

"Yes." Kohinata blushed a bit himself.

"I so appreciate you agreeing to help with this. You see, as I explained on the phone, we got this Onodera for our daughter to entertain her while we were living abroad. The two have been fast friends for a number of years now… But now we've returned to Japan and our daughter is getting married soon…

"Her fiancé won't tolerate another male in his house. Erm…" Kohinata hummed uncomfortably. "Even though we're fairly convinced, Ritsu-chan is yaoi… an uke at that."

The Onodera neko kept his mouth shut at these words, but he pulled his chin out of the shopkeeper's hand and looked down. His heated cheeks burned and his ears and his tail twitched madly at this disclosure.

"Anyway," Kohinata continued "An was beside herself at the idea that her Ricchan might end up at the pound. As you know, older nekos are not always easy to place."

"And how old is the Onodera?" Sato-san asked.

"He's twenty-five, though we got him at fifteen."

"Fifteen!" Sato exclaimed, "Why, that's not even legal!"

"I know," Kohinata looked dismayed. "Unfortunately, the breeder wasn't honest. She forged that part of Ritsu-chan's papers and he didn't tell us until we were already out of the country." Kohinata added this as though the hybrid wasn't standing there, mortified, beside him.

"To be honest, I don't even think we were his first owners, but Ritsu has never been willing to talk about that. At any rate, that breeder has long been out of business now, thankfully."

Sato eyed the Onodera thoughtfully. "As you said, it is hard to place an older neko, even one that looks so kittenish still. You know, Kohinata-san, I am rather full with difficult adoptions now already. So many I hardly have room for regular stock."

"I know you said you couldn't guarantee you'd take him, but you came so highly recommended as someone who would ensure he got a good home," Kohinata's voice held the slightest edge of desperation.

Sato was silent as she eyed the Onodera thoughtfully. She knew she was a soft touch when it came to neko hybrids. She had eight of her own at home, now that the one neko law had been lifted (all but one of her pets were female).

"Well, it just so happens I have someone who has been looking for an Oda. Though he's incredibly picky, I wonder if your Onodera might not do. He's relatively close to the description of what he wants. And it is near Christmas: hybrid sales and adoptions are usually brisk right up through Christmas Eve."

Seeing the light of hope in Kohinata's eyes, Sato finally caved. "Okay, I'll see if I can place him for you. I'll have to put him in the back for now. It's the only free kennel I have."

Walking over to the counter, Sato pulled out a rather thick stack of papers. "Here, I'll trade you."

She handed the sheaf of forms to Kohinata and picked up the neko's lead. "If you would please fill these out, Kohinata-san, while I get Onodera-chan situated."

"Sorry for all the paperwork but neko legislation keeps changing."

"No worries," Kohinata said cheerfully, incredibly relieved that he would be able to go back and tell An's fiancé that everything had been taken care of. An, herself, wouldn't even know that her Ricchan was gone for another two days; she was on a trip to attend a friend's wedding.

Because she had been too young to legally own a neko, Onodera's papers had been put in her parents' name. So, despite the subterfuge, everything Kohinata was doing was technically legal.

Sato led the silent Onodera to the back. Rummaging through a shelf, she pulled out a pair of tight, black shorts and a tank top in the Onodera's size.

"Here, you'll need to take off your street clothes and put these on."

She then ushered her new neko into a meshed run between the brooding Yokozawa and a very fragile napping Araki neko she was currently fostering.

"You can change here." Seeing the look of consternation on the neko's face she supplied, "All adoptable pets wear them, so that potential customers can see better what they are buying." Sato nodded over to Yokozawa, who somehow even managed to make the scant garb he sported look threatening.

"I'll call the man I know who has been looking for something like you." Sato took off the Onodera's lead, then closed and locked the kennel door. "If you're lucky, you won't even be here that long."

The Onodera said nothing, he just looked down at the small pile of fabric in his hands and then moved over into a corner and began loosening his tie. His ears were limp now after all their furious action earlier and his tail held no life at all.

Sato nodded sadly at this: so many people didn't give their pets credit for how deeply the human-hybrid's feelings ran. She knew how difficult transitions of ownership could be, especially when a neko had been with a family as long as the Onodera had. With a sad sigh she went back out to the desk to deal with Kohinata and his relinquished pet's paperwork.

As she did, throughout her store, five troubled nekos all sat in their various spaces, considering what their fate held for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome! Thank you for reading<strong>!


	2. 2: Rivals: Domestica: Artistica

**Chapter 2: Rivals: Domestica: Artisitica**

* * *

><p><em>121/2012_

_YFF (where I had relocated this piece to) has apparently shut down, and FF once again seems to not be enforcing its no MA policy… not that there's really much citrus in this fic…Yet … So, I am reposting Sekai Ichi "Cat"sukoi on FF. (For clarification, I took this fic down myself. It was not initially removed by FF.)_

_Seeing as it was getting close to a year for this fic, and it was supposed to be a Christmas piece I thought I'd better get back to it. So, at the end of my reposting, there will be a new chapter or two for all you lovely patient, neko-phile readers._

_If you like this fic, you might want to keep an eye out for my reposting of "Neko Hiro" which I have also decided to keep under Don't Preach's tag as it was the non-preacher's most significant work. Outside of my neko fics and "The Escort" all the rest of Don't Preach's fics are being moved to my new penname, "Daniel Lazerus."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai Ichi "Cat"sukoi <strong>

**Chapter Two: Rivals**

Yanase was walking down the sidewalk on his way back from lunch to the Marukawa publishing house. The artist worked there as part of a team, drawing for the manga-ka Ijuuin Kyou, author of the much loved _The Kan_ series. It was still early enough in this month's production that the independently minded young man felt it was acceptable to go out and grab something. (He didn't really cook.) Yanase knew that within another week he'd be so busy he'd be eating most of his meals from the vending machines in the office.

The café he'd gone to had featured a number of flat screen TV's all turned to various news stations. The fiery brunet would have preferred to go somewhere a little quieter, but the food was good, the service fast, and the portion size large enough he was now carrying his leftovers with him in a bag to put in the lounge fridge so he didn't have to worry about dinner.

As he was walking, Yanase was reflecting on a particular story he'd glimpsed from the booth he was sitting in. It was about the verdict on the neko cruelty case of the manga-ka, Takemoto Mai, who'd been arrested several weeks ago for hoarding.

The artist's sharp eyes narrowed as he thought of the woman's cruelty. She had over twenty nekos, each living chained twenty-four-seven to a drafting table in abhorrent conditions. In his opinion the punishment she'd received was minimal, especially considering that one of the woman's nekos had died in course of the rescue.

Yanase sighed. It wasn't all that unusual for an author to keep a pet to assist with story boards, though this was usually for just the most basic aspects.

Most people operated under the widely held belief that a hybrid simply could never be advanced enough to truly undertake complex drawings, or intelligent or creative enough to come up with a really interesting story. Personally Yanase had long thought such beliefs were ridiculous.

However, with this situation it was rumored that all the manga-ka's work had been produced by her nekos. Yanase frowned. He wondered what would happen if more people became aware of neko potential. After all, it was hard enough for a human to find work as an artist, without being undercut by cheap hybrid labor.

Even so, his heart went out to those unfortunate neko artists. He'd seen just a few pictures of the conditions the hybrids had been forced to live in. Photos of Takemoto's pets themselves had been kept from the press for the abused nekos' protection.

Yanase had thought about getting a pet himself when he was younger. However, he didn't want one for the reasons most people got them (which was to have a servant or a sex slave). No, what he was looking for was a companion, someone he could share his life with, particularly since he'd had such rotten luck with humans.

Fortunately the manga artist hadn't ever pursued this option. He believed that if someone took on a pet, it should be for life. Now with the crazy production schedule he followed… his hours were so erratic he didn't think that would be fair to make anyone, neko or not, put up with the kind of craziness that dictated his life.

Still, thinking of the impending Holiday and the few days off he had coming, Yanase sighed. It would be nice if he had someone he could share it with.

Yanase considered what a coupled Christmas might look like. A wistful smile softened his usually sly features. That was until he looked up from his thoughts and saw Hatori coming towards him down the sidewalk from the other direction.

* * *

><p>Hatori was silently seething. The tall chestnut-haired editor was headed from Marukawa on his way to yet another useless meeting. This made ten since his primary author had been arrested. He still couldn't believe what the woman had been doing. No wonder she'd never missed a deadline.<p>

More than that, however, he was furious with himself that he'd been managing her for five years and never had a clue about the horrible situation. He'd lost tremendous face as a result. Hatori was now not only scrambling to rebuild his reputation, but also he had to find an author to replace her. He'd been through over a hundred portfolios in the last few weeks with no prospects. Even now, going to visit this next potential author, Hatori knew already that it would be fruitless. None of the human author's he'd encountered yet seemed to have what he had come to privately term as that special "neko magic" his disgraced manga-ka had tapped into.

As if the day wasn't annoying enough already, Hatori looked up and tried hard not to grimace when he saw Yanase Yuu heading his way. This was a difficult feat for even his usually emotionless face. Hatori couldn't believe how the obnoxious artist still plagued him, even after all these years.

Fate had been feeling very capricious apparently when she decided to knot the lines of two men's lives together. The pair had known each other from childhood and spent a number of their school years together. As both males were sharp and scheming in their various ways, driven and proud as well, the two had maintained a cool but cordial relationship. That was until high school at least, when both youths fell in love with the same man, Sawada Daisuke.

As competition for the object of their affections increased, the thin skin of their friendship had quickly rubbed raw and festered. Even now this wound lingered and any time the men had extended contact with each other, it wasn't long before it began actively weeping again.

Working at the same publishing house now, the two former rivals paths had to occasionally cross, though both went out of their way to try and prevent this. Still, seeing Yanase now, as much as he detested it, Hatori couldn't help but feel it a bit smug. After all, he'd won in the end when Daisuke had chosen him.

Unfortunately, this tremendous win had also left him open for an even greater loss. While they were in college, Daisuke had fallen ill. Hatori had done what he could to nurse his lover, in the end, however, it was ultimately to no avail.

Daisuke, wonderful, innocent, if perhaps a bit dense, had remained friends with Yanase after high school and throughout his illness as well. In this, Yanase had been present during, what Hatori felt, should have been his exclusive privilege: walking with his lover to the edge of death and helping him crossover.

Hatori's heart clutched with grief and anger remembering those difficult times. Coming up to Yanase on the street now, it was all he could do to be civil.

* * *

><p>"Hatori," Yanase greeted, purposely forgoing the honorific. The edge of his usually sly smirk was just a bit sharper than usual.<p>

The gray-eyed editor's brow twitched just slightly though his face otherwise remained impassive. "Yanase," Hatori greeted back. "Good to see you," he said insincerely. "It's been a while".

Yanase said nothing. He nodded as his keen eyes coolly assessed his formal rival.

"Look, I don't have time to catch up now. I'm off to a meeting," Hatori said sternly, as though Yanase had just suggested they take the afternoon off to go drinking.

Yanase didn't appreciate the taller man's supercilious tone so he couldn't help but respond, "Yes, I heard about your manga-ka. Tch, what a mess. You're out interviewing new authors, I suppose?"

This mention of his humiliation brought more than a tick to Hatori's brow. He was about to make a sharp comment to the artist when he suddenly noticed that Yanase wasn't even looking at him at all anymore. Instead, Yanase was staring dumbfounded into the pet shop window the two men had been standing in front of.

Sitting in the sill of the window was a terribly thin, young hybrid. The little cat was intently drawing. Lost entirely in his own world the neko's soft ebony ears were perked forward occasionally flicking with concentration. His string tail curled and uncurled in unconscious contentment.

Feeling the weight of the two men's gaze upon him, after a few moments the neko looked up. The hybrid blinked his huge dark blue-gray eyes as he pulled himself from his creative reverie. He gave the stunned men an amazing smile.

While it had been the neko's astounding drawing that had originally caught Yanase's eye, the moment he saw the kitten's guileless smile and innocent expression his heart stopped. He reminded Yanase so much of Daisuke.

That was the other reason, Yanase, perceptive as he was, had not ever taken a long term lover or a pet. He'd never recovered from Daisuke's death or his own unrequited love. He hadn't thought another would ever capture his heart… Until now.

Hatori glanced up into the slender neko's sweet face, but his eyes kept being pulled back to the tablet in the kitten's lap. The neko was sketching a series of story panels. The drawing was amazing. The editor recognized the style immediately, despite the fact it was a narrative he was unfamiliar with.

Because of his involvement with the manga-ka, Takemoto, Hatori had been privy to elements of the abuse story not widely known by the general public. For example, he knew that all of the nekos had been dispersed to different foster organizations for recovery and the hybrids identities had being kept from the public out of fear that they would be adopted and further exploited for their talents. There was no doubt in Hatori's mind seeing what had been rendered in the neko's notebook that this was one of Takemoto's former pets.

Though it took some effort, Hatori pulled his eyes from the hybrid's drawing. His gaze traveled down the kitten's thin bare legs. While the other shy kitten curled in a corner of the sill had bare feet, the little drawing cat's were clothed in thick socks that gathered around his thin ankles. Hatori had no doubt that if those socks came off, a scarred ring would be clearly visible around one of those tender limbs where a steel cuff had long rubbed.

Hatori brought his eyes back up and finally noticed the ebony kitten's sweet smile. The little male's eyes were bright but oddly dull at the same time in a way that provoked some sweet aching sense of nostalgia in the stern man's chest.

The kitten in the window cocked his head and his ears vibrated with curiosity as he looked at the odd expressions on the faces of his observers.

Yanase looked up slowly at Hatori.

Hatori looked down at Yanase.

The two semes stared at each other appraisingly.

Then simultaneously the two men bolted for the entrance of the pet store. Like high school boys fleeing school, they jostled each other at the door. Somehow the pair managed to push through the door together. They burst into Sato's shop, startling the proprietress. Sato had been talking with her assistant, who had just returned from lunch.

"I WANT THAT KITTEN IN THE WINDOW!" Yanase and Hatori shouted in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading (or re-reading) and reviewing.<strong>


	3. 3: Choices: Domestica: Artistica

**Chapter 3: Choices: Domestica: Artistica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Three: Choices**

Sato looked at the men with a stunned expression. She frowned at their outburst. "Which neko is that, gentlemen?" she asked carefully.

Realization seemed to dawn on both men simultaneously that carrying on in such a rambunctious manner did not reflect very well on their pet owning potential, so each of the Marukawa employees gathered himself up and smoothed himself down, before responding.

Both men then spoke in a much more composed manner, though unfortunately again at the same moment. "The blue-eyed one," Yanase said. "The drawing one," Hatori answered.

"Please excuse me for asking," Sato asked, "but are you gentlemen… erm… together?"

The look of distaste on both men's faces made it immediately clear to the woman this was definitely not the case. "Oh dear," Sato murmured, "This could be a rather difficult situation then."

The pet store owner sighed, "Look, gentlemen, I have to be honest with you, the Yoshino is not really a kitten, he's actually twenty-eight years old." Sato's sharp eyes took in each man's response to this information.

"One of the reasons he's so small is that he hadn't been cared for properly for quite a long time. He's had a previous owner and he's here as part of my shop's adoption outreach," Sato cast a sad glance at the front window that held the Yoshino. "Nekos coming from such situations often have difficulties and special needs adjusting to a new home. Chiaki-chan will need someone remarkably patient."

The two potential owners processed this information silently, though each man nodded in apparent understanding.

"You need to know that I won't just let him go to any home either," Sato said sternly. "Are you both still interested in the same neko? There's another one in the window that looks quite similar though he's just a little bit older."

The woman "tsked" when she saw the resolution on each man's face.

Then Sato went to her desk and gathered up a pile of papers and handed a number of them to each man. "Fill these out and then I'll call and check your references. Depending on how that goes, we will proceed from there."

"References?" Hatori asked. One of his eyebrows cautiously rose.

"Yoshinos are a very special breed of hybrid. They have a seemingly unending ability to quickly forget physical and emotional trauma and forgive the person who hurts them. For that reason they are especially prone to abuse. Chiaki-chan's previous owner had over a dozen Yoshinos for that very reason. So as I said," Sato sniffed, "Given all poor Chiaki-chan has been through, I'm not just letting him walk out the door with anyone. Do you have a problem with that?" She eyed Hatori suspiciously.

"No, not at all," Hatori said calmly, despite the fact he was furious with how Yanase was smirking at his and the shopkeeper's interaction.

"Good," Sato said simply. She waited while the two men filled out their adoption forms. Then she took the papers and nodded to her assistant, "I'm going into the back, Kiku-kun, why don't you take Chiaki-chan out so he can get acquainted with these two gentlemen."

Kiku led the two men to the windowed pen. Chiaki had stood when the men had entered the store and pressed himself against the mesh panels holding him in. His tail switched excitedly watching all the commotion.

The assistant opened the gate to the enclosure. "Come out, Yoshino-chan," Kiku said, offering the little cat man her hand. Chiaki took it and stepped out. He kept his head submissively bowed. He stood there a minute fumbling with the hem of the black tank top he wore before he remembered his manners and bowed formally and deeply.

"Yoshino Chiaki, this is?" the shop assistant looked at the two men questioningly.

"Hatori Yoshiyuki."

"Yanase Yuu."

Each man offered his name with a slight bow and then held out a business card to the neko as Kiku left the trio alone to return to her other shop duties.

Chiaki straightened and looked out curiously from beneath shaggy dark bangs. "Wahhhh!" His ears perked straight forward as he accepted the cards. "Is one of you going to adopt me?"

The small, thin hybrid, his velvety ears swiveling and his tail atwitter with anticipation of their answer stirred the protective seme sensibilities of both men. "Yes," the two Marukawa employees said simultaneously.

Chiaki's huge, blue eyes looked from one man to the other. His face took on a confused expression.

"So, Yoshino-chan," Hatori nodded to the tablet the kitten had left in the enclosure. "I noticed you drawing, is that something that you like to do?"

Chiaki's eyes lit up. "Ah, I love drawing; I could do it for hours!" he chirped happily.

"And I noticed you were drawing manga panels." The editor made sure to keep too much interest out of his voice, particularly in front of the troublemaker, Yuu. "Was that a story you read before? Or one that someone told you?"

The neko crinkled his nose cutely. Seeing this, Yanase felt his heart speed up at just how adorable the Yoshino was.

"Nope, I made it up myself!" Chiaki squeaked proudly. Then he remembered that people liked humble nekos more. The hybrid dropped his head and his ear flattened ever so slightly. "I… I mean I like telling stories," Chiaki said softly. "It used to make Sensei happy. She had me put all my ideas in notebooks for her so that she wouldn't forget them."

"Your sensei, did she use these stories?" Hatori inquired curiously.

Chiaki bit his bottom lip and nodded hesitantly. He also just remembered he'd been told by Sato-san that he shouldn't talk about his previous owner. His tales had been Takemoto-sensei's favorite and she'd used them quite a lot for her manga. This had caused problems with the other nekos he lived with because it meant he got better treatment from the artist than some of her other pets. This had definitely had caused some hard feelings.

Before Hatori could ask another question, Yanase interrupted. "Are you looking for a pet or is this a job interview?"

"I'm just inquiring as to his interests, as any good potential owner would do." Hatori kept his expression mild as he said this, but his low voice contained a growling edge to it.

Yanase's eyes narrowed. "_Inquire," my ass._ "Can you tell me what kind of person you'd like to belong to, Chiaki-chan?" Yanase asked turning his focus on the hybrid before things got ugly.

Chiaki shifted his attention to Yanase. He looked startled at the question.

It was just a bit painful for the two bright men standing before the small pet to watch how exceedingly slow the hybrid's mental gears ground, but after a minute or two of uncomfortable quiet, filled with lots of ear twirling and tail flips, Chiaki smiled. "A nice one."

Yanase couldn't help but grin at the response while Hatori's face remained unmoved. "You're pretty cute, Chiaki-chan, you know that?" the sharp brunet chuckled.

Chiaki dropped his eyes and an adorable blush filled his pale cheeks. "Really? I thought I was too skinny to be cute," Chiaki said softly.

Observing the hungry way Hatori was eying the hybrid, Yuu knew he needed to quickly establish a connection with the Yoshino. He decided to make a bold move. "Do you mind, Chiaki-chan?" The wily artist set the sack that contained his leftover lunch on the floor and held up one of his hands.

The little cat's eyes widened. Chiaki bit his bottom lip and slowly nodded.

Yuu reached out and ran a gentle hand down the Yoshino's lean side. He kept his expression blank though it disturbed him how ribby Chiaki felt. "I'd say you're perfect."

Though the implication of his words was lost on the simple hybrid, the minute Yanase touched the neko, a soft purr burred in Chiaki's thin chest. Yuu was delighted with Chiaki's reaction. He slid his hand back up and was startled when the little catman giggled: not a sound one would expect to hear from a twenty-eight year old neko.

"That tickles," Chiaki tittered around his purr, but he didn't make any move to pull away.

"Ah, but it seems to me that you like it," Yanase teased. He reached over with his other hand and began to gently tickle the bony neko in earnest.

"Eeeeeeeeee, Yuu!" The Chiaki squealed (his friendly nature had always gotten in trouble from the time he was a kitten because of his easy informality). "No! Don't! Stop!" Chiaki protested, half-heartedly trying to pull away.

"Don't stop, you say?" Yanase grinned, and continued. Within a few moments the two small males were playfully wrestling.

Watching this scene unfold before him, Hatori's anger was quickly reaching its boiling point. How many times had he been forced to witness similar interactions between Yuu and Daisuke?

"Enough!" Hatori said softly, but even with his low volume the sternness in his voice carried weight and Yuu and Chiaki stopped mid-grapple.

"What's going on here?" Sato inquired. She'd emerged from the back to see what the ruckus was about now that she'd finished checking both men's references.

Chiaki bent down and picked up the business cards he'd dropped while he was being tickled. "Sato-san, look what Yuu and Tori gave me!" he chirped brightly. He held the cards out to the shop owner as proudly as if they were keys to a new car rather than just bits of paper.

"Tch, such familiarity, Chiaki-chan," Sato scolded taking the cards the hybrid proffered. "What have I told you?"

Chiaki bowed his head and blushed, looking convicted.

Sato read the cards and then handed them back to Chiaki; they confirmed what her calls had told her. She looked at both men suspiciously. "So you gentlemen both work with manga?"

Hearing this Chiaki's head shot back up. He hadn't bothered to read the cards when they'd been handed to him. "Really?" his eyes were huge. "I love manga!"

Sato sighed at the feeble-minded neko.

Hatori, understanding immediately what the woman's concerns were, quickly interjected. "Ah yes, Sato–san, I am an editor. In fact, I believe Yoshino-chan's former owner may have been one of my authors."

Both Yuu and Sato's eyes grew wide at the implications of what Hatori had just disclosed.

"Please know, however, that I had no idea what was going on. I was only ever invited into the woman's main home and it is my understanding that she kept her… 'pets'… in an out building on her property.

"Still you must understand, this is why I want Yoshino-chan so badly. I just feel so terribly about my ignorance and the suffering that occurred under my watch. If I can give a better life to just one of her nekos now…" Tori allowed his words to trail off. He was pleased with the softer look Sato was now giving him.

"You were one of those nekos, Yoshino-chan?" Yuu asked. _No wonder the poor Yoshino was so thin_. "And you're still drawing?" he asked incredulously.

Chiaki looked at Yanase and offered him a heart-breaking smile. "Well… I love drawing… It's pretty much all I'm good for… Well, that and making up stories…" the neko confided. Again Chiaki blushed cutely. His ears twitched and his tail took on a humble swish.

"I think I understand," Yuu said companionably, reassuring the neko. "I am an artist too and I can't imagine what I would do if I wasn't drawing."

Seeing the look of appreciation in Chiaki's amazing eyes, Yanase felt his heart clench. He wanted this kitten _so_ badly. He'd never believed in love at first sight until this moment. "I draw for Ijuuin Sensei, the creator of _The Kan_. Maybe you've heard of him?" Yanase offered, not knowing what kind of exposure to the outside world Chiaki had.

"Waaahhhhh! Really!" Chiaki's ears twitched madly. "I looooove _The Kan_! Sensei read Japun. She used to leave the copies behind when she was finished with them."

Yanase smiled at this.

Sato looked with concern between the two men. Their references were both good and the pair seemed in earnest. It was also obvious that both were completely smitten with the overgrown kitten.

"Well. gentlemen," Sato said uncomfortably. "In a case like this, where there are two qualified applicants who both want to adopt the same pet, it has always been my policy to give the final choice to the neko."

Chiaki's big eyes grew larger at the store owner's words. Both Hatori and Yanase, despite their calm faces, began to shift just a bit nervously.

Sato looked between the two. "One more thing, before Chiaki-chan decides, you have to understand that though they are often artistically gifted, Yoshinos are a simple breed, and that can be tiresome sometimes. Also, this Yoshino has never really done any of the regular neko duties, he can't cook or clean and though he appears to have uke written all over him, the vet seemed to think he'd never been used in that way either. So, as I said before, you are going to have to be exceedingly patient, because while they are simple and forgiving, Yoshinos are also tremendously tender and easily damaged."

Seeing that even this information didn't appear to be dissuading either man, Sato sighed. "Although this goes a bit against my best judgment… Chiaki-chan, you need to tell us, which of these nice men you want to go home with."

Chiaki looked back and forth between Yanase and Hatori. His mouth opened and closed helplessly at the thought of having to make such a decision.

"Chiaki-chan, close your mouth, you look more like a goldfish than a cat at the moment," Sato teased.

Chiaki struggled to decide. Which one should he choose? They both seemed so wonderful. He studied the two men. Tori seemed nice and he'd known his Sensei. Even though she was mean sometimes (or actually a lot), Chiaki didn't think the mang-ka was really a bad person. And the man seemed so composed. He'd often been told he needed a firm hand since he was such a frivolous creature.

Then Chiaki looked at Yanase. He liked that Yuu was so close to his size. He didn't seem at all scary and he had really enjoyed it when Yuu touched him. It felt really nice. The little neko suddenly imagined of the two of them sitting together drawing, just like he used to with the other nekos at his Sensei's. The picture of this made him smile.

Hatori was visibly calm on the outside but inside he was shaking. The way the Yoshino was looking at Yanase it was obvious who Chiaki would pick. Hatori was beside himself.

Then the skinny neko's stomach growled.

Hatori watched as the hybrid's decision wracked gaze suddenly shifted and Chiaki distractedly eyed Yanase's takeout bag on the floor. Hatori was hit with a suddenly inspiration.

"I am a really good cook," he offered quietly.

That had Chiaki's interest immediately. The hybrid stared at him with instant starry-eyed wonder. "Uhhhhwaahhhhh! Really, Tori?" Chiaki breathed excitedly, forgetting the shop owner's recent reprimand regarding formality. His tail was vibrated while his previously frantic ears suddenly stilled and were perked straight forward.

"Ummmmm," Hatori said in quiet confirmation.

Chiaki looked over at Yanase."Do you cook, Yuu?"

Yanase tried to cover his chagrin at the question and though he could have lied, the use of such deception was not among his favored wiles. "No, not really, but I'd be willing to learn."

"I promise you will _never_ go hungry," Hatori interjected smoothly.

Chiaki looked at Hatori with an expression that bordered on ecstasy. "Really, Tori?" the neko asked hesitantly, cocking his head to the side.

Hatori nodded his dark chestnut head.

"Yippeeee!" Chiaki squealed. He began bouncing up and down on his heels. "What are you going to cook me first?"

With that Yanase's heart broke. He had just lost to that bastard Hatori for the second time.

"Chiaki!" Sato scolded, seeing how hard Yanase was fighting to keep the look of terrible disappointment off his face. "What do you say?"

Chiaki suddenly stopped bouncing and looked at Yuu with an expression of contrition. "I'm sorry, Yuu, but I want to go with Tori." He blushed and held Yanase's business card out, offering it back.

"Keep it, Yoshino-chan," Yuu's keen cinnamon gaze drifted over to Hatori. "You never know when you might need a friend."

"Can I, Tori?" Chiaki asked, immediately deferring to his new master.

"Of course," Hatori said mildly. _At least until we get out of the store_.

Sato looked between the two men. She walked over to Chiaki and took the neko's sharp chin in one of her hands; the other one gently stroked a dark ear. "I'm so happy you're getting a home, Chiaki-chan. Now you be a good boy and try not to aggravate Hatori-san too much. Okay?" she said tenderly.

Sato then turned to the editor. "Hatori-san, Kiku-kun can help you up at the front. She'll get your papers and Chiaki's license together and help you pick out a collar for your new pet. She'll also explain about the one week visit that I'll be making to see how things are going with you two. It's part of the H.H.S.'s protocol for special adoptions like this." Sato offered the man a bow. "I hope you don't think me rude, but I'd like to speak with Yanase-san for a moment."

"Fine and thank you." Hatori returned the bow. As he straightened he sent a very smug look in the direction of the crushed Yanase.

"Come on, Chiaki," Hatori said clearly nodding to the neko, using the intimate address to underscore his new ownership.

Chiaki followed Hatori to the front desk, happily burbling about what Hatori might make for dinner that night.

Sato looked at Yanase. "I am so sorry," she said kindly.

"Don't be. It happens," Yuu gave one last look of longing in Chiaki's direction.

"Look, if you really are interested in a pet, I have something I'd like to show you in the back." Sato offered hesitantly. She added, "I wouldn't show him to most people, but for some reason I have a feeling about you."

The normally curious brunet couldn't have cared less at this moment what the woman wanted to show him. It was all he could do to look unaffected, given the blow he'd just suffered. Compounded by this, all his painful memories about Daisuke had boiled to the surface of his mind.

Still, right now, Yanase had no desire to have to pass by Hatori again and suffer yet another dose of the arrogant asshole's gloating. He'd decided he'd wait until Hatori and Chiaki left before exiting the store. "Fine," Yuu sighed, "Show away." At least this would offer a momentary diversion. He glumly followed the beaming woman towards the back of the store.

A few moments later Hatori left the shop with Chiaki. The neko was dressed in a warm pet store issued sweatsuit and wearing Hatori's jacket until the editor could get his new pet his own wardrobe. Chiaki was also sporting a bright new black collar and a matching lead. His ears twitched happily every time his license tags jangled. He was so happy to be adopted he didn't even notice the disapproving looks people gave him, as, seeing him on a leash, they immediately assumed he was troubled.

Hatori, for that matter, paid no mind to the looks either. He was too busy talking on his cell phone as he hailed a cab outside the pet store. He wanted to get Chiaki home as quickly as possible.

"Cancel my meeting," Hatori growled into his cell. "And tell Takano I've found my new author."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<strong>


	4. 4: Introductions: Erotica: Artistica

**Chapter 4: Introductions: Artistica: Erotica**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a note: <strong>__This chapter contains fan fiction of a fan fiction in addition to the regular SIH cast and so will all subsequent Yuu chapters…_

_The ever lovely and always brilliant __**The**__**Black Flamingo 101**__ has written a simply marvelous fic entitled __**"Always"**__ that provides a wonderful O.C. uke for the soooo deserving Yuu. And just so you know, as this fic is done for BF101, she did not ask for her character to be included. That was my decision entirely, though I did ask her permission. _

_Yuu's partner's name is Araki Hisashi in the BF101's fic and though this may be deemed by some SIH fanatics as blasphemy… Yuu/Hisashi has become my canon. I don't care what Nakamura does at this point: I love "Always" that much. So, if you haven't read that fic yet, I suggest you give it a whirl. She now also has included this couple in a sequel to "Always" entitled "Forever" and this couple is featured in her wonderfully angsty Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi version of "The Uke Flu." So if you like this couple you can now read them in several stories._

_If you are opposed to this, you don't have to read those parts, just skip them and read the Kisa/Yukina bits._

_Meow! *cough* I mean, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi: Introductions<strong>

**Chapter Four: Introductions**

Yanase followed Sato into the back of the pet shop where the supplies were kept. The observant brunet immediately noted a number of pens further on, each designed to hold a hybrid. Seeing the futons in each run, Yanase deduced that this must be where the potential pets passed their nights, occupying the display cages out in the main shop area during the daytime.

Yanase shook his head. It was clean and each run held a mattress that sported a cheery coverlet. Many of pens also showed short stacks of books or magazines on the floor. Still, the rows of cages reminded the artist of a jail cellblock. As Yuu continued down the aisle after Sato he was surprised to see that not all the cages here were empty

One run held a small brown-haired male. He was huddled in a corner sitting on the floor looking miserable. The pen next to his held a huge black male who was restlessly pacing, his majestic, plumed tail swished irritably. Yanase did a double take when he saw this neko: he looked familiar.

"Here we are," Sato said, calling the contemplative Yanase back to her.

Yanase looked up from the large neko he'd been observing and saw the woman had stopped two runs before the big hybrid's. There was such a profound sense of stillness in the run that, at first glance, Yuu would have thought it was empty.

"This is another neko that came from that awful Takemoto's house," Sato whispered. "The Hybrid Humane Society asked me to foster him with the Chiaki. They felt the stress of the pound was hindering his recovery.

"The poor boy. He had a harder time of it than most of the others. I'm afraid he's not doing much better here, no matter how much I've tried to help." Sato clucked with concern, "I'm worried about what's going to become of him."

Yanase frowned and shot Sato a concerned look. Despite the ache in his chest over what had had happened with Chiaki, the woman's words had stirred his naturally intense curiosity. He peered into the shadowed depths of the run. Yanase's sharp eyes could see the outline of a blanketed form occupying the kennel's futon.

"Now, he's listed as an Araki," Sato said, trying to keep the hope out of her voice when she saw the sudden focus in the young man's gaze. "However, he's not a pure blood, I'm afraid. He's mixed with something else. I believe his papers said it was a German breed." The shopkeeper was secretly delighted to see the way that Yanase was taking everything in and that her words did not seem to change this.

_That would explain the hair._ Yanase noted the wild, curly, pale blond shock that peeped out from beneath the pile of blankets at one end.

"Let me get him up for you," Sato murmured, unlocking the door.

"There's no need, really," Yuu tried to tell her. "To be honest, I really don't know what I was thinking out there. It's not like I need a neko." Yanase reverted to his usual defense mechanisms, trying to deny the pain he'd just experienced.

"Ahhhhhh… right," Sato nodded as she opened the kennel door anyway. She didn't sound the least bit convinced.

Despite what he'd just said, Yuu followed the woman inside the kennel. The first thing he noted on entering was a pile of snack bars on the floor, untouched. Next to this was a small stack of drawing tablets just like the one Chiaki had been sketching in.

Sato followed his gaze. "You might not believe this when you see him, but Araki-chan has gained fifteen pounds since they first took him away from that terrible woman's place. Recently, however, he's stopped eating. If he doesn't start again soon, I'm going to have to resort to force feeding."

Yanase frowned as he heard this, glancing at the still shape in the shadows. He bent down and picked up one of the sketchbooks. "May I?" he asked Sato, indicating the notebook, though he really felt that if he should be asking anyone, it should be the reclining figure softly snoring on the low mattress.

"Please," Sato encouraged. "The case worker for the Hybrid Humane society suggested to all of us fostering that we make drawing supplies available to the nekos from that situation. After all, that was what they had been doing for so long. They advised that it might help them feel more comfortable in their new environments to be able to continue drawing.

"It was also thought it might prove therapeutic," she added.

Yanase nodded thoughtfully at Sato words but his eyes widened measurably when he opened to the first page of the notebook.

* * *

><p>Kisa was staring out the window of his enclosure. His ears were lying straight out to the sides and the very end of his tail was dejectedly tapping. His dark-brown eyes were dim with tears as he watched the cab pull away from the curb carrying the chirping Chiaki off with his new owner.<p>

"This is stupid," Kisa muttered. "I'm a thirty year-old tom. I'm too mature to be crying. Besides, I should count my blessings that I don't have to listen to that sweet idiot's chatter anymore."

Still, Kisa's heart wouldn't stop aching. Though he had long ago reconciled himself to the fact he was a _fuck feral_, that didn't mean that there wasn't a part of him that didn't desperately want to belong to someone… to know what it was like to love and be loved. Kisa wiped the troublesome tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.

As much as he knew it would only exacerbate his current sense of heartbreak, Kisa felt his teary gaze magnetically drawn back over to the Marimo. The neko uttered a gasp of horror, however, when his eyes fell on the subject of his feline stalking and he saw the bookseller out of the store. He was rushing across the busy street headed in the direction of the pet shop.

_Oh no!_ Kisa's heart started pounding. _Please, don't let him come in here._ He began to panic. _What if the man noticed I've been watching him and is coming over here to complain?_

Kisa tucked himself as far as he could into the corner. When the cinnamon-maned giant burst through the door of the shop the man was a bit out of breath from having dashed across the street so quickly.

"I just saw someone leaving with a dark-haired kitten," Yukina panted, addressing the assistant, Kiku. "I hope it wasn't the one I wanted. I had decided to come in today and get him, but I was late to work and my lunch hour is the first chance I've had to get here."

The young shop-woman was startled by the tall youth's entrance, but she immediately recognized him from the Marimo: Kisa was not the only one to visually stalk the bookstore employee. She suddenly glowed, being in the presence such a gorgeous example of manhood. "Excuse me ah…"

"Yukina," the young man supplied with a bow.

"We still have one neko in the window, Yukina-san," Kiku bowed back and simpered. "Let's go look at him. Shall we?"

"I didn't see any nekos in the window on my way over." The anxiety lessened on Yukina's handsome face hearing there was still a neko in the window. He hoped so much it was the one he'd noticed watching him from across the street over the last week.

Yukina had never imagined himself with a neko, especially a male one at that. After all, he was a college student on a limited budget and very popular with the ladies. Still, despite these things, (and the fact his big-eyed peeper looked barely legal), something in the kitten's watchfulness had stirred him and he'd found himself looking forward to work, because it meant he'd be able to see the neko.

"Oh, that Kisa-chan is probably hiding along the edge," Kiku offered. "He's rather shy and skittish, hardly playful with humans. Though he can be cute to watch sometimes when he's interacting with other nekos. Erm, and just so you know, Yukina-san," the sly young woman gave her hair an enticing flip. "If it is the Kisa you're interested in, he's actually an old tom and not a kitten at all."

"Really?" Yukina looked surprised.

"Yes. He's here as part of an adult adoption program sponsored by the Hybrid Humane Society," Kiku upped her flirtation a notch, batting her eyes at the book-selling prince next to her. When this didn't earn her the response she'd hoped for (as she was rather striking herself) Kiku decided to provide Yukina with some information that might turn his attention off the catman in the window and back on to her.

"You know, I really don't think a Kisa is the breed for you. If I may be so bold, Yukina-san." Kiku tried to sound sage, "Kisas are rather shy and reserved most of the times. Unless you provoke them of course, then they can become surprisingly combative. Besides, this particular Kisa is a feral uke." her voice dropped lower, "Please excuse my coarse language, Yukina-san, but the exact term for what this Kisa is, is a _fuck feral_."

Yukina's eyebrows rose at this. "What exactly does that mean?" His voice was curious but mild.

This was not the response Kiku had anticipated. "It means he acts like a uke neko in heat all the time." She sniffed showing her disapproval of such antics.

Yukina frowned. Not so much at what the assistant had told him, but rather at the way Kiku said it. Yukina didn't feel it was her place to pass judgments on the hybrid. Living as a feral was probably a very difficult life. Without knowing the situation that the Kisa had been in, who knew what might have been causing such behavior.

Though he'd never thought of himself as a possible seme before, Yukina realized he did actually possess a lot of seme qualities. Not to mention, at his age, he understood more than a bit what perpetual heat felt like.

Misreading the handsome bookseller's displeasure, Kiku continued. "Look, just read his papers." She indicated the sheaf hanging on outside of the enclosure now that they'd reached it. "They'll tell you everything you need to know about having the Kisa as a potential pet."

Yukina stepped to the papers and perused them. _Feral, Incorrigible_, and _Flight Risk, _were all stamped in big red letters at the top. He glossed over those words, however, and scanned the rest of the information. His eyes widened and a small smile quirked his mouth when he saw under _Employment History_ that the Kisa had worked as an assistant editor at a small publishing house. Yukina was familiar with the name; it carried some of his favorite shoujo titles.

"Look, Yukina-san, if you want to look at cute nekos…" Kiku pulled out her best smile, "There's a new neko anime playing at the theatre down the street. I get off work at six thirty if you'd like to go with me?"

Yukina lifted his eyes from Kisa's documents. It took him a moment to process what the young woman was saying. "Umm… No, thank you, Sawa-san," Yukina said, reading the nametag on the woman's uniform.

Kisa had been eavesdropping from where he sat. When he heard Yukina say this, the cat man edged himself a bit out of his corner.

His movement caught Yukina's eye and he glanced over. He recognized Kisa immediately and a huge sparkly smile blossomed on his face. "I'm going to be too busy with my new neko to do anything like that for quite a while."

"You mean you're still interested in him?" Kiku was flabbergasted, though not nearly as much as the wide-eyed neko in the window.

"Well, if he'll have me." Yukina's smile dimmed just a bit thinking that maybe he'd misread the little neko's interest. He was used to having people admire him and he didn't want to be overconfident because of this.

Kiku reluctantly unlocked the enclosure and peered in. "Come here, Kisa-chan," she called, sounding exasperated. Kisa moved out of his corner at the woman's order. But when he got close to the entrance he held back.

"Come, Kisa-chan, don't be stubborn," Kiku chided.

Kisa pointed to the shock collar on his neck and then the sensor mounted at the top of the door. His ears were flat and his tail twitched nervously. "I can't, Kiku-san. I'm sorry but I don't want to get shocked again."

"Oh, right." Kiku sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why is he wearing something like that?" Yukina asked, looking from the jealous shop assistant to the blushing neko. He was horrified that someone would employ such a device another living creature.

"It's standard practice for flight risks," Kiku explained. She didn't understand why Yukina seemed so upset. "Otherwise, a feral like Kisa-chan would have been out the door the minute our backs were turned. In fact, if you adopt him, I know that Sato-san will recommend you get a similar style for your home, along with an alarm system for your windows."

"I'm sure there won't be any need for something like that, right, Kisa-san?" Yukina smiled at the bewildered neko.

Kisa was overcome. Being in such close proximity to this magnitude of seme had rendered him speechless. Even his ever-twitching tail had stilled. Kisa couldn't believe that someone like this would ever want to own an acknowledged back alley cat like himself.

"Look," Kiku had suddenly become much more businesslike now that was apparent Yukina was uninterested in her because he harbored some unreasonable cat fetish. "The store owner, Sato-san, has the code to turn off the sensor. She's in the back right now. I'll go get her."

"That's fine," Yukina said. "In the meantime, Kisa-san and I will get better acquainted."

Both neko and the shop assistant gasped as Yukina, shedding glitter with every movement, proceeded to crawl into the shop window with Kisa.

* * *

><p>Yanase was flipping through the Araki's notebooks with wonder. Every square inch of the paper was covered. Page after page was filled with meticulously rendered hands and feet. In all his years in manga, Yuu had never seen such skillful articulation.<p>

The artist shook his head. The disgraced manga-ka, Takemoto, had been revered in certain artistic circles for her impeccable details. She was famous for her hands and feet in particular. They were known to add another level of poetry to her work, elevating it above many other manga. And here he was, holding her hands and feet in his own hands. They had probably never been hers to begin with.

Any page that wasn't packed with these was covered in portraits. It was the same image in every possible position. Whether it was a head or full figure, each was of a beautiful dark-haired male neko. Even a casual observer, Yuu imagined, would have been able to pick up on the sense of intimacy with which the subject had been conveyed. With his sharp perception, Yuu sensed that every line was made with equal measures of love and loss. On one page a name was written under the image of the striking hybrid. He had been drawn in a posture that looked like he was peacefully sleeping.

"Atsushi."

However, Yanase would have known the name even without seeing it there. He'd seen the neko's face on a dozen news stories when the case first broke. The hybrid was the one who had brought attention to what was happening at the author's home. And what had happened to him had earned outrage from neko lovers all across Japan.

Somehow Atsushi had managed to escape Takemoto's feline prison. Tragically he was hit by a car not far from the woman's house. The person who hit him, fortunately, was a hybrid lover. He had stopped to try and save the young male rather than drive off. People often did in such cases.

Atsushi however didn't die immediately. The devastated driver had called for help and had cradled the dying neko in his arms until the vet medics arrived. The driver was as distraught about Atsushi's condition as he was about the fact he'd hit the poor hybrid. Atsushi had been completely emaciated and, beyond the damage done by the car that hit him, he was covered with a multitude of much older bruises.

Atsushi managed to gasp out the situation he'd escaped from and plead for the rescue of the other nekos on the woman's property before he died. He'd literally given his life to save Takemoto's other imprisoned pets.

Yanase set the notebook down reverently, feeling as though he'd trespassed something sacred by looking in the Araki's sketch pad. Yuu understood instantly that he wasn't the only one standing in that run who'd recently had his heart broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<br>**


	5. 5: Flight Risk: Artistica: Erotica

**Chapter 5: Flight Risk: Artistica: Erotica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Five: Flight Risk**

"Hisashi-chan."

Yanase looked up when he heard Sato calling to the Araki. The shopkeeper had gone over to the futon while he was absorbed in the notebook and was gently rousing the blond neko.

Yuu was about to call to Sato to stop when the mound shifted and the rest of the hybrid attached to the wild curly blond head emerged slowly from the pile.

Sato reached out a gentle hand to aid the rising neko. Yanase noted the sharp flinch the hybrid evinced when the woman touched his shoulder.

"Easy, Hisashi-chan. It's just me," Sato soothed.

Yanase watched the neko nod, but the hybrid did not meet Sato's eyes. Instead the Araki mix kept his gaze focused on the floor. Because of this, Yanase was able to make a careful inventory of the neko.

Yuu was slightly awed by the profusion of the mix's pale-blond curls. He didn't realize that it was thinner than it would have been normally due to the malnutrition the Araki had suffered. What really caught his eye, however, were the small male's cat ears. They were wonderfully large and covered with blond whorls too, though of a much tighter nature. It gave the Araki's ears a rather wooly look, almost lamb-like. A weak twitch of the troubled neko's tail revealed it was furred with the same nappy curls.

The artist noticed too that the Araki wasn't dressed the same as the other hybrids in the store. Instead of wearing shorts and a tanked tee-shirt, Hisashi was garbed in a pair of sweatpants bearing the store logo and a much worn looking striped hoodie. Sato was keeping the neko fully dressed. He was so thin his body temperature was abnormally low and he was constantly chilled.

Even so covered, however, Yanase got an immediate sense of how painfully emaciated Hisashi was, seeing the twig-thin wrists and ankles protruding from the openings in the neko's clothes. When the hybrid's listless tail pulled weakly around and curled protectively in his lap as he sat, Yanase was startled to see that even beneath the curious fur on its surface, he could clearly see the ridged bones here as well.

Because he was so run down, it was taking Hisashi much longer to heal (physically as well as emotionally). In fact, even after almost a month, the neko was still wearing a gauze wrap around his ankle where his previous owner's restraint had chafed and festered.

Hisashi sat perfectly still as his mind clamored reluctantly into consciousness. He spent most of his time sleeping these days. Partly due to his fragile condition, but also because even as troubled as his dreams were, sleep was a relief from the living nightmare of his present existence.

The little male remained unmoving, until Sato said kindly, "Araki-chan, there's someone here to look at you."

This brought the blond hybrid's head up immediately. Yanase found himself confronted with a huge pair of blue-gray eyes, much lighter than the Yoshino's. For a moment there was a flash of light in them. Almost as quickly though, the Araki's gaze went dim. His expression remained blank. Even so, Yanase saw just how deeply troubled the blond neko was.

Yanase found himself inadvertently making a comparison with the Yoshino neko he'd just lost. Yuu almost immediately realized the two nekos' gazes were completely opposite: Chiaki's eyes were bright with life, but more than a bit cognitively dull. Meanwhile, this Araki neko's eyes flashed with sensitivity and intelligence, but otherwise there was little spark here at all.

Even in his weakened state, Hisashi rose, if somewhat shakily, and offered Yuu a polite bow. Yanase realized once the neko was vertical that the hybrid was really only a few inches shorter than he was. For some reason the seated Araki had seemed significantly smaller.

Yanase offered a bow back as Sato introduced the two males. Yanase extended a business card to Hisashi. The blond reached hesitantly out to take it. The sharp-eyed Yuu noted how pale Hisashi was. His milky skin was almost translucent, the blue veins of his wrists clearly visible.

Hisashi's eyes sparked first with curiosity and then apprehension seeing Yanase's profession.

Sato sensed the battered neko's tension. "Yanase-san is looking for a pet, not an assistant, Hisashi-chan."

"Ah… I'm not sure I'm even really looking for a pet," Yanase didn't want to give the Araki any illusions. He saw the neko look up at him and there was a flicker in the pale blue-gray eyes, but it came and went so rapidly Yuu couldn't discern if it was disappointment or relief.

"You know, you could take him home just for the holidays," Sato offered. "A trial run, if you like. I would feel so much better knowing Hisashi–chan wouldn't be spending Christmas here in the shop. I'd take him home myself, but I'm a little neko full at the moment. Not to mention I'm a bit concerned all my lady cats would pester poor Araki-chan to pieces."

Sato looked up just as she finished saying this and saw Kiku at the entrance of the run, waving at her. "Ah… excuse me, Yanase-san, it looks like my assistant needs some, um… assistance." The pet shop owner smiled slightly; glad to have an excuse to leave quickly before the young man had the chance to fully reject her suggestion. "Why don't you spend a few minutes with Hisashi-chan getting acquainted? I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Yanase was about to tell Sato he'd walk out with her, but another quick glimpse at the forlorn hybrid stopped him. He shrugged. _What could a few more minutes hurt?_ He still had time before he had to be back at work.

The two males watched the women leave. It seemed that when Sato left so did the last of Hisashi's strength. Though he'd remained standing, he'd started swaying. His soft curly ears were flat.

"You can sit down if you'd be more comfortable, Araki-san."

The neko looked at Yanase, surprised by the offer and the respectful address.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hisashi said softly.

Yanase realized that this was the first time Hisashi had spoken. He found the neko's voice pleasing, despite its monotone delivery. Yuu understood that the Araki chose this manner of speaking to cover the multitude of emotions that must have been swirling inside him at that moment.

"Yeah, well, you don't look fine," Yuu said this plainly and immediately regretted it when he saw the neko instantly shrink at his comment. "I mean, you look like you're about to fall over," he amended, offering this in a tone of both apology and explanation.

"Thank you for your consideration, but I'm really okay."

Yanase felt a bit of a smile tug at his thin lips as there was the barest edge of firmness to the neko's voice. He was pleased it seemed there was some life left in the Araki after all.

However, it appeared that the extra energy it took to articulate this used the last of the wasted neko's reserve. Yanase dropped his take out bag and found himself rushing to catch the hybrid, as no sooner than he said this, Hisashi's sway turned into a stagger and he collapsed.

* * *

><p>Out in the front window of the pet store, kneeling across from beauty that was Yukina Kou was almost so painful as to be almost unbearable. Kisa found himself wondering if he threw himself against the window hard enough if he might be able to break through it and get away.<p>

Deciding against the window escape route, Kisa tried instead to keep his eyes firmly affixed on the floor.

"I've noticed you watching me from your window," Yukina said cheerfully, sitting in front of the former feral with his long legs crossed. "At first I thought maybe it was just a kitten's curiosity, but then I decided after observing you for a time that you must just like me."

Kisa felt his cheeks burn hot with humiliation. The fact that Yukina had noticed, and had been watching him as well, was mortifying. "Sorry," Kisa said softly, "I guess that must seem kind of creepy."

The neko looked up in shock when Yukina laughed good-naturedly. "Oh, I don't mind. I guess I'm kind of used to it. People seem to like to look at me for some reason, though it's usually females." The chestnut-haired god scratched his head as he said this.

Kisa was shocked. It was almost as if Yukina couldn't understand why others would find him so appealing.

"Anyway, I kind of liked it when you did it, Kisa-san." Yukina smiled. "And I have always liked kittens."

"I'm hardly a kitten," Kisa snorted. He was so exasperated by the kitten comment he lost his discomfort at being addressed with such an inappropriate honorific. (Nekos were never addressed with a "san" by humans, it was always "chan" or occasionally "kun"), "Didn't you read my papers?"

"I did," Yukina beamed glossing over all the posted detractors. "I can't believe you worked in manga editing. You know, I manage the shoujo section at Marimo."

Kisa's eyes widened at this. Then he remembered all the young women he saw going into the store. Many were probably just as interested in Yukina as the books they were buying. Kisa decided Yukina's position was a very smart business tactic by the store's owner. "That must be hard, I imagine… to have to work that section."

"Ehh... Why?" Yukina sounded astonished. "I love shoujo, but then I have always liked fluffy, sparkly things for some reason."

This bit of information startled Kisa. Looking away from his possible new seme's gaze, the little feral frowned. _Then why would you like me? I'm not fluffy or sparkly in the least_. Kisa suddenly wondered if Yukina was playing some kind of cruel trick: pretending to want him. He had learned all to well in his life that beauty did not equate kindness.

Kisa was roused from his thoughts when he heard Yukina ask him, "Kisa-san, would you tell me what titles you worked on?"

The feral didn't bother to look up as he rattled off about a dozen titles in quick succession.

He glanced up when he realized Yukina had been silent for some time. Kisa was shocked to see the cinnamon prince sitting before him had a look of stunned admiration on his face. "Kisa-san, those are all my favorite titles," Yukina breathed in astonishment.

"Really?" Kisa's ears perked forward for the first time since Yukina had joined him in the window. Then he looked away, "Well, it's not as if I was the author."

"Ah, but I think the editor's job is just as important in some ways and… how can I say this?" Yukina searched for the right words to express his thoughts. "I always felt all those titles shared a similar sensibility somehow, that I loved… and now I know why."

"But I'm just an assistant editor," Kisa murmured, though in truth he had done almost all the work on those volumes.

"But you're a neko too, are you not?" Yukina asked pointedly. "I didn't think they allowed hybrids a higher title than assistant in publishing, no matter how talented they were."

Kisa suddenly realized that there was a rather beautiful brain couched within Yukina's lovely head. He looked up into Yukina's eyes for the first time. "They don't."

Yukina considered this for a moment. Then he stunned Kisa by shifting the topic of their conversation completely. "Kisa-san, will you come home with me?"

The small neko's gaze dropped again. Kisa was overcome with the emotions the question brought up. He realized that this could quite honestly be the first time he'd ever hesitated at such an invitation. "Yukina-san, I don't think you'd really want me."

"Why not?" Yukina's handsome face was seriously perplexed.

"Didn't you read my file? I'm a 'flight risk', a 'fuck feral.' I have been with a lot of men, Yukina-san, nekos and human and mostly just because they had a pretty face. Do you really want me to add you to that list?"

"Do you think that's all I am, Kisa-san? Just another pretty face?"

To be honest, while it had been the man's looks that had originally grabbed his attention. In the time that Kisa had observed Yukina through the window he had also noticed how gentle and hard working the man was. Not to mention he'd never seen Yukina without a kind smile on his face.

Kisa had watched Yukina countless times offer to get books from high shelves for the vertically challenged; open doors, carry book laden bags, and hail cabs for old ladies. He often stayed well past closing to install displays in his section.

"If this is true, Kisa-san… that you like my face so much… Then why is it that you have barely looked at me the entire time we've been talking?"

Kisa was startled by Yukina's observation. "I have been a feral most of my adult life, Yukina-san," he said avoiding the question. "I can't guarantee that I won't try and run away."

Yukina looked at Kisa thoughtfully for a moment. Then he leaned over and casually picked up the sketchbook that Chiaki had left behind in the window. "Then I guess I'll just have to try and give you enough reasons to hang around."

No sooner had he uttered these words than Yukina reached out and caught the neck of Kisa's tank top and pulled the little hybrid towards him. He held the notebook up and using it as a shield from the street outside the window, behind its cover; he leaned in and kissed Kisa right there in the storefront window.

* * *

><p>No sooner had Yukina broken the kiss than Sato appeared. "Can I help you?" she asked, not nearly as taken with Yukina as Kiku had been. (Sato was more into women herself.) She was curious, however, as to why this gentleman would be sitting in her storefront window.<p>

Yukina climbed out as if kissing nekos and sitting in shop windows was something he did every day. "Ah, yes, I'd like to see about adopting Kisa-san, please."

Seeing the way that Kisa was gaping after he man, Sato suddenly had a good feeling about this match. "I see. Now, you did read his file?"

"Yes," Yukina glowed, "such a talented neko, and so cute. I am lucky he's still here."

The fact that Yukina overlooked over all the Kisa's behavioral issues concerned Sato, but the man seemed in earnest.

"Kisa-san, come here please," Sato said after entering the code in the key pad next to the window enclosure to deactivate the shock collar temporarily. "Kiku will take you back and get you ready to go, while I talk with your new owner."

"Can I come by and pick him up once I get off work?" Yukina asked pointing across the street to the bookstore. "I'm just over there."

Sato led Yukina up to register. "You know he's thirty?"

Yukina nodded

"And that he's a …"

"_Fuck feral_. Yes." Yukina smiled waving to Kisa who blushed as he was being led into the back by an irritated Kiku.

"Well, then fill out these forms, and I'll check your references before you return." Sato handed Yukina a stack of papers. "Oh and just so you know, since your hybrid is feral, the humane society has already implanted a G.P.S. tracker in him. It was injected into the scruff of his neck before they released him for adoption. And he's been tested for every STD under the sun. He's clean. They wouldn't have made him available if he wasn't."

Sato watched as Yukina took all this information in, nodding with an almost disturbing aplomb. Then she reached under the counter and brought up a pamphlet. She placed this next to the stack of papers Yukina was filling out. "And you might want to take a few minutes and read this on your next break."

Yukina picked up the booklet and read the cover thoughtfully. It was entitled _So You Want to Own a Fuck Feral?_

"Thank you," Yukina smiled at Sato. He then went unperturbedly back to filling out his paperwork.

* * *

><p>Hisashi blinked his eyes as he returned to consciousness. The world was a blur. Though he couldn't see clearly yet, he was able to feel the wonderful sensation of a pair of strong warm arms wrapping around him from the back. It felt so good. It had been awhile … too long… since he'd felt anything like this.<p>

The neko ran a hand over a strong forearm. "Atsushi…" he murmured weakly.

"Sorry, Araki-san. I'm afraid not," a gentle male voice answered.

Hearing this, Hisashi felt panic well in his thin chest. He shook his still spinning head. The world became crisper, though the motion made him sick to his empty stomach. Hisashi had begun to try and push himself up immediately out of the arms that gripped him.

"Hey, take it easy," the voice commanded, suddenly sounding much firmer. "I'm not going to hurt you! Besides, you shouldn't tax yourself, I don't want you passing out again."

Hisashi finally recognized the voice. It belonged to that fiery-eyed manga artist Sato had brought back to "view" him. The way the human male had been staring at him so intensely had left the Hisashi feeling as though he was standing there naked with all his secrets revealed.

Then Hisashi became aware that he was resting on his futon mattress again, cradled in the man's arms. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. Though he wanted desperately to resist the embrace, he was just so tired. Despite the humiliation, Hisashi allowed Yuu to continue to hold him. After a moment the neko realized to his chagrin that what he really wanted was to be able linger like this for hours. He wanted to stay wrapped in the heat of another's embrace, just like he'd spent so many nights with…

Hisashi felt hot tears spring into his eyes.

Yanase sensed the Araki's sudden tension. He reached a tender hand and softly stroked one of the pale neko's lamb-like ears.

Knowing he would lose it if this man continued to be so kind to him, Hisashi whispered, "Please… I'm fine now. Please, Yanase-san… please leave me."

Hisashi was surprised to feel the gentle hand immediately stop. The neko almost changed his mind when he felt the heat leave him as Yanase gently released him.

Yanase stood up. "Look, I'll go tell Sato-san what happened. Okay?"

Yuu reached down and pulled a blanket over Hisashi's shivering shoulders. Then he leaned over and picked up the bag with his leftovers that he'd dropped when Hisashi collapsed. "I'm going to leave this with you, alright, Araki-san? You should try and eat something. That's probably why you fainted."

Curled on the futon, Hisashi didn't look at him. The only sign he had heard Yuu was a weak twitch of his wooly ears.

Yanase sighed. He set the bag by the edge of the futon where it would be in easy reach. Then he stepped out of the run closing the door softly behind him.

As he was leaving, he passed the shop assistant who was leading another neko into the back. Yanase told her what had happened with the Araki. He left only after Kiku promised to check on him as soon as she was finished with the hybrid she had.

Yanase moved out into the pet store. He noticed that Sato-san was helping a tall cinnamon-haired man with some paperwork. The brunet thought about saying goodbye to the shopkeeper but decided against it. She looked busy and he needed to get back to work. Besides, he didn't want Sato pressuring him to take the Araki home with him. Yuu slipped out the door and headed back to Marukawa unnoticed.

Navigating the crowded sidewalks the normally hyper-alert man was so lost in thought several times he almost collided into other pedestrians. _It would be useless to bring home a sick neko that so obviously wanted to be alone._ _I certainly don't need that kind of trouble in my life… Right? _Somehow, even as Yanase told himself this, however, he wasn't so certain.

* * *

><p><strong>Takano and Ritsu are next! Thank you for reading and reviewing!<br>**


	6. 6: Chance: Nostalgia

**Chapter 6: Chance: Nostalgia: Artsitica: Trifecta**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi Catsukoi <strong>

**Chapter Six: Chance**

It was standard quitting time at Marukawa and for the first time in months Takano was actually leaving on time. In fact, he couldn't get out of the building fast enough. He hadn't been able to concentrate all afternoon. Not since he'd received the phone call from Sato-san about the neko she'd just taken in.

Takano had been looking for his missing Oda for a decade now. Even so, he could still picture the little cat in his mind like it was yesterday.

* * *

><p>Saga Masamune, soon to become Takano Masamune (unbeknownst to him), had been just shy of eighteen. An only child, he had lived the majority of his life alone. This was preferable, however, to having his parents home. They had been at each others' throats for years. So long in fact, Masamune could only remember two sounds in his house growing up: the wall-muffled clash of harsh voices and silence.<p>

His lawyer mother, in a fit of conscience over never being around, had given him an envelope of bills one evening in addition to his usual household stipend. She'd then told him she'd made an appointment with a neko breeder who'd been a previous client of hers, so that he could go pick out a pet to keep him company. She offered the pet as an early birthday present. Despite her own aversion to hybrids the lady Saga said it would be someone for her son to celebrate with, since neither she nor his father would be around.

Takano remembered the apathy with which he'd regarded the whole situation, but on a whim he'd decided to go. He'd been surprised but unimpressed when the breeder's house turned out to be a mansion. He learned from the servant who'd led him into the estate's library to wait, that the woman of the manor was apparently into nekos as a hobby, while her husband was some big shot publishing president.

* * *

><p>Saga wandered through the mansion's huge library, killing the time before the breeder came to meet him. An avid reader himself, he pulled out a few titles and skimmed through the pages while he waited. He hadn't been doing this long, however, when he suddenly noticed he wasn't the only one in the room.<p>

The teen observed he was being followed by a slight, brown-haired neko with enormous green eyes. Saga smiled to himself when he noticed that the kitten was trailing after him, picking out every book he had looked at previously and opening it as well.

The kitten was wearing a neko school uniform. Looking at the cut of it, Saga could tell it was obviously younger. The little male was so intent in his mimicry that he failed to notice how close he'd drawn to the human, until the tall black-haired teen cleared his throat.

The brunet neko was so startled he dropped the book he was holding. Saga bent to pick it up. He offered it to the kitten. "Do you like that book?" His amber eyes flicked at the text in the neko's paws.

The little hybrid's green eyes had gone huge. His cheeks flushed bright pink. "I… I… I like you…" the kitten stammered. His tail nervously swished.

Saga gave the young cat a slow once over that only made the neko blush harder. "So you wanna be my pet?" he drawled in his cultivated monotone.

"Yes, Senpai," the furiously blushing neko squeaked, responding to the fact Saga was still wearing his own school uniform.

The older boy cocked his head at the kitten. "Call me Saga."

* * *

><p>Takano pulled his jacket tighter to him as he hit the streets outside Marukawa. The air was filled with an increasing chill and the chief editor of Emerald found his breath being pulled in white clouds of steam from his lungs.<p>

Takano looked up as he waited for a light to change. His eyes registered all the holiday decorations in the windows and adorning the shops. He had always hated Christmas for a multitude of reasons and this year would be no different. In fact, he planned to spend his whole vacation in the office. There wouldn't be anyone there, so maybe he could finally get some real work done. They'd lost a few editors recently and things were getting badly backed up.

As Takano headed to the pet store, he reminded himself not to get his hopes up. He'd been looking for so long it seemed impossible that this could be his neko. He sighed. He was beginning to feel the sting of disappointment seep into his heart before he'd even gotten a third of the way to Sato's shop.

_Well,_ _at least I can visit Yokozawa_. It had been almost a week since he'd last seen his neko friend. Takano still felt badly for what had happened to Yokozawa. He wondered, and not for the first time if he shouldn't make Yokozawa his pet, even though he didn't really want him in _that_ way.

Despite this, Takano's birthday was in a few days and if he adopted the Yokozawa, he wouldn't have to celebrate alone. Besides, it might make a nice Christmas gift for Takafumi. The Yokozawa hybrid had seen him through a lot of rough times after all. Maybe it was his turn now. Feeling convicted about how the big neko's fortunes had changed, a bitter smile twisted Takano's mouth. _Yeah_, he decided_. If this isn't my missing Oda, I'll bring Takafumi home with me tonight._

* * *

><p>Takano wasn't the only Marukawa employee having difficulty focusing. Yanase had been chided several times by the other artists he drew with for simple mistakes that afternoon. The rest of the entirely female crew seemed to get great pleasure in this turn of events, as usually it was Yanase who was taskmaster at the drafting table.<p>

No matter how he tried, however, Yuu just couldn't get the Araki out of his mind. The hybrid's haunted gaze floated before him every time he closed his eyes and his fingers still could feel the soft down of the Araki's curly ears. But more than anything, Yuu could not forget how light the neko was when he'd caught him as the hybrid had collapsed or how fragile Hisahi's body had felt in his arms.

After he'd donned his coat and grabbed his bag and before he knew exactly what he was doing, Yanase found himself standing outside Kirishima's office, the editor of Japun and the manager of Ijuuin's Marukawa shop.

"Yanase-san, what brings you by?" the editor hailed from behind his desk when he saw the artist standing in his doorway. "Don't tell me Ijuuin-sensei is too far behind again already?"

"No, Kirishima-san, nothing like that."

"Well then?" Kirishima smiled curiously, "What can I do for you?"

Yanase decided to be direct, though he still couldn't believe what he was doing. "I went to a pet store today and there was a neko in the shop," he started. "It was one of the neko's that belonged to Hatori-san's manga-ka, Takemoto-Sensei."

Kirishima remained silent while he waited for Yanase to continue but he frowned at the mention of the disgraced author: the situation was infamous at Marukawa.

Seeing he had the editor's attention, Yanase continued. "Anyway, I was thinking about maybe adopting him. The pet store owner said I could take him home for a trial over Christmas. I'd like to go pick him up tonight, but he's not in the best shape and I have some concerns about leaving him at my apartment by himself. I wondered if there was any chance I could bring him to work with me?"

Kirishima noted the earnestness in Yanase's fiery eyes, though the artist had done his best to keep his voice from being too hopeful. "You know Marukawa's policy is no pets."

"Yes, Kirishima-san." Yanase sighed. It had been worth a shot.

"But that policy doesn't extend to hybrid assistants." The sly editor smiled. "I don't see why you can't bring your own assistant in, Yanase-san, I've seen how hard you work for Ijuuin-Sensei. That team would fall apart without you there."

Yanase's eyes widened at Kirishima's words. "Really?"

"As long as he's quiet and doesn't disrupt the team too much, I don't see what a few days would hurt. Besides, I think we have a responsibility to help that particular group of nekos as much as we can."

Yanase bowed, "Thank you so much, Kirishima-san, I really appreciate it." With that particular hurdle surmounted, Yuu was anxious to get to the pet store and talk with Sato again about bringing the Araki home… _Just for the holidays,_ he reminded himself.

Before he could make his exit Kirishima's voice stopped him. "Yanase-san, did they have any other interesting hybrids there?" The editor rubbed the back of his neck. "My daughter has been asking for a pet for ages and I thought I might consider getting a hybrid for Christmas. I am gone from home so much with our schedule I thought it might be nice for her to have some company."

Yanase considered Kirishima's question, "Well, they had a couple kittens when I was there." Then remembering the big black neko in the back Yuu snorted. "Oh, and they had a huge hybrid that I swear reminded me of that neko that works here in sales. I haven't seen him around for a while… um… Yokozawa-san, if I recall. But I hardly think a neko like that would be a good match for your daughter."

At hearing Yanase's words a strange look came over Kirishima's face. His light brown eyes lit up, glinting even more than usual. "What did you say the name of that shop was again?"

No sooner had Yanase left than Kirishima was online looking up pet shops in the Tokyo directory.

A few minutes later Kirishima was hanging up the phone after a long conversation with Sato. As soon as he'd finished his chat with the pet seller, he hit Hiyori's number. "Hi, Sweetie, it's your papa. I'll be home in half an hour to pick you up. Can you be ready to go by then, because tonight you and I are going to go pet shopping…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<strong>_  
><em>


	7. 7: Choices: Nostalgia

**Chapter 7: Choices: Nostalgia**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi <strong>

**Chapter Seven**

"Good luck with your new Oda" the breeder called from the steps of the mansion.

"Yeah, whatever," Saga mumbled lifting his hand in listless acknowledgement. He nodded to the furiously blushing kitten standing next to him. "Get in." the teen nodded to the open car door, as the driver his mother had hired to take Saga to the breeder's took the small suitcase from the wide-eyed neko.

Obediently the Oda climbed into the backseat of the car; Saga climbed in behind him. The driver shut the door. Within moments the two youths were off: headed to the Saga house where they'd begin exploring their new relationship as "pet" and "owner".

The boys rode together in silence.

Saga looked over at his new Oda, Ritsu. The slender neko was sitting, hands on his knees, tail curled submissively into his lap, its tip and the kitten's large brown ears twitched occasionally with excitement and anxiety. Ritsu's green eyes were firmly focused on the floor of the car. His cheeks seemed to sport a perpetual blush.

Despite the impassive mask Saga wore, inside he was pleased. He'd gotten what he wanted despite the breeder's protests and being shown almost a dozen adorable female teen kittens. And his new Oda was really cute… in a high-strung, nervous, shy, blushy kind of way.

"So, Oda-kun, you hungry?" Saga drawled. He kept his voice purposefully nonchalant though he himself hadn't eaten since early that morning. Now, it was almost four.

Ritsu's slightly bowed head shot up. He looked at Saga. His cheeks suddenly bloomed pinker. He was afraid to answer, not sure what his new master wanted to hear.

Saga frowned slightly as the kitten seemed to be struggling to decide_. For fuck's sake, it was a simple question, not some complex logarithm_. "I want a sandwich," he declared, growing impatient. "I'll get you one too, if you want."

"S…sure, Saga-Senpai " Ritsu stammered.

"Good." Saga called out to the driver, "drop us off in the business district near the neighborhood. We'll find our way home from there." He turned his amber eyes on his new pet. "Your bag's not too heavy. Right?"

Ritsu just blushed and shook his head. Even if it was, he would never have told.

* * *

><p>The two males soon sat across from each other at a small table in the midst of a bustling fast food restaurant. Saga, new to this neko owning business, had been hard pressed not to show his embarrassment at having to try three restaurants before finding one that was neko-friendly.<p>

He was also shocked by how indecisive his new hybrid seemed. When the woman behind the register had begun asking the Oda what he wanted on his sandwich, Ritsu had seemed overwhelmed. Finally he had stepped in and just ordered the same thing for both of them.

Saga was now watching his Oda, trying hard to disguise his fascination. The kitten was eying his sandwich apprehensively.

Ritsu's lovely brown ears flicked in anticipation. "I'm sorry, Saga-Senpai," the perpetually blushed pet offered as he lifted his sandwich awkwardly to his mouth. "I just didn't know that they'd ask so many questions…"

"Have you not eaten at a place like this before?" Saga was perplexed: this was one of the most popular food chains in Japan.

Ritsu shook his head "no" before biting into his sandwich. The minute he tasted it, however, his ears perked forward and his eyes widened in amazement. "Wahhh, this is great!" he exclaimed. "No wonder people like eating here!"

"Have you never had fast food?"

"No, Senpai."

"Instant?"

"Uh no… Sorry, Saga-Senpai." Ritsu looked uncomfortable. "My breeder was very strict with what she fed us. She always said poor food would make our fur dull."

Saga sat back as he watched the kitten relishing the novelty of the sandwich. The teen ran a hand through his thick black hair as he tried to keep a casual appearance, but inside he felt a strange anger bubbling inside his chest.

_Stupid pampered pet_. He watched the innocent Oda. The kitten had taken huge bites his first few mouthfuls, but now he'd slowed down and was delicately nibbling. Ritsu looked so fresh sitting there, cute and fluffy. Saga reflected on the palatial dwelling the kitten had been raised in. Never alone, Oda had been surrounded by dozens of other nekos, with servants to care for them when their breeder was busy. Thoughts of the neko's luxurious, well-attended to life and the fact that, despite this, the hybrid didn't seem at all spoiled made Saga feel suddenly mean.

Saga had never been one of those boys who tormented hybrids, but in this minute he wanted to pinch the little cat's ears and pull his tail. He wanted to let Oda know in no uncertain terms that he was owned now and that his days of innocence and pampering were over. In short, out of envy he wanted to crush his new kitten.

After the two teens had finished eating they headed out onto the street. Saga moved at a purposeful pace, strutting slightly in his perfected attitude of teen disdain. Ritsu hurried beside him, panting as he carried his suitcase.

Saga stopped outside a book store. "I want to go in here, for a bit," he declared. He grimaced when he saw the universal symbol for neko (the same for a man but with ears and a tail) in a big red circle with a red slash through it, posted in the widow to the side of the door. This was not a neko-friendly establishment.

"Uh… Okay, I'll wait here for you then, Senpai," Ritsu said and moved over to the bench that had been installed outside the shop for nekos waiting for their masters. (Just because the store wasn't neko-friendly didn't mean it was heartless.)

Despite his earlier anger, the two teens had gotten into a surprisingly engaging conversation about books towards the end of their lunch. So Saga knew his Oda liked books just as much as he did. He'd hoped that they'd be able to share the experience of the bookstore, but seeing the sign, he wasn't going to do something so obvious as to seek out a neko-friendly shop again.

The easy way with which the kitten accepted such blatant discrimination irritated Saga. It stirred up all the feelings he'd had before he'd gotten distracted by their discussion of literature.

"What's wrong with you?" Saga suddenly demanded. "How can you take this so unblinkingly?"

Ritsu's green eyes widened in shock at this outburst. He wasn't sure what he'd done, but he'd obviously displeased his new master. "I'm sorry, Saga-Senpai." Ritsu bowed.

The kitten's contrition just angered the teen further. "What in the hell are you apologizing for?"

Ritsu cringed and bowed again, his chocolaty ears flattened in distress. "I'm sorry, Senpai, I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Why do you even care about that?" Saga's golden eyes flashed like lightening.

"Because you're my master now… and I like you a lot," Ritsu mumbled meekly.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You don't even know anything about me really!"

Seeing the hurt on Ritsu's face, Saga suddenly felt overwhelmed by the despairing exhaustion that dominated so much of his existence these days. "It seems you make declarations of affection pretty easily. If that's the case maybe you should find yourself a new owner!" Saga stormed into the bookstore, leaving the Oda standing limp-tailed out on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Inside the store it wasn't long before the still-fuming Saga drifted over to the pet section. The breeder had asked him repeatedly if he knew anything about neko breeds. Takano, lying smoothly, he thought, had assured her neko knowledge was a passion of his second only to his love of literature. The truth was, however, he really knew shit about nekos other than the general stuff he'd gleaned from conversations or television.<p>

Flipping through a neko breed book, Saga looked up the Oda. The information was pretty basic. It seemed the Oda was a common breed. It came in a variety of colorings, was reasonably bright, hearty, playful, and relatively easily forgiving. (Though not nearly anywhere near the level of a Yoshino). All in all, it was a popular hybrid: amiable and not particularly problematic.

Saga was surprised that someone like Ritsu's breeder would even raise a neko like the Oda. He recalled how much the woman had harped on the rarity of all the other hybrids she'd shown him.

"Oh well," he sighed. Given what he'd just said to his new neko, it was nice to know that Odas were resilient. Saga felt badly now for being so short with the young cat. He glanced up and saw the back of a brown-eared head still waiting in the bench area outside the store.

Saga shook his head. His heart clenched at his own cruelty. However, he wasn't ready to face Ritsu again just yet. Seeking distraction, he continued flipping through the breed book. A few pages further, still in the "O" section, he stopped suddenly. Saga's eyes were arrested by a picture of a hybrid that looked remarkably like his Oda.

Out of curiosity he read the entry.

_**The Onodera**_

_**Onodera nekos**__ are typified by a characteristic coloring. With its huge __**green eyes**__, dark __**brown hair**__, __**slight build**__ and pink __**blushed cheeks**__ they make the most adorable kittens. Due to the fact they are __**slow aging**__, these hybrids often retain this cute kittenish appearance well into adulthood._

_However, one must think seriously before committing to an Onodera. These creatures, while incredibly __**eager to please**__ and very __**industrious**__, are also incredibly __**bright**__ and __**highly sensitive**__**,**__ making their __**temperament precarious**__. In fact, because of these traits, as they mature, Onoderas can occasionally become __**volatile**__. In addition, while Onoderas can also seem to be quite __**indecisive, **__once they do reach a decision about something, they become incredibly__** stubborn**__. So a __**firm hand and lots of patience**__ makes for the best Onodera owner._

_Another characteristic, __**critical**__ that potential owners be made aware of, is that like their distant Takatsuki relatives, Onoderas are __**single-mate hybrids, **__**pairing for life**__. Unlike the Takatsuki however, where the pair bond occurs with the first partner of the neko's first heat cycle (unless the neko is seme, which is rare), the pair bond of the Onodera occurs with its __**first oral or penetrative sexual contact**__. _

_With the Takatsuki, a repeated exchange of fluids is required to keep the dominant partner perpetually paired. An Onodera's first shared fluid experience, however, where the Onderas' fluids are __orally consumed by another __**will be permanent. This means that both the Onodera and that partner will be paired for life in a virtually unbreakable bond**__._

_So __**strong is this bond**__ that many a disconsolate Onodera owner has been driven to __**suicide**__ over the death or disappearance of a beloved pet. (Disappearances are unfortunately more frequent than many breeders wish to acknowledge. Onoderas are a flighty neko. GPS micro-chipping is therefore a must.) Out of concern for potential owners, the __**breeding of Onoderas is now frowned upon by the International Neko Hybrid Association. The production of this hybrid has all but ceased**__ in many areas of Japan (its native country) and the raising of Onodera nekos has been made__** illegal. **__While there is still black market breeding of Onoderas as a status symbol among certain populations of the elite, __this remarkable hybrid has become increasingly rare. Perhaps, in the not too distant future, this particular breed soon be __**extinct**__._

Saga frowned and closed the book. He took his neko's ownership papers out of his pocket and carefully looked at the breed name. _No,_ it said Oda quite clearly. He breathed a sigh of relief and stuck the book back into the shelf. _Good thing. Because who in the hell would want to get stuck with something like that?_

Looking up from the shelves, Saga saw the windows of the store streaked with raindrops. It was pouring outside. "Damn it. That stupid Oda is going to be soaked." His sharp amber eyes scanned the bench area and his heart started pounding when he realized his new neko was gone.

Saga rushed outside the store, looking up and down the street. He was panicked. When he'd told Oda to find another owner, he really hadn't been serious.

"Saga-Senpai!"

The black-haired teen turned and saw Ritsu hurrying towards him from the direction of a convenience store across the street. The neko was under the cover of an umbrella. He was carrying his bag and had another new umbrella in his hand.

Breathless, Ritsu handed the open umbrella to his owner as he fumbled with the new one. Saga stood stunned under the shelter of the umbrella Ritsu had given him. He watched the neko struggle to get the new umbrella open. By the time he'd accomplished this, the kitten was pretty well soaked.

"So sorry," Ritsu apologized. "My mistress packed an umbrella in my bag, but I saw you didn't have one. I had some pocket money though, and so I went across the street to get one for you. I thought I would be back by the time you got out, but there was a line. Sorry, Saga-Senpai."

Saga looked at the kitten in wonderment. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't think you'd like getting wet," Ritsu offered nervously.

"No, I mean why would you do something so nice for me after I spoke so harshly too you?"

"Well, sometimes, people just get upset. I mean, that happens. Besides, you just have seemed so sad."

"Sad?"

"Ummm… that was why I started following you in the library. I wanted to know why you were so unhappy and if maybe I could do something that might make you feel better." Ritsu blushed furiously. His rain-soaked ears twitched. "Sorry I haven't done a very good job yet."

Saga heard only truth in his kitten's voice. That Oda, seeing him for only a few seconds, realized truths about him that his own parents had never bothered to notice touched him deeply. Experiencing the unselfish neko's generosity, a crack suddenly coursed up the frozen surface of his heart.

"You might be doing a better job than you think," Saga replied. His voice was still cool, but not edged with its previous bitterness. He studied the neko standing before him.

Ritsu had dropped his head and his damp brown tail was anxiously flicking.

"You still want to come home with me?" The older teen prayed that his voice did carry the sudden hesitant hope he felt.

Green eyes looked up gratefully, their unguarded expression sent another chunk of ice tumbling down off Saga's glacial heart.

"Yes, please, Senpai." Ritsu's cheeks pinked brighter.

"Let's go then. Before we both catch fevers."

Together the pair headed off silently side by side towards the Saga's empty house.

* * *

><p>Takano wrapped his coat around him. The chill in the air had been increasing with every block he traveled. Not that the editor noticed. He'd been too lost in his recollections to pay attention. His feet, however, had taken him automatically to the pet shop. He'd made enough trips here over the last decade he could have undoubtedly walked the route blindfolded.<p>

The editor was shocked by how hard his heart was pounding. He wished that Sato had given him more information. All she'd said in her call was that she'd found a neko that matched his description perfectly… _except for one thing_. The neko was even the right age. He had apparently been out of the country for almost a decade with the family that had just relinquished him.

Takano shook his head. He'd long thought he was incapable of such hope, so when he felt it now, it surprised him. Thank god Yokozawa was here and he could take his guardian angel cat home with him if this didn't pan out. Because honestly, Takano didn't know how much more disappointment he could take.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, so this is the TakanoRitsu canon back story. BF101 had originally asked for a neko one shot with this pairing… but once my imagination got hold of it… well, like un-spayed/un-neutered cats… the population of this story kind of got out of hand… But just so you know there will be an emphasis on Takano/Ritsu … though I plan to give equal time to the other couples as well because I have my own favorites.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing... and re-reading and re-reviewing.  
><strong>


	8. 8: Familiar Faces: Egoist, Erotica

**Chapter 8: Familiar Faces: Erotica: Egoist**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Sekia ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, Freezing Flame or any of these stories' characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Familiar Faces**

Takano finally pushed into the store. He saw Sato standing across the room; she was helping an auburn-haired man pick out a pet. "I'll be with you in a minute, Takano-san," The she called.

The editor nodded in acknowledgement.

Sato returned to assisting the man she was with. She'd been trying to help him reach a decision for some time now. "Well now, Kamijou-san, have you decided?" He was choosing between a pair of non-neko hybrids, a shaggy black inu and a silver hare.

"I'm still not sure if I should be doing this," Hiroki murmured. His eyes narrowed as he considered the two pets. He was looking at hybrids on the recommendation of his therapist. The doctor had told him that pets were therapeutic and that he'd feel better with some companionship.

"The Usami rabbit… I know you said has excellent breeding. But you also said he smokes?"

"Yes," Sato said keeping an eye on Takano who was now pacing over by the counter. "That's what the pound said, though we've done pretty well by feeding him nicotine pellets."

"And you say he likes literature and writes as well?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm, that is appealing, but I deal with that in my professional life so much already and Dr. Kobayashi said I need to diversify my interests." Hiroki frowned.

"Well then, the canine hybrid might be the way to go," Sato offered. "And Nowaki-chan is very social. He'd draw you out into the world more. The Usami is quite reclusive by nature I've heard."

"And… erm… they're both semes?" Hiroki asked blushing quite a bit at his own question.

"Assuredly," Sato replied, pretending not to notice Kamijou-san's discomfort.

Hiroki looked between the two pens again. The lavender-eyed rabbit was pointedly ignoring him, which really rather appealed to him. But Hiroki also remembered his therapist pointing out the fact he often chose companions who were unattainable because then he didn't have to deal with the realities of intimacy.

Sighing at how annoying it was to be working with such a perceptive professional, Hiroki looked back over at the inu. The dog hybrid was pressing up against the mesh of the pen; all but bouncing up and down at the prospect he might be his new owner.

The handsome inu hybrid mix, Hiroki had to admit, was very stirring. His every muscle was visible (well, quite not every) in the tight shorts and black tanked-tee,. But there was also something in the dog man's sweet face and extraordinary blue gaze that struck Hiroki as so sad. He found himself wishing that he could just make the big lug happy. Besides who could resist those puppy dog eyes?

"And you say the Kusama's done growing?"

"Well, he was a stray, abandoned as a pup, and most likely a mix… but that's what the pound thought he was predominantly. So yes, Kamijou-san, he should be at his full height now," Sato assured.

"I'll take the inu," Hiroki said finally, after another minute of looking between the two hybrids.

"Really, Hiro-san?" Nowaki's normally floppy black ears were almost standing straight up as Sato went to open his pen. The moment he was freed the huge hybrid glomped his new owner and began nuzzling the smaller man's neck. Nowaki's tail wagged frantically.

"That's Kamijou-san to you," Hiroki snapped regretting he'd offered both his names in his introduction. He pushed the big inu off (though secretly he rather liked the feel of the dog man pressed against him).

A few swats with a rolled newspaper by Sato quickly subdued the Kusama. "Please forgive him for his excitement, Kamijou-san." Sato smiled apologetically. "But Nowaki-chan's been waiting a long time to be adopted."

"As long as he doesn't make a habit of it."

"Wow that's a really good growl, Hiro-san," Nowaki looked at Hiroki with open admiration. "Will you teach me how to do that?"

"There are some things one just can't teach," the rejected silver-back rabbit drawled from his pen. He'd been watching the proceedings with a look of open disdain on his face. The Usami turned back to the novel he was reading. He couldn't care less that Kamijou-san hadn't adopted him. He was waiting for that lovely man, Takahiro, who'd been visiting him the last few days, to return. The spectacled businessman had been making noises about getting a pet for his younger brother for Christmas.

Akihiko didn't fancy that notion much either really, belonging to some brat. But at least it meant he'd most likely be getting to live with Takahiro, which was all he really cared about anyway.

"Kiku-kun, will you please come assist Kamijou-san with his purchase?" Sato-san called to her assistant. "Takano–san is here and I want to show him something in the back."

As Kiku stepped up to help Hiroki, Sato motioned to Takano. He quickly moved to met her at the door that led into the back of the shop.

* * *

><p>Kisa had been sitting in the window enclosure, rocking back and forth nervously as he waited for his new owner to return. He was dressed in one of the pet shop issued sweat suits and there was a sold sign now taped to the glass proclaiming his new designation.<p>

It was a very strange feeling for Kisa to think that after so long being feral, he was going to have a legal owner again. While there was a part of him that was incredibly nervous at the thought, another part of him was equally anxious that at the last minute Yukina might change his mind.

Now that he'd had an owner, Kisa had felt a bit braver, so he was sitting out in the middle of the window where he was visible. That way he could see Yukina better anyway. He'd been tracking the bookseller's movements all afternoon. Every now and then Yukina would look over where Kisa was sitting and smile and wave. While this attention from his new seme was reassuring, it was also embarrassing as the young ladies Yukina was assisting would immediately look over in his direction. When that happened the neko would blush so hard he was sure that it must be visible all the way across the street.

Kisa was just recovering from yet another Yukina salute, when he looked up from his blush and his eye's caught those of a man ambling along the sidewalk. He would have noticed the man anyway as his garb made him stand out: his mode of dress was not Japanese; in fact it was distinctly Arabian.

Kisa's eyes met the silver-haired foreigner's startlingly light-gray gaze. There was an instant flicker of recognition on the man's face.

"Shit!" Kisa exclaimed and made a beeline for his favored darkened corner. That didn't dissuade the man at all. He strode into the pet store, the bell over the door announcing his arrival.

"I'll be with you in a minute, as soon as I finish with this customer," Kiku called from the desk fluttering her eyes at the handsome man. She'd tried flirting with Kamijou-san earlier, but observing the size of the seme he was leaving with, that was obviously an exercise in futility. Given the afternoon they'd been having, the shop assistant was beginning to wonder if there were any straight people left in Tokyo at all.

Prince Sheriku gave Kiku a graceful nod and slipped over to the window pen. "I saw you there, Kisa-chan. No good hiding," he called out.

"God damn it," Kisa muttered. It would have to be now, just before Yukina got here that he would have to encounter one of his former feral fucks.

Sheriku was a prince who visited Tokyo occasionally on business. Kisa had picked up the man at a party held for one of the authors his house represented. The guy was handsome and he seemed nice enough, if somewhat "foreign." They'd gone back to Sheriku's hotel and Kisa had let the man tie him up and fuck him (he'd been going through a light S and M phase at the time). Next thing he knew, after a few glasses of wine, he'd woken up in a crate about to be loaded on the Prince's private plane: headed back to wherever the hell it was the man had come from.

Fortunately Kisa had escaped by employing his well-honed feral skills. The neko had completely forgotten about the experience until this unfortunate reminder had appeared. After all, it wasn't like that was the first time that something like that had happened to him.

Kisa reluctantly crawled out. The black fur on his tail and his ears was markedly fluffed in agitation.

Prince Sheriku peered at the catman through the mesh. "Ah, Kisa-chan, I thought that was you."

"Sheriku-san," Kisa greeted flatly, his ears pinned back.

"Why, Kisa-chan. How you wound me, Kitten, sounding so cold. And here I thought you'd finally reformed," Sheriku purred.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

The prince motioned to the motion sensor over the door and Kisa noted with chagrin that when Kiku had put him back in his pen the stupid woman hadn't bothered to reactivate the shock sensor. Kisa was stunned to realize that he'd been so focused on Yukina that he hadn't even thought about escaping from the pet store once that whole afternoon.

"So, what do you say I buy you the most expensive leash in the store and we get you back home, Kitten?" The foreign prince smiled lewdly.

"I know you can read Japanese," Kisa snapped. "So didn't you see the sign in the window? It says SOLD."

"How can they sell you when you belong to me, Pet?" Sheriku asked, completely disregarding the increasingly fierce expression on the neko's face or how dark Kisa's brown eyes had grown.

"I don't belong to you!" Kisa snarled. He was unprepared for Sheriku's next move, however.

The prince suddenly threw open the door to the enclosure and grabbed Kisa, who during their conversation had drawn quite close, firmly by the wrist. Sheriku pulled him forcefully out of the pen.

"We'll see about that." The prince's grin widened.

* * *

><p>Outside Yukina was coming up the walk. His shift was over and he couldn't wait to pick up Kisa-san and get his new neko home. The cinnamon-haired youth noticed immediately that the Kisa wasn't in the window. He shrugged to himself figuring that one of the shopkeepers must have taken him out, so he'd be ready to go. Especially since he had mentioned earlier when he expected to be back to pick Kisa-san up.<p>

Yukina held the door open for a smaller man with coloring similar to his own. The fellow was trying to exit the pet shop without being bounded over by the energetic leashed inu hybrid he'd obviously just purchased. (Unlike nekos, inus had to be leashed in public unless they were service dogs.)

Yukina watched the pair with a smile. No sooner had the two males exited the shop than the inu picked his new owner up and tried to carry the man.

"Put me down, Nowaki, I am perfectly capable of walking!" Hiroki snapped as he flailed about trying to get out of the black seme dog's grasp.

Nowaki's wagging tail showed that he wasn't taking his new owner's protests all that seriously.

"But you said you were tired, Hiro-san."

"I'm tired of _you_ pawing me already!"

"But, Hiro-san, we just got out of the store."

"Maybe I made a mistake getting you." Hiroki muttered.

This caused Nowaki to set the struggling man down immediately. His ears dropped and his wildly wagging tail stilled and took on a slight between-the-legs curl.

"Do you mean that, Hiro-san?" Nowaki said looking forlornly at his new owner. The tiniest bit of canine whine edged his words.

Seeing the hangdog expression on the handsome hybrid's face and those big puppy, blue eyes looking back at him, Hiroki looked down. "N…no," he growled, blushing brightly.

He looked up at Nowaki, "But let me walk okay? Having you carry me is ridiculously embarrassing and I have my pride!"

"Okay!" Nowaki barked happily, all the sorrow of the previous moment seemingly forgotten.

The two males started walking again down the sidewalk, side by side.

"You're getting a bath when I get you home, Nowaki. You smell like the pet shop," Hiroki sniffed.

"Ohhh baths, my favorites, Hiro-san!" Nowaki's tail gave a magnificent sweep and he took his new owner's hand. "Will you take it with me?"

"Oh hell no!" Hiroki snapped but he didn't pull away. Then about thirty seconds later he looked down at the big paw holding his hand. He cleared his throat and amended, "well maybe."

* * *

><p>Yukina watched the disappearing pair. He hoped that he and Kisa would be that happy. The grin left his handsome face, however, when he entered the pet shop and saw the scene playing out before him by the window enclosure.<p>

Kiku was beside herself. Sato-san was in the back and this insane foreign prince was going crazy over the Kisa.

Kisa was frantically trying to worm out of the rabid Saudi seme's grasp. "I don't belong to you Sheriku! It was a onetime fuck… you don't even have any papers binding me to you!"

"How dare you speak so impudently," the spoiled sheik growled. He raised his hand to knock some manners into the rebellious neko only to find his drawn arm clutched in a powerful grasp.

"Kisa-san is my neko," Yukina declared with his own seme growl.

Sheriku released Kisa, just in time to be knocked on his royal ass by the angry bookseller. The stunned Prince looked up. "I will pay you ten times what you paid for the Kisa if you sell him to me."

"No," Yukina said flatly.

"Twenty times!" Sheriku offered.

"No."

"Fifty?"

Kisa was beside himself. This was getting ridiculous. There was no way Yukina was going to be able to hold out on such an offer for an old fuck feral like himself. Kisa gasped however when even at this offer Yukina said no.

"Look, I'll give you a hundred times what you paid for him!"

Kisa held his breath as Yukina squatted down to be on eye level with the toppled prince.

"I don't think you understand," Yukina said forcefully, "Kisa-san is my neko and we're quite lovey-dovey. So no amount of money that you offer is going to be enough for me to sell him. It other words, find your own pet. This one's taken."

Yukina raised his fiery gaze to Kiku. "Papers," he said simply.

The shop assistant flew to the counter to grab the Kisa's adoption documents and ran back, thrusting them into Yukina's hands as he rose.

"What about shock collars and leashes?" Kiku asked breathlessly. "Sato-san wanted to talk to about them before you left."

The young woman all but wilted under Yukina's sparkle-less frown. He reached over and took Kisa's hand. The slender neko normally abhorred public displays of affection, but he thought it wisest not to mention this at the moment.

"Tell Sato-san, I won't be needing **ANY** of those things," Yukina pulled his new neko to him as he began heading towards the door. "Come on, Kisa-san," Yukina said in a voice that was suddenly much gentler. Looking down at the stunned catman, his sparkles slowly began to flicker again.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the new alerts and favorites, they please me almost as much as reviews. I am delighted to see some old names back again too. Thank you also for all of you who have left reviews telling me how glad you are to see this fic back. It is a wonderful homecoming.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>So I threw something in here for my Egoist stalkers. I know you're out there.<strong>

**And **_**Freezing Flame's**_** Prince Sheriku can be found in the last couple volumes of that title on mangafox. If you like tied up masochistic ukes it's a pretty fun series. Anyway I put him in for my darling Flamingo after her comment on the number of foreign princes she's encountered in her wide yaoi wanderings. **

**Just a note, in case anyone is bothered by the use of the terms **_**seme**_**, and **_**uke**_**, **_**yaoi**_** and **_**yuri**_**, as they occur in this fic, I just wanted to offer and explanation. **

**I understand that these are genre terms and do not mean the same as top, bottom, sub, dom, gay, lesbian, etc. I also know that it is a general rule that good yaoi FF does not use these terms in the actual text. Please note that all my other stories abide by this convention and that these designations only occur in my neko fics and the Uke Flu. **

**The Neko and the Flu worlds are AU and so here, these terms are part of everyday language and of the culture of these worlds. That is why they are used in this tale and why they occur with such relative frequency.**


	9. 9: Remembrance: Nostalgia, Trifecta

**Chapter 9: Remembrance: Nostalgia: Trifecta**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Catsukoi"<strong>

**Chapter Nine: Remembrance**

Ritsu had fallen asleep sitting on the floor of his run. His back was against the wall; his head rested in the cradle of his arms as they sat on his drawn up knees. He was dreaming again, as he always did, it seemed, of earlier days. The images that filled his sleeping mind were so clear that half the time his dreams really felt more like memories…

Memories of _Him_… The one person he most wanted to forget in the whole world.

As he emerged back into consciousness, the picture of Saga Masamune, his owner and first love, the amber eyed god he'd worshiped as a kitten, danced behind his still-closed eyes. Ritsu sighed and his tail twitched uncomfortably as he thought of how he'd lived for Saga.

From the first moment he'd seen Saga-Senpai in the library of his breeder's home, he'd been awed by the human's rugged beauty and his palpable sorrow. After their first exchange, he found himself lost in admiration and envy of the boy's cool and disaffected demeanor. It wasn't long after Saga had brought him home that Ritsu had found himself soon addicted to the older teen's touch as well. Yes, while he quickly learned his new master could be rough at times, he could also be exceedingly tender.

Ritsu rubbed the raised scar of the mate mark Saga had given him. He couldn't understand why after ten years the stupid thing still hadn't faded. In a similar way, one would think that after a decade, the sting of a teenage rejection would have dissipated as well, but it hadn't... at least not for him.

The Onodera cursed himself for being so naïve. Then he damned his breeder. She'd pulled him aside after Saga had expressed an interest in him and told him he could go with the boy, as long as he vowed not to disclose his true age or his breed. At the time he was so smitten he would have done anything.

Ritsu still had a hard time admitting he'd ever been so stupid.

What Ritsu didn't know was that, reluctant though she may have seemed, selling to Saga had given his mistress a golden opportunity. She'd known the Kohinata's, another very important publishing family, had been looking for the perfect pet for their daughter. The senior Kohinata was leaving to take over a publishing company in Australia, a country her own book-minded husband had wanted to break into. Providing the Kohinata's with a good pet created a valuable connection

Anticipating a rapid and tragic outcome for such a premature pairing with the Saga teen, Ritsu's breeder had known it was only a matter of time before her Onodera kitten would come back with his heart broken. The moment this happened, she'd called the Kohinatas. The family had been assured that because he was an already imprinted Onodera that he would be a perfectly safe companion for their teenage daughter.

While Ritsu hadn't been aware of any of this at the time, he could still remember his breeder's face the night he'd returned to her after fleeing from Saga's. How quickly she'd turned and within hours, sold him, offering the Kohinatas his real papers.

Three days later he was on a plane with his new owners headed for Australia.

Ritsu, wished he had paid more attention to breed specs. Sheltered as he had been, he had never really understood what it truly meant to be an Onodera. He had been dumbfounded when the "quirk" of his breed had been revealed to him and he'd been told he'd been Saga imprinted by his original mistress before she sent him off. Now that he was older, however, Ritsu didn't believe in _destiny by biology._ Personally, he'd decided the whole mate-for-life thing was a bunch of nonsense.

While he knew some would disagree and say that this was why he'd never fallen in love after Saga-Senpai, Ritsu would counter that being an Onodera had absolutely nothing to do with it. The neko knew this much about himself: that while he sometimes found making decisions difficult, once resolved, he never wavered. And _this _Onodera had simply decided, after his first painful experience, that he would never love again.

The neko sighed, eyes still closed. Beside him he could hear the furious pacing of the big hybrid in the adjacent run.

Ritsu ran long fingers through his disheveled brown hair. His former family had been lenient and he'd been allowed to attend school through college. Eventually he had gotten a job at An's father's publishing house. There he had been working hard and making a name for himself in the company as an outstanding editor.

Ritsu had tried not to let it bother him when people whispered behind his back (or said boldly to his face) that the only reason he'd been hired or attained the status he had was because of An's father. Not that any of this mattered anymore. He was going to have to start completely over still couldn't believe he was in this situation. But it was his fault really, so what did he expect?

His mistress, An, had fallen in love with him.

There was no way an influential family like the Kohinata's was ever going to allow a mixed species union of any permanence. And even if they had been agreeable, Ritsu wouldn't have wanted to marry An for the simple fact that he didn't love her in the same way she did him.

That was really why the senior Kohinata had relinquished him, knowing that as long as Ritsu was around, An would never be able to commit to the more suitable human male they'd picked out for her. Still, despite knowing this, Ritsu was devastated.

Ritsu's ears twitched. His cheeks turned pink as he recalled Kohinata-san telling the shopkeeper, Sato-san, that he was an uke. Given that information who knew what kind of raging pervert he'd end up with? Besides the only male he'd ever been with had been Saga, and that was just a stupid adolescent affair_. One seme boyfriend/owner does not an uke make_. At least that's what he had been telling himself at least a dozen times a day for the last ten years.

The beleaguered Onodera looked up when he heard the Yokozawa next to him suddenly cease in his obsessive pacing. Ritsu's soft brown ears perked forward when he heard the commotion that had apparently been the reason for the Yokozawa's arrested movement.

Sato was speaking to a man in the back room's entry way and he didn't sound at all happy. In fact there was something in the angry voice that made all Ritsu's fur automatically fluff.

* * *

><p>Coming into the back room Takano had felt remarkably hopeful. Everything that Sato had said fit to a tee.<p>

"He's got the coloring you described and from what Mr. Kohinata said the neko lives for literature. Oh and they adopted him right about the same time you said your neko went missing."

Takano's had kept his face impassive but his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Um… there's just one thing, Takano-san," Sato sounded suddenly nervous.

"Yes, you said that on the phone, Sato-san. So what is it?"

"Well, he's not an Oda, he's an Onodera."

At these words Takano's chest clenched. "Why didn't you tell me that before, woman? You could have saved me the trouble of rushing down here!" The editor's eyes narrowed. "For ten years I've been telling you I'm looking for an Oda! Why in the hell would you even think I'd be interested in an Onodera at all?" Takano's voice was weighted with anger and frustration.

"Are you sure it was an Oda?" Sato asked quietly, not wanting to enrage the man further.

"I still have his papers," Takano said pulling out his wallet and taking his lost kitten's ownership deed from it. "Look, it clearly says Oda!" His volume was rising again.

Seeing Takano's paper's for the first time, Sato paled. "Takano-san, I don't think those are real papers."

"What?"

"Well, look if it's a truly registered pet from a licensed breeder it will have the National Neko Hybrid Association chop on it, this one doesn't."

Takano's brow furrowed at Sato's words as she handed the papers back. He had no reason not to believe her, but if what she said was valid, all his careful searching had been a miserable joke. He felt the familiar black waves of depression come rolling in.

_This is useless, I give up._ Takano sighed. "Look I've decided to adopt the Yokozawa tonight, so why don't you bring him out so I can head home."

"Don't you even want to look at the Onodera, Takano-san?"

"No. What's the point?"

"Ah… well about the Yokozawa," Sato stammered, "S…someone's already put a hold on him. He's coming to look at him later this evening in fact."

"What!" Takano exclaimed in the voice that made his subordinates tremble.

"Yes, like I said..." Sato started.

"Have they put anything down yet?"

"No."

"Well then," Takano switched to the tone he used for bargaining with the printers, "I see no problem with me taking him. It seems perfectly reasonable that whoever pays the adoption fees first should be able to take Takafumi home."

From where he stood in the run, Yokozawa was standing perfectly still. His large tufted black ears were straining to hear the conversation. The reason he was having difficulty making out what was being said, wasn't that Takano's voice wasn't loud enough. The moment he'd heard Takano say he was taking him home, Yokozawa could hardly hear anything over the sound of his own rapidly beating heart.

For the first time in weeks the stern neko's ear perked straight forward and his tail had taken on a delighted swish. Somewhere out there it seemed the neko gods had finally heard his prayer. He would be going home tonight with the human that he loved.

"But I gave the man my word, Takano-san," Sato said firmly.

"There are a dozen other hybrids you could show him, I'm sure," Takano rumbled. He started moving towards Yokozawa's run. "If you won't get him out for me, I'll just go get him myself."

Though he worked hard to maintain his stoic demeanor, as soon as he saw Takano headed his direction down the row between the back room runs, Yokozawa was beside himself.

Hearing the approaching humans, Ritsu clamored wearily to his feet as he'd been taught. He took up a slightly bowed position.

"Takano-san, you can't just take him!" Sato called hurrying after the man, struggling to keep up with Takano's long strides.

"That's where you're wrong!" Takano shouted. He was moving forward rapidly, but the second he reached the edge of the kennel holding Ritsu, the man stopped as abruptly as if he'd just run into a brick wall.

"Takano-san?" Sato called, concerned: she'd never seen Takano so agitated before.

She saw him facing the bowing Ritsu. Takano's amber eyes were huge.

"That's the Onodera I was telling you about."

The previously irate editor looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "Sato-san," Takano whispered, as Ristu raised his head just slightly and looked up at him with apprehensive green eyes. "Take him out… I think I want to look at this Onodera of yours after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<br>**


	10. 10: Reunion?: Nostalgia, Trifecta

**Chapter 10: Reunion?: Nostalgia: Trifecta**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Ten: Reunion?**

Hearing Takano's words, Yokozawa was beside himself. "What in the hell are you doing? You just said you were taking me home!" the big cat growled through the mesh of his cage. Sato opened the door to the Onodera's run and beckoned Ritsu to step out. Yokozawa felt his anger rise when Takano acted as though he hadn't heard him.

In truth, Takano was so focused on the Onodera he was presently oblivious to everything else. He watched the brunet neko come towards him. The way the Onodera moved was both familiar and strange.

Ritsu was incredibly nervous. He'd missed the first part of the humans' conversation, but he'd heard enough to know this man had seemed intent on taking the Yokozawa home with him. _So why in the world is he looking at me then?_ His tail switched nervously as he stepped up and offered a low bow.

"So you're an Onodera?" Takano growled accusingly.

Ritsu's head popped up at the tone. Then he dropped his eyes back down, "Um... s-sorry… I mean… yes, sir."

Sato looked between the two males nervously. "Onodera-chan, this is Takano-san, he works in publishing."

Ritsu raised himself slightly after the introduction and found a card being offered to him. He looked up at Takano as he took it. The man was tall and incredibly handsome, in an irritating kind of way. Ritsu felt his cheeks grow hot at this thought. He glanced down at the card, away from the intense amber gaze that was examining him minutely.

_Takano Masamune_

_Chief Editor of Emerald_

_Shoujo Manga Division_

_Marukawa Publishing_

"Here's his papers, Takano-san," Sato said, pulling Ritsu's information out of the file attached to the outside of the kennel door.

Takano pulled his glasses out of his coat pocket and perused the documents, _Certification of Onodera Ritsu_. His already pounding heart beat faster at neko's first name. Reading down further he recognized the name of the breeder and saw that this Ritsu been purchased by a family named Kohinata the same day that his "Oda," Ritsu, had disappeared.

Still, after all these years of searching and longing, Takano couldn't believe that this was actually his kitten. His eyes peered up from the papers when the Onodera cleared his throat.

"Um I have a card too, Takano-san," Ritsu mumbled nervously. "May I get it?"

Sato laughed. "Takano-san, please forgive him… His previous owners were very lenient."

The woman's comment made Ritsu's already flat ears drop back and provoked a subtle, irritated swish of his tail.

Seeing the Onodera's reaction to Sato's words, Takano smirked. Smirking was an unconscious response he had to uncomfortable situations that made a lot of people think he was prick. Not that he gave a fuck about what most people thought of him. "No, that's fine… Od… Onodera-chan. Go get your card."

Any expression of humor left his face immediately, however, the moment the Onodera turned. Takano's eyes widened when he saw the visible mate-mark scar on Ritsu's neck, revealed by the low cut of the black tank top the neko was wearing.

Ritsu went to retrieve one of his old business cards from the pocket of his pants. Sato hadn't confiscated his street clothes yet and they sat in a neatly folded pile on the corner of his futon. As he reached the back of the run, Ritsu was shocked to find the Yokozawa had followed him and was glaring at him furiously through the wire that separated them.

Yokozawa had known Takano a long time; he understood how to read the man. He had no doubt Takano thought that this was his missing Oda kitten. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed at Ritsu through the mesh.

Startled, Ritsu looked up at the huge hybrid. "W… what do you mean?"

"Stay away from him, you little cocksucker, Masamune is mine!" Yokozawa threw his weight against the wire in an attempt to get at the smaller neko. "I've been faithful to him for all these years and you're just going to break his heart again!"

"Again?" Ritsu backed away from Yokozawa. It was obvious the other neko was crazy. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Yokozawa was about to respond when a sharp jolt shot through him, dropping him to his knees. Because of his size (and his volatile nature), he'd been forced to wear a shock collar from the moment he'd arrived at the pet store. Sato had been watching the confrontation and had activated the correction remote she kept in the pocket of her store smock.

Ritsu backed away from the shocked Yokozawa and hurried towards Takano with his card.

The strength of the jolt stung bitterly, but that wasn't the only reason Yokozawa suddenly felt his eyes watering. He stayed on the floor trying to regain his breath. The dark neko had no desire to return to the front of the run and face Takano.

Takano had missed the confrontation between the hybrids. The moment he'd seen the mate-mark, he'd dropped his gaze to the neko's papers again and pretended to study them. He struggled to keep his face blank: there was no doubt in his mind now this was his runaway kitten. Takano could still hardly comprehend that at long last his search was really over.

Looking up at the shaken Onodera standing before him again, Takano was hard pressed to keep his own hand from trembling when he moved to take the card Ritsu nervously extended.

Takano scanned the huge green eyes that cautiously regarded him. This apprehension cut him to the quick when he remembered how open the little cat had been when he'd first taken Ritsu home. But even more devastating than this, as he allowed the Onodera's eyes roam over him, the neko honestly didn't seem to recognize him at all.

Fighting to set the pain of this aside, Takano glanced at the card he'd been given and saw that Onodera had worked in publishing as an editor (Australia was far ahead of Japan in terms of hybrid equality). "So you worked, in literature, eh?"

"Yes, Takano-san."

"Not anymore. I need an assistant, so now you work in shoujo." If Onodera didn't recognize him, he would just have to wait until the neko did_. After ten years, what was a little more time anyway? _Takano thought bitterly. Besides, now that he'd found his long lost kitten, his "Oda" was never going to get away from him again.

Takano looked over at Sato with what he hoped was a light expression and offered the woman a wink. "You heard me, Sato-san. I'll take him."

Ritsu's mouth dropped open Takano's words. He only been relinquished for a few hours and already this annoying guy wanted to take him home? To have him work in shoujo, no less? Things were happening way too fast. Still, as a neko, Ritsu realized he was at the mercy of fate.

"You want me to be your pet?"

Takano looked at the nervous neko. "Like I said, I need an assistant. So right now let's consider this primarily a business arrangement."

Something inside Ritsu trembled at the way Takano said _primarily_. "But I don't know anything about shoujo."

"Are you saying you can't do it?"

These words pricked Ritsu's fragile pride. He'd been a damn good editor at his last job and that was literature! _How hard could shoujo be?_ He looked at Takano, his youthful brow furrowed. Seeing the challenging expression on the other man's face infuriated him. He didn't like Takano's cocky attitude; it reminded him of someone. "I can do it," he said evenly.

Takano's own brow rose in surprise. His kitten had gathered a measure of spunk in the time they'd been apart. He found he actually liked this new facet. He looked over at Sato. "Looks like it's settled then."

Sato eyed the editor curiously. This was not the tearful, joyous reunion she'd imagined from a man who'd just spent a decade trying to locate a lost neko. Takano's earlier wink somehow reassured her, however. "Do you want him back in his street clothes or the store issued release garments?"

"Store clothes are fine for now, Sato-san," Takano murmured. "We'll take his other clothes with us." He didn't want Onodera forgetting he was owned _or_ who he belonged to at the moment.

"Okay, Ritsu-chan, let's go get you squared away," Sato said cheerfully to the still-stunned neko. She ducked into the run to grab his clothes from the futon.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Takano looked at Onodera hard. "You better not prove to be worthless. I don't have a lot of time to waste on idiots."

Ritsu frowned. All the fear that had been threatening to overwhelm him about this sudden, new arrangement immediately dissipated at his new owner's words. _Who the hell does this Takano think he is, suggesting I am incompetent when he hadn't even seen what I can do yet?_ His earlier tumultuous emotions were replaced by a firm resolution to show this smug ass just what he was capable of.

"Come on Ritsu-chan," Sato called brushing between the two males.

Ritsu squared his shoulders and followed her with a stiff, if still slightly nervous, dignity.

Takano smiled, happy to see his challenge had moved his lost kitten out of his fear for the moment. His smile slipped and his heart dropped, however, when his eyes drifted over to the back of the adjacent run. Yokozawa was still kneeling on the floor with his back to him.

Long fingers ran through shaggy black hair. Takano exhaled slowly as he looked at his forlorn friend. _This isn't going to be easy._ He stepped over to the entrance of Yokozawa's run. "Hey Takafumi," he called softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for all the amazing reviews (and all the alertfavorites). Every comment is sincerely appreciated.**


	11. 11: Lost Pets, Nostalgia, Trifecta

**Chapter 11: Lost Pets: Nostalgia: Trifecta**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ich "Cat"sukoi <strong>

**Chapter Eleven: Lost Pets**

"Takafumi."

Yokozawa closed his eyes when he heard Takano's quiet voice behind him. Slowly he rose from his knees. He turned and faced Takano but made no move to draw closer.

"So that's your Oda?" Yokozawa crossed his arms over his broad chest. His normally rough voice was made even gruffer with all the emotion he struggled to contain.

"Yes," Takano could see the big neko's steel-gray eyes glittering in the shadows at the back of the run. Yokozawa's ears were flat, his thick tail, unusually still. Takano was suddenly disconcerted by the amount of distance currently between them: Yokozawa had been literally _by his side_ for so many years. At the same time he was glad that his unofficial "pet" hadn't come closer. Takano wasn't sure what either of them might do in this instance.

"Are you sure? I mean it's been ten years." Yokozawa fought to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"I'm sure. Everything fits and he has the mate-mark scar, right where I put mine."

"Sato-san said he's an Onodera," Yokozawa observed glumly. His ears flattened further as he said this. His lush tail twitched in agitation.

"He is." Takano's eyes dropped down to the "real" papers he still held in his hand. From where he stood he could see the big catman in the shadows, nodding slightly.

Yokozawa knew a thing or two about nekos and not just because he was one: he'd studied up on different breeds quite a bit as a neutral topic for discussion with clients. Working in sales at Marukawa, making small talk had been an important aspect of his job and people always wanted to chat about their pets, even with another hybrid. Knowing Takano's lost kitten was an Onodera Yokozawa now understood why Masamune had never been able to love him.

This knowledge did not alleviate any of the pain in his heart, however. That the man he loved was leaving with another neko, after it had finally seemed Takano had finally decided to adopt him was devastating.

"I stood by you for how many years?" Yokozawa growled. Despite what he knew, he still just couldn't let it go easily.

"You have been a good friend, Takafumi. You have seen me through a lot and for that I am grateful." Takano acknowledged this with a note of sincere sorrow in his voice. Then his tone changed, it became quiet and stern. "But I told you on more than one occasion that while we could be friends, I could never take you permanently. I care for you, but not in that way. I told you what we did early on was a mistake and I was always upfront about that.

"I love Oda… Onodera Ritsu."

Hearing these words, Yokozawa bristled. "He's just going to hurt you again Masamune! And who's going to be there to pick you up this time?"

"You've seen me at my worst. How much more pain could he possibly cause me?" Takano's mouth was drawn into a grim line as he contemplated what he'd just said. He saw the distant glint of Yokozawa's own bitter grin.

"Don't answer that."

Takano looked down at the papers in his hand again. "Anyway, I'm willing to risk it, if there's at all the possibility that Onodera will someday accept me."

Yokozawa understood exactly what Takano was saying because he'd felt the same way about him. The hybrid wanted to rage further, but he knew that if he did his sorrow would overwhelm his anger and he'd break down. This was the last thing he'd ever want to do in front of his unrequited.

Despite his pride, Yokozawa and made one final, desperate gambit. "You can have more than one neko now, you know." His gruff voice was much softer than usual.

"You know that won't work, Yokozawa," Takano said angrily. He hated that Yokozawa had already forced him to speak so bluntly. "Besides, Sato-san said someone has a hold on you, so it couldn't happen anyway."

Despite his feelings, Takano suddenly wished that Yokozawa wasn't standing so far away. "You've been waiting a long time for someone to claim you and it looks like someone has. Will you come closer so I can offer you congratulations before I go? Say a proper good bye?"

"I'm quite fine where I am, thank you." Yokozawa drew himself, up proud once more.

"You know, you should be thankful thing are working out this way, Yokozawa. I can pretty much guarantee there's little chance your new owner could possibly be more of an ass than I am," Takano hoped that his lame joke might lighten the dark cloud hanging over them.

"There is that," Yokozawa, said simply, though he didn't believe it. He understood Takano well enough to know that the man's brash exterior was a thin shell, easily pierced, and that it covered tremendous tenderness.

"Takano-san."

The two males turned as Kiku swayed her way back to Yokozawa's kennel. "Sato-san has your Onodera ready and can meet you at the front counter."

"Thank you, Kiku-kun."

Takano turned to say goodbye to Yokozawa, but the dark hybrid had turned his back on him already. His plumed tail now sported its usual irritated swish.

"Takafumi…"

Yokozawa raised a paw in silent salute, but didn't turn back around.

"Good bye then," Takano whispered. He pulled the pack of cigarettes he'd brought for Yokozawa out of his jacket pocket and slipped them under the locked door of the run. (He'd been sneaking smokes into the neko when he visited each week.)

As soon as Yokozawa heard the door to the back of the pet shop swing shut behind Takano, he moved slowly up from the back. He bent and picked the pack up. As he straightened he looked up to see Kiku had stayed behind and was looking at the cigarettes in his hand with disapproval.

The big neko walked back to his futon and lifted up a corner. He pulled out a few bills and headed back towards the door of his run. His breeders had always allowed him to keep a good portion of his wages. What he had now was the last of his savings. He'd kept it hidden with him since he'd been originally relinquished to the pound.

"Kiku-san," Yokozawa offered a slight bow to the young woman. "Would you be willing to do me another _favor, _please?"

"Sato-san is going to flip a bitch-switch if she catches you smoking back here Yoko-chan," the young woman admonished.

Yokozawa had to work hard not to snap at the nickname. Contrary to how he felt, he put on his best sales face. He handed the shop assistant the bills. "The usual please and feel free to keep the change…" Yokozawa watched Kiku's eyes widen seeing the denomination of the notes. "That is," he added, "if you don't mention the cigarettes to Sato-san."

Kiku looked at the hybrid through the mesh door of the run. Sato-san had told her not only to go back and get Takano, but also to check on Yokozawa. She was surprised, knowing how close the Yokozawa was to Takano, that the big male was doing as well as he was. His usually grave face didn't appear any more solemn than normal.

Kiku sighed. The lavender-eyed rabbit in the front also seemed to have access to money somehow and she'd taken to purchasing little amenities for these older, adoptive pound pets in exchange for tips. (It wasn't as if her salary as a pet shop assistant was that great, after all.)

"One bottle of whiskey and a side order of silence. How soon do you want it?"

"Now," Yokozawa said darkly turning away before the young woman could see the rising tears he could no longer hold back.

"Right, I go on break in a few minutes. I'll see what I can do." Kiku suddenly realized that the huge hybrid was not doing nearly as well as she'd previously imagined and decided to take advantage of this. "However, it'll cost you more if you want me to give it to you before store hours are actually over."

"Fine, I'll pay you extra when you deliver." Yokozawa padded back towards his futon. The big seke tom stretched out then, lying down with his back facing the kennel entrance. Takano was not the only seeming asshole with a thin shell and an infinitely tender interior.

As soon as Yokozawa heard the door to the back swing closed after Kiku when she left, the hybrid folded his arms over his dark head and wept.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<br>**


	12. 12: Leash: Nostalgia, Romantica

**Chapter 12: Leash: Nostalgia: Romantica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Twelve: Leash**

Kiku came out of the back of the pet shop to find Sato fully engaged with Takano and his new Onodera "assistant" at the checkout counter. The young woman ducked behind the counter and grabbed her coat and purse. "I'm taking my break just a few minutes early, Sato-san!" She darted away before the store owner could protest.

Sato-san frowned as she watched Kiku exit the shop. "That girl," she muttered shaking her head. Sato looked at Takano. "If she wasn't my girlfriend's niece, I would have fired her a long time ago."

Takano nodded at this information, though really he could have cared less. All he could think about at the moment was getting his "new" neko home.

Sato handed Takano the adoption documents to sign.

Ritsu stood quietly by. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Throughout this whole humiliating ordeal his lean brown tail switched with unspoken agitation. His head shot up when he heard his new master's next words.

"Is he chipped?"

"Micro-chipped? Why yes. In fact in your packet here…" Sato handed Takano another sheaf of papers, "you'll find the previous owner's serial number… that will be yours now…"

"Is it GPS?" Takano's amber eyes slid over and fixed on Ritsu.

"Ah yes, that's standard practice for people traveling abroad, and for Onoderas it's always recommended."

Ritsu dropped his eyes back down immediately. He didn't want the humans to know how shocked he was at this information. He had no idea that the Kohinatas had chipped him. This knowledge and the fact this man obviously suspected him of being a flight risk bothered him tremendously.

But Takano wasn't quite through surprising his new pet.

"I'll ring you up now. Do you want to add a collar?" Sato asked.

"Yes," Takano nodded. He pointed to a thin bright pink leather collar on display behind the register that had tiny silver hearts on it. "I'll take that one and the lead next to it."

Ritsu's gaze followed his new master's finger. His dark green eyes widened. "You can't be serious, Takano-san!" he gasped.

Sato too was looking at Takano with shock. "Ummm, Takano-san, with all due respect, I must say that choice is usually for female hybrids."

Takano was nonplussed by either Sato or Ritsu's reaction. "Still, that's the one I want," he said mildly, completely ignoring his Onodera's spasmodically twitching ears.

Sato's eyebrows remained raised, but she'd dealt with many an eccentric pet owner before. Still, she'd never really pegged Takano for that "type." Obsessed maybe, but… Nevertheless, she moved over and took the collar off its peg.

"And the lead next to it," Takano added.

"Of course."

As Ritsu watched the shop keeper set this on the counter next to the collar. He noted with horror that it too was pink and studded with little hearts.

"I don't need a leash, Takano-san," Ritsu said softly.

"Eh?" Takano looked at his Onodera, whose color now almost matched his new accessories.

"I said, I don't need a leash," Ritsu said a little louder. "I'm not going to run away, Takano-san." He normally would not have chanced speaking this way to a human he didn't know well, but he dreaded the idea of being seen in public again leashed, especially in one that looked like _that_.

Takano's amber eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't believe you, 're going to have to prove to me that you're trustworthy." Takano could tell by the swish in the slender neko's tail that Ritsu was furious with him. He found this rather gratifying

Takano clipped the new license tags on the collar and then stepped over to the seething neko. "Chin up." He said firmly.

Onodera stiffly complied, but his gaze was fierce. His ears flattened completely when he saw the mirth in the eyes behind the glasses his new owner was still wearing.

Takano added insult to injury by fastening the lead on next. He stepped back to admire his handiwork. A small smirk played across his handsome face. "Now you'll fit right in when you start tomorrow at Emerald."

Onodera's fury was replaced for an instant by a flash of perplexity. _What in the hell kind of place is this Emerald that a pink hearted collar on a guy would be acceptable?_

"Takano-san, I look ridiculous!"

"Ritsu-chan!" Sato scolded, horrified that the neko would talk back to his new owner in such a manner.

Convicted of his outburst, Onodera dropped his head in consternation.

"I'm so sorry, Takano-san," Sato apologized. "As I said before his previous owners were far too lenient. Maybe you'd like to purchase a correction collar too?"

Takano's expression hadn't changed at all despite Ritsu's outburst. He looked at the embarrassed neko standing before him. He saw Ritsu cringe at the mention of the correction collar. While in his opinion Onodera looked far more adorable than ridiculous, Takano did feel a little bit bad about making his neko so uncomfortable.

"I don't think I'll need anything like that, Sato-san. Will I, Onodera?" The editor raised a curious eyebrow.

"N…no… Takano-san… thank you," Ritsu stammered. "I'm... I'm sorry for speaking to you in such a rude manner."

Something in the small catman's apology tweaked Takano's heart. He was about to make a comment to try and assuage Ritsu's damaged pride when Kiku burst into the store.

"Oh, Onodera-chan, soooooo cute!" Kiku squeed. She stepped up and ran the pink leash through her fingers. "You look absolutely precious!"

Sato rolled her eyes at her assistant. Then she looked over as the bell on the shop door rang, admitting a quartet of high school girls. The young ladies stopped by almost every day to coo and aww over the hybrids. It was terribly annoying, particularly as they never bought anything.

With all the drama of the day, Sato wasn't ready for the half hour of dolphonic noises the pack of teen squee-ers usually made.

She'd just finished running Takano's credit card and handed him his receipts. "I wish you luck with your new Onodera, Takano-san. I suppose I won't be seeing you around again for some time."

"Hopefully never," Takano murmured staring at Onodera who was fighting hard against his urge to bat Kiku's hands away.

Sato stepped around the counter. "Kiku-kun, I'm going across the street for a tea, watch the store for a few minutes."

The shop keeper's words caught the young woman's attention, much to Onodera's relief. "Yes, Sato-san." Kiku pouted and dropped Ritsu's leash so that she could take the older woman's place behind the counter.

Sato offered Takano a bow before she hurried out the door, away from the chattering school girls.

Takano looked at Onodera appraisingly.

Somehow, despite the fact he was wearing a full sweat suit, Ritsu found himself feeling like he was standing before the man naked. Even more distressing than this was the fact that this realization stirred him slightly.

"Come on Onodera-chan," Takano said, taking up Ritsu's lead.

"Takano-san, do you really need to do that?" Ritsu asked hesitantly.

"Well there is one way I would forgo the leash," Takano offered after acting as if he'd seriously contemplated the notion for a few moments.

"Yes?" Ritsu's voice was filled with hope.

"You could hold my hand." Takano extended his own big paw to the neko.

The hybrid looked at Takano incredulously. He snorted in indignance."No way!"

"Suit yourself, just remember you had a choice." Takano smirked, giving the neko's leash a light tug to indicate they were going. He seemed completely unfazed that Onodera followed reluctantly a few feet behind him, eyes lowered but with a fierce scowl on his face.

As soon as Takano's back was completely turned, however, Ritsu found his eyes being unconsciously pulled towards his new owner's fine ass.

As if he sensed this Takano glanced back, catching Onodera's eye. The mortified neko looked away quickly. Takano uttered a light laugh at Ritsu's dismay in being caught, before he turned back around again.

Feeling his perpetually pinked cheeks grow hotter, Ritsu knew without a doubt that he hated his new owner.

* * *

><p>No sooner had Takano and Ritsu stepped outside than the gaggle of gigglers approached Kiku at the counter.<p>

"Kiku-san," one of the school girls asked breathlessly, "Where's Wa-chan?"

"Ah… Nowaki-chan, was adopted today," Kiku said solemnly.

This brought on a chorus of despairing cries, flutters, and pouts. Seeing the big puppy had been the highlight of the girls' day for a number of weeks now.

"And poor Nowaki-chan…" Kiku dropped her voice conspiratorially and sighed. The girls leaned in close knowing they were about to hear something juicy. "He was adopted by a man," Kiku confided.

"Oh… Poor Wa-chan!" One of the girls exclaimed, clasping her hands to her chest dramatically, her Hello Kitty charm bracelets jangling. However, the more pragmatic of the four, lowered the designer glasses she was wearing, blushed and asked Kiku, "Was Wa-chan's new owner cute?"

Kiku sniffed. "Well, in kind of a bookish was I suppose." Then a sly gleam slipped into her eyes, "but I could tell just by looking at him he was a huge pervert."

"Oh! Poor Wa-chan!" All girls moaned sorrowfully, but inside their budding fangirl chests each one's heart beat just a little bit faster at the thought of the handsome puppy-man having to submit to his new perverted master.

"What about Chi-chan?" A girl, sporting a bunny back pack, asked, trying to alleviate her terrible sorrow (and distract herself from the equally terribly naughty thoughts that were suddenly running rampant through her mind).

"The Yoshino was adopted."

"What about the fuck feral?" Another girl queried, tipping her pigtailed head to the side. Seeing the round eyes of her cohorts at her language, she straightened herself up and said haughtily, "What? It's a proper term." She looked at the shop assistant for support. "Isn't it

Kiku puffed importantly, "why yes it is, and Kisa-chan was adopted too. And you know who by?"

The four girls waited breathlessly for Kiku to confide in them.

"You know the shoujo manager across the street at Marimo?"

"Yukina-san!" All four girl squealed at a frequency known only to bats and dolphins. Their eyes were as big as saucers and filled with lustful cinnamon-seme sparkles.

"Yes, and not only that but Yukina-san and some foreign prince were actually fighting over the Kisa," Kiku revealed.

"Lucky pussy," the girls moaned in unison, suddenly wishing they were Kisa.

"Wahhhhh! What else is there here that's cute to look at right now?" Pigtail pouted.

"Well we have some new kittens coming in in about an hour." Seeing the girls disappointed faces Kiku offered, "There is still the silver-back Usami rabbit."

Hearing his name, Akihiko looked up from his novel. His impassive face regarded the girls coolly but his eyes clearly communicated his disdain.

"Oh he's super cute, but he's not at all friendly," Bunny pack whispered.

"I bet he bites," Hello Kitty shivered, though secretly not completely adverse to the thought of rabbit nibbles.

Akihiko's huge lop ears perked slightly at the girls' comments and he offered them a predatory grin.

Each of the girls unconsciously took a step back.

Satisfied he'd achieved the desired effect with his rare display of facial movement, the huge hybrid hare turned his lavender eyes back to his book.

The enthusiasm of the group had dampened considerably. Kiku fearing that she was going to lose her audience had a suddenly flash of inspiration. "You know…" she tapped a slender finger to her lip thoughtfully, "we still have the Araki in the back."

"Oooohhhh!" Hello Kitty squeed. "You mean the lamby one?" Sato had brought Hisashi out to sit in the window and get some sun a few days ago. The arrival of the school girls and their terrifying adoration of the poor fragile Hisashi had quickly brought a halt to any additional sun patch opportunities for the curly-haired neko.

"Can we see him please, Kiku-san?" Bunny pack pleaded.

"I don't know, Sato said I shouldn't let anyone bother him." Kiku pretended to be torn.

"Oh, please, please, pluuuuhleeese… He's sooooo cute," Pigtails squealed bouncing up and down, bringing a fluff to her pleated school skirt that caused a couple businessmen passing by to suddenly become quite interested in the empty store window.

"We promise we won't be a bother to him," Spectacles responsibly assured.

"Well I suppose I could make an exception… as you are some of my favorite non-customers." Kiku acted terribly put upon to finally relent.

"Uwahhhhh! Kiku-san we love you!" the quartet shrieked with pleasure.

Kiku basked in the girls' adoring looks. "Come on then," she grabbed the keys for the unsuspecting Araki's cage off the counter and headed back to the rear of the shop with her school of squee-ers in tow.

Akihiko watched the group flounce and flutter to the back from where he sat on the floor of his cage. He shook his head thinking about the fate that lay just moments away for poor Hisashi.

_Hasn't the wooly neko suffered enough?_

Then as a relative quiet descended over the shop, Akihiko realized with Sato gone and Kiku occupied… The silver-back smiled for the second time this afternoon, though this one was far more satisfied than sinister.

Akihiko reached into the band of his shorts and brought out a crumpled soft-pack. He pulled a cigarette out and retrieved the lighter he'd also stashed in the pack and lit up. He closed his eyes in delight as he took his first deep drag. All thoughts of the Araki disappeared from his mind as quickly as the soft grey cloud he exhaled**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing!<br>**


	13. 13: Cute!: Artistica, Trifecta

**Chapter 13: Cute: Artistica: Trifecta**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi Catsukoi <strong>

**Chapter Thirteen: Cute**

Hisashi had slept fitfully off and on for most of the afternoon. In his most recent slumber he'd missed the Takano drama, so he was surprised when he woke up and propped himself up on the bed to look over and see that the new Onodera was gone.

Hisashi rubbed his sleepy blue eyes and then scratched one of his wooly ears. _Maybe Sato-san put him out in the front window for a bit._ Hisashi's thin shoulders shuddered, thinking about his own recent window experience.

The frail hybrid sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the futon. He leaned over and picked up the nearest sketchbook and sat there quietly flipping through the pages. Between the images of hands and feet he felt compelled to draw, every picture of Atsushi jarred his weary heart.

Hisashi set the sketchbook aside, his eyes brimming with tears. Looking away his gaze fell on the empty take out box on the floor next to his bed. A wan smile teased the corners of his mouth. He hadn't planned to eat the food Yuu had left. He had his pride after all. Still, once he was alone and had recovered a bit from his fainting spell, the aromas from the box were simply just too enticing.

It had been years since Hisashi had tasted any kind of real food outside of the lowest grade neko chow and rice. Even Sato-san in all her kindness had primarily been feeding him the overly sweet high calorie shakes the vet had recommended for weight gain and the chalky protein-rich snack bars.

Yanase's leftovers had tasted really. In fact the previously-starved hybrid had been a bit worried initially that he might have eaten too much. That he'd made himself sick and not be able to keep it down. Instead, however, he had drifted off peacefully into some kind of food coma and now, the emaciated Araki realized that he actually felt better than he had for days.

Thinking about food reawakened the tears Hisashi thought he'd put to the side. The thought of his recent meal made him remember all the wonderful meals he'd shared with his breeder Renaka-san growing up. He'd loved the woman, who with her forward views on hybrid welfare, had kept both him and Atsushi two years after the usual neko selling age.

Hisashi had especially appreciated the woman, since unlike Atsushi, he wasn't a neko she'd specifically bred for. Instead he'd been given to her by another breeder as a permanent foster when he was still quite young.

In addition to her neko breeding, Renaka-san was also a gifted and well known manga artist. It was under her tutelage that Hisashi and Atsushi had gained their drawing skills and refined their natural talents. Then wanting the twenty year-old nekos to have a taste of the world, Renaka had agreed to sell the two males to another famous manga artist, under very strict stipulations.

Unfortunately, after two years the artist passed away unexpectedly. His death was covered up by his family for some time. It was during this period, the manga-ka's relatives unscrupulously sold Atsushi and Hisashi to Takemoto.

The two years that Hisashi and Atsushi had been subjected to their newest manga-ka's terrible abuse and neglect had seemed like more than an eternity to the highly sensitive half breed.

When he had been rescued originally, Hisashi had thought about contacting Renaka. The moment he realized, however, Renaka would have undoubtedly heard of Atsushi's death on the news, he just couldn't bear facing her.

After all, he was the reason Atsushi had died.

Hisashi was grateful that the authorities had decided to keep secret all the nekos' identities from Takemoto's feline sweatshop. It was better for Renaka-san not to know the shame he'd brought on her house or the shame he'd brought on himself. Hisashi sighed, teary-eyed, and looked at the closed the sketchbook again.

He knew he had to find some way to start over… and yet it was just so hard to find the desire to live. Especially since he knew it should have been him and not Atsushi under the wheels of that car. Even now, though he was still breathing, it felt as though his heart had died right along with Atsushi.

One of Hisashi's blond ears twitched when he heard another sigh that hadn't come from him. The fragile neko turned and peered through the mesh beyond the Onodera's empty run. His curly ears perked forward and his normally nervous tail stilled as he listened.

Hisashi's eyes immediately made out Yokozawa's reclining form. He had assumed when he'd originally looked up and hadn't immediately seen the big cat pacing that one of the shop keepers had taken the Yokozawa back out to the front.

Hisashi stood, feeling only slightly shaky and quietly moved over the wire grating that separated the sides of the runs. His bony fingers grasped the mesh as he listened. It only took a moment for the wooly neko to understand what he was hearing was the low murmur of muffled weeping. Living as he had for the past several years at the manga-ka's it was a sound the pale hybrid was only too well acquainted with.

Here, however, Hisashi was shocked. In the weeks that he'd been at the pet shop, the gruff Yokozawa neko's stony surface had struck him as all but impenetrable.

"Yokozawa-san," Hisashi gently ventured, despite his trepidation about incurring the huge hybrid's wrath. His bony tail curled around one leg anxiously.

The soft sounds of the older neko's suffering immediately ceased. Hisashi heard the Yokozawa clear his throat.

"What?" a tear-roughened voice quietly growled.

"Are you okay?" Hisashi grimaced as he said this. He'd always hated the stupidity of asking questions where the answer was obvious.

"I'm fine, just tired Araki-kun, go back to your sketches." Yokozawa's gravelly tone rumbled, though not unkindly.

Laying on his futon, Yokozawa felt his cheeks flush at being caught in such a kittenish display of emotion. He pushed himself up off the mattress and resumed his pacing, though his normally proud tail hung low and his step was listless. Still, Yokozawa felt he needed to put up a front, the last thing a delicate creature like the Araki needed was more stress. Though truthfully, he was so tired and heartbroken at the moment, he felt he could have stayed lying on that futon forever and never gotten back up again.

"Uh… Okay." Hisashi dropped his slate-blue eyes to the floor and moved back over to his futon. The hybrid's lamby ears flattened slightly and a slight blush crept into his cheeks at the fact he'd obviously embarrassed the Yokozawa. Hisashi had no time to dwell on this, however, as the door to the back of the shop pushed open and Kiku suddenly entered, followed by her entourage of squee-ers.

Hisashi took a step back in apprehension when Kiku stopped in front of his cage and opened the door. The wooly neko realized to his horror that the girls planned to enter his run. The back of his heel collided with his low mattress and Hisashi suddenly fell back on his bony butt on the futon.

"Okay girls, you can see him. But only for a few minutes." Kiku, drunk on the teens' appreciation, stepped back from the run entrance. "I'm going to go check on the Yokozawa for a second."

"Eeewwww are you talking about the big scary mean one?" Hello Kitty wrinkled her nose.

"I can't imagine anyone ever wanting him!" Bunny pack cried in agreement.

"Wow you sure are brave." Spectacles voice was filled with admiration.

"Be careful, Kiku-san. I bet he's more apt to bite than that big bunny in the front," Pigtails warned.

"I'll be fine. You just have to know how to handle a big dumb animal like that and I'm a professional at this." This said, the shop assistant swaggered down to Yokozawa's run, well aware that eight eyes were breathlessly watching.

Despite his full intention to keep moving, as soon as the Araki had turned his blond head away, Yokozawa had collapsed back to a sitting position on the futon. His elbows resting on bent knees, head in his hands.

That he'd heard everything the girls had just said about him hadn't helped his state of mind at all. In fact it had just confirmed what he'd secretly feared all along: he was just a big, dumb, scary, animal and no one in their right mind would ever really love him.

"Yoko-chan, I have your medicine," Kiku called from the front of the run, preforming for her audience.

Yokozawa looked up slowly, his gray eyes blinked.

"If you want it, you better get your ebony ass over here or I'm keeping it." Kiku declared as she pulled the bottle out the pocket of her smock, just enough so that Yokozawa could see it.

There was a chorus of "oooooohhhh's" from the down the row at the entrance of Hisashi's run at the assistant's brash words.

Yokozawa stood up; the normal mercurial shine of his eyes had been replaced with a dulled leaden appearance. He moved over to Kiku without the usual snarl in his step.

Kiku's bravado waned a bit when she saw the huge hybrid's red-rimmed eyes. "Have you been crying, Yoko-chan?" Kiku whispered as she pushed the bottle through the mesh.

"I have allergies," Yokozawa growled as he snatched the bottle from Kiku's fingers. His eyes flashed for just a moment with their old fierceness. "This whole shop is filled with dander of all kinds. If you actually did your job for once and kept things clean, instead of just fucking around, I wouldn't be having this problem."

A slight smirk twisted Yokozawa's lips as he watched Kiku's jaw drop. "And it's Yokozawa to you, stupid girl, not Yoko," he snarled low before he headed back to his futon.

Fortunately, his words had been said softly enough that the crew at Hisashi's run hadn't heard him. The girls all trembled when they saw Kiku's stunned expression.

Realizing she would lose face if the girls suspected how much the Yokozawa's words had thrown her, Kiku shouted after the retreating plumed black tail, "Well I don't care what you say… You'll take that medicine and you'll like it or I'll come in there and force it down your throat, stupid cat!"

This brought another chorus of "oooooohhh's" from the entourage.

Kiku stomped back to the girls. "Like I said, you can have a few minutes. I have to go mind the shop now. I'm in charge, you know, since Sato isn't here." The assistant left the back of the shop in a hurry to get as far away from Yokozawa as possible. She was so mad she was shaking. Plus she wanted to see if Sato-san had left the correction remote behind. _I'll show that bastard neko who is boss._

The girls watched Kiku storm out, their eyes wide with wonder.

Hisashi had been sitting motionless on the bed, absorbing all the chaotic energy around him. His felt his tail give a nervous tap, however, as soon as the door closed behind Kiku and he realized he had now been left alone at the mercy of four teenage neko-philes.

That tiny motion of his wooly tail was all it took for the girls eyes to shift. Their attention immediately focused on the anxious Araki.

"SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEE!" the four girls squealed, beholding the trembling, blond, wooly, big-eyed neko.

Hisashi couldn't help but allow a small whimper to escape his throat as the girls descended on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and Reviewing.<strong>


	14. 14:Push: Nostalgia, Artistica, Romantica

**Chapter 14: Push: Nostalgia: Artistica: Romantica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi <strong>

**Chapter Fourteen: Push**

Standing on the sidewalk outside the pet shop, the falling snowing brought a strange quiet to the busy street.

Ritsu watched as Takano slowly took out an open pack of smokes from inside a pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a cigarette, and lit up. Takano took a deep drag, and then released it gratefully, exhaling a perfect ring into the freezing air. "I think we should take a taxi to go home, unless you want to go as you are on the train."

The brunet hybrid's ears twitched and his tail curled questioningly. Ritsu stared at Takano suddenly confused. It had seemed to him as though his new owner had purchased his collar and leash primarily to humiliate him. Now he was offering to spare him some embarrassment at the expense of taking a cab?

Ritsu continued to watch the man standing beside him. Takano ignored his new pet's stare while his sharp amber eyes scanned the passing traffic, looking for a cab that wasn't already carrying passengers.

Observing Takano's slow purposeful movements Ritsu suddenly realized the way the man carried himself reminded him uncomfortably of his past, but for the life of him, he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly.

The two males stood silently as they waited on the curb. The neko found this silence, in such close proximity, unnerving. "So um… What's Emerald like, Takano-san?"

A flicker of surprise lit up Takano's eyes and he snorted. "You'll find out soon enough."

Ritsu, not satisfied with the man's response, pressed on, "I'd like to know something about my new job, please."

"Work hard, keep your mouth shut, don't be stupid, and you might not do too badly. You could even learn something," Takano growled around his cigarette. Though secretly, he was pleased at the neko's interest.

Ritsu hung his head and blushed furiously, wondering what it was he'd done already to provoke such a harsh answer from the man.

Sensing that he'd wounded Ritsu with his response, Takano decided to steer the conversation to another subject. Remembering their first day together he offered. "You want something to eat? My treat."

At the mention of food, Onodera shook his head. "Thank you very much, Takano-san, but I'm not really hungry."

Takano was surprised that the neko answered so easily, considering the first time he ever posed that question his kitten had been beside himself with indecision. "Well, I'm hungry so we're going to stop and get a sandwich on the way home." His golden eyes studied Ritsu. "Maybe by the time we get to the shop you'll have changed your mind."

Ritsu solemnly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Takano-san, but once I make up my mind on something, I am resolute." Ritsu bowed slightly as he said this.

"Really?" Takano's brows rose. "Then I suppose you must be very careful about the kinds of declarations you make." The editor's voice had a definite edge to it.

"What?" Ritsu's ears twitched in confusion. He could tell there was something the man meant beyond the surface of his words, but he had no idea what it was. Ritsu looked away from Takano's piercing gaze. His new owner, like that Yokozawa neko was obviously crazy.

Ritsu was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the wind picking up. He shivered unconsciously.

Takano took another puff of his cigarette and exhaled, shooting twin streams of smoke through his nostrils. He noticed his neko _assistant _hugging himself, shivering as the increasingly cold night air pierced the hybrid's none-too-thick sweatshirt. He took off his coat and held it out to his trembling pet. "Here put this on."

Ritsu looked at his new owner and frowned. On the one hand, he was freezing his ass off and the big leather coat looked incredibly inviting. On the other, there was no way he was going to put on some crazy man's jacket like a high school girl. "No thank you, Takano-san." Ritsu however, couldn't hide his chattering teeth as he spoke.

The long arm stayed extended. "Come on Onodera, don't be an idiot," Takano coaxed, his tone exasperated.

Ritsu didn't appreciate being called an idiot, but he was comforted somehow by the fact that his new owner had not used his first name, as was Takano's right now. It made the offer seem more formal, less intimate. "All right, but I can put it on myself." He took the jacket from Takano's hand.

Takano watched the skinny pet struggle into his coat. It was huge on Onodera, hanging almost to the neko's knees. Takano had had this jacket especially made to accommodate his long arms and as such, the empty ends of his sleeves, on Ritsu's small limbs, made the hybrid look like some sort of curious, flightless bird.

Takano found himself thinking again, and not for the first time that evening that his Onodera, despite being a bit unruly, was really pretty adorable.

The editor had finally waved down a taxi when he suddenly noticed Yanase Yuu, coming up the walk to the pet store. He knew the young man from Ijuuin Sensei's team, not to mention the fact the artist had moved in recently to an apartment just down the hall from his.

As the Taxi pulled up alongside the curb, Yanase's sharp eyes caught Takano's. "Takano-san," Yanase greeted with a bow. His gaze immediately shifted to the brunet neko he'd seen earlier in the back of the shop. His brow rose only slightly at seeing the bright pink collar. "You have a new neko I see."

"Hello, Yanase-san," Takano rumbled back. "Ah, this is Onodera; he's going to assist me in Emerald."

Ritsu was shocked at the rare display of acknowledgment when Yanase offered him a slight bow. The stunned catman quickly offered a much deeper bow back.

"Going out for the night, Yanase-san?" Takano inquired politely, despite the impatient glares the taxi driver was giving him. He turned to Ritsu. "Get in the car Onodera," Takano ordered, not wanting the frustrated cabbie to pull away and make them wait for another.

Ritsu kept his face blank, but he was annoyed at being so openly bossed around. Still, he could feel the warmth from the car heaters emanating from the open door and his store-slippered feet were freezing. He decided for the sake of the situation he would behave. He bowed once more before sliding into the welcome heat of the car, "nice to meet you Yanase-san."

"Likewise, Onodera-san," Yanase replied with a nod.

This respectful address startled Ritsu a second time and he wondered if the man was one of those rare "equal rights for hybrids" humans.

Returning to Takano's earlier inquiry, Yuu nodded his head to the pet shop. "I'm bringing a foster home over the holidays."

"That's kind of you," Takano murmured.

Yanase shrugged off the compliment, not feeling he really deserved it. He'd convinced himself his reason for doing it was simply because he didn't want to be alone. "Maybe Araki-san and Onodera-san can get together, since they'll be neighbors for a time," Yanase offered. "Some same species interaction might help them settle in."

"Mmmmmm… maybe," Takano replied noncommittally. "I should go now." He nodded towards the taxi. "I'll see you around the complex, Yanase-san." Takano bowed his leave and moved in towards the vehicle. He had no plans to share his Onodera with anybody.

Yanase watched the editor climb into the cab and the car roar away from the curb. Turning back to the door, though he would never admit it, Yuu felt more than just a little bit nervous. Steeling himself, however, he put a cold hand on the door and pushed in.

* * *

><p>When Kiku had stepped out of the back, the first thing she'd encountered was the unmistakable smell of cigarette smoke. "Aki-chan!" she shrieked, seeing the silver-back placidly smoking as he perused his novel. "Sato-san's going to kill me if she smells smoke in here!"<p>

Akihiko looked impassively at the furious girl. His large lavender eyes blinked unperturbedly in his state of nicotine bliss. "I suppose that means you don't want one for yourself then?" Akihiko said this rather regally completely ignoring the assistant's frothing. In fact, the rabbit spoke as though it was Kiku in the cage and not him.

"Aki-chan! Put that out now!"

Akihiko frowned at the girl, but then seeing that she looked as though she was about to have a stroke, he decided to be kind. It was his second fag and he'd all but finished it anyway. "Have I told you, Kiku-san, just how irksome I find your informality?" Akihiko he stubbed out his smoke on the cage floor. "You know among hybrids my line carries the ranking of lord."

Kiku was beside herself. "Well here you simply rank a pain in the ass… Now give me those butts!" she held her palm out just outside the cage, not wanting to open it as the girls had not been wrong in their assessment of the rabbit as a biter.

"Not until you address me properly." Akihiko's disconcerting eyes held the girl firm.

Gritting her teeth in defeat Kiku seethed, "Usami-chan, give me those butts."

"Well, I would have preferred _san_ and your tone is hardly civilized, but so be it." Akihiko pushed the evidence of his cigarettes into the young woman's open palm through the mesh.

Kiku glared at Akihiko. "I'm changing your papers to say you love green peppers for being so troublesome!"

"Oh really?" The only thing belying the Usami's distress at this threat was a subtle twitch of his huge floppy ears. He seemed to be mulling Kiku's words over as he pulled the pack containing his smokes out from his shorts again and tapped out another cigarette.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!" Kiku screeched.

Akihiko flicked his lighter and took a long drag. He blew a ring of smoke through the bars of his cage in the young woman's direction. "Well, I think it's rather obvious… I'm rebelling."

"Put that out and give those to me right now!" Sato's assistant was pale with fury.

"No," Akihiko said simply, retrieving the book he'd momentarily set to the side.

"I swear to god, you stupid rabbit…"

Though he found it troublesome to be reduced to such a juvenile state, the royal rabbit was just about to challenge the young woman to open his cage and "make him" give up his smokes when the bell over the door rang and Yanase walked in.

Kiku looked up and straightened herself immediately. "How can I help you, sir?" She fluttered.

Yanase was a bit disquieted not to encounter Sato. "Um, I had spoken with Sato-san, I'm taking the Araki home for a trial." Yuu tilted his head slightly looking at Akihiko. "Is that rabbit smoking?"

Glancing over Yanase's shoulder Kiku suddenly noted that Sato was carefully making her way back to the shop across the increasingly icy street.

She turned her head back at Akihiko who batted his large bunny eyes at her with false innocence. Waving her hand dismissively at Yanase, Kiku muttered, "The Araki's in the back and his cage is open. There are some people looking at him. You can go get him and bring him up to the front while I look for his papers."

Yanase frowned at the young woman's rudeness. She was obviously distracted though, so he shrugged and turned towards the back. In truth, Kiku's statement that someone else was looking at the Araki unnerved him. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he was really looking forward to bringing the wooly hybrid home with him.

The moment he reached the door to the back room, however, Yuu's seme senses immediately began tingling. He pushed through the door and heard the fragile Araki weakly protesting.

"No… Please stop."

Hearing the pitiful plea in the blond neko's voice, Yuu dropped his business bag off his shoulder and raced down the row to Hisashi's run.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad you new readers are enjoying the story and the alerts and favorites are much appreciated!<strong>


	15. 15: Fangirls: Artistica

**Chapter 15: Fangirls: Artistica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen: Fangirls**

As soon as had Kiku left the back of the store, the four teen squee-ers had fallen on Hisashi.

Realizing what was about to happen and recalling his earlier ordeal in the window, Hisashi pulled the hood of the faded sweatshirt he was wearing up over his head, covering both his blond curls and his nappy ears. The poor terrified neko was too overwhelmed to even move. He sat as still as he could keeping his eyes focused firmly on the ground.

"Ooohhh he's so cute!" Bunny pack cooed. Without an invitation she plunked herself down on the futon beside the blond neko.

Hello Kitty took her place on the other side of Hisashi, her charm bracelet jangling as she picked up his wooled, bony tail. "Ki-chan, you're so skinny!" she exclaimed trying out the nickname.

"I bet you wish you were as skinny as Ari-chan," Pigtails teased the braceleted teen, while forwarding her own endearment.

"Hurrrrmmmph," Hello Kitty frowned at her friend's remark. "Ki-chan, you don't think I'm fat. _Do you?"_ She tried to pout cutely as she stroked the neko's soft tail.

"Pl…Please don't," Hisashi whispered softly. He shyly pulled his tail out of Hello Kitty's hands without making eye contact. Hisashi kept his watering eyes on the floor, he was holding his curled tail tightly in his lap and trembling.

"Oh but why not? Your tail is so soft, even if it's bony." Hello Kitty sighed in annoyance.

"Not as soft as his ears I bet!" Pigtails squealed as she darted around the trio and took up residence behind Hisashi on the futon pulling the hybrid's hood off.

Hisashi gasped and hunched forward, but the worst was yet to come as six pairs of nail-polished hands immediately made a beeline for his tumultuous, pale gold curls.

"Are these curls natural?" Pigtails asked wrapping a long ringlet around her finger.

"Yes," Hisashi whispered.

"You're not a full Japanese hybrid then are you?" Hello Kitty followed the first question, ignoring the Araki's cringe as she took one of his sensitive ears between her fingers.

"No," the pale neko answered, his voice dropping lower.

"Soooooo soft," Bunny pack sighed taking up the fragile hybrid's other ear in her hand.

"Please…" Hisashi's words were barely a breath, "Please, stop touching me."

"Hey," Bunny pack dropped the neko's lamby ear for a moment.

The other two girls stopped in their petting and looked at their friend. Poor Hisashi felt new tears of relief well up in his eyes at their cessation.

"I know!" Bunny pack shrieked causing the traumatized Araki to jump. She dug in her back pack and came up with a bunch of floral and glitter barrettes. "We can make Ki-chan pretty!"

Hisashi emitted a low moan as the girls quickly divided up the barrettes and began putting them in his hair.

"I don't think he likes that," Spectacles offered. She was the only one of the four girls still standing.

"Of course he likes it! Don't you, Ari-chan!" Pigtails set her hand on the neko's back causing Hisashi to draw a deep gasping breath.

"But look he's shaking," Spectacles frowned.

"He's probably just cold, I mean look at this ratty thing they gave him to wear. It's probably not warm enough for him at all!" Hello kitty sniffed, pulling on the sleeve of the neko's faded striped hoodie. "And it's a least three times too big for him."

By this time Hisashi had his eyes tightly closed and was biting his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. He on the edge of completely breaking down.

"Hey! You brats, leave the Araki alone!"

The four girls started at the loud growling voice but then relaxed when they realized it was the Yokozawa two runs over.

Feeling brave, knowing the big cat couldn't get them Pigtail's stuck her tongue out. "What are you going to do to us if we don't!" she taunted.

"You don't understand… " Yokozawa realized that his anger was not going to move the girls. Using his sales skills, he thought he'd try another tack. "Look, the Araki has some health issues, it's very important that he's not stressed, so please let him be." Yokozawa's tail swayed anxiously behind him.

"Were not stressing him, you big stupid cat! So shut up!" Hello Kitty snapped. She returned to fingering Hisashi's worn hoodie. "If he were my neko, I'd certainly dress him better. Maybe in something pink."

"But look how pretty he is now anyways!" Bunny pack smiled at their handiwork, admiring the blond tresses now loaded with sparkles and flowers.

Suddenly Hisashi realized to his horror that four cell phones were aimed at him, all snapping pictures. The poor neko bent forward and curled his arms over his head.

"So sweet… he's shy!" Pigtails cooed.

"I'm sending this to my father," Spectacles announced. "He said I might be able to get a pet for Christmas."

"Really?" the other three girls asked in unison, jealous of their friend's good fortune.

"Ummmmhummmm," Spectacles said smugly.

"I highly doubt your papa is going to let you have a male neko for a pet," Hello Kitty countered.

"That's where you're wrong," Spectacles crowed in victory over her envious cohort. "He said it would be okay, as long as I got him neutered."

At that Hisashi's head shot up immediately, the neko's eyes were huge. A gasp at this declaration also came from the direction of the Yokozawa's run.

"Really? Cool." Pigtail was trying to ingratiate herself to her friend now. "Can I help you dress him up once you have him?"

"Maybe," Spectacles said noncommittally, relishing her new status as queen cool girl. Then her four eyes fell on the pile of Hisashi's note books. "What are these?" She leaned down to pick one up.

Seeing the girl reaching for the books that contained all his memories of Atsushi, Hisashi finally found his ability to move return to him.

"No!" He cried, throwing himself on the pile of sketchbooks. His bony knees scraped as they hit the floor. Ignoring the pain of this, Hisashi frantically gathered the tablets in his stick-thin arms hugging them to his chest.

"Wow! There must be something really good in there!" Bunny pack all but yelled, grasping for one of the notebooks.

At the neko's reaction, Spectacles seemed to have lost her earlier aversion for direct contact as well. "Come on, give them up Ara-chan!" she ordered grabbing for one as well. "When you're _my_ pet they'll all belong to me anyway."

Hisashi was overcome as the others joined in and all four girls pawed at him. He felt their grasping fingers: Atsushi was literally being ripped away from him again. He was actively crying now. "No…. Please stop!" Hisashi gasped.

"What in the HELL's going on here!" A sharp voice suddenly called from the head of Hisashi's run. Yanase was horrified at the scene he'd come upon: the fragile, ridiculously-barretted Araki struggling to keep his notebooks, being terrorized by this group of girls.

Seeing the fire in Yanase's cinnamon stare, the girls immediately released the notebooks and stood up.

Yanase looked at the pale neko huddled on the floor. Hisashi's curly ears were flat. His head was bowed over his book-filled arms; he was openly sobbing now.

"I'm adopting him," Spectacles challenged, drawing up her courage to address the interloper.

Yuu's heart sank at her words. _Am I really too late again_? He noticed, that at the girl's assertion, Hisashi's thin shoulders started shaking harder. Seeing the poor neko's obvious terror, Yuu made a sudden decision: there was absolutely no way he was going to let this girl take the Araki.

"Like hell you are, I've already filled out the paper work. He's coming home with ME!" Yanase growled. His embered gaze burned hot, daring the girl to call his bluff.

"Oh…" spectacles immediately backed down in the face of Yanase's furious glare. "I'm sorry... I didn't know he was spoken for."

"Well he is," Yuu's tone almost matched the fire in his eyes. "So get your plaid asses away from my neko," the small seme ordered. "Don't think that just because you're girls I won't kick your butts from here to Hokkaido if you don't get out of here now!"

At this declaration the girls gathered their things, squealing in terror, and fled from the run, plaid skirts flying.

"Oh, Araki-san." Yuu looked down sorrowfully on the broken blond. He slowly walked over and knelt down next to the weeping hybrid. After a few minutes he slid closer. Then Yuu reached out hesitantly and gently pulled Hisashi into his arms.

Hisashi sat there stiffly at first. After the girls' barrage of intrusive touch he was locked into traumatized immobility once more. Unlike the previous physical contact, however, Yanase stayed perfectly still as he held him. The stunned blond soon realized this touch felt nothing like that of the girls. His shoulders relaxed ever so slightly and then the dam broke and Hisashi was suddenly weeping with body wracking sobs.

Yuu gathered the tormented hybrid tighter and placed a gentle hand on the back of the Araki's blond head.

Hisashi slowly released the sketchbooks and wrapped his thin arms around his rescuer's neck.

Yuu sat there quietly letting Hisashi cry out some of the terrible pain he'd been carrying for so long.

After a number of minutes, Hisashi slowly raised his head. His slate-blue eyes warily searched Yuu's cinnamon gaze. Seeing only kindness there Hisashi bowed his head again and choked tearfully, "I just couldn't bear to lose him again."

A pained smile of understanding twisted Yuu's lips.

As Hisashi dropped his gaze down again and wearily tucked his curly head under Yanase's chin, Yuu softly stroked a lamby ear and whispered, "I know, Araki-san, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<strong>


	16. 16:Shots: Romantica: Artistica: Trifecta

**Chapter 16: Shots: Romantica: Artistica: Trifecta: Romantica  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi Catsukoi <strong>

**Chapter Sixteen: Shots  
><strong>

Out in the main area of the pet shop, Kiku was beside herself. Sato would be back in the store in just moments and the rebellious Usami rabbit showed no inclination to stop smoking.

"That's it Usami," The shop assistant raged. "Now you're going to get it!" Kiku began moving over towards the counter.

"And what, pray tell, do you intend to do exactly?" Akihiko called after the furious woman.

"I'm getting the spray bottle!" Kiku shouted back.

Akihiko's lop ears erected themselves substantially at this declaration. The spray bottle was a weapon generally wielded as a means of correction against unruly nekos. The big silver-back sighed. This news was really quite disquieting. The hybrid considered that not only would the water douse his smoke, but it would also most likely dampen the pages of the book he was reading and the Usami had always maintained a high respect for the handling of literature.

On top of these two things, however, there was also the issue of getting his fur wet. Akihiko had a strong suspicion that Takahiro would be returning this evening and might very well finally purchase him. The silvered hybrid had absolutely no desire to greet the object of his affections looking matted. And though he was one, Akihiko had always found the scent of wet hare rather off-putting. No, this turn of events was most disagreeable.

Akihiko watched as Kiku grabbed the spray bottle from behind the store's front counter and stormed back towards him. He set his novel off to the side, a distance where he hoped it wouldn't get too wet, and took one last deep, mournful drag on his cigarette before tapping it out on the floor of his cage.

The big bunny looked up, hands raised in a pantomime of surrender. As the furious Kiku approached his cage, Akihiko noted that the girl's eyes were brilliantly lit, illuminated by the fire of her fury. Her adequately sized and pert chest heaved with the power of her anger. Akihiko imagined that if he had been bent _that_ way, in this moment he might find the young woman quite attractive.

As he was not, however, Akihiko had to merely settle for the fact that the woman was incensed and enjoy that he'd managed (as he so loved to do, regardless of a creature's gender) to irritate Kiku so mightily.

His pleasure dimmed perceptibly and his eyes widened, when Akihiko realized that this time, however, he might have actually pushed the shop assistant over the edge: it appeared that despite his acquiescence the young woman fully intended to spritz him anyway.

"Now, Kiku-san," Akihiko unbolted the best silk of his voice for display, "Let's be reasonable about this. I have complied with your requests."

"Fuck my requests," Kiku snarled. "I have had it up to here with your bunny bullshit!" The young woman raised one hand above her head to indicate the level of her perturbation. With her other hand, she simultaneously squeezed off a round from the spray bottle, striking Akihiko square in the forehead.

It was at that instant that Sato re-entered her shop. Her nostrils were immediately assaulted by the recognizable scent of cigarette smoke. Sato's sharp eyes darted across the room and she caught Kiku the midst of her hydro-assault.

"Kiku! What do you think you're doing?" Sato exclaimed in dismay.

Kiku followed her forehead shot with a significant soak of one of Akihiko's lop ears and she was just about to level a third blast to the middle of the tanked tee that was stretched rather enticingly across the silvered hybrid's broad, muscular chest.

Sato rushed up and grabbed the spray bottle out of her assistant's trembling hand.

"I've been shot," Akihiko moaned pitifully, turning his lavender eyes on the shopkeeper, being sure to make them look particularly large and terribly wounded.

"Kiku, why on earth would you spray the Usami?" Sato scolded. "You know the spray bottle is reserved specifically for nekos!"

"He wouldn't stop smoking!" Kiku screeched, balling her fists and stamping one of her delicate booted feet on the floor.

"Smoking? And where on earth would the Usami even manage to secure a cigarette In truth the shopkeeper was well aware that certain ones of her adoptive pound pets had various vices.

She had also long had her suspicions about Kiku's little black market operation, though generally she was willing to maintain a blind eye to a degree, if the hybrids held themselves in check until they were securely locked into their holding pens for the night after the shop had closed.

"Well?" I'm waiting!" Sato stared at Kiku whose gaping mouth was opening and closing so rapidly the young woman rather looked as though she belonged in one of the glass tanks fitted on the opposite wall with the rest of the store's colorful aquatics.

Sato's eyes drifted from the still speechless Kiku to the Usami, who was looking at her with a lavender gaze that declared both his innocence and his affront. Sato frowned at Akihiko, knowing full well the silver-back was anything but an innocent.

Realizing the Sato woman wasn't buying his bunny blind; Akihiko opted for his next tactic which was shoving the blame off himself as much as possible. His eyes regained their normally sly countenance and shifted over to Kiku.

"Kiku, what in the world were you thinking? Giving cigarettes to the Usami! Don't you know how hard it is to place a smoking pet these days?" Sato scolded in exasperation.

Kiku was about to issue her defense, when suddenly the door to the back of the pet shop flew open and four squealing schoolgirls tumbled out.

Sato's eyes widened as the girls without ever acknowledging either of the shopkeepers scrambled for the door, not even bothering to re-don their jackets before darting out onto the slick sidewalks.

Sato looked at Kiku with increased disapproval. "I told you those girls were never to be allowed in the back. It's bad enough even having them out here in the front. And what did I say about using the Yokozawa to give people the thrill of a scare at his expense, Kiku!" Sato's voice was severe. "That poor big hybrid's not actually nearly as fierce as he looks and his self-esteem has been battered quite enough!"

Finally Kiku seemed to find her voice. "I didn't let them in to see the Yokozawa!" she exclaimed in self-defense without even thinking about what she was saying. "They were there to pet the Araki."

Sato's eyes widened in horror at Kiku's words. "What were you thinking, you stupid girl! Do you have any idea what you've just done?" The shop keeper thrust the spray bottle back at Kiku and immediately bolted for the back of the store.

The moment Sato disappeared into the back, Akihiko looked up at the disgraced assistant and smirked. "Busted."

Kiku glared at Akihiko. Then, she looked down at the spray bottle that Sato had returned to her. She knew she was going to be fired anyway; there was no way Sato would forgive her regardless of their family connections. Considering this, Kiku gladly gave the arrogant Usami hybrid one last squirt right on his noble nose. She adopted her own slightly less self-satisfied smirk as she headed over to the counter to collect her things. "Shut up, Usagi," she muttered under her breath at the sputtering rabbit.

* * *

><p>In the back, Hisashi had stopped crying. He had been sitting silent and still in Yanase's lap for several minutes now.<p>

Yuu said nothing as he continued to gently stroke the blond hybrid's head intermittently, all the while carefully removing the atrocious barrettes from the Araki's lush curls.

"Is he okay?" Yokozawa called from his run. "I tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't." Yokozawa felt terrible that he hadn't been able to help the poor Araki more. He was extremely grateful Yanase had showed up when he did.

Yuu looked down at the motionless Araki. In his opinion the poor catman was about as far from fine as one could get. He wasn't quite sure how to answer the black hybrid, though he knew he should say something. What had happened had obviously upset the big neko in the adjacent run as well since he was anxiously pacing.

Apparently Yokozawa's query managed to break into the place where Hisashi's mind had retreated. Before Yuu could respond, the blond neko whispered, "I'm fine, just tired Yokozawa-san, thank you. You shouldn't pace so much or you're going to wear yourself out too."

Yokozawa's keen hybrid ears picked up Hisashi's quiet reply, though it was barely audible. He snorted as the first part of the Araki's response had been almost exactly what he'd offered Hisashi earlier himself, and Yokozawa knew exactly how shitty he'd felt when he'd said it.

Still, that the Araki was even talking, Yokozawa took as a good sign. He left off his pacing and returned to sit on the edge of his futon. Here, he pulled the bottle of whiskey out from underneath the edge of the mattress where he'd hidden it after taking it from Kiku.

Yokozawa cracked the seal and took a substantial swig from the bottle, relishing the alcohol's burn in his throat. He had planned to wait until after store hours but the episode with the fangirls had shaken him deeply, on top of the deep pain that Takano had already caused.

Despite his longing to belong to someone special, and his particular relationship with Takano, Yokozawa had been on his own in many ways for almost thirty years. If the person coming to see him tonight claimed him, he would have a true master at last, and his life, such that it was, would no longer be his own.

Though he'd never admit it, the very mention of the word "neuter" by the girls, accompanied with the fact someone had placed a hold on him, frightened the big tom,. The whole thing just underscored how few rights hybrids really had. If the person who put the hold on him wanted to take him, Yokozawa had no say in the matter and would have to comply with whatever his new owner dictated, even if that meant submitting to having valuable body parts snipped off.

Yokozawa certainly didn't want to stay in the pet shop indefinitely, but in comparison with the uncertainty of the future, it seemed preferable. His grey eyes appraised the bottle he held in his hand. _No one in their right mind would want to adopt a drunk pet. Right?_

He grinned bitterly.

Yokozawa closed his eyes wearily and brought the bottle to his lips once more.

* * *

><p>In the Araki's run, Hisashi had gone silent again after reassuring Yokozawa.<p>

Yuu continued to simply sit quietly with the neko; he'd been really relieved when Hisashi had actually spoken. He looked up sharply when Sato suddenly appeared breathless at the door of the run.

Seeing the brunet cradling the neko, the woman's eyes flashed between relief and chagrin. "Oh, Hisashi-chan," Sato said sadly, coming into the run and kneeling down next to the two males.

Hisashi raised his head slowly. His red-rimmed blue eyes looked at the shop keeper wearily, but there was no accusation in his gaze.

Yuu however was not so forgiving. "What the hell? Do you know what those girls were doing to him when I came in? Does that sort of thing happen often?"

Sato bowed her head in remorse. "I'm so sorry Hisashi-chan," she said, not addressing Yanase. "I just left the shop for a few minutes. I had no idea that Kiku-kun would do anything so thoughtless."

"It's okay, Sato-san," Hisashi lowered his eyes. "I'm okay now." As if to prove his point, the Araki released his grasp around Yuu's neck and attempted to stand up. After looking initially as though he might immediately fall over, he eventually found his balance, though he swayed precariously.

Sato rose and looked at the still sitting Yuu. "Do you still want to take him, Yanase-san?" she asked nervously.

"Well I certainly don't want to leave him here now!" Yuu rose himself. His anger was undiminished.

Hisashi had moved over to the side of the run and was clutching the mesh of the enclosure. He hoped that it didn't look like he was using the run wall to keep himself upright, though in truth that was exactly the case. The whole ordeal from the fangirls to the weeping had left the fragile neko exhausted.

"Are you really adopting me, Yanase-san?" Hisashi murmured flickering his eyes at Yuu before quickly returning his gaze to the floor. A slight blush darkened his cheeks.

Yanase felt an unexpected blush rise into his own cheeks at the question, suddenly remembering what he'd shouted at the spectacled girl. Though there was a part of him that really wanted to adopt Hisashi already to spare him from the environment of the pet shop, the manga artist didn't desire to force the Araki into an arrangement that he didn't want.

"Ah… No…," Yanase said, his sharp eyes scanned the blond, reading Hisashi's body language carefully. "I told Sato-san I'd foster you through the holidays so you could have a break from this place."

Hisashi's wooly ears and tail all gave a slight twitch at Yuu's words. Yanase noticed that the Araki's hand gripped the mesh he was holding on to just a little bit tighter as well. Other than that there was no response and with the neko's head down as it was, obscured by his profusion of curls, there was no way he could clearly read Hisashi's expression.

Hearing Yanase's words, Hisashi couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed. What he did know was that now he'd regained some of his bearings, he felt terribly embarrassed about breaking down as he had in some stranger's arms. But even as he thought this, Hisashi's tender flesh ached with the memory of Yanase's warmth and his gentle stillness.

"You don't have to do that, I don't need your pity you know, Yanase-san," Hisashi murmured after a minute of awkward silence.

Of course Yuu realized immediately that this was the neko's pride talking. He smiled to himself, pleased that the fragile blond maybe wasn't quite as broken as he looked.

"In all honesty, Araki-san, you'd be doing me a favor," Yuu offered. "I didn't really want to spend Christmas alone. But if you want to stay here, I certainly understand. I mean the accommodations are so palatial and the food…" He kicked an unopened snack bar that lay on the ground near his foot with the toe of his shoe. "I can certainly see why that would be hard to give up."

Hearing the sarcastic humor in the other male's voice, Hisashi looked up.

The two males regarded each other cautiously. Yuu was aware that though the Araki's slate eyes looked flat, he was being carefully read. His own keen eyes noticed just a flash of spark, in Hisashi's pale gaze.

Yuu's mouth twisted into a smile when the neko offered him a slight nod.

"Okay," Hisashi whispered.

Sato breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Hisashi-chan, why don't you gather up your things and wait here while Yanase-san and I go get your papers in order. I'll give him the directions for all your medications and such too."

Hisashi looked from Sato to Yuu. His lamby ears flattened just slightly. "May I bring my sketchbooks?"

Yuu offered Hisashi a knowing grin, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<strong>


	17. 17: Promising: Domestica

**Chapter 17: Promising: Domestica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi <strong>

**Chapter Seventeen: Promising**

In another part of Tokyo, miles from Sato's petshop, Hatori was cooking for the third time since he'd brought his new pet home.

Hatori's recently acquired Yoshino neko had the most voracious appetite the editor had ever seen and he had absolutely no idea where the skinny hybrid was putting it all.

Thinking about this as he was chopping the vegetables for the new dish he was preparing, Hatori looked across the counter that divided the kitchen of his apartment from the main room. His Yoshino was sitting at the dining table drawing.

Hatori had made sure to stop at an art supply store on the way to his apartment. Here he had picked up a dozen new sketchbooks and all the drawing supplies Chiaki would need to get started.

It had taken him very little prompting to get the small cat chattering about ideas for stories. Although Hatori had noted on the ride home that the Yoshino was easily distracted by all the activity outside the cab windows.

Once he'd gotten Chiaki sequestered in his apartment, however, and after he had let the neko do a little bit of curious roaming, Chiaki had settled quickly. The little hybrid had "oohed" and "ahhed" his way around the apartment while Hatori had unpacked the sketchbooks.

As soon as the man had laid the drawing supplies out, despite the wonder still evident in his eyes at his new surroundings, Chiaki immediately moved over to the table, sat down, and quietly started sketching. The neko had been sitting at the table diligently working for several hours now, stopping only whenever Hatori brought him something new to eat.

From where his stood in the kitchen, Hatori's sharp eyes observed Chiaki vigorously moving his pencil over the blank page calling a new world into being.

The small catman's ears were perked forward in concentration. Chiaki's lean black tail was hanging down through the space at the back of the kitchen chair he was sitting in, unconsciously curling and uncurling contentedly around one of the chair's rear legs. His small pink tongue was protruding just slightly from the corner of his mouth and his dark blue-gray eyes were huge.

Chiaki was completely lost in his creation.

Hatori was struck, and not for the first time since meeting, the neko with just how adorable the Yoshino was. Something about the little cat stirred him in a way that he'd not been moved by anything for a long time.

After he put the vegetables in the slow cooker with the meat that was already simmering, Hatori washed his hands and picked up a bowl of snacks. He carried these over to the table and sat down beside Chaiki.

It took Chiaki a minute to notice that Hatori was there, but the smell of the snacks was picked up by his keen nose and Chiaki looked up from his tablet. "Oh wow! Is that for me, Tori?"

"Ummm," Hatori nodded, his stern face unmoving.

While many found Hatori's stoicism unnerving, it didn't seem to have any effect on the neko at all.

"Hooray!" Chiaki exclaimed happily. He carefully set his notebook to the side and dug into the dish with relish. "I can't believe how many breaks you get here, Tori. It's really something."

Hatori frowned at this but chose to remain silent. He contemplated telling the Yoshino this was his home now and not a job but in the end decided against this. Instead, Hatori pointed to the sketchbook. "Do you mind if I take a look at what you're doing there, Yoshino?"

It was his first day in his new owner's house and Chiaki was trying to be on his best behavior, so rather than talking with his mouth full, he nodded.

Hatori flipped through the pages thoughtfully, while beside him the ebony hybrid kept nibbling. His sharp editorial eyes once again noted the Yoshino's extraordinary skill. He read all the careful story notes Chiaki had written in the margins. With a little more work there would be enough here for him to pitch the story at tomorrow morning's meeting.

Chiaki put down the bowl of snacks and looked at Hatori, his cheeks slightly pinking.

Sensing the little cat had a question, Hatori's eyebrows lifted ever so slightly. "Yes,Yoshino?"

Chiaki looked a bit flustered. "Is… is it okay if I get up and stretch, Tori?" Chiaki's voice was hesitant. "Umm… My back's getting stiff."

Hatori's brows rose a bit more in surprise as he realized he really had no understanding of the kind of life Chiaki had been leading before he met him.

"Of course you may." Hatori's normally stern voice sounded strangely soft in his ears.

He watched the neko rise and stretch. Hatori was shocked to find Chiaki's feline contortions decidedly erotic.

"How long did you usually work at the last place you lived, Yoshino?" Hatori was trying hard to distract himself from the uncomfortable feelings he was having about his new pet.

Chiaki looked up from the "downward facing dog" position he'd adopted. His pert backside was thrust into the air and his tail curled cutely over his back. "Oh I guess maybe about fourteen to sixteen hours a day," Chiaki said brightly. He looked at his new owner curiously. "Why, Tori?"

Hatori was shocked and thought that at first the hybrid must be kidding. But looking into Chiaki's dark eyes, he realized the neko didn't have the sense to be deceptive.

"Well, what do you say, we make it twelve for you to start with." Hatori felt slightly guilty taking advantage of his new pet this way, but he really needed to get a new story into production.

"Really, Tori?" Chiaki stood up, his hands automatically drawn the base of his spine where the ache still lingered. Even so, his eyes were wide with appreciation. "Wow! You're so good to me!"

As Chiaki stood there glowing in front of his new owner, Hatori felt even more convicted. He noted the pale color of the lean cat's skin, the way that the pet store issued sweat suit Chiaki was wearing hung off him, the fact that he was still rubbing his back.

"But since this is your first night here, why don't we make it an easy one for you. I'll draw you a hot bath and you can soak for a bit. Then we can have dinner and you can draw for a few more hours before bed."

"Wahhhh! Tori, thank you! You're so nice!"

Hatori said nothing, though his brow gave the slightest of twitches at the Yoshino's grateful enthusiasm. "I'll go start your bath," he mumbled pushing himself up from the table.

Chiaki stood still in the empty front room for a minute after Hatori left, listening to the water running. Then he turned and headed off in the direction his new master had gone. Before he'd gone too far however, Chiaki turned around and dashed back to the table, grabbing the bowl with the last of his snacks and taking this with him.

Hatori had the tub half full when Chiaki appeared in the doorway. "Everything is so clean here, Tori." Chiaki breathed in the steamy air with delight. He looked at the bath tub longingly. "I don't think I've had a proper bath since I was living at my breeders," he burbled. "Even at the pound and the pet store we only got showers."

"Is that so?" Hatori said mildly. He turned his eyes back to the bath and added a handful of herbs to the water his doctor had prescribed for relaxation. He didn't want Chiaki to notice how disturbing he found the neko's admission.

"Ummmmm," Chiaki murmured behind him.

When the tub was sufficiently filled Hatori turned back to face his neko. His eyes popped when he encountered Chiaki already completely naked. "What are you doing like that?"

Chiaki could tell by the tone of Hatori's voice he'd done something wrong. His ears drooped instantly, even though he wasn't sure what it was that he had done to so obviously upset the man.

"I.. I'm ready for my bath, Tori," Chiaki stammered. His gray-blue eyes blinked innocently.

Hatori couldn't help but stare at the Yoshino. Despite his age the neko's body didn't look any older than an adolescent's. Chiaki was all legs and arms, slender shouldered and even trimmer waisted. The editor couldn't believe how truly skinny his new pet was. Chiaki was incredibly ribby. His taut belly protruded slightly, however, the result of all the food he'd packed into his tummy since leaving the pet store.

Chiaki's skin was milky pale. His tiny nipples were little pink buds that Hatori suddenly found himself wishing to pluck. The only real sign of the hybrid's maturity was a soft tuft of fine black hair just above the cat's lovely cock. Hatori brought his eyes up immediately. He started when as they moved upwards, he saw Chiaki's pale torso sported a number of faded crisscrossing pink lines. Mortified at the implications of this, he dropped his gaze to the Yoshino's feet. Here Hatori saw that one of Chiaki's fragile ankles was wrapped in gauze.

Chiaki had been standing quietly, his head slightly tilted as he watched his new owner study him. Given his history, the little catman wasn't embarrassed in the least being naked in front of his new owner. At the manga-ka, Takemoto's, the pound, the pet shop, even his breeders, he'd gotten used to getting undressed and being watched by other people. For Chiaki, this was just part of being a neko.

"We should take that gauze off before you get into the bath." Hatori made sure to keep his voice flat.

"Can't we let it soak first?" Chiaki whined slightly. "Please, Tori. Otherwise it sticks sometimes and then it hurts when it's pulled off."

Hatori looked up and the relief he saw in Chiaki's eyes when he agreed was painful.

"Will you help me get in?" Chiaki asked timidly as he stepped over to the tub, "Please, Tori, I don't want to slip."

Despite how uncomfortable it made him, Hatori offered the neko his hand. When their flesh met, he was shocked by the way his heart jumped in his chest. Chiaki's bony fingers felt so delicate in his much larger hand and the hybrid's skin was so soft, outside of the callouses created by holding his pencils for so many hours.

Hatori heard Chiaki lightly hiss when his tender flesh first hit the hot water. The editor's eyes widened in shock and he almost dropped the hybrid's hand when he noticed the neko's back as Chiaki bent to climb the rest of the way in.

"Chiaki," Hatori said, using his new pet's first name for the first time since Sato's store. "What on earth happened?" His usually monotone voice was heavy with emotion.

Chiaki had just sat down in the bath with a grateful sigh when he heard Hatori's question. The neko looked up and his eyes followed his owner's horrified gaze, so that soon his head was turned and he was gazing over his shoulder. Chiaki didn't really need to see his back though to know what was there. Even after a month of recuperation, not all of his bruises had faded. And many of the lines left by the manga-ka's cane were still red and angry-looking.

"Oh that?" Chiaki sighed as though someone had pointed out an interesting bird or a cloud formation. "That's from my punishments."

Sensing that this might lead his new owner to think he was a bad neko, Chiaki added, "But I tried to be as good as I could... I got fewer punishments than any of Sensei's other nekos,Tori. I promise." Chiaki's voice had taken on a desperate edge. "I mean you should have seen what she did to Hisashi."

Realizing that what he'd just said made it seem that he was being critical of his former mistress, when, it was never a neko's place to criticize a human, Chiaki quickly amended, "but it wasn't like Takemoto-Sensei wanted to punish us... It was just that she had her deadlines. Poor Sensei was always feeling so stressed… And sometimes… even when we didn't mean to, we pushed her over the edge. But Takemoto Sensei's not really a bad person, Tori. Even though I know a lot of people are kind of mad at her right now."

Hatori was appalled at what Chiaki was telling him. How anyone, especially the victim of such mistreatment, could rationalize such abuse at the hands of someone who'd been entrusted to care for him was unthinkable. When Hatori raised his eyes from Chiaki's back he saw the neko's worried gaze. He realized that Chiaki was waiting for some kind of response from him.

"Do you want me to help you wash your hair, Yoshino?" Hatori asked calmly, picking up the sprayer.

Sensing that the issue of his "punishments" was done being discussed for the time being, Chiaki looked at Hatori with such innocent gratitude it broke the man's' heart.

"Yes please," he squeaked delightedly. Then Chiaki's voice became shy. "Um… but, Tori, will you please try not to get water in my cat ears. It makes them ache."

Hatori didn't respond verbally but he immediately turned on water and wielded the sprayer carefully, avoiding Chiaki's neko ears as he wet the small catman's head. As soon as he started massage the soap into the Yoshino's scalp, Chiaki started purring loudly. The sound of the Yoshino's content rumblings, aroused Hatori in a way he'd never experienced, not even with Daisuke.

"I'll be careful with you, Yoshino," Hatori said softly, "I promise." But as he stroked his pet's lathered head, Hatori had a sinking feeling that this promise would not be easily kept.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<strong>


	18. 18: Temptation: Domestica

**Chapter 18: 18: Temptations: Domestica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi Catsukoi <strong>

**Chapter Eighteen: Temptation**

Hatori was sitting on his sofa. He was alternating between scrutinizing the story outline Chiaki had finished and making notes for his meeting the next morning on his laptop. Although he had watched Chiaki in his process of sketching the story, Hatori could still hardly believe the Yoshino had written it. He was struggling to reconcile how the neko could be such a bubblehead and simultaneously so shoujo brilliant.

The editor looked over to his side, where said bubblehead was dozing next to him on the sofa. The poor Yoshino was completely exhausted. It had been an incredibly eventful day for the small hybrid and on top of that, Chiaki's condition was still rather fragile.

Hatori's eyes traveled over the sleeping neko. The Yoshino was cutely curled up wearing nothing but one of his old night shirts. After the bath Hatori had tried to put the little cat in a pair of his pajama bottoms too, but the legs were ridiculously long, not to mention there was no convenient hole for Chiaki's tail.

Opening up his calendar in his laptop, Hatori set aside sometime the next day to go shopping and get his pet some new clothes.

After doing this, Hatori glanced back down at his new pet. He observed Chiaki's pale skin was emphasized by the dark blue fabric of the shirt. The garment was far too big for the tiny catman. The rolled sleeves had lost a few twists and only the tips of Chiaki's fingertips were visible. Where the shirt opened, Hatori could easily see the neko's prominent collarbones, the peaceful rise and fall of Chiaki's thin chest.

Occasionally the Yoshino's lean tail would twitch. His ears, rendered silky soft from the bath, flickered now and then in response to his dreams.

Hatori gradually forced himself to look away. He was overwhelmed by a powerful urge to reach out and touch Chiaki. That these feelings were so strong disconcerted him greatly. He'd always thought of himself as a man who was in complete control of his emotions.

When he was finally able to tear his eyes away, Hatori returned to the proposal he was putting together to pitch the next morning. He knew that Takano and the others would go for it… _That is,_ he frowned… _as long as they didn't know it was written by a neko_.

Considering this, Hatori had created an alter ego for his new neko author. One that was not only human, but female as well. He wondered how Chiaki would feel about this fabrication, though he couldn't see the little catman protesting. Chiaki didn't really seem to have a contrary bone in his body.

Hatori marveled at how easily Chiaki had submitted to everything else since he had brought the neko home. The drawing schedule, the bath, the clothes, Chiaki had so far happily accepted every action, every order had been issued. Hatori had found this sweet submission deeply stirring.

Not only that, but as he'd sat at the table, listening to Chiaki rave about his cooking for the third time that day and now sitting here with the neko on the couch, Hatori suddenly realized how truly lonely he had been since losing Daisuke.

The editor realized already that as vapid as his new pet was, Chiaki's innocent energy was like a splash of brilliant color on the otherwise gray canvas of his life.

Hatori reached over at last, unable to refrain any longer from the urge for contact, and hesitantly stroked one of the hybrid's crushed-velvet ears. He drew back as it flickered and one of Chiaki's dark blue gray eyes opened slowly.

"Tori, is it time to go back to work?" Chiaki yawned.

"No, Yoshino, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Chiaki sat up slowly. He rubbed one of his ears and blinked sleepy eyes. Without a word the little cat got up of the sofa stiffly, massaging his sore back with his hands. He walked over to the dining table and ducked beneath it, curling up again on the floor at the very place where he'd been drawing all evening.

Hatori closed up his computer and set it to the side. He rose and made his way to the table. Looking down at Chiaki, who was almost completely asleep again already, he frowned.

"Chiaki!" Hatori's voice held a tone of command.

Chiaki's big eyes opened, he looked up at Hatori with an expression that was slightly fearful.

"What are you doing down there?"

"S… sleeping."

"Sleeping on the floor like that is going to give you a fever if you're not careful." Hatori reprimanded.

"But, Tori, that's where I always slept at Takemoto-Sensei's," Chiaki lean tail tapped nervously.

Hatori was appalled. Then he remembered that all of Takemoto's neko's had been chained to their drafting tables, so of course the Yoshino didn't know any better. He watched as Chiaki crawled out from under the table, one hand still lightly tending the small of his back.

Chiaki's ears were slightly flat. "Where do you want me to sleep, Tori?"

Hatori looked at the neko. He didn't have an extra futon and the couch certainly wouldn't be the best thing for the hybrid's damaged back. Hatori sighed. "Come on Yoshino." He turned and started to walk down the hallway.

Hatori moved into his bedroom. He strode over to the futon and pulled back the covers. "Get in."

"Wahhh, Tori, this futon is so big and soft. It's way better than the ones at the pound or the pet store even!" Chiaki squeaked happily and burrowed into the covers, snuggling in.

Once he was settled, Chiaki watched curiously as Hatori changed in to his own pajamas. When the man was finished, he grabbed his robe and headed towards the door.

"Tori, where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch."

"Why, Tori? This bed is so big and I won't take up much room. I mean this is your bed after all." Chiaki scooched himself over to a corner of the bed as if to illustrate his point.

Hatori's face was unreadable as the little neko waited for an answer. "I suppose," he finally conceded.

Soon the two males were tucked in and before long both were snoring.

Three hours later, Hatori woke up and despite the fact Chiaki was such a diminutive neko, somehow the little hybrid had managed to sprawl out across the bed so that he was all but falling off the edge. After spending twenty minutes trying to find a way to make his limited space comfortable, Hatori grew frustrated.

"Enough of this!" he muttered. Hatori scooped Chiaki into his arms, being careful of the neko's back and moved the both of them together back into the middle of the bed. Chiaki was so sound asleep the catman didn't even wake with all the commotion.

Once relocated, Hatori laid there spooning with the Yoshino for several minutes. He raised his head slightly and looked down at Chiaki's milky smooth skin and thick dark eyelashes. The sweet sleeping neko's pink pouty lips looked petal soft and so enticing.

Despite his best resolve Hatori found himself nuzzling his nose into his pet's thick, dark hair: Chiaki smelled so sweet and fresh from his earlier bath. The feel of the hybrid's lean body pulled against his own was comforting… and also arousing.

Hatori was shocked when he began to feel himself harden.

He lay there a moment, trying to decide what to do. He knew as the Yoshino's new owner he had every right to take his pet, to use Chiaki however he saw fit. But the little neko seemed so innocent and he remembered what Sato had said about Chiaki having never been used as an uke before.

Despite the temptation, Hatori released Chiaki and turned over, putting his back to the sleeping neko.

Feeling the warmth of Hatori's embrace leave him, Chiaki whimpered lightly in his sleep. Soon Hatori felt the press of the neko's back against his, as Chiaki snuggled up against him, drawn by the heat radiating off his body. Within moments, Chiaki was contentedly purring in his sleep.

Hatori, however, was wide awake and suffering from his aching arousal. The sounds of feline contentment emanating from Chiaki's thin chest just stirred him further. Hatori growled softly. He realized suddenly he was going to have to find somewhere else to ensconce his new manga-ka. Otherwise, if Chiaki stayed with him, there would come a point when he might not be able to hold himself back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<strong>

** Special thanks to the anonymous reader who pointed out that part of chapter six was missing. I wondered why it was so short. You have my gratitude.**


	19. 19: Firsts Part I: Erotica

**Chapter 19: Firsts Part I: Erotica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi <strong>

**Chapter Nineteen**: _**Firsts**_** Part I **

"Here we are, Kisa-san," Yukina said cheerfully as he opened the door to his small apartment and flipped on the light.

Kisa followed his new owner in and slipped out of his store issued slippers in the entry. They were soaked from the trek the two males had made from the pet store to Yukina's home.

There had been a number of times on the way, walking down the busy sidewalks and in the jostling crowds of the train station, that Kisa had been seriously tempted to bolt. Two things had prevented him from doing so, however.

The first was the fact that the Yukina had held his hand all the way home. The young man seemed completely oblivious to any of the strange looks that the people around them had given.

The second reason was a little less tangible; it was in short that Kisa was curious.

He was still in a bit of a state of shock over Yukina's display in the pet store. He couldn't believe that someone, particularly someone as good looking as Yukina, would pass on the tremendous offer that the prince had made him, much less come to physical blows over an aged fuck feral like himself.

Kisa was also interested to see how his new owner might want to use him. The idea of being fucked by someone as gorgeous as Yukina appealed to him in no small measure. Besides, he had been cooped up for months with no other outlet for his feral libido than his own two paws and he needed a good mounting.

If Yukina did want to use him that way, it was really the least he could do to oblige, seeing what the man had given up to secure him. And it also only seemed right to give the guy a little pleasure before he ran away again, as even though he was a fuck feral, Kisa still had his own code of ethics.

It was with these thoughts running through his neko mind that Kisa looked fully at Yukina for the first time since they had left the pet store.

Yukina met the hybrid's brown-eyed gaze. Then he glanced around his apartment and rubbed the back of his neck suddenly looking just a bit nervous. "Ah, I'm sorry it's not much, Kisa-san," Yukina sounded apologetic.

Kisa moved into the main room, while it was small, it was certainly nicer than any number of other places he had crashed over the course of his life. What really surprised him, however, was how immaculate Yukina's apartment was. It didn't look at all like what Kisa had imagined for the dwelling of a single, male, art student.

"Would you like some tea, Kisa-san?" Yukina asked politely.

Kisa looked away from Yukina's smiling face overwhelmed by the dazzle of it. _"God, he's so fucking handsome,"_ he thought. "Um… sure, thank you, Yukina-san." Kisa blushed, feeling as though his thoughts were somehow visible. His thin black tail twitched a bit nervously, still unsure about this whole situation.

"Feel free to look around, Kisa-san," Yukina offered as he moved into his small kitchen. "After all, this is your home now too."

Kisa turned and his eyes followed Yukina. He cocked his head slightly and his ears flicked forward at the word "home." He couldn't recall the last time he'd been able to ascribe that word to a place he was staying.

Yukina seemed completely unaware that he was being watched. He hummed tunelessly to himself as he puttered around the kitchen making tea.

Kisa watched entranced for a few minutes before turning away. He decided to take Yukina up on the offer to explore.

Moving around the sparsely furnished front room, Kisa noted a bookcase on one wall that was filled to capacity with shoujo manga. He'd thought that perhaps when Yukina had mentioned that he liked the titles he'd edited, the sparkly bookseller had been exaggerating. He was truly shocked to note that two middle shelves of the case were filled with just about every issue he'd ever edited.

Kisa started suddenly when he realized that Yukina had quietly come up behind him. He looked shyly up at his new owner.

Yukina beamed down on him, "Ah the water is heating, Kisa-san, so it will be a few minutes yet."

Kisa looked down at the floor. "Yukina-san, what's with the 'san' business?"

Yukina looked at Kisa quizzically.

"I mean, I'm a neko. Most people call their pet 'chan' or by its first name even."

Yukina's expression of perplexity didn't leave him. "Well, I suppose it's because you're older, and you're a professional, and it doesn't matter to me that you're a neko, Kisa-san" Yukina said. "I mean, unless you'd prefer me to call you 'chan,' Kisa-san."

Kisa raised his eyes slightly, a mild look of disbelief on his young-looking face. "No, Yukina-san, what you've called me so far is fine," he answered slowly. The truth of it was that he rather liked it.

The neko turned his dark brown eyes back to the shelf, his lean tail swished thoughtfully. He looked back up at Yukina. "So, Yukina-san, I guess you _do_ like shoujo."

Yukina blinked at this observation and Kisa suddenly was struck with the thought that it should be illegal for anyone to have such long eyelashes.

"Of course, Kisa-san, that's what I told you," Yukina sounded slightly surprised that Kisa had doubted him.

Kisa blushed a bit more and his black ears flattened with embarrassment.

"The middle rows are all my very favorites," Yukina beamed happily.

"Those rows are issues that I edited," Kisa muttered self-consciously.

"I know that now." Yukina's glow increased. "But it doesn't surprise me. Like I said before, they all have a certain sensitivity, that's why I like them. That's why I like you too, Kisa-san."

Kisa could feel the heat of his blush all the way up into his neko ears at what Yukina had said._ "Man, doesn't this guy know I belong to him now? Why the hell would he feel like he has to woo me with his words?"_ The warmth in Yukina's voice was soothing and unfamiliar; it sent a shiver down Kisa's spine.

Yukina noticed this immediately. "Wahhh, Kisa-san… How unthinking of me! You must be freezing after our walk home. I'm going to go run a hot bath for you. Okay? And we can have our tea when you get out."

The tall youth headed down the hall towards the bathroom. "I still don't understand why you didn't take my coat when I offered. I hope you don't get a fever."

Kisa had refused Yukina's coat, partly because he' thought it would look even more ridiculous than the hand-holding had. Besides, he'd known that if he made a break for it, the over-sized garment would have just slowed him down. Since he hadn't run, _yet,_ Kisa smiled at the opportunity his decision to decline the coat now afford them. Yukina's ploy to get him naked was obvious.

It wasn't the first time a seme he'd picked up started with the "let's get you clean/warm" routine. _Still,_ Kisa thought, plucking at the damp pet store sweatsuit he was wearing, _a hot bath, if Yukina allows me to even make it into the tub, definitely sounds appealing._

After a few minutes Kisa followed Yukina's voice down the short hallway from where it had called. He stepped into the bright bathroom where the young man stood waiting. Kisa was surprised to see the bathtub filled and steaming and the bath stool set in the small shower with plastic basket of soaps and sponges sitting next to it.

"You can clean off and then soak for a bit, Kisa-san," Yukina sparkled at Kisa. He handed the stunned neko a small pile of clothes and a heavy robe. "My cousin left these the last time he visited; I think they should fit you." He nodded over towards the counter. "There's a pair of scissors there, so you can make a hole for your tail. And that's my robe. It's half-length on me, but it should fit you fine and it will keep you from getting a chill once you're done."

Yukina headed for the door after offering all this information. Before he left entirely, however, he turned back. "Take your time soaking, Kisa-san. I imagine you could use some time to yourself after being at that pet store for so long." he paused a moment and then added, "While you're taking your bath, I'll fix us some dinner. Okay?" After one final breathtaking smile, Yukina closed the door softly behind him.

Kisa's dark eyes were wide as he looked at the closed door. _What the fuck?_ His gaze slid over to the steaming bath and then dropped down to the pile of clean clothes in his hands. He was completely stunned by his new seme's behavior. He'd fully expected the man to fuck him against the wall of the shower, on his knees in the bath, bent over the vanity counter.

Instead…

_What kind of person is this Yukina_? There was no way the man could possibly be as lovely on the inside as he was on the out. Kisa had been the world long enough to know things just didn't work that way: gorgeous men were always complete assholes.

Kisa stared at the robe in his hands. He glanced guiltily around the room and then put his nose down into the plush, dark blue fabric. As he inhaled, his keen neko nose reveled in Yukina's scent; it made his soft ears quiver. Kisa noticed immediately how sweet it was, there was absolutely no trace of even the barest bitterness.

Despite his jaded mind, Kisa found himself wondering against his will if that was what love might smell like.

Frowning at how foolish this thought was, Kisa thrust the clothes away from himself. He stripped out of his damp outfit and turned on the water in the shower. He performed a quick scrub there but despite how this refreshed his skin, it didn't wash away the troubling thoughts about Yukina from his mind.

Kisa turned off the shower, moved over to the tub, and slipped in with a sigh relishing how good it felt to soak. It had been months since he'd had a proper bath. After a few minutes he sat up, drawing his bony knees to his chest. His damp ears perked forward listening intently.

_Nothing._

He'd half expected Yukina to burst in at any time and commence his previously anticipated fucking.

Kisa stared at the door that remained uncomfortably closed. Beneath the water, his lean tail undulated with apprehension. The fuck feral had never found himself in circumstances like this before. He leaned back in the tub after a few more minutes finally allowing the heat of the bath to break the icy chill that been locked into his bones, unaware at the same time his long-frozen heart had also just begun thawing.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave it to the fuck feral to be bouncing this fic into "M" next chapter….<strong> **All aboard the lemon train! Next chapter/stop… Citrus Central.**


	20. 20: Firsts Part II: Erotica

**Chapter 20: Firsts Part II: Erotica**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: The rating on this fic has been changed to "M."<strong>

**This Chapter is NC-17. ****It is safe to read down to the first dividing line. ****However, if mature subject matter (hybrid/human sex) offends you or if you are underage, please skip the rest of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Twenty: **_**Firsts**_** Part II**

Yukina looked up from where he sat at his low table as Kisa hesitantly entered the main room following his bath. The table was set and a simple meal was laid out. The bookstore clerk had been looking at the pamphlet that Sato had given him, "So You Own a Fuck Feral;" Yukina set his reading aside. He couldn't believe how cute his new neko was. Fresh from the bath with his fuzzy ears slightly damp and his face shiny, Kisa looked even younger than normal.

Dressed in the comfortable pair of black sweats and white tee-shirt Yukina had provided and wrapped in his new owner's thick robe, Kisa felt better than he had for ages. While he was still uncertain of Yukina's intentions, Kisa warily padded over towards the table drawn by the pleasing aroma of the food.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina beamed at his shy neko. His face lit up as if he hadn't seen Kisa for ages. "Come sit down. I hope you like it. I'm not the world's greatest cook, but a friend at school has been teaching me." Kisa sat down across from Yukina, his ears perked forward and his tail tapped in response to his sudden hunger. It had been months since he'd had any kind of home cooked meal.

"This all looks very good, Yukina-san," he offered politely. His stomach, however, was not so nicely mannered and immediately followed up these words with a loud growl. Kisa blushed profusely, but Yukina's sparkly smile just grew bigger hearing his neko's adamant tummy.

After a quick blessing the two males set about eating; though neither said much the quiet was not uncomfortable. Over his rice bowl, Kisa eyed the glossy publication Yukina had been reading. He felt a hot flush seeing the title. Then, against his will, his gaze drifted over to his new owner. Yukina was looking down as he poured tea into his cup. Kisa's eyes traveled over the younger male's beautiful face. His stomach clenched and his tail switched from a tap to a swish at the other hunger called forth; the desire to touch Yukina built in his flesh.

Finally Yukina looked up. He caught the gleam in Kisa's dark brown eyes. Kisa looked away his cheeks burning even hotter.

"Anything interesting in there?" Kisa nodded at the paper on the table.

Yukina's gaze drifted over to the pamphlet. "No, not really." He studied Kisa for a moment.

"Kisa-san, don't you think it's strange?" Yukina gracefully slipped around the table to sit next to the ebony neko. "I mean, I'd noticed you watching me for a few weeks. And then I go into the pet store to meet you today and it turns out you've edited all my favorite manga…"

"So?" Kisa mumbled. "I already apologized for watching you."

"That's not what I mean." Yukina looked intently at Kisa. "What I mean is, I meet you, Kisa-san, and right away I really like you. And then I buy you just in time to steal you away from some foreign prince with bad intentions. It's almost like something right out of those stories you edit."

Kisa's ears flicked and then flattened at this.

"Yeah, well shoujo romance doesn't exist in the real world, Yukina-san." Kisa ducked his dark head further down to hide his bitter expression. He twitched when he felt Yukina scoot just a bit closer. He could smell the younger man's natural scent over the meal's spices and felt the old familiar feral arousal.

"Do you really believe that, Kisa-san? Or do you just not like me?"

"What?" Kisa chuckled nervously. "I already told you before… uh, I liked your face." He took a sip of his tea to try and wash down the lump that had formed in his throat at Yukina's words.

"Well, if you like my face, then look at it," Yukina said hotly. "Because I want you to see my eyes when I tell you that I think I love you already."

"Pfffbbbbbtttttt!" Kisa couldn't help but spray the mouthful of tea he'd just taken at Yukina's use of the word "love." In the midst of his choking, he was aware of a large warm hand on the middle of his back patting him gently. Once he regained his breath, Kisa looked carefully at Yukina. He was stunned by the warm concern in the younger male's eyes.

"You okay, Kisa-san?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kisa's voice, however, was still slightly breathless. He leaned over and began clumsily mopping up the table. His cheeks burned even brighter pink with embarrassment. Kisa stopped what he was doing when he felt a gentle hand take his chin and his face was turned back to a tender-eyed Yukina.

"Well if you're not ready for my love yet, Kisa-san, maybe this will be easier for you to swallow."

Kisa's eyes widened as Yukina leaned in and captured his mouth in a kiss. The minute Kisa felt Yukina's lips on his, he felt himself melting. His black ears went sideways, he closed his eyes and opened up his mouth. Yukina's slivered tongue slipped in, just as persuasive in passion as it was in sales. Kisa's own tongue licked forward to meet Yukina's. Yukina's eyes widened in surprise and he gently drew back. He offered Kisa a lopsided grin.

"Your tongue is kind of rough, Kisa-san." Yukina's voice held a note of surprise.

"It's because I'm a neko." Kisa felt the weight of being a hybrid suddenly heavy on his heart at Yukina's comment. Yukina set a hand under Kisa's chin and raised his pet's head back up.

"No need to be embarrassed, Kisa-san. I like it."

"I'm not embar… mmmphh." Kisa's heated response was stifled when Yukina's lips once again trapped his. After several luscious minutes Yukina broke the kiss. He stood up and silently offered his hand to Kisa. The neko looked up curiously. Kisa considered the hand for a moment before he took it and allowed Yukina to help him up.

"Come on, Kisa-san," Yukina pulled the unresisting Kisa after him. "I think it's time we moved into the bedroom for dessert."

"Finally," Kisa muttered under his breath. He expelled a sigh of relief: at last Yukina was going to fuck him. He followed his new owner willingly down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kisa was transfixed. His lean tail twitched predatorily as he watched Yukina pull his shirt off over his head, leaving his lush reddish brown locks looking somehow even more sexily disheveled than normal. The neko felt himself start to drool as Yukina's lean sculpted torso was revealed.<p>

"I haven't done this with a guy before, Kisa-san. So I might need a little guidance." Yukina offered this unselfconsciously as he focused his attention on undoing his pants. Kisa himself was already naked. Considering his lack of male on male experience, Yukina's skill in divesting his lovers of their clothes didn't seem contingent on gender.

Yukina slid his jeans down off his slim hips and stepped over to the futon where Kisa was sitting. For once the hybrid had no trouble keeping his eyes from Yukina's face. He was focused instead on another thing of beauty: Yukina's cock was simply amazing. Half hard already it was sizable, long and thick it lifted up above a pair of heavy low hung balls. Kisa licked his lips in anticipation. He could hardly wait to feel its veined length under his tongue.

Yukina sat down on the futon next to his new pet. Once again he took Kisa's face in his hands and leaned in and kissed the hybrid deeply. One of his large hands then swept through Kisa's dark hair as he started kissing down his neko's neck. Kisa was shocked by how tender his new owner's touch was. This certainly wasn't the kind of interaction he was used to. He put his hands on Yukina's chest and pushed him away.

"What are you doing Yukina-san?"

"Loving you, Kisa-san" Yukina answered simply as he leaned in again to place a kiss on Kisa's collarbone.

Despite the fact the sensation of this sent a sweet shiver down his spine, Kisa pushed Yukina back once more. "Yukina-san, I belong to you now, so you don't have to do this you know. Besides, I _am_ a fuck feral." Yukina sat back a bit and cocked his head to the side. He offered a confused smile.

"What do you mean, Kisa-san?"

Kisa pushed the sheet off that had been covering his lap revealing his pearling erection. He slipped off the futon and down between Yukina's long legs. He heard Yukina gasp as he slid one hand under the man's balls and gave them a light squeeze. His tail twitched with arousal.

"What I mean is, you don't need to waste your time on all that foreplay crap. You can just take me."

"But, Kisa-san. Ooohhh..." Yukina's words evaporated into a pleasured gasp as his fuck feral wrapped experienced lips around his cock.

It had been so long since Kisa had tasted the flavor of another male. His mouth went to work hungrily on Yukina's thick shaft while his hand sensually stroked the man's heavy sac. Kisa's sensitive ears picked up all the nuances of Yukina's hitching breath as his nubby, skilled tongue quickly lavished it's attentions on all the most sensitive places.

"Kisa-san," Yukina breathed in wonder. He'd had blowjobs before but nothing that had ever compared to this.

Kisa's large brown eyes looked up and the feral was startled to see Yukina watching him from between splayed fingers. Yukina had covered his eyes with embarrassment at the intensity of his own pleasure, but found he couldn't bear to block out the sweet sight of Kisa's mouth around him. Kisa slid off Yukina's cock with a wet slurp. He licked his full bottom lip breaking the slivered strand of saliva that still joined them.

"What are you, a teenager?" he demanded not wanting to admit how much Yukina's shy sparkle turned him on.

Yukina lowered his hands. "Sorry, Kisa-san. I've just never felt anything that amazing."

Kisa blushed at this, though he'd long taken pride in his ability to give mind-blowing head. After another awkward moment he crawled up on to Yukina lap, straddling his new master's lean thighs. His ears perked forward curiously. His long slender tail trailed sensually up one of Yukina's legs.

"You've really never fucked a guy before, Yukina-san?" Yukina shook his shaggy head "no" in answer.

Kisa smiled as he reached out and took one of his new seme's hands and brought it to his mouth. He wrapped it his pink lips around two of Yukina's fingers. Yukina's cock jumped at both the sight and the sensation of the neko sucking on his digits. Kisa slipped his mouth off Yukina's slick fingers, placed his hands on Yukina's shoulders, and raised himself up off his knees. He leaned his head over one of the youth's broad shoulders.

"Slide one finger in me first… Slowly."

Yukina slipped one hand around his slender neko; his broad palm spread over the small of Kisa's back supporting him. The other hand slid down over one of the hybrid's firm ass cheeks, then moved between them. Yukina's slicked digit tickled Kisa's puckered portal before hesitantly pressing in.

"You're wet, Kisa-san," Yukina murmured with surprise as he slowly pushed forward. Kisa quivered with the thrill of the touch, it had been so long since he'd had anything inside of him.

"Self-lubricating," he moaned softly as Yukina's awakening seme senses started to kick in and the younger male began to slowly slide his finger in and out of Kisa instinctively.

"Really?" Yukina asked in amazement. "Is that typical, Kisa-san?"

"Add another finger now," Kisa panted. He gasped at the stretch as Yukina complied. "For Kisa ukes, yes." He growled lightly as Yukina's digits brushed over his sweet spot.

Yukina found himself sparkling brighter at the pleasured sounds his fingers were eliciting, so he felt disappointed when Kisa directed him to take them out. This faded quickly, however, when one of Kisa's small hands left his shoulder and grabbed a hold of his cock. Kisa hissed as he began to settle himself over his seme's dripping member. Yukina started to thrust up, but he stopped when Kisa's remaining hand on his shoulder tightened.

"You have to let me adjust, Yukina-san… Please," the neko added at the last moment, remembering that Yukina was his owner and as such needed to afford him no such mercy.

"You're so tight, Kisa-san." Yukina groaned with pleasure as Kisa continued to slide down on his cock until he was completely ensconced in the neko.

Kisa said nothing. He began rocking his hips, beginning to ride Yukina. It had been so long that his body was unused to the powerful feelings that coursed through him. Soon however, Kisa's muscle memory revived and he began to clench around Yukina unconsciously, stroking the man with each motion. Kisa was so lost in the pleasure of his movements, he was shocked when he suddenly felt both of Yukina's hands on his back.

Yukina lifted Kisa and then rolled them over so that the neko was pinned under him against the futon. Yukina shifted slightly, being careful not to crush his hybrid's tail. He loomed over Kisa, propped on lean muscular arms. Yukina began thrusting into his pet cautiously at first, but then his strokes became deeper and much more confident.

Kisa felt a purr building in his throat as Yukina's motions pressed against his prostate and fought to keep it from escaping.

"Harder!" he gasped as one of his hands reached down and began to stroke his own drooling cock.

"I can't believe how amazing this feels," Yukina growled lightly as he obliged. "It must be because it's you, Kisa-san."

Kisa felt himself blush at Yukina's words. Rather than respond he worked his own cock as Yukina pistoned into him. Kisa loved the feel of having Yukina inside him and his new owner was turning out to be a hell of a good fucker. He tried to hold himself back by dropping his hand from his shaft, but he was already past the point of return. Kisa felt a slight pang of disappointment when before he knew it; both their bellies were wet with the milky spill of his climax.

"So much," Yukina breathed in wonder at the jets of fluid erupting from Kisa's pulsing cock.

As Kisa came, he clenched around Yukina, pushing him over the edge too. Yukina let out a low groan as his hot seed filled his hybrid's quivering interior. Once his spasms subsided Yukina slid out of Kisa. He wrapped his long arms around the neko and repositioned them both, so they were lying on their sides facing each other. Though it was silent, Kisa was shocked to find his chest vibrating with a post-orgasmic purr. He rarely purred and never out loud. On those few occasions when he did, normally he stopped as soon as he finished coming.

_I wonder if that's because it's been so long or because it's Yukina?_ Frowning at this, the lean hybrid began to wiggle, trying to pull himself out of Yukina's embrace so that he could go clean up the sticky drip between his legs that was getting on his tail and matting its fur.

"Kisa-san, don't go… stay here with me for a bit," Yukina murmured sleepily, his voice filled with contentment. "Please?" He tightened his grip on his petite pet. Generally Kisa was up and off within minutes of finishing, but there was something about the sweet way Yukina asked, rather than ordered, that stilled him. He realized, the warmth and the feel of his new owner's arms around him, was actually kind of nice. Kisa allowed himself to settle.

"Five minutes. Then I'm getting up to clean off. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get dried spunk out of your fur?" Kisa blushed into Yukina's chest.

"Thank you, Kisa-san." Yukina sighed dreamily; he placed a tender kiss on his new neko's inky head. Long fingers began to softly stroke one of Kisa's dark sweat-damp ears. "I love you."

"Five minutes," Kisa replied gruffly in response to Yukina's declaration, but his voice sounded thick and his eyelids drooped under his seme's soothing touch.

Before five minutes passed, however, the continued low vibration of Kisa's continued silent purr was broken by intermittent soft snores. He had fallen fast asleep in Yukina's arms, making this a night of firsts for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<strong>


	21. 21: Falling: Nostalgia

**Chapter 21: 21: Falling: Nostalgia**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Twenty One: Falling**

As the cab carrying Takano and the Onodera sped onwards, Takano couldn't help but occasionally glance over at the neko, checking to make sure that Ritsu was actually there and not just a figure of his imagination. He still not believe that after a decade of searching and years of desperate longing, his kitten was finally back in his possession.

Ritsu for his part kept his head bowed, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. His only movement was an occasional nervous tap of his tail or an ear flick at the traffic noises that surrounded him.

His mind was racing with the day's events. Within a few short hours his whole life had been completely turned upside-down. He'd lost his home and his job, his family of ten years, his best friend, and simultaneously he had gotten a new job and a new owner. It was a lot to process.

Eventually, however, Ritsu felt his eyes being pulled out of his lap and over towards his new master. He blushed when his gaze met Takano's. The man had shifted from quick glances and was now studying him intently. Ritsu frowned at this and dropped his eyes again. There was something in Takano's golden gaze that was incredibly disconcerting and yet oddly familiar. The tip of his tail vibrated as a long absent warmth flooded his low belly. Ritsu was stunned by the sensation. This wasn't something he ever experienced outside his heat cycles. Not since…

The neko quickly pushed the painful memories to the side. He focused instead on the thin pink lead, its looped end currently clasped in his hands. Ritsu was suddenly glad for the hated leash. The sight of it rekindled his anger at being humiliated and made it easier to block off the multitude of other emotions roiling inside him.

"Hey, stop here!" Takano called out to the cab driver.

Ritsu looked up and was surprised to see that they were still in a business district. He followed Takano out of the car and back out into the icy evening air. He blushed furiously as Takano immediately took up his lead.

"I told you I wasn't going to run away, Takano-san." Ritsu tried to keep his tone polite and failed as the sharp edges of his irritation pierced his words.

Takano looked up from paying the cab driver. He adjusted the glasses he'd been wearing ever since perusing Ritsu's real papers. Ritsu was still wearing his over-sized coat and the brunet neko's agitated flapping amused him greatly. Still he kept his face neutral. "And I'm making sure of that," he answered with a slight edge of his own.

At these words Ritsu stilled, realizing that arguing with his new owner was hardly going to make their first night together any easier. _First night together. _His stomach clenched at the thought as he watched the cab pull away from the curb.

Looking away as Takano turned back towards him, Ritsu couldn't help but ask, "Why are we here? I thought you said we were going to your home, Takano-san?"

"We are. My apartment building isn't far from here, but like I said, I wanted to get something to eat." Takano motioned with his head over to the left and Ritsu saw the man was indicating a _Panda Way_ sandwich shop.

"Oh."

"Come on then," Takano prodded, giving a gentle tug to Onodera's leash. "They're neko friendly."

Ritsu was mortified to enter the shop on a leash, but Takano didn't seem to mind the curious looks that the other patrons gave them. Even more embarrassing, however, was the fact that as soon as the smell of warm baking bread hit his sensitive nose, Ritsu's stomach grumbled loudly.

Takano cocked his head slightly and a light smirk played across his sensual mouth. "You sure you don't want something to eat, Onodera?"

Despite the fact he was suddenly ravenous Ritsu shook his head, "No thank you, Takano-san. I'm fine."

"Oh, that's right," Takano said with a snide twist to his voice, "Once you make up your mind about something you don't change it." He looked at his furiously blushing neko. "Something to drink then?"

Ritsu didn't want to accept anything from this annoying ass of an owner, but the thought of something to fill his empty belly was too tempting. "Hot tea please, Takano-san."

Takano stepped up for his turn at the counter. "Well, if you won't eat now, we should get you a sandwich for later. We just finished the end of a cycle at Emerald and I haven't had any chance to shop all week so my cupboards are practically empty." The editor began to place a double order.

"Um… excuse me, Takano-san," Onodera interrupted. He blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, "but if one of those is for me, I don't really like that kind of sandwich."

Takano's brows rose at his neko's assertion. "Well then, do you want to place your order yourself?"

The neko bowed his head. "Yes, please." His tail swished uncomfortably.

"Go for it." Takano stepped aside, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the Onodera, politely but quickly place his order. He was shocked at how decisive the hybrid was. It was becoming increasingly obvious to him that this was not the same timid kitten that had entered his life and turned it so upside-down ten years ago.

Once the order was ready, Takano took the tray and led Ritsu off to one of the tables. The editor sat down, unwrapped his sandwich and attacked it with gusto.

Onodera, carefully took off Takano's coat and draped it over the back of his chair. He sat down and watched the man eat as he sipped his hot tea. It was soothing but completely unsatisfying.

"You know, Onodera, I wouldn't care if you decided to eat that now."

Onodera's brow furrowed at this. "No, thank you, Takano-san" he said stubbornly, despite the fact his stomach issued another growl of protest.

Takano looked at the neko drinking his tea with a sad amusement. He had kind of hoped that revisiting a place like this would rekindle the Onodera's memory but it was obvious so far nothing had sparked in the catman's mind.

"You eat a lot of fast food?" Takano inquired, still hopeful this question might provoke a sense of déjà vu in Ritsu.

Ritsu looked at the man seated across from him. His brown ears perked forward. "Why do you ask?"

Takano shrugged as he took a gulp of his soda. "I don't know, you just seemed really comfortable placing your order."

Now it was the neko's turn to shrug as Ritsu looked down at his cup. "Well, I'm twenty-five years old, Takano-san, it's not like I've never been out in the world before." Ritsu was aware that his tone was more than a little defensive, but the man's question had reminded him of his painfully sheltered kittenhood and all the heartache it had caused him.

Ritsu glanced up and saw that his new owner was staring at him curiously. He wished Takano would quit looking at him as though he expected him to say something.

Trying to fill in the awkward silence Ritsu offered, "I guess working in publishing with all the deadlines and stuff there were times when eating out was easier than going home, even if it wasn't as healthy."

"Speaking of home… Tell me why your previous owners relinquished you, Onodera. Sato-san didn't really give me any details."

Ritsu frowned at this. He spun his disposable tea cup around between his hands. His ears flattened. "Please, Takano-san, I'd rather not talk about that right now if you don't mind."

Watching Ritsu speak, Takano clearly saw the hybrid's sorrow for the first time; it tugged on his heart in a powerful way. He leaned back from the table. Takano remembered his cruel desire to crush Ritsu when he'd first gotten him as a kitten._ Am I so different now?_ He thought about how much he'd provoked Onodera this evening with the leash.

"Come on let's get out of here," Takano mumbled.

"Really?" Onodera looked up at the man who had already started to rise.

"Yeah, I suddenly lost my appetite." Takano wrapped up the second half of his sandwich and stuck it in the bag with Ritsu's.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later found them navigating the icy streets. The snow was falling heavily now. Takano watched Onodera stepping hesitantly as the pet store issued slippers offered virtually no traction. He'd offered his arm to the neko twice now for support and been refused.<p>

Takano sighed. "Onodera, hand me a cigarette will you? My pack and my lighter are in the inside breast pocket."

They would have been home ten minutes ago if Onodera hadn't spent that same amount of time arguing unsuccessfully with him about taking his jacket back. Takano watched the neko fumble with the overlong sleeves as he struggled to extricate the smokes from the pocket.

"Here, Takano-san." Onodera slipped and barely managed to stay upright as he passed the tools of Takano's addiction over.

Takano lit up and took a deep drag. "You sure you don't want to take my arm, Onodera?" he offered once more. He had dropped the leash a block before, not wanting to injure Onodera's neck if the hybrid went down.

"No thank you. I'm fine, Takano-san." Onodera sniffed. His feet were so frozen he could hardly feel them. Still, there was no way he was going to go leaning on this irritating man like some weakling. "Don't you know nekos always land on their feet when they fall?"

"I thought that was cats," Takano replied, watching Ritsu slip about with a wry grin on his face.

"Cats… neko's… according to some people there's hardly any difference," Ritsu mumbled under his breath.

The two males had reached a set of stairs that formed a short cut to the hilly rise Takano's building was on. "Suit yourself," Takano muttered through a puff of smoke as he moved ahead of his recalcitrant neko and started climbing. He'd gotten three quarters of the way up the first landing when he heard a loud commotion behind him.

Takano turned just in time to see Ritsu, who'd obviously slipped, tumble down the stone staircase and land on his face at the bottom.

"Ritsu!" Takano threw his cigarette aside and dashed down the stairs nearly falling himself. He reached the neko and pulled him up into his arms. He gathered Ritsu to his chest and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?"

Ritsu had the breath knocked out of him by the fall and Takano's tight grasp around his middle wasn't helping.

Once he was finally able to breathe again Ritsu picked at one of the jacket's overlong sleeves. "I tore your jacket," he said remorsefully showing Takano a hole in the elbow.

"Fuck the jacket, Od… Onodera! What about you?"

"Uh… I think I'm okay, Takano-san." Ritsu rubbed a light bump on the back of his head. One of his cat ears stung and his tail had been badly bent but it didn't feel broken. He found himself now glad he'd been wearing Takano's jacket as it had provided him with some much needed padding during the fall.

"Oh yeah? Then what the hell's that?" Takano pointed to Ritsu's sweats where the knee was torn open and the fabric covering the neko's shin was turning crimson.

"Oh…" Ritsu studied the darkening stain. He looked at Takano and then looked away and offered sheepishly, "Well, to be honest, my legs are so cold I can't really feel them."

"That's it!" Takano growled as he scooped the lean neko up bridal style in his arms.

"What the hell, Takano-san? Put me down!" Onodera protested as the editor turned and began climbing the stairs again. He tried to wiggle out of the man's arms but Takano's iron grip held him tightly.

"Hey!" Takano suddenly barked, "Cool it cat! These steps are slick and I don't want both of us going down!"

At these words, Ritsu stopped fighting. He sat stiffly, a soft growl of indignation burring in his throat. As Takano kept climbing, pressed against the man's warm body and awash in his scent, Onodera was shocked to find himself slowly melting. Finally, he leaned his wild brown head against his new owner's shoulder. Ritsu was mortified as he did this to find that his growl quickly turning into an involuntary purr.

Feeling the soft rumble against his chest, Takano fought hard not to smile as he pressed onwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<br>**


	22. 22: Dropped: Nostalgia: Artistica

**Chapter 22: 22: Dropped: Nostalgia, Artistica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Dropped**

Takano carried Ritsu all the way up to the front door of his apartment. He was surprised that after Onodera's initial protest, other than his barely audible purr, the neko had remained silent. That was until he jostled the hybrid as he was trying to reach his keys in his front pocket, so that he could open the door.

"Takano-san, you can put me down now."

"What?" Takano feigned surprise. "And here I thought it would be so romantic to carry you over the threshold."

Onodera's eyes widened and the purr died in his throat hearing these words. First of all, it wasn't as if he was some blushing bride. And though he'd long known that many nekos were kept as "sex pets," the thought that his new owner might actually intended to use him in such a way appalled him.

He immediately began to wiggle and squirm. "No! Put me down!" Ritsu shouted furiously.

Though Takano had been teasing, his "new" pet's response annoyed him. So rather than let him go, he held the neko tight in his strong arms despite Ritsu's struggles. "Sato-san was right, you have poor manners Onodera. That's no way to talk to your new owner."

At these words, Ritsu became even more agitated. "I didn't want a new owner! And I certainly didn't want you!"

Hearing this, without further ceremony Takano simply released his hold and Ritsu fell heavily onto his already bruised tail. The hynrid let out a pained yelp as his bony backside hit the floor. He was about to release a string of curses at Takano, not caring about the consequences, but the sound of the elevator door opening stopped him.

Takano had crossed his arms defensively the moment he'd dropped Ritsu and was standing there in a posture of challenge. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall in their direction.

His eyes widened when he recognized his neighbor, Yanase Yuu, approaching. Not that the sight of the artist was that surprising since they were now neighbors. What was unusual was that Yanase was carrying a neko of his own.

Yanase was just arriving home from the pet store with Hisashi. Unlike the way Takano had been transporting his Onodera, however, Yuu's neko was riding piggyback. The neko was wrapped in Yuu's coat and a curly blond head with woolly cat ears could be seen resting against the artist's shoulder. The pale head lifted hesitantly when Yanase stopped in the hall before his apartment door and a pair of large slate blue eyes appeared over the artist's shoulder.

Hisashi's eyes grew even larger when he recognized the pink-leashed hybrid sitting on the floor as the Onodera that had been in the run next to him at Sato's only hours earlier.

"Takano-san, everything okay?" Yanase asked tipping his head slightly to the side. Interfering with master/neko interactions was considered highly improper. Normally Yuu wouldn't have intruded, but his sharp perception immediately deduced he and Hisashi had arrived upon a scene of definite tension.

Takano's golden eyes dropped and narrowed as he focused on Ritsu, "Yes, Yanase-san. We're fine. Absolutely no problem." He looked back up at Yuu. "Onodera here was just trying to show me how nekos always land on their feet."

Yuu felt Hisashi's breath in his ear as the blond whispered, "That's cats, not nekos. What an idiot."

"I see you picked up your neko, Yanase-san." Takano, who fortunately hadn't heard Hisashi's comment, nodded at the Araki as he tried to steer the conversation away from the huddled Onodera at his feet.

Yuu smiled slightly at the literalness of Takano's phrasing. "Uh yes, Takano-san, this is Araki-san," As he said this, Yuu allowed Hisashi to slowly slip down off him. Soon the lamby-looking Araki was standing just to the side of the artist. Hisashi eyed Takano nervously as he bowed in greeting.

"It was too slick outside for those pet slippers and I didn't want Araki-san to fall," Yuu said explaining his and Hisashi's recent configuration. This was the same excuse he had originally proposed to Hisashi to get the blond neko to allow him to be carried in the first place. Yuu had said this wanting to save Hisashi's pride. Though he'd really done it because he hadn't been sure the fragile catman would make it on his own from where the cab they'd taken had dropped them off all the way up to his apartment.

"Hmmmmm," Takano nodded. "Onodera had some trouble with that too." He reached down and grabbed one of Ritsu's lean arms, pulling the brunet to his feet.

Onodera didn't fight Takano's grasp, instead he allowed himself to be raised up without complaint. He was horribly embarrassed to have been seen in such a compromised position. As he stood quietly, he favored his injured leg slightly. In the warmth of the building the feeling was returning and it was really starting to hurt.

"Yanase-san, Araki-san," Onodera bowed having met each of the other males separately earlier that day, "Nice to see you again."

Yuu and the shy Araki returned the greeting.

"If you'll excuse us, Yanase-san," Takano took up Ritsu's arm again. "My Onodera slipped on the way home and I need to attend to his injury." With his free hand Takano removed his key from his pocket and opened the door.

Feeling a slight tremor from the skinny Araki standing next to him, Yuu nodded and turned to open his own door. He wanted to get Hisashi inside so he could see about getting him warmed up as quickly as possible so the frail neko didn't catch cold.

As each of the human males pushed into their dwelling the two nekos exchanged glances and sad, empathetic smiles, neither knowing how the rest of the evening would play out and each fearing for the other neko as much as for himself.

* * *

><p>Araki stepped shakily in behind Yuu. His sensitive nose registered the strong scent of his new foster-owner filling the space. He quickly decided, however, that Yuu's smell was not displeasing; in fact, the man had a spicy, musky scent that was actually rather soothing.<p>

Yanase turned on the lights. His cheeks felt the burn of a rare blush as he surveyed his apartment. It had been a long time since he'd brought anyone home with him and he hadn't exactly been planning for company when he'd left his apartment that morning.

Hisashi's large eyes scanned the apartment's front room curiously as he braced one hand against the wall so that he could slip out of his slippers without falling over. Because of the open floorplan he could see both the main room and the kitchen from where he stood in the entry.

The kitchen sink was filled with unwashed dishes and the counter littered with takeout boxes. The walls of the main room were populated with the small works of original art Yuu occasionally bought and framed sketches of work given to him by the various manga authors he'd worked for over the years.

There were a number of bookshelves filled with an eclectic collection of titles. They also held all manner of interesting objects. Yuu had these gathered traveling about the city; his keen eyes always finding little "treasures" overlooked by most people.

In addition to this artistic disarray, there was a scattering of clothes on the floor and a rumpled coverlet on the couch, left from days the artist came home from Marukawa and found himself too exhausted to drag his tired ass all the way to his bedroom.

Yuu looked at Hisashi with a slightly embarrassed expression. "Sorry for the state of things, Araki-san. I'm not much of a house keeper to begin with and we just finished a cycle, so things have been a bit crazy lately."

While for many, such a sight would cause discomfort, instead Hisashi breathed a soft sigh of relief. The neko had a bit of a hoarder's nature himself and after the terrible conditions at Takemoto's and the sterile environment of the pound and the pet shop; Yuu's bachelor chaos was like balm for his scraped nerves.

"It's fine, Yanase-san." Hisashi dropped his eyes. "Thank you for opening up your home to me."

Yanase kicked off his shoes and hung up his sketchbook laden work satchel. He moved over to the couch and held up the blanket. "Araki-san, why don't you tuck yourself in here and warm up while I make us something hot?"

Hisashi mumbled another quiet "thank you" and carefully made his way over to the couch. He eased himself into a corner of the soft sofa and drew his knees up to his chest. It was only after Yuu headed off to the kitchen that the neko reached out a long-fingered hand and drew the blanket Yanase had offered up around his shoulders.

From the kitchen Yuu looked back over his shoulder glancing at the blond neko. He frowned watching Hisashi pull himself into such a tight ball. Despite the fact the little male was sitting still, his curly-coated ears were twitched and vibrated anxiously as did his wooly tail.

Yuu frowned sadly turning away from the feline bundle of nerves sitting in his couch. He decided it would be best to allow the neko to sit quietly for a while rather than try and engage him. He began rummaging through his fridge and his cupboards looking for something he could throw together.

"Shit, I really need to go shopping," Yuu muttered. Finally he found some instant miso soup. He started the kettle, knowing they could have that and some tea. Then he discovered a frozen filet of salmon in his freezer and put this in the microwave to defrost.

From his perch on the sofa, Hisashi watched as Yanase puttered. If he hadn't been so exhausted and nervous he might have smiled at the soft curses that drifted out of the kitchen along with the gradually increasing aromas of the food Yuu was cooking.

Feeling a bit braver, Hisashi looked a bit closer at his surroundings. He leaned over and picked up a manga lying on the coffee table in front of the couch. His ears perked forward with interest when he realized it was _The Kan_. This was one of the series he and Atsushi had read together when they were still living with their breeder Renaka-san.

Hisashi flipped through the pages quietly and was soon lost in the story. He was so deep in the tale in fact, he didn't hear Yuu approach. He looked up startled when Yuu softly cleared his throat beside him. Hisashi flinched involuntarily and set the book down quickly.

"Sorry," Hisashi said, his previously engaged ears suddenly flat again, "I know I shouldn't be touching your things, Yanase-san."

"And I'm sorry Araki-san, but I know I'm not a very good cook. So we're even." Yuu leaned over and set a plate with the salmon, a few bedraggled vegetables and a small bowl of the miso down on the low table. "Besides, Araki-san, you can look at any of my books that you want to." He nodded at the manga. "You like _The Kan_?"

Hisashi looked at Yanase with wide eyes. "Ijuuin Sensei is amazing," he said reverently.

"Yeah, I'm working for him right now and it's really cool." Yuu's voice held the barest hint of pride.

"You work for Ijuuin-Sensei, Yanase-san?" Hisashi's voice held more life than Yuu had heard since he'd met the neko. Hisashi's ears had perked up too. The neko watched Yuu with new interest as he returned to the kitchen for his own plate.

Yuu nodded sitting down next to Hisashi once he'd retrieved his food. "You know I got permission to bring you to work with me. If you like, I can introduce you to him."

Hisashi leaned forward and gingerly picked up the bowl of miso Yuu had placed before him. "I wouldn't want to trouble him, or you for that matter, Yanase-san."

Yuu picked up his own bowl and sipped from it. "It wouldn't be any trouble, Araki-san, Ijuuin Sensei is totally nice. He even gave me that drawing."

Hisashi took a thoughtful swallow of the hot spiced liquid as he looked over to the wall across the room Yanase was indicating.

"I have a bunch of drawings there that were given to me by different people I've worked for." Yuu watched the neko continue to sip his soup rather delicately. Once he was certain Hisashi was relaxing a bit he settled back into the couch himself. "Someday, though," Yuu confided, "I want to have my own manga series."

Hearing this Hisashi paled and set his soup down gently on the table.

Yuu looked at Hisashi. "Is it that bad?" he asked jokingly as he nodded at the soup. "I mean it's instant, so I thought that would be at least one thing I could hardly mess up."

Hisashi went from white to pink. Keeping his eyes on the bowl he said softly, "No, Yanase-san, it's good, really… I'm just suddenly not so hungry."

Yuu's brow furrowed as he studied the emaciated neko. In the soft light of the room the blond's cheeks looked even more hollow. The artist watched Hisashi's bony fingers grasp a hold of his thin tail and stroke it in an act of absentminded self-soothing.

"Araki-san, you need to eat something." Yuu's voice was gentle but firm.

Hisashi blushed further at the words. _How often had Atsushi said exactly that same thing?_ The neko turned his head and raised his eyes up to Yuu. He was surprised to see kind concern in the human's curiously colored gaze.

Both males regarded each other with an unblinking intensity. Finally a slight smile quirked Yuu's mouth. "Look I understand if you don't want to eat it. Like I said I am a pretty sucky cook. Maybe I could order us some take out? Or if you're really not hungry that's fine you don't have to eat. We can go shopping together tomorrow and pick up some things that you'd like better."

Hisashi lowered his eyes when Yuu had started speaking. He had become used to people being angry and frustrated with his anorexic tendencies since he'd been rescued, actually for most of his life really. Hisashi was shocked to find these tones completely absent from his foster owner's words; there was only warmth in the man's voice. With Yuu's assurance that he didn't have to eat if he didn't want to, the tight knot that had been long tied in his belly began to slowly unravel.

"There's no need to go to the trouble and expense of take out, Yanase-san," Hisashi mumbled awkwardly. "What you fixed is fine, really. Thank you." To show his appreciation of Yuu's kindness he released his skinny tail, reached out and took up his chopsticks, picked up a piece of the salmon and ate it in affirmation of his words.

Once the rich flavor of the fish hit his tongue, however, Hisashi's stomach roared back to life. He looked over and offered a weak grin to Yuu, blushing at the volume of his reviving belly.

Yuu had been transfixed, watching Hisashi's pale, pink lips wrap around the chopsticks. He had to admit that despite his unhealthy appearance, there was something in the Araki that greatly appealed to him.

Yuu smiled back at Hisashi but was careful not to show too much enthusiasm. "Well, if you think it's okay."

Hisashi took a second piece and nodded.

Wanting Hisashi to be able to eat without feeling scrutinized, now that the neko seemed willing, Yuu picked up the remote for his seldom watched T.V. "Want to see what's on?"

Another spark flickered in Hisashi's previously dull gaze. "That might be nice, Yanase-san." He had always had a weak spot for T.V.

Yuu powered the set on and offered the remote to Hisashi. He drew it back again in an attempt to be playful when Hisashi tentatively reached for it. Yuu winced internally when he saw Hisashi flinch in response. It was becoming obvious to him how badly the abuse from the manga-ka had affected the hybrid.

Yuu offered the remote again, holding it steady this time. "Look, just don't get used to this, normally I am very possessive with my remote. I am a seme after all." Yuu wanted to make his preference clear from the outset: given his size, he was often mistaken for an uke.

Hisashi took the remote, ducking his head. He blushed at Yuu's declaration. He hadn't said anything about his orientation, (not that his personal inclinations really mattered since he was a neko and therefore had to do whatever his owner wanted, regardless). Even though he had some uke inclinations, despite his love of Atsushi, he had never been allowed to fully explore this.

"Well, then let me tell you how honored I feel by your gracious sacrifice, Yanase-san," Hisashi, said allowing just the barest edge of sarcasm to creep into his voice.

"Why, Araki-san, are you teasing me?" Yuu asked, unable to keep his delight from the neko.

Hisashi raised his eyes again. A flash of mischievousness crackled through their cool surface and his tail gave a light tap of good humor. Then he looked away again flipping through the channels before settling on a situation comedy that Yuu also happened to love. Hisashi set the remote down and picked up another piece of salmon. Just before he popped it into his mouth he shot a shy glance back at Yuu and offered a soft smile. "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<br>**


	23. 23: Kiss: Nostalgia

**Chapter 23: Kiss: Nostalgia**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Three: Kiss**

Onodera followed (or more aptly was pulled) behind Takano into his new owner's apartment.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, the hybrid watched Takano deactivate the security system just inside the door and then punch in another round of numbers. Takano turned and looked intently at Ritsu. "Onodera, I have just reset the alarm, so if you open that door… I'll know immediately."

Despite their altercation in the hallway, Ritsu felt distinctly hurt by Takano's implication that he expected him to try and bolt. He looked down at the ground trying to hide his disturbed expression. "I understand, Takano-san." Ritsu struggled to keep the appropriate tone of obedience in his voice. Takano's earlier comment about his lack of manners had also cut him deeply.

Then Takano surprised Ritsu by moving towards him; the neko fought hard not to shrink away. Ritsu braced himself and was shocked to feel Takano use gentle fingers to take off both his collar and the leash.

The editor hung these up on a peg near the door. "Here, give me those." Takano motioned to the bags Ritsu had been holding: one with their sandwiches in it and the other one containing the clothing that he had been originally wearing when the senior Kohinata had first brought him into the pet store.

Ritsu silently handed the bags over. He watched as Takano went and stuck their sandwiches in the refrigerator. Then the man headed off down a side hallway. "I'm going to hang your clothes up before they get anymore wrinkled. That way you'll have something to wear when I take you into work with me tomorrow," Takano said simply before he vanished down the hall.

While Takano was doing this, Ritsu took off the man's coat and hung it up, He also gratefully stepped out of his sodden pet store slippers and peeled off his soaked socks. After doing this, he stayed standing in the entry, afraid to move into the main room without permission. All the courage he'd felt in the hall during his outburst seemed to have evaporated now that he was standing in Takano's actual domain.

Ritsu breathed deeply and beneath the odor of cigarettes, just like when he was being carried in Takano's arms, he could smell the man himself. It was a strong, pleasantly bookish aroma and somehow familiar.

From where he was standing Ritsu was able to make a number of observations. The first was that Takano's main room looked more like an office than a home. There were story boards and notes everywhere, a fax machine in the corner was currently spitting out sheets of paper at a breakneck pace. The man had both a laptop and a regular computer set up as well at different places.

The second thing the neko noted was several bookshelves, a number filled with manga, the rest with novels. Outside of this though, there were very few items that could be read as personal effects. Particularly, Ritsu saw no photographs, nothing indicating Takano had any family or even any friends, for that matter. This first lack perplexed Ritsu greatly. The second, he thought as he rubbed his aching bottom, not so much: the guy was an ass.

The hybrid cocked his head to the side and his ears twitched forward when he heard water running from somewhere down the hallway where Takano had disappeared. After a few more minutes, Ritsu's tail began to twitch with impatience. _Has Takano-san decided to take a bath and simply forgotten that I'm still standing here?_

With his injured leg throbbing, Ritsu was just about to sit down to wait, when Takano suddenly emerged back into the main room.

"Come on then." Takano motioned to Ritsu. His brow creased slightly as he watched his petite pet limp towards him.

Ritsu followed him into the short hallway. He discovered Takano was taking him into a reasonably sized bathroom where a filled tub of steaming water stood.

Takano crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Onodera. "I thought you might need to warm up, I don't want you getting sick on me. Get into the tub and I'll go see what I can find for you to sleep in." Takano stepped back towards the door. "I'm going to want to look at that leg too, Onodera," he added before he moved out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

Ritsu's huge green eyes traveled from the door back to the tub. He suddenly felt convicted for his earlier harsh thoughts. He tried to set this emotion aside as he quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and stepped out of his ruined sweats. He was chilled and anxious to get into the hot water. Not to mention, despite the fact he'd only been at the pet store for a few hours, it had left him feeling distinctly dirty.

Ritsu squeaked with dismay as the door to the bathroom suddenly opened and Takano walked in on him in his completely bare state. "W…. What are you doing? Don't you know how to knock?" Ritsu's brown tail curled up joining the hands covering his groin.

"It's my house. Why should I knock?" Takano smirked. "Look, I came to give you some clean towels and a tee-shirt to sleep in."

Takano's smirk grew wider when he threw his offering at Ritsu and the smaller male had to raise his hands to catch the items. While his lean tail did its best to obscure him, Takano was still treated to a nice glimpse of his pet's privates.

The furiously blushing neko immediately wrapped a towel around his waist. He let loose with another loud squeak and jumped back almost toppling over into the tub when suddenly Takano moved in and crouched down before him.

"God, Onodera be still for a minute. Like I said earlier, I want to check out your leg."

Ritsu tensed, but stilled as Takano looked at the deep scrape running the length of his narrow shin.

Takano stood up a minute later, seemingly satisfied with his examination. "That's going to sting like hell when you get in the water, but I think you'll live. We'll still want to put some disinfectant on it though and probably wrap it when you get out of the tub."

Ritsu looked at Takano nervously, now that the man had stepped away. He moved to set the other towel and the tee-shirt on the vanity. He eyed the pile of fabric.

Takano cocked an eyebrow at his pet's disconcerted expression. "Yes?"

Now that there was some distance between them, Ritsu mustered all his remaining courage. "Uh… just a tee-shirt, Takano-san? How come there are no bottoms?"

Takano's grin became rather wolfish for a moment, but then seeing how truly distressed Ritsu looked he decided to relent.

"Look at the difference in our size, Onodera. There's nothing I have that's even going to remotely begin to fit you. In fact, that tee-shirt will be plenty long enough. It'll probably cover clear to your knees." Seeing this still didn't seem to entirely comfort the neko he sighed. "Look, it will just have to do until we can go out and get you some proper pajamas tomorrow."

Ritsu's anxious gaze returned to the thin, white, cotton shirt. He looked back at Takano. "I could roll up the pantlegs on a pair of your pajamas, Takano-san."

"You could…" Takano said as he moved back towards the door again. "If I owned any pajamas, , but the truth is I prefer to sleep naked." Takano said this far too cheerfully as he left a furiously blushing Ritsu alone in the bathroom for the second time.

Ritsu's sensitive brown ears cocked forward as the man closed the door behind him. He suddenly shook his head as if trying to clear it. _"All the stress of the day must be playing tricks on my hearing,"_ he thought. As he sat down on the edge of the bath Ritsu swore to himself that he'd heard Takano say as the door shut, "You always were kind of a prude."

* * *

><p>A while later, Ritsu emerged from the bath, feeling clean and bolstered; at least until he stepped into the front room to find Takano yelling into his cell.<p>

"You know why you have to have those drawings in before Christmas, even though it's for the Valentine's issue! Do you think I'm going to forget the hell you put the department through last year?"

Takano paused as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. Onodera watched as his owner walked over to the fax machine and picked up the papers there. "Yes, I got it." Perusing the pages quickly Takano's eyes narrowed, obviously displeased with something. "Look, give me fifteen minutes then skype me okay? No, I don't care how late it is!"

Ritsu sidled along the edge of the room and took a chance, quietly moving over to sit on the couch. He smoothed the white night shirt he was wearing down a bit, annoyed that Takano had been right and the garment did indeed extend to just above his knobby knees.

He watched as Takano's skilled eyes glanced through the sheaf of papers in his hands. The editor pulled out at least five pages as he sifted through them. Then suddenly his shaggy black head tipped slightly as though he was listening for something. Takano turned around slowly and looked over his slipped glasses at the hybrid perched nervously on his couch.

Seeing Onodera sitting there, his lean brown tail worriedly tapping, Takano walked over and set the pages down on the coffee table. He picked up a can of first aid disinfectant spray that sat next to a box of gauze pads and a roll of medical tape he'd gotten out of his earthquake kit while Onodera was in the bath.

Without saying a word he knelt down in front of his pet and one of his large hands soon held Ritsu's lean calf, lifting the neko's injured leg.

The bath had washed the blood away but the deep gash was still slightly oozing. Takano looked into Ritsu's anxious green eyes. "This is going to burn like fuck, just so you know."

Ritsu scrunched his nose in anticipation as Takano popped the lid off skillfully with one hand and sprayed the disinfectant over the torn skin. "Shit!" Ritsu yelped through gritted teeth. His ears flattened against his head at the burn of the spray and his tail fluffed.

"Oh, come on, don't be a pussy, Onodera," Takano chided and then snorted at the joke he'd just inadvertently made.

Ritsu snorted back, "Like I've never heard that before, Takano-san." His annoyance, however, cut through the lingering sting.

"So touchy," Takano grinned as he set the can aside. He picked up a gauze pad and laid it gently over the scrape.

Ritsu bit his tongue to keep from saying anything more and was soon distracted, watching the skillful way Takano taped off his injury.

"That should hold you," Takano said sounding pleased.

"Thank you, Takano-san," Onodera offered sincerely, his ears rose slightly in appreciation.

Takano looked up and Ritsu was shocked to see a soft expression in his new owner's golden eyes. The look made his heart instantly started to beat faster and gave him a strange feeling.

"Takano-san," Ritsu started, though he had no idea what it was he might say. Thankfully he was cut off before he said something stupid, as the computer on the small desk across the room pinged. Takano frowned, grunted, picked up his pages again, walked over to the computer and pushed a few keys.

"Yes?" He made sure to sit down where his web cam picked up his stern face. An exhausted and nervous looking woman appeared in the monitor.

"Did you have a chance to look at those pages, Takano-san?" the woman asked timidly.

"I did, and here are the changes that you need to make."

Ritsu watched from his place on the sofa, awestruck as Takano dictated. It was clear within a few seconds that as an editor the man really knew what he was doing. Ritsu just felt bad that Takano had to do it in such a manner that he terrified the manga-ka he was working with.

"Now about that kiss panel. It's the most important one in the story. What the readers have been waiting for and you have the position all wrong, it's too stiff and the wrong angle."

The woman listened to Takano's directions. "I think I understand, Takano-san," she said tentatively.

"Then show me."

"Right now?"

Takano said nothing he, just merely raised his brows, waiting.

This was answer enough. The woman sighed and then began scribbling frantically. After a few minutes she held up a sketch to the monitor. "Like this?"

Takano studied the drawing and then sighed himself. He lowered his glasses and tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Onodera, get over here!"

Frightened by the man's harsh tone Ritsu limped over quickly.

"Now watch and draw this," Takano directed his distressed author. Without warning he grabbed Ritsu by his nightshirt and pulled the neko where the camera would catch them both. He pulled the hybrid down in to a powerful kiss.

Ritsu's eyes widened in shock and he tried to draw back, but Takano had run one large hand through his brunet mane and was holding him so that he couldn't pull away.

After the first few seconds however, as Takano's adamant mouth forced Ritsu to submit, the neko found himself opening up to the man. The hybrid's eyes closed and he felt his knees suddenly grow weak. Ritsu's lean tail slowly curled over itself, lifting the tee-shirt in the back as it assumed the readied submissive posture.

After a lengthy oral assault Takano finally broke the kiss leaving Ritsu stunned and breathless.

"Got that?" he asked the manga-ka, his face completely impassive.

The artist's eyes were huge, her tired expression significantly diminished as a result of the fangirl rush she'd just experienced. Her hand flew over the paper with lightning speed and in just a minute she held a new sketch up to the screen.

"Perfect," Takano said, though his expression didn't change. "Now I want those by noon tomorrow."

The woman's eyes widened when she realized this was a slight extension of her deadline. "Thank you, Takano-san. I'll have them done by then, no problem."

"Better be," He growled, then he nodded goodbye and shut off the screen.

Takano took his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes. He glanced over at the Onodera, who was still looking at him with an expression of stunned disbelief.

"What?" Takano frowned.

"What do you mean _what_?" Ritsu was livid. "Why in the hell would you kiss me in front of a complete stranger?"

Takano and stood up. "She wasn't a stranger, she's one of my manga-ka, a notoriously bad one for missing deadlines, and the kiss was for an example. I mean, you're my assistant now, so you were assisting. But if you liked it we could do it again." Takano shot Ritsu a sly look.

"No, Takano-san, I didn't like it! I didn't like it at all!" Ritsu spat.

Takano cocked an eyebrow at his pet. "Really?" He said heading across the room back towards the hallway, "because it seemed to me like you rather did. But then again I have always been a good kisser."

Ritsu clenched his fists at the man's arrogance. "Don't walk away from me, Takano-san!" he shouted. "You owe me an apology!" Even as he said this, Ritsu knew it wasn't true. He was a neko and as such his new master owed him nothing.

Takano acted as if he hadn't heard and didn't stop.

"Where are you going?" Ritsu yelled; he was so mad he was shaking.

The editor turned at looked at his furious neko. Takano noted that he'd forgotten how cute his kitten could be when he was spitting and hissing. "I'm going to bed. Coming?" He tilted his head slightly as he asked the question.

Seeing how this immediately shut Ristu up, Takano offered the hybrid a wry grin. "Didn't think so." He turned and walked down the hall, disappeared into a room and closed the door behind him.

Ritsu continued to stand in the main room exactly where Takano had left him for several minutes. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so furious. But there was more to it than that; he was also seriously confused.

The reason for this was he'd never met anyone so annoying, yet the moment Takano had kissed him, feelings he'd not experienced for a decade quickly churned to the surface. "What in the hell is wrong with me?" Ritsu gasped.

His head shot up suddenly when he heard the door in the hall open and the soft shuffle of footsteps approaching. The next thing Ritsu knew the world went white. When his vision returned he looked down to realize he'd just been struck in the face with a pillow.

Looking up from the pillow at his feet, Ritsu saw Takano standing the hall entry. The man was shirtless, wearing only his boxers and carrying a few blankets draped over one lean muscular arm.

"You take the couch tonight, I'm not giving up my bed," Takano said flatly. "We'll fix up a more permanent space for you in my study tomorrow. Get some sleep. You're going into work with me in the morning and I need you to be sharp." Takano tossed the blankets on the couch and turned to go.

Ritsu found himself swallowing hard, as Takano's sculpted shoulders were just as impressive as the man's firm pectorals and tight abs had been on the front.

Just before he reached his bedroom door, Takano turned his shaggy dark head back to the neko.

"And help yourself to a snack, your sandwich, or whatever else you can find in the cupboards. Maybe you wouldn't be so emotional if you weren't so hungry. Neh, Onodera?" Takano smiled slightly as he once again disappeared in to his bedroom.

Ritsu stared after the man. No sooner Takano had left then Ritsu bent and snatched up his pillow. "Asshole," he fumed, striding over to the couch and throwing the pillow down. "So cocksure about everything! What the hell does he know?" Ritsu angrily grabbed the blankets and flung them out on the sofa.

Just then Ritsu's stomach growled loudly as if to inform him that there were a few things perhaps the his new owner did indeed know. The slender catman looked towards the refrigerator longingly. Then finally he sighed and reluctantly padded over to it.

Ritsu opened the door and pulled out his sandwich. He unwrapped it took out half, saving the rest for later. Sitting down on the floor of the kitchen to eat Ritsu wondered just what the hell he had gotten himself into.

(The neko had absolutely had no way of knowing that it would be exactly six days until the Onodera, Ritsu, fell in love.)

Down the hall, Takano had his ear pressed to the door of his bedroom. A small grin stole across his lips as he heard the familiar sound of the fridge door opening and the rustling of a wrapper. He pushed himself away from the door, stripped out of his shorts and crawled into bed. Not content... but closer to it than he had been for years.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go another chapter. <strong>

**This turned out longer than I had planned… so the next chapter will be Artistica again. Then, I know that a couple of you have asked about the trajectory of this story. **

**Okay… so the story will cover the span of the week leading up to Christmas day. I know Christmas has passed but I had no idea the life of its own this fic would take. My guess is that this is going to end up being Neko-Hiro length at least. I mean we're twenty three chapters in and I still haven't even gotten all the nekos out of the pet store yet.**

**Oh and about that… So next is Artistica, then Egoist and then I'm going to break our dear Yoko out… so stay tuned! **

**And as always, I love, love, love hearing from you. So please review, review, review!**


	24. 24: Revealed: Artistica

**Chapter 24: 24: Revealed: Artistica**

**Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Revealed**

Oblivious to the dramatics going on next door, Yuu and Hisashi had been passing a relatively peaceful, if slightly awkward evening together. The two had been sitting side by side on the couch for two hours now, each male surreptitiously watching the other as much as the T.V.

Even now, Yuu was observing the lean neko beside him. He'd noted that while the blond might smile or offer a light snort occasionally when something amused him, other than that Hisashi had remained almost entirely silent for most of their time together. Keen-eyed Yuu was also well aware that outside of a few flicks of his nappy tail, Hisashi had hardly moved at all since he'd finished eating.

Yuu was pleased, however, to see that the neko had eaten about three quarters of the dinner he'd prepared for him, though it had taken Hisashi almost a full hour to eat this.

Hisashi glanced over and saw Yuu's eyes on his plate. A faint blush rose to his cheeks. "Sorry I didn't eat more, Yanase-san." After he said this, Hisashi tensed as if waiting for a blow.

"No, problem, Araki-san," Yuu made sure to keep his voice low and pleasant. He allowed Hisashi's apprehensive blue eyes to search him.

"Really?"

Yuu smiled sadly at the neko's question. "Honestly, Araki-san. You'll find I hardly ever say something I don't mean. It's a bad habit I have. Cost me more than a few friends I'll tell you." Yuu's grin held just the barest bitter edge.

Hisashi looked away, blushing more deeply at this answer.

Yuu leaned over and picked up Hisashi's dishes and stacked them on his own.

"I should help with that," Hisashi offered, watching Yuu rise.

"No, you just sit tonight. You can help tomorrow if you want, but for now I just want you to rest."

Hisashi's brow creased slightly at this, but rather than argue he just nodded.

Yuu carried the plates into the kitchen, scraped and rinsed them and set them to the side with the others, determined that he'd wash them in the next day or so. He had to go in to Marukawa for a bit tomorrow… Saturday, but he had Sunday off. Then he headed over to the entry to get his book bag, as, in addition to Hisashi's sketchbooks, it also contained all the neko's various medications and the instructions for administering them. As he walked across the room, Yuu noticed Hisashi had turned the T.V. off and was watching him with a nervous intensity.

Yuu made sure to move at a slightly slower pace than he would have normally, not wanting to make Hisashi more anxious with any sudden movements. He retrieved the bag and headed back over to the couch, where he sat down again. The artist carefully withdrew Hisashi's sketchbooks and set them on the table in front of his houseguest.

Hisashi eyed them wistfully.

"You know you can draw as much or as little as you like, Araki-san." Yuu pulled out a number of pencils and pens as well and set these beside the tablets before he pulled out the bag of pills. "And if you need a new sketchbook just ask me. I have all kinds of them in my office."

Yuu watched Hisashi wince as the neko reached out for the pad on the top of the pile: sitting still so long had obviously made the hybrid stiff.

"Thank you, Yanase-san," Hisashi murmured, not meeting his new foster-owner's gaze. He felt his eyes start to water at the simple permission. At his previous home, one had to ask before doing anything that wasn't related to the production of Takemoto's manga or face the consequences.

After being at Takemoto's for a few months, he had become so traumatized it was difficult for him to talk at all. For a while, Takemoto had allowed Atsushi to ask his various permissions. Atsushi was so in tune with his best friend he sometimes knew what Hisashi needed before the Araki did. Also, Hisashi had been able to whisper to Atsushi, while talking to anyone else had been all but impossible.

Eventually, however, as part of his being increasingly singled out, Takemoto forbid Atsushi to speak on his behalf and the wooly hybrid had found his "punishments" increase drastically.

"Hey, Araki-san, you okay?" Yuu had grown concerned as the neko had started to tremble at these recollections.

Hisashi raised his head, but his ears remained flattened. "Uh.. Yes… I'm fine, Yanase-san," he whispered.

Yuu frowned at this. The Araki didn't look or sound fine to him at all, in fact quite the opposite. Yanase held out the pills he'd determined Hisashi needed. "Here, take these, they'll make you feel better."

Hisashi took the offered medication and washed them down with the last of his tea from dinner, not bothered at all by the fact it had long turned cold.

"Look, I think we should go to bed soon. I have to go into work for a bit tomorrow morning." Yuu's concern was still evident on his sharp features.

Hisashi nodded numbly at this, though he was actually very nocturnal by nature and rarely found himself able to sleep at night.

Yuu's eyes glanced back down at the list of instructions Sato had included. He had been shocked by all the medications that the neko was on. Of course there were the expected things for a hybrid in the Araki's condition: antibiotics and ultra-vitamins. But there were also a number of additional meds- anti-depressants and anti-anxiety drugs, sleeping pills, among others. Yuu found his anger growing at Hisashi's previous owner. _The bitch really fucked this poor guy up._

Looking back at Hisashi, who was still trembling, Yuu fought hard to push his fury down; he didn't know how much of his emotion Hisashi might be able to pick up on and he certainly didn't want to do anything that might distress the other male further.

"Um… look, Araki-san… Sato-san said I need to put some liniment on your back before you go to bed."

Hisashi's wooly ears flattened even more at these words but he remained silent.

"How about if I go draw you a bath first." Yuu had seen a bank of showers in the back room of the pet store but no tub and wondered how long it had been since Hisashi had a chance to really soak. "It'll warm you up and might help, since you seem a little bit stiff."

Again Hisashi said nothing, he merely nodded.

Yuu set the list down and without a word got up from the couch and headed off down the hall to the bathroom.

Once Yuu left and Hisashi heard the water running, he carefully unfolded himself from the couch. All the day's activities, his old injuries, plus his stillness had made him really stiff. Hisashi was glad that Yuu wasn't there to see him rise.

Once he'd gotten a handle on his aches and Yuu still hadn't returned, Hisashi made his way over to the other side of the room to see the drawing Ijuuin Sensei had given the artist close up. He glanced at some of the other works on the wall and couldn't help but admire his foster-owner. For his age, the man had worked with some pretty amazing authors. Though Hisashi hadn't seen any of Yuu's own work yet this spoke highly of his talent.

Then his eye fell on a certain drawing and his breath caught. He would have recognized the style and the imagery anywhere, even if the crisp signature in the corner hadn't been visible.

"Are you familiar with Renaka-Sensei's work, Araki-san?"

The blond neko started at his new owner's voice. He'd been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard Yuu come up behind him.

Hisashi found he had suddenly misplaced all his words again, so he just nodded.

"I got to work with her about a year ago. God that woman is amazing and you know normally she does almost all of the drawing herself… unlike some authors." Yuu studied the drawing again himself, awed as always how each time he revisited it he noticed something new.

"In my opinion, she's not nearly as well-known as she should be. The critics say that's because of the melancholy that's crept into her stories over the last few years, but personally I find that just makes her pieces all that more powerful."

Hisashi swallowed hard at Yuu's observation. His taxed heart suddenly felt a hundred times heavier.

Yanase was keenly aware that something in Renaka's drawing was affecting his foster pet profoundly. He stood quietly to the side, deeply moved as he watched Hisashi struggling with his demons. Finally he decided it would be best to intervene. "So, Araki-san, the bath's ready. You don't want the water getting cold do you?"

The neko shook his head. It was all Hisashi could do to tear himself away from the drawing. It had been years since he'd been this close to his beloved breeder, even if it was only through the lines her hand had set down on a piece of paper. Still Hisashi followed Yuu down the hall. Stepping into the bathroom, the neko noted that despite the general disorder it was clean and bright. He looked at the steaming tub and then chanced a glance at Yuu.

Yuu rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, there's some clean towels and a change of clothes on the vanity. It's a tee-shirt and some sweats for you to sleep in. I made a hole for your tail in the pants."

Yuu wasn't sure why this last bit brought a blush to the hybrid's pale cheeks, but he had to admit he found the pink tint attractive.

"Since they're mine, you'll probably swim in them, but we'll get you some better clothes tomorrow. Okay?" Having said this Yuu turned and made ready to leave, wanting to give the hybrid some privacy.

"Yanase-san."

Yuu stopped at turned back at the blond neko's soft address. Hisashi was standing, looking down on the floor, his wooly tail clasped in his bony hands, his nubby ears flattened sideways.

"Yes?"

"Can you… I mean… would you… help me? Please?" Hisashi's voice came out in a choked whisper. "I still can't raise my arms over my head and that makes it hard for me to get my shirts off."

Yuu's eyes widened at this admission by the blond, but other than that he managed to keep his face expressionless. "Sure, Araki-san. I'm only too happy to help."

He stepped up to the neko without another word and slowly reached over, taking the hem of the faded striped hoodie Hisashi was wearing in his hands. He paused for the barest of moments when he realized, grasping this, how many layers the thin neko was actually wearing.

Gently and with measured movements he lifted Hisashi's cloth armor up and slid it over the his curly head, being cautious of the sensitive lamby ears.

No sooner had his arms been freed then Hisashi protectively crossed his bony limbs over his chest.

Seeing the bare blond before him, Yanase felt all the air pulled from his lungs and an iron fist clench his heart. "Oh god, Hisashi," He whispered sorrowfully when he finally managed to draw a breath. "What in the hell did that monster do to you?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	25. 25: Skin: Artistica

**Chapter 25: Skin: Artistica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi <strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Skin**

Hisashi dropped his head at Yuu's exclamation. He felt the tears well up in his eyes that he'd promised he wouldn't allow. He had known from the moment his new foster-owner had mentioned the liniment, this display was inevitable, but that didn't help alleviate the mortification he experienced at being seen in his current condition.

Yuu blinked his eyes rapidly in disbelief: as if this motion would somehow change the picture before him. He had known the blond neko was skinny. Carrying Hisashi up to the apartment, once again, he'd been shocked at how light the Araki was, but stripped of all his layers the hybrid's true emaciation was revealed.

Seeing Hisashi's profoundly jutting collarbones, the pale skin stretched over prominent ribs, stick-like arms, Yuu couldn't imagine the Araki being any thinner. What made this even more distressing was that Sato-san had bragged to him about Hisashi gaining seven pounds under her care, bringing his total in the month he'd been away from the manga-ka's to fifteen.

More alarming than how skeletal Hisashi was, however, was the web-work of raised pink scars that traced around his lean sides and over his concave belly.

Hisashi closed his eyes as hot drops squeezed out from their corners. As long as Yuu had seen his front now, he knew he might as well give his temporary owner the whole show. He slowly turned his back to Yuu and began to strip out of the three pairs of pet store sweats he was wearing.

If his front was alarming, his back was terrifying. Hisashi bit back a sob when he heard Yuu gasp. The night he and Atsushi had tried to escape, Takemoto had found him under some bushes on her property. He'd collapsed there, too weak to go on and had sent Atsushi ahead promising to stay hidden until his friend could bring back help. Atsushi would have carried him but the ebony neko was terribly weak himself at that point.

Takemoto had gone ballistic at the discovery of her nekos' escape and had beaten Hisashi for the attempt. Not that this act was so unfamiliar. Long before that night, Hisashi's backside, from his shoulders to his ankles, was already crisscrossed with scars from previous punishments. The more renowned she'd become for her hands and feet the more severe it was she seemed to be with him.

That time, however, she'd whipped him until she was so spent she could no longer raise her arm to strike. By the time she stopped, Hisashi's shoulders and low back were so raw they looked like someone had tried to skin the poor neko alive.

In his weakened state, that he'd even survived was a miracle. The beating was so severe that even now a month later, not all of the wounds had closed yet. Hisashi's back currently sported a number of plaster's protecting these areas and where his flesh wasn't raised and pink, lingering yellow and brown bruises gave his pale skin a leopard pattern.

Hisashi stepped out of his pants. He turned back slightly towards Yuu, his hands clasped in front of his groin. He knew that this was bad form. Hybrids were told they should never hide from their human masters: modesty was not a luxury to be afforded to animals. Even so, he couldn't seem to bring himself to drop his hands.

He closed his eyes and waited, tears rolling silently down his cheeks, for the exclamations of revulsion or pity that he'd become accustomed to since his rescue, or for the man's rebuke at not behaving properly.

Yuu said nothing, however; he just stood there quietly. He was mentally cursing Sato for not having been more forthcoming. She had told him the Araki was damaged and that his back might need some special care but this went so much farther than soothing some taxed muscles. Yuu couldn't imagine how devastating it must be for Hisashi to find himself revealed in this way. His mind raced trying to figure out a way to make things more equal.

Yuu frowned. Then he reached down and grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it off over his head.

Hisashi had been unnerved by Yuu's silence but was too distressed to make eye contact. He looked up though when he heard the man start moving. His blue eyes widened in shock as Yuu continued stripping in front of him. Looking at the lean, hard contours of the artist's unblemished body Hisashi felt even more ashamed of his appearance. At the same time he was terrified of what this action indicated of his foster-owner's intentions.

Hisashi's legs trembled with the desire to run and then all strength left them. He sank to the tile floor and huddled there as though if he made his body small enough he might become invisible.

Seeing this, Yuu stepped over and knelt down beside the hybrid.

Hisashi could feel the heat of Yuu's body and his sensitive nose was filled with the rich scent of the man's naked skin. He tensed and his tail quivered as a hand was placed on his wooly head between his flattened ears. He was surprised to find the hand gentle and oddly still. Feeling this, he drew up his courage.

"Yanase-san, I'm sorry… but please… I haven't ever…"

Yuu's eyes widened when he understood what Hisashi was saying. He shook his head and sighed, angry with himself. He had thought by offering himself bare, making himself vulnerable in this way in return might restore some equity to the neko. Now he realized that given his pet status, Hisashi had misunderstood the gesture and thought he was going to take him sexually.

It saddened Yuu greatly to realize once again how unlevel the ground was that they were meeting on.

"Araki-san," Yuu said gently. His usually sharp gaze was incredibly soft in this moment. He moved the hand on Hisashi's head and began lightly stroking his curly locks.

Hisashi was used to people wanting to pet his golden head but in Yuu's touch he felt a difference. It wasn't lustful or fascinated, it was simply kind.

The blond neko looked up as Yuu's hand lifted and he watched as the man slowly rose again, moved over, and climbed into the tub.

"Join me?" Yuu asked.

Hisashi wiped his teary eyes and studied Yuu intently. His ears twitched forward for the first time since he'd had to strip. He was surprised to hear a bit of apprehension in Yuu's voice and see an unguarded expression in his foster-owners eyes.

After another minute, realizing how cold he was, Hisashi rose stiffly. He climbed into the tub too, sitting forward with his back to Yuu. The steaming water felt absolutely wonderful.

Hisashi felt Yuu slide forward. A moment later strong slender arms gathered him up. He tensed as he felt the other male's arousal brush against him as Yuu gently pulled him between his lean thighs.

"Ignore that, please," Yuu whispered into one Hisashi's neko ears.

"That's kind of hard… I mean difficult," Hisashi murmured.

Yuu snorted at this. Then he tightened his grip ever so slightly. "I promise I won't do anything to you Araki-san. Not unless you invite me to?"

Hisashi was surprised by the earnestness in Yuu's voice. The two sat there in silence for several minutes. Then the neko realized that his foster-owner was actually waiting for him to answer.

"Okay," Hisashi finally whispered, exhaling the word on a shaky breath.

"Thank you, Araki-san." Yuu let out a breath himself that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

After another few minutes Hisashi finally allowed himself relax.

Once Yuu sensed this, he leaned back gradually, pulling the blond neko with him. Before Hisashi knew it he was laying back on Yuu, the damaged skin of his back against the small seme's broad chest.

Lulled by the warmth of the water and the flesh of the man against him, Hisashi felt his weary blue eyes close. Yuu's gentle touch returned to softly stroking his steam-damp, blond curls.

"I have learned you never know how much time you'll have with someone, regardless of your situation," Yuu whispered nuzzling slightly against Hisashi's hollowed cheek. "But as long as you're with me... if you'll let me..." Yanase shifted slightly and Hisashi felt the soft friction of his tattered flesh against the other's unbroken body. "I'd like to be your skin... while your own heals. Let me protect you, Hisashi-san."

Hisashi's ears flickered at the use of his first name and his foster's offer. He remained silent but his tail slipped unconsciously over one of Yuu's thighs.

Yuu remained silent as well. He felt the neko move just a bit; he was unsure if it was his imagination but he thought he felt Hisashi press ever so slightly closer to him.

Yuu's hand continued tenderly rubbing the hybrid's troubled head. He leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to Hisashi's temple that was nurturing more than it was sensual.

It didn't really matter that Hisashi didn't answer; Yuu hadn't really expected him to. But as he'd told Hisashi earlier, Yanase Yuu always meant what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Egoist next then I'm off to save poor Yokozawa!<strong>

**Thank you my amazing readers for all your feedback. Neko nibbles to all of you!**


	26. 26: Catch: Egoist

**Chapter 26: Catch: Egoist**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi <strong>

**Chapter Twenty Six: Catch**

While almost all the new neko owners were now settled, earlier that day another new pet owner had started on his own adventure.

It had started out reasonably well enough once they had left the pet store and Nowaki, the big inu, finally set Hiroki down and allowed him to walk.

While Hiroki had never had a pet before and really was not all that fond of animals, Sato-san had loaded him up with a bag filled with literature about inu hybrid care, so he felt adequately armed. After all, how hard could having a pet really be? A lot of stupid people had pets and seem to manage okay, so for someone bright, Hiroki figured, it should be a cakewalk.

One disquieting thing that he was quickly learning about his new inu hybrid, however, was that Nowaki seemed to have an abundance of energy. Holding his hand as they walked down the busy sidewalks, Nowaki was all but bouncing. Tiring of this, Hiroki dropped Nowaki's hand and took up the inu's leash instead, much to the hybrid's disappointment. Though Nowaki's chagrin lasted only a few moments before his apparent rapture with everything and anything returned.

The professor thought at first this exuberance might be simply because Nowaki had spent so long being kenneled. He looked into the bag of complementary pet supplies that had come with his pet's adoption and noticed among the pamphlets and sample bags of treats and kibble, a Frisbee with an ad for _Dr. Ochi's Hybrid Vet Services_ printed on it.

It was cold outside, the sun was fading, and it looked as though a storm was rolling in, but since they had to pass through a park on the way to the station, Hiroki wondered if giving Nowaki a chance to run a bit of his beans out before he sequestered them in his apartment might be prudent.

He had seen other people in the park before playing with their inu hybrids sometimes when he went there occasionally in warmer weather to read. Personally he didn't like reading outdoors nearly as much as in, but getting a bit of sun kept his mother off his back about his "unhealthy academic pallor."

"Um… Nowaki, what do you say we stop at Tokyo Municipal and toss this around a bit?" Hiroki somewhat hesitantly held up the Frisbee. "I don't think it's too icy out yet."

"Really, Hiro-san?" Nowaki's eyes grew as big as the disk Hiroki held in his hand. "Can we? Oh please, please, please?"

Hiroki's brow furrowed at this. He'd hoped to calm the big lug down but instead his offer riled the inu up it seemed. He was so intent on this new development he'd forgotten to correct the way Nowaki had addressed him for the third time now.

Nowaki's dark blue eyes hadn't left the Frisbee since Hiroki had pulled it from the bag. "Hiro-san, can I carry it?" Nowaki asked shyly. His long tail was added another cool breeze to the already chilled air.

Hiroki shrugged, again omitting a correction. "Sure, knock yourself out, kid." He handed the Frisbee over to Nowaki who took the disk carefully.

"Whoa… Frisbee," the black inu whispered reverently.

Hiroki breathed a sigh of mild relief when holding the Frisbee seemed to keep Nowaki focused until they reached the park.

Heading out onto a frosty grass filled expanse Hiroki reached out to take the Frisbee from his new pet.

His brow rose when the smallest of growls burred up in Nowaki's throat as he grasped the disk. Hiroki gave it a slight tug and was even more surprised when the inu didn't release it immediately. "Nowaki!" Hiroki shouted shocked at the sound the tall hybrid was making and his resistance. "How in the hell can I throw it if you won't let go?"

Nowaki's ears drooped at his new owner's tone and his tail curled under slightly. He let go of the Frisbee. "Sorry, Hiro-san, I guess I can be a little possessive at times."

"Well, knock it off! I'm the only one who gets to growl around here! Got it? Do that again and uh… there will be no more Frisbee... ever! Understand?"

Nowaki's ears drooped lower at Hiroki's words, "Yes, Hiro-san, I understand.," the sad inu said repentantly. He seemed crushed by his owner's disapproval.

Nowaki's ears perked up immediately, however, when Hiroki, after seeing the hybrid's sad eyes, felt convicted about his yelling. "Okay," Hiroki said much more mildly, "you go out a ways and I'll throw it." But before he released the hybrid's leash, he added, "Now, Nowaki, you have to promise me you won't run away if I let you off leash."

"I promise, Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed joyfully. Once freed, he dashed out across the frost-nipped field a ways, then he turned back around, his tail wagging with delighted expectation as he waited for the Frisbee to be thrown.

Hiroki sighed, he couldn't believe he was doing this: a full grown man, a college professor no less, playing Frisbee in the middle of winter.

Still, he had been pretty athletic all through high school and he was pleased, though he would never admit this, with the skilled execution of his first fling. Hiroki watched Nowaki leap after the Frisbee with great intensity. The professor was a little bit uncomfortable to admit how arousing it was to watch the tall inu's lean frame jump and stretch as Nowaki grabbed for it.

As soon Nowaki had the Frisbee in his possession he raced back across the field and offered it to his new owner.

Hiroki cocked a brow at the hybrid. "What in the heck are you doing, Nowaki?" Hiroki looked at the inu, confused. "This isn't fetch. You're supposed to throw it back, idiot."

Nowaki tilted his head to the side. "Oh no, Hiro-san, I could never do that. Throwing something at you would be terribly rude. You're my owner after all, plus you're older too. I could never be so disrespectful."

"But the whole way this game is played…" Hiroki looked at Nowaki incredulously. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Then he realized that the more Nowaki ran, the more likely he would get tired out. He shook his head. "Nevermind… Okay Nowaki, you better go long again." He watched Nowaki tear out across the field in his cheap pet store issued slippers and realized if they ended up making this a habit, he was going to definitely get the inu a better pair of shoes.

After about half an hour, Hiroki was cold and his arm was aching, but even after all his running Nowaki hardly seemed winded. "Nowaki, I think we should go home," Hiroki murmured taking the icy plastic disk from the hybrid for what seemed like the hundredth time..

"Once more please, Hiro-san," Nowaki's blue eyes pleaded.

Hiroki shrugged in defeat. "Okay, once more and that's it!"

Nowaki wagged his plumed tail happily and ran out again. He'd gone a ways, when suddenly a small missile landed not far from him. The inu ran over and picked it up studying it curiously. It was a toy rocket.

"Hey there, pup!" an older male voice called from a distance. "That's our rocket would you mind bringing it over?"

Nowaki ran all the way back to Hiroki so he wouldn't have to rudely shout his question. "Can I take it to him, Hiro-san?"

"Sure," Hiroki shrugged, amused and more pleased than he'd like to admit that Nowaki had come to ask his permission. He watched the hybrid lope off and bow as he offered the man his rocket back.

The man started speaking to Nowaki and after it became obvious the conversation was not going to end any time soon, Hiroki picked up his book bag and the bag from the pet store he'd set down so he could throw the Frisbee. He ambled off over towards the two males.

When he arrived, the man was talking animatedly with Nowaki. The fellow looked up at Hiroki as he approached. Hiroki bowed respectfully and the older man returned the greeting.

"That's quite a nice hybrid you have there… active."

"Yes, sir," Hiroki said. His brow furrowed at the comment.

"Well, look, I hate to trouble you…"

"Kamijou."

"Ah, yes, Kamijou-san." The man started again, "but some friends of mine and I are launching rockets over yonder a ways. I wondered if we might borrow your Kusama for a bit." The man rubbed the back of his neck. "You see were having difficulty chasing them down and your pet's pretty agile. If you'd loan him to us for even just fifteen more minutes so that everyone would have a chance to launch. I'd be incredibly grateful."

Hiroki's natural inclination was to tell the guy to "go get bent" (in a very polite way of course) then he looked at Nowaki who had been standing there silently as he'd been taught to do when humans were speaking.

"Do you want to chase rockets for a few minutes, Nowaki?"

"Oh, yes please. Very much, Hiro-san," Nowaki said eagerly.

Hiroki looked at the guy. "Fifteen minutes. Then we have to go."

The man smiled his thanks and Hiroki and Nowaki followed him over to where a group of older men were standing around a brazier. Hiroki, not feeling particularly sociable despite how chilled he was, opted to move over to a nearby bench and sit down. Seeing a couple of the men around the heater look as if they might try and come over and engage him in conversation, Hiroki pulled out some of the pet store pamphlets and began reading, using these as a barrier.

Once this boundary was established, however, periodically, he would look up and see Nowaki gleefully charging after another wayward missile.

Hiroki fell into his reading, as always, and the group of middle-aged men was having such a delightful time with Nowaki that the fifteen minutes soon turned into thirty. It wasn't until a big snowflake fell on one of his pages that Hiroki glanced at his watch and realized how much time and passed.

The men had gathered around the brazier with Nowaki, as now it was getting too dark to see, although Nowaki assured them he could still sniff out the rocket if they still wanted to play.

Hiroki stood and gathered his things. He was pensive. He'd just learned a fair amount about inu hybrids and was realizing that being a good owner was going to be more complicated than he'd imagined.

As he reluctantly joined the group, the men greeted him warmly. "Kamijou-san what a marvelous creature your Wa-chan is!" Half a dozen business cards were extended and an equal number of offers were made for part time menial positions for "Wa-chan" at their businesses if Hiroki ever felt like allowing his pet to work.

Hiroki was rather stunned by the men's enthusiasm. He looked at the cards. One man owned a flower shop, a few others had restaurants. There was a candy store proprietor and a grocer as well. After an adequate amount of goodbyes, Hiroki headed off, allowing Nowaki to take his hand again. Despite the fact the big inu was wearing only his light pet store attire, the hybrid's body was incredibly warm and his heated skin around Hiroki's chilled flesh was, if not acknowledged, much appreciated.

Nowaki's handsome face glowed with happiness. "Thank you so much, Hiro-san! I haven't been allowed to run like that for some time." While Nowaki appeared joyous, Hiroki still thought he saw the sharp edge of sadness in the inu's warm eyes. Hiroki looked at Nowaki thoughtfully as they headed towards the train station. "Are you always so happy, Nowaki?"

Nowaki's black ears perked forward and he cocked his head slightly. "Why shouldn't I be happy, Hiro-san? Life is full of wonderful things. Just look at today. I got to play Frisbee. And of course I met you. I have wanted to be adopted for so long, Hiro-san. I can't even tell you how much that means to me!"

Hiroki blushed at Nowaki's words. He was glad the crowds of people milling about the station entrance made it difficult to continue their conversation. The professor used his transit pass for both of them. Their timing was perfect and Nowaki followed Hiroki down the stairs, onto the platform, and into an immediately open carriage.

Hiroki moved down the car until he found a couple of free seats and sat down.

"Aren't you going to sit Nowaki?"

Nowaki had carefully grabbed his tail and pulled it around in front of him, holding it so that it wouldn't accidentally whack somebody. "Oh no, Hiro-san. That's not allowed."

Hiroki felt his forehead crease. "What are you talking about, Nowaki?"

"Hybrids can't sit in the people car, Hiro-san." Nowaki was surprised his owner didn't seem to know this. "Only in the hybrid carriage. Although usually it's so crowded one ends up standing anyway."

Hiroki looked at Nowaki curiously. "Hybrid car?"

Nowaki smiled. "Surely you've noticed the only hybrids with their owners are in this car, Hiro-san."

Hiroki looked around and realized this was true. Every hybrid present, though they might not be leashed, was obviously with someone he or she belonged to.

Hiroki was usually a very perceptive person and it bothered him he'd never noticed this before. But then prior to today, outside of the few hybrid students he had, Hiroki had never really paid much attention to the half-breeds.

"If a hybrid is traveling without an owner then they have to travel in the _hybrid's only_ car. Those are usually way down at the end of the train," Nowaki continued.

Again Hiroki was flummoxed. _How was it I never noticed this?_ It was true that he tended to spend a lot of time in his head. And when traveling anywhere, his usual tendency was to open up whatever book he'd brought with him and immediately begin reading. He missed stops more than once because of this.

Now that he thought about it, Hiroki realized there had been a few times he'd looked up to find himself surrounded by a number of uncomfortable looking hybrids. It was quite possible he'd been in the wrong car, but as a human, his carriage companions had been too polite to inform him of this.

Hiroki scanned the car again, noticing all the hybrids patiently standing, despite the open seats. One pet caught his eye in particular. She was a young female neko, obviously very pregnant and close to littering. She was standing next to a very slick looking businessman, her owner no doubt. The man was sitting, reading the paper, either not aware or uninterested in how pale and uncomfortable his neko was.

Hiroki looked back up at Nowaki, who was standing there quietly, beaming down on him. Hiroki felt very convicted both by the situation and his ignorance. He looked down at the bag bearing the materials Sato had given him. It was obvious he had a lot to learn that was not contained in the pamphlets.

A few stops later, Hiroki and Nowaki got off the train. Hiroki had been relieved that the man and his pregnant neko had gotten off at the first stop after he and Nowaki had boarded or he might have been forced to say something to the hybrid's owner.

As they walked the few short blocks to his apartment building, Hiroki noted it was getting considerably slicker. Nowaki didn't seem to mind, however, and was pretending to ice-skate in his low traction slippers. This actually seemed to be working pretty well to keep him upright.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki suddenly paused and looked at his new inu.

Nowaki smiled and Hiroki noticed for the first time that his pet's canine teeth were, well, significantly more canine than a regular humans. Still it was a charming smile. Hiroki felt himself grow red at this realization.

Struggling to move his mind away from such embarrassing thoughts, Hiroki returned to his question. "Do you think that you might like to work?" He'd been thinking about the offers the men at the park had made and realized he'd never really considered what it was he planned for Nowaki to do while he was teaching.

Hiroki himself, couldn't imagine being cooped up in a house all day. As much as he bitched about his students and their stupidity, he was as dedicated to his teaching as he was to his research and couldn't fathom a life without working.

Added to that, in one of the pamphlets he'd read, it had emphasized how important it was for canine hybrids to feel useful. When they didn't, it said it wasn't uncommon for them to develop destructive and neurotic behaviors. And like the growling issue, Hiroki planned to hold the monopoly on these tendencies as well in his household.

"Oh, Hiro-san, can I?" Nowaki's tail began wagging wildly though the idea had made him a little nervous. He wasn't sure what his owner had planned for him, he'd imagined that someone as busy as a professor would certainly be looking for a stay at home, house pet.

"If you'd like to." Hiroki wanted to be sure he wasn't pushing Nowaki into something he didn't what to do.

Hiroki reached into his pocket and handed over the cards that had been given to him by the men in the park. "Here, you call these guys tomorrow and talk to them. Figure out what you want to do and then let me know?"

Nowaki took the cards as though he was being offered a great treasure. "Really, Hiro-san?"

"Of course really… Why else would I bother saying it?" Hiroki muttered crossly. They had reached his apartment building and began to climb the steps up to his 6th floor dwelling.

"Most people wouldn't let their pet make a decision like than on his own, Hiro-san."

"Yeah, well I'm not most people," Hiroki snapped.

Nowaki couldn't help himself he glomped Hiroki right there in the landing. "You're right Hiro-san you're not most people. You're amazing is what you are!"

"Get off me dumb-ass!" Hiroki pushed Nowaki off him and sighed, wondering, not for the first time that day, what his idiot therapist's advice had gotten him into.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter is a two-parter. Otherwise it would be way too long for me. Hope you enjoyed your first taste of Inu Nowaki… let me know if you did! And thanks you as always for all your amazing feedback! <strong>

**Also I was so pleased to hear that so many of you are warming up to Yuu and Hisashi's part of the story. Thank you for giving them a chance. *bows to The Black Flamingo 101 for creating Hisashi***

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.** **Until the next chapter… woof… I mean meow… I mean… bye!**


	27. 27: Cuddle: Egoist

**Chapter 27: Cuddle: Egoist**

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is a looong Egoist chapter. Because, I love them…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Cuddle**

Hiroki opened the door to his apartment and walked in. He hung up his book bag and took off his coat before stepping out of his shoes and into his slippers. Nowaki followed his new owner's example, though there were no house shoes for him, making sure to line up his now battered pet store slippers next to Hiroki's work shoes. He was careful not to set them too close; however, as the inu had already ascertained that Hiroki was a man who liked to maintain a certain amount of personal space.

Nowaki followed Hiroki into the main room. He watched as Hiroki flipped on the lights and then moved over to the thermostat to crank up the heater. The hybrid's eyes widened when he saw all the books. They were piled almost waist high in some places and covered almost every available surface.

Hiroki turned and eyed Nowaki suspiciously. Nowaki was trying hard to keep from audibly sniffing; he didn't want Hiro-san to think he was rude. Sniffing new places was an inu hybrid habit that good breeders tried to discourage in their pups: the dog-crosses' noses being incredibly sensitive.

"You didn't catch a cold running around in the park, did you, Nowaki?" Hiroki looked at the tall male with a furrowed brow as he set his pet store bag on the counter. The last thing he wanted was to have his new hybrid go and get sick on him.

"No, Hiro-san, I'm fine. It's just your apartment smells so smart! Like you," Nowaki admitted a little sheep-dogishly.

"Smells smart?" Hiroki snorted at this. He studied Nowaki a minute, not entirely convinced that the big dogman wasn't ill.

"Are all these books yours, Hiro-san? Have you read them all?" Nowaki's voice was awe-filled.

Hiroki frowned at this as he moved into the kitchen to make some tea. "Yes, they're all mine and I have read them all. Why would you have a book if you weren't going to read it?"

"Wow, Hiro-san, you're amazing!" Nowaki sighed, repeating his assertion from a few minutes earlier. He moved further forward into the room apprehensively, not sure where he was allowed to be in the apartment yet.

"Hiro-san, would you like me to make the tea?"

Hiroki looked up at Nowaki briefly before turning his attention back to the rapid-heat electric kettle he'd just filled, "Why would you make tea? You're the guest here."

Nowaki started at Hiroki's words. He cocked his head to the side. "Um… Hiro-san."

"Yes?" Hiroki moved over to a cupboard to take out a canister. "I got this at a special shop on my last trip to Hokkaido. It has a rich taste, and is just a bit sweet, but not too. I don't really like sweet things…" He looked over at Nowaki, who seemed distinctly uncomfortable for the first time since he'd been adopted.

"Ah… I guess I was rambling…" Hiroki set the canister down and removed two finely crafted ceramic cups and a beautifully glazed stoneware teapot from another cupboard. "I'm not that used to having company," he offered, blushing slightly.

Hiroki moved back over with the tea and the tea utensils to the kettle.

"Hiro-san." Nowaki said the name softly with a petitioning tone.

Hiroki raised his gaze to meet Nowaki's.

Nowaki dropped his eyes and said in a humble voice. "Please, forgive me Hiro-san, I don't mean to be…" He struggled to locate the right word. "I don't mean to be impertinent, Hiro-san, but I would not be a good inu if I didn't remind you, I'm not a guest or company, I'm your pet. It's only proper that I should be serving you, not the other way around."

Hiroki's brow furrowed at this but he didn't immediately respond.

Seeing this look on his new owner's face, Nowaki's fuzzy black ears drooped. He bowed his head and his long body followed. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

Hiroki was disturbed. It wasn't that the hybrid had spoken so candidly that he found distressing, although this wasn't something he was used to, it was the sentiment of Nowaki's words that bothered him. He'd known he was getting a pet when he'd bought the inu. Still Hiroki realized that he hadn't begun to understand the complexity of what he'd done until the train ride… and now this…

Seeing the contrite hybrid, Hiroki was convicted. "I don't like the word pet."

Nowaki looked up slightly at Hiroki's words and slowly straightened. "Hiro-san?"

Hiroki remained silent a few moments. Then he looked back down; his face quickly arranged itself into an expression of concentration as he carefully prepared the tea. He set the kettle filled teapot on a small tray along with the cups and carried these over to the low, book-covered table. He set the tray down and then carefully stacked a few books to one side, making a bit more room on the table's crowded surface.

"Would you like to come pour the tea then, Nowaki?" Hiroki asked as he settled himself down.

"Oh yes, thank you, Hiro-san!" Nowaki exhaled a breath of relief. Once he sat down his wagging tail beat out a happy rhythm on the floor. Nowaki paused before pouring to glance at some of the tabled books' titles.

"You can read any of my books that you like, Nowaki." Hiroki was trying to be generous. Then he added quickly, "As long as it's not one I'm reading, of course."

Nowaki offered a sad smile at this. "Ah, that's very kind, Hiro-san, but unless a hybrid is specifically going to need it for helping his master, nothing more than hiragana and katakana is usually taught. Though I have picked up some kanji and I also learned some English, I don't know enough to read either really properly."

Hiroki kept his face composed, but he found this new information even more distressing.

"I would have liked to have learned more, but being a mixed-breed stray, my foster-pound-parents didn't think I'd ever get used for more than something common." Nowaki's eyes glowed appreciatively at Hiroki. "They would be so proud to know I was made the pet of a professor."

Hiroki watched as Nowaki gave him a toothy grin after saying this and set about pouring the tea. He considered the few hybrid students he had in his classes and wondered what their education was eventually intended to be used for. It was a question he'd never before considered.

After both cups had been filled and the two males had been sitting in silence for a few moments, Hiroki looked at Nowaki seriously. "I don't like the word pet," he repeated in a mumbled growl.

Seeing the inu's worried expression return, Hiroki dropped his eyes. "I'm particular about words, Nowaki. I have built my whole life around them. Their nuances, and meanings… language is a powerful thing."

Nowaki waited silently as Hiroki lifted his cup and took a thoughtful sip of his tea before he continued. "Some people think I spend too much time by myself… so it was suggested I take in a boarder, someone else to live with… but the process of interviewing people is too bothersome." Hiroki blushed at this twist of the truth, before he said his next words. "That's why I got you, Nowaki. I needed a roommate… not a pet or a servant. So that's how we're going to term this. Okay? You're my roommate. No more of this pet business."

Hiroki looked up and was shocked to see the shine in Nowaki's eyes. The big dogman was radiant.

"You mean you want me to be a companion animal, Hiro-san?" Nowaki tried hard to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yes… Okay… companion works," Hiroki answered, consciously editing out the word "animal."

Nowaki beamed at this and Hiroki thought the inu looked even happier than he had when he had first adopted him.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki said the man's name almost shyly.

"Ummmm," Hiroki murmured around his tumultuous thoughts.

"Would you be willing to tutor me? I'm sure I could be a better companion if I knew more stuff." Nowaki's ears perked forward as he asked this and the tip of his tail tapped in anticipation.

Hiroki considered this. "I don't know, Nowaki. I'm really busy with all the classes I'm teaching."

Nowaki's eyes flickered with disappointment for only the briefest of seconds, before they resumed their general placid expression. "I understand, Hiro-san, of course." Nowaki smiled pleasantly as he said this. Though Hiroki noted the fact the inu's black ears had lost a bit of their pertness and his tail had stilled.

Hiroki looked into the bottom of his teacup. He set it down and rubbed the back of his neck. Then he pushed himself up from the table. Nowaki set down his cup also and began to rise so he could follow, but Hiroki raised his hand to stop the tall inu.

"Look, I'm going to go run a bath; you just hang out here for a bit," Hiroki grumbled.

"Okay, Hiro-san," Nowaki sat obediently back down to wait.

Hiroki sighed as he turned to leave the room, grateful for the chance to escape the powerful sensations that Nowaki's dark puppy-dog eyes stirred in him. This is why he avoided being around other sentient beings: it brought up all kinds of uncomfortable things… like "feelings." Not that he didn't experience these, it was just that feelings brought about by words on a page were so much more manageable.

* * *

><p>Hiroki was standing in his bedroom looking through his closet, trying to figure what he going to do about clothes for Nowaki while the inu was still in the tub. He himself was now dressed in a plain white tee-shirt and a pair of loose-fitting, pale blue pajama pants. Hiroki ran a hand through his still-damp, brown hair.<p>

He'd originally run the bath for Nowaki and hadn't anticipated taking a bath himself but the inu had insisted that he go first, once Hiroki had made it clear he was reneging on any previous consideration that he would bathe with Nowaki.

Giving up on his closet for the moment, Hiroki moved over and began rifling through his drawers. He pulled out a black tee-shirt his mother had sent him not long ago. She was always sending him things, as though she didn't think he had the sense to care for himself. Hiroki found this highly annoying, but no matter how much he barked at her about it, she persisted.

Hiroki sighed. This was a common response anytime he thought about his mother. He held the tee-shirt up and considered it. Black wasn't really his color but he bet it would look good on Nowaki. Hiroki figured it would fit: Nowaki's shoulders weren't that much broader than his; it was just that the hybrid was so tall.

As he set this down and grabbed a pair of briefs to add to Nowaki's temporary wardrobe, Hiroki's mind flashed on the image of Nowaki's long striding legs at the park as he ran. Secretly he'd always had a thing for guys that were taller than him, though their height also simultaneously pissed him off. This thought of tall men, drew a new frown from him.

Hiroki moved over to the lowest drawer of his dresser and dug through it. From the bottom of this he pulled out a pair of black sweats. They had been left behind by one of his few and far between boyfriends. The relationship had only lasted a few brief months before he had ended it. Hiroki wasn't sure why he hadn't gotten rid of the pants earlier, but suddenly he was glad he hadn't. The legs might still not be as long as Nowaki's but they would certainly fit the hybrid better than any of his would.

He carried the clean garments with him out into the hallway. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Nowaki, I have some clothes for you…" Hiroki spoke through the door.

"Come in, Hiro-san," Nowaki cheerfully invited.

Hiroki opened the door after switching into his bathroom slippers, only to be greeted with spray of droplets as Nowaki, who had just climbed out of the tub, shook himself vigorously.

"What the hell, Nowaki?" Hiroki yelped raising the clothes before him like a shield. "I just had a bath. I don't need a shower too!"

"Sorry, Hiro-san," Nowaki said with an apologetic bow. "It's inu instinct: sometimes I find it hard to control myself with certain things."

"Yeah, well…" Hiroki lowered the clothes and was suddenly aware that Nowaki was standing before him completely naked.

The tight outfit the ebony inu had worn at the pet shop had given Hiroki a pretty good idea of what Nowaki was packing, but seeing the hybrid here in all his naked glory was another experience entirely. Hiroki felt himself blush fiercely. He wanted to look away but found that he just couldn't tear his eyes away from Nowaki's magnificent body.

Firm pectorals with a neat triangle of soft black fur between them headed Nowaki's well-sculpted and otherwise hairless torso. This wonderful construction ended with another trim patch at the younger male's groin. Above this second furred spot was an exquisitely taut belly, below it an equally amazing dick and a pair of gloriously balls.

Hiroki was finally able to drop his eyes, but trailing them down the lengths of Nowaki's lean muscular legs wasn't helping his discomfort. He'd tried to tell himself at the pet store that he'd asked Sato about Nowaki's semeness, because he'd read somewhere that uke hybrids were notoriously emotional creatures and he didn't want to deal with a whole bunch of drama. Seeing Nowaki like this, however, Hiroki could not convince himself any longer that this had been the real basis of his question.

The truth was Nowaki was hot… incredibly, achingly, scorchingly hot… Hiroki cursed himself. There was no way, since Nowaki had already shown him how sweet and bright, and earnest he was in the short time they'd spent together, that Hiroki could just use the hybrid to satisfy his own sordid urges. Besides the whole "pet" dynamic now struck Hiroki as incredibly degrading.

"Here," Hiroki held the pile of water-spotted clothes out to Nowaki. "Get dressed. You can wear these tonight, and we'll get you some new clothes tomorrow. I put your other outfit in the washer."

Hiroki felt his blush grow as Nowaki stepped closer. He could literally feel the heat radiating from Nowaki's body and the clean inu smell, far from that of a wet dog, was intoxicating.

"Thank you so much, Hiro-san." Nowaki carefully took the offered clothes. He smiled at how cute his new owner's pink cheeks were.

"I uh… I think there's some scissors in the cupboard there. You know, to make the appropriate holes with," Hiroki mumbled. Hiroki noticed that as Nowaki turned to look where he was indicating, that the hybrid had a thin stripe of inky fur that ran from the nape of his neck, down between broad shoulders, and followed his spine all the way to the base of his tail.

This display of Nowaki's creatureliness, Hiroki supposed, should have distressed him, but in reality, it was all he could do to keep from reaching out to stroke the silky fur.

Hiroki cleared his throat. He retreated to the doorway. Before he left, however, he turned back to the still naked inu who was now looking at him curiously. "Look, I'm going to go out and do some reading. Take your time getting dressed."

Hiroki hoped this would give him an opportunity to pull himself together. But he'd barely gotten settled back at the table when Nowaki emerged from the bathroom.

"Wahhh, Hiro-san, thank you for the clothes!" Nowaki exclaimed as he stepped out of the hall and back before the older male. The inu looked down at the sweats, they were just the slightest bit short. As tall as he was he'd gotten used to wearing high-water pants as the pound wasn't about to invest in custom apparel for it tallest charge. "I can't believe these fit so well," Nowaki marveled.

Hiroki was annoyed to find that this newly clothed Nowaki was no less arousing than the naked one had been. The black tee tightly hugged the contours of Nowaki's body and Hiroki could see the hard nubs of the inu's bath aroused nipples, beneath the thin fabric.

"Yeah well, they belonged to a 'friend' who was taller than me," Hiroki growled peevishly and returned his eyes to the book he'd been holding.

A look of concern flashed on the inu hybrid's handsome face. "Won't your friend be angry when he discovers I've ruined his clothes, Hiro-san?"

"Not likely," Hiroki snorted. "He's never coming back here."

These words and the way Hiroki offered them peaked Nowaki's curiosity, but he didn't know his new owner well enough to feel comfortable asking for any further information. Besides, it wasn't his place.

Talking about an old lover in front of his new "roommate" had made Hiroki uncomfortable, so he tried to change the subject. "Are you hungry Nowaki? I could order us some take out." Hiroki had never been particularly keen on cooking.

"Ah, maybe you'd allow me to make something for you… I mean for us, Hiro-san?"

"You cook, Nowaki?" Hiroki looked up from his book curiously.

"Ummm," Nowaki nodded and when Hiroki didn't immediately tell him no, he moved in the direction of the kitchen. "They had all kinds of pet-improvement classes at the pound if you had good behavior: things to help make you more adoptable."

Hiroki watched Nowaki begin to quietly explore the kitchen. He had no idea at the moment what he even had in his cupboards himself. Seeing that this would help keep the desirable hybrid away from him for a bit, however, Hiroki decided to let Nowaki do what he would. It certainly couldn't be any worse than what he would have made.

After another few minutes of quiet observation, Hiroki returned to his book. Since he normally liked it as silent as possible when he read, he was surprised to find the domestic noises emanating from Nowaki's kitchen activities soothing.

Hiroki was pulled from the world of the text sometime later by the delicious smell of Nowaki's cooking. He looked up and saw the inu turning some grilled vegetables, before moving over to stir the rice. Nowaki's plumed tail was gently wagging with contentment. _"Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all."_

Feeling Hiroki's eyes on him, Nowaki looked up and offered the man a breathtaking canine smile.

Hiroki felt his heart stop and his cheeks flush at the warm look in Nowaki's blue eyes. He dropped his eyes back down to his book. _"Scratch that,"_ Hiroki thought, _"this is going to be terrible."_

* * *

><p>Hiroki looked at the clock next to his bed. It was almost midnight. All thoughts of the delicious dinner he'd had with Nowaki earlier that night had been long forgotten.<p>

He pulled his pillow over his head. The soft whimpers from behind the door of his spare room had been drifting down the hall and under the closed door of his own bedroom for two hours now and it was making him crazy. _What in the hell was I thinking when I decided to bring a hybrid home?_

Hiroki cursed Kobayashi and his stupid suggestions.

He'd gone down twice already to tell Nowaki to be quiet, but to no avail, and all because he wouldn't let the big inu sleep with him.

Hiroki rolled over. He'd been shocked when Nowaki seemed surprised that Hiroki wanted him to sleep in the spare room on the never-used travel futon he had for guests

Groaning, Hiroki finally sat up. He rose and stumbled down the short hall to Nowaki's room and opened the door. Amidst the chaos of books lay Nowaki on the futon. The big inu looked up at Hiroki guiltily. "Was I making too much noise again, Hiro-san? I'm sorry."

"You have two sets of ears, Nowaki. How in the hell can you even ask that question?" Hiroki snapped. "What's your damage? I would have thought you'd be happy to have your own room and I told you we could move some of the books out tomorrow."

The fuzzy set of ears flattened and Nowaki's long tail curled under in dismay at Hiroki's anger. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san," Nowaki dipped his head apologetically as he was already on the floor before the man. "I just haven't ever slept alone before."

"What are you talking about?" I mean how is that possible?" Hiroki was flummoxed at this notion.

"Well at the pound we always had kennel-mates and even at Sato-san's where we slept in the back at night we could see each other."

"Kennel-mates?"

"Mmmm ," Nowaki nodded. "I never had anyone for very long though, they kept moving me around as soon as my kennel-mate got adopted. My foster-pound-parent's always said I was good luck for the other hybrids. They liked to put me in with hard care cases and sure enough, they would usually get adopted not too long after."

Hiroki studied Nowaki closely as the hybrid was speaking. It was obvious despite his mild tone that this had been hard on the hound.

"Come on then," Hiroki finally growled. He turned to leave the room. When he didn't hear Nowaki move he turned back. "Are you coming or not?"

"Really, Hiro-san?" Nowaki breathed.

"I have a special Saturday seminar and I'm not going to be worth shit for lecturing if I don't get some sleep. So move your inu ass, Nowaki. I haven't got all night."

Nowaki followed Hiroki down to the older man's bedroom. The hybrid stood and waited for Hiroki to get settled before crawling in too. Hiroki looked over at Nowaki curiously as he watched the dogman, push and dig at the futon mattress a bit before settling down.

"Comfy?" Hiroki growled sarcastically.

"Yes, thank you, Hiro-san," Nowaki answered happily.

"Good, now go to sleep!" Hiroki admonished before turning away and pulling his blanket up over his shoulders.

He had no sooner closed his eyes when he heard Nowaki's soft whisper.

"Ummm, Hiro-san?"

"What now?"

"Can I cuddle you for a bit, please?"

At this Hiroki sat up in the bed. He glared at Nowaki. "What the hell is this?"

"It helps me sleep…" Nowaki grinned embarrassedly.

"At the pet shop, Sato-san, let me cuddle Yoshino-san at night sometimes. The poor kitten was so little and always cold. She would have had me cuddle the Araki too, but Hisashi-san didn't like that. It made him nervous."

"Yeah, well consider me an Araki, Nowaki. No fucking!"

Nowaki looked completely confused. "No fucking? Please excuse me, Hiro-san, but what does that have to do with cuddling?"

Hiroki felt his cheeks grow hot, after all the talk of kennel-mates he thought… "You mean _cuddling_ isn't a code word?"

Now it was Nowaki's turn to blush. "Oh, Hiro-san, I would never do something like that. That is something that only an owner can give permission for."

This made Hiroki's cheeks grow hotter. "You mean… you haven't then…"

Nowaki smiled at Hiroki and shook his head.

"Never?"

"Nope."

"How is it you haven't exploded by now, Nowaki?" Hiroki asked. His annoyance replaced by amazement.

"Well, I do self-gratify, Hiro-san, I'm not a St. Bernard, after all" Nowaki chuckled. "Besides, like a true hound, inu hybrids' backs are incredibly supple. So I can orally stimulate myself as well as manually."

Hiroki turned away and laid back down quickly as the mental image of this made his jealous dick immediately twitch to life. "Oh really?"

"Ummm," Nowaki murmured and settled back in, seeing that maybe this was a bit more candor than his new owner could handle.

Hiroki could feel Nowaki's warm body beside him. He involuntarily shivered.

"Are you okay, Hiro-san?" Nowaki's sweet voice sounded suddenly worried.

"It's nothing... I'm just cold,' Hiroki snapped. "I'm always cold," he admitted a few moments later, his voice much softer.

"Hey!" Hiroki started, when he felt a long arm slip around him and pull him into Nowaki's body. He was going to push the unwelcome touch off, but he stilled as the heat of Nowaki's body seeped into him.

"Please, Hiro-san," Nowaki snuffled into Hiroki's ear.

"I don't sleep easy… I'll never get to my dreams this way." Still, when Nowaki started to pull back at these words, Hiroki lay a hand on the inu's arm and stopped him.

"Look, this is just because it's your first night in a new place. Don't think I'm going to let you make a habit of this, Nowaki," Hiroki warned, even as the thermal comfort of Nowaki's body suddenly rendered his eyelids incredibly heavy.

"Of course not, Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured soothingly, nestling his dark head over the top of Hiroki's. His long tail thumped gratefully against the mattress.

Before the happy tap had worked itself all the way out of Nowaki's tail both males were peacefully sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>At long last Poor Yokozawa is next. Hooray! I love Trifecta, too! Thank you all my sweet readers for the feedback!<strong>


	28. 28: Boys: Trifecta: Romantica

**Chapter 28: Boys: Trifecta: Romantica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi <strong>

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Boys**

Kirishima looked up into the rear-view mirror at his daughter as his car drew nearer to Sato's shop. "Are you ready for an adventure, Hiyo-chan?" he smiled.

The little girl beamed back at him. "Yes, Papa, I'm so excited! I can't believe we're getting a neko kitten for Christmas. I've been wanting us to have a pet for so long!"

Kirishima returned his eyes to the road. His grin had slipped just slightly and his eyes contained a mild expression of worry.

"You know, Hiyo, this store has some older nekos that are looking for a good home too."

Kirishima glanced back once more, just long enough to see Hiyori nod distractedly. It was obvious that the girl had kittens on the brain. Kirishima hoped his daughter's preoccupation with young hybrids didn't hurt his chances of bringing home the neko he was really after.

The editor's eye had been on the Yokozawa in the sales department at Marukawa for some time.

Kirishima had always thought the tall, black neko was handsome, if rather somber. Besides this, Kirishima's acute eye had deemed a certain vulnerability beneath the big catman's gruff exterior and he found this extremely alluring.

He'd never approached Yokozawa previously, however, as it seemed apparent that the dark neko was clearly the Emerald editor, Takano's pet. If the sales manager had been a human, Kirishima wouldn't have hesitated in trying to woo him away, but cultural constraints dictated that one simply didn't interfere with another person's hybrid: this was technically an issue of property.

Then one day the ever-faithful Yokozawa just disappeared from Marukawa. As Yokozawa's absence had extended, Kirishima had done a bit of surreptitious asking around and found out from someone in personnel that the pound had revoked the big cat's work furlough in order to place him in a pet store adoption program.

This information completely shocked Kirishima. The Yokozawa's attachment to Takano was obvious (well, at least to him) and it appeared as though Takano was more or less keeping the surly neko as a pet. The fact that the Emerald editor had used Yokozawa in such a way, as long as he had, without ever formally adopting the hybrid, made Kirishima furious.

Kirishima had spent the last few weeks checking pet shops around Tokyo during his free time (which being a single parent was not much) hoping to find the Yokozawa. Though so far he'd had no luck locating the hybrid, he was convinced after talking to Sato on the phone that afternoon that it was the same Yokozawa from sales that Yanase had mentioned to him. He was so sure of it in fact; he had gone ahead and put a hold on him.

Kirishima was pulled from these thoughts as the block the pet shop was on rose ahead of him. Since the streets had become increasingly slippery, the traffic was light and he was pleased to find an open parking space right outside the store.

He pulled into the spot, turned off the car, and hopped out. Coming around to the other side he opened the door for Hiyori. "Careful Hiyo," Kirishima cautioned as Hiyori slid out. "It's slick out here." He offered the little girl his hand.

"Oh Papa, look!" Hiyori nodded to the window. Sato's new shipment of kittens had come in and there were two lovely young females sitting in the window, watching the falling snow with large-eyed wonder.

"Ummm, yes, they're cute," Kirishima offered without too much excitement.

Hiyori looked at her father curiously. He had sounded so energetic about getting a neko on the phone.

In truth, the little girl would have been just as pleased to get an actual kitten as a neko, though the idea of having someone in the apartment to come home to, and cook with, and help out with the chores pleased her greatly.

Still, Hiyori had been thinking a neko pet, more than for her, would be good for her Papa. Especially if they could find a pretty lady neko that could be like a wife for him and if Hiyori was honest, maybe like a mama for her too.

Walking into the store Hiyori brightened, there were a bunch of kennels along the wall and a number of these had hybrids in them as well.

Sato saw Kirishima and his daughter enter the shop from where she was helping some other customers make a decision.

"I'll be with you in just a few minutes," Sato called out. Kirishima nodded at her as he watched Hiyori wander over to the kennels. Looking at the size of pets it was immediately obvious that Yokozawa was not among them. Kirishima's chestnut eyes scanned the store and his expression grew slightly grim not seeing the big neko there anywhere.

He sighed and moved over to where Hiyori was talking to a tiny white-blond kitten.

* * *

><p>Across the store Sato was working with Takahashi Takahiro who had come in to the store for the third time that week to see the Usami hybrid. Only this time he had his fiancé and his little brother with him.<p>

"See Manami, this is the rabbit I thought would make such a nice pet for Misaki. He's going to need some company, now that his nii-chan is getting married."

"Married?" Akihiko's lavender eyes widened and his already lop ears lopped down slightly further at this distressing revelation. The silver-back hare felt his heart break at this disclosure. He kept his handsome face impassive, however, despite his distress, though his eyes suddenly felt just a bit watery.

"You were coming in here looking for a pet for your little brother and not you?" Akihiko asked quietly.

"Oh, Usagi-chan!" Takahiro chuckled, "why would I need a pet? I'm getting a wife in a few weeks." Fortunately, Takahiro wasn't looking at Manami, whose eyes narrowed significantly at this comment.

Misaki, however, caught this, as well as the Usami rabbit's obvious distress at the news of his brother's nuptials. "Ummm what do you think Kajiwara-san?" the boy asked trying to alleviate some of the tension. He was still being a bit formal with his soon-to-be sister-in-law. He'd also only recently learned of his brother's betrothal.

"I don't know. Takahiro, don't you think this rabbit is a bit old for your little brother. Besides, Misaki-kun, didn't you say you kind of wanted that Sumi-fox hybrid?"

"Well, uh… yeah… kind of," Misaki stammered, looking guiltily away from Akihiko.

Something in the sorrowful way the boy had been looking at him, tweaked Akihiko's bunny heart. It was almost as if this Misaki knew what he was feeling.

From where he sat in the cage, the big rabbit studied the boy. While he didn't really look anything like his older brother, the young man wasn't without a certain similar naïve charm. Akihiko took in the tousled chocolate mop and Misaki's huge emerald eyes. The way the youth blushed was actually quite cute. In fact, on closer inspection, the younger Takahashi was really rather lovely.

The sense of solidarity he felt with the pleasant looking teen, however, was quickly replaced by a sense of annoyance that anyone in their right might consider choosing a Sumi over an Usami. Additionally, Akihiko had no desire to spend another day in this blasted non-smoking store. Akihiko made his move. The trio's eyes all shifted to him when the rabbit hybrid offered a single disappointed sounding "Tsk."

"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Takahiro asked politely.

Akihiko drew himself up. "I can't believe you would trust your beloved little brother to a Sumi."

"Oh, why's that, Usagi-chan?" Takahiro's eyes were large behind his glasses.

"My dear man, fox hybrids are so terribly sly and quite feral… really they're barely even domesticated." Akihiko looked quite sincere as he said this.

Manami looked at Akihiko curiously. "And you're saying you're not these things? Your sheet here says _you_ were picked up as a feral."

Akihiko's expression flickered only briefly. It was a becoming immediately apparent that woman was the sharper tool in the shed here among the trio.

"I can assure you, Madame, I am completely benign. I am only a poor flop-eared bunny. What could be more harmless? And the whole feral thing… a dreadful misunderstanding."

Manami looked at the silver-back suspiciously. Sato rolled her eyes at Akihiko's words, but remained silent.

"In truth I was emancipated, I fear, however, that my half- brother pulled a most dreadful prank, called hybrid services, and altered my papers. Still, despite my previous freedom, I have always wanted to belong to someone and your Misaki looks quite kind. I think it would be a lovely match," Akihiko purred.

"I don't know," Manami sighed worriedly. "Besides, it says here you smoke. I don't think that's a good influence on Misaki."

"I hardly light up at all," Akihiko lied smoothly. "Just on the rare occasion. Please don't hold my inbred propensity to consume leafy plants, whatever their form, against me.

"And there are great advantages to adopting me, I can promise."

"Such as?" Manami asked, still sounding unconvinced.

"I am a respected hybrid author."

Akihiko sighed in disappointment when this revelation didn't so much as raise an eyebrow among the three humans. Obviously these people had no respect for literature. Akihiko suddenly wondered if he shouldn't have gone after that professor who'd expressed an interest in him earlier. The one he'd let go off with that annoying Kusama hound.

The silver-back thought he'd best try another tack. "Well, I also come with my own rather palatial burrow. It wasn't seized in my case. Your Misaki could come live with me there and that would leave you lovebirds to your own nest to get settled."

Akihiko was hard pressed not to smile when he saw the light begin to glow in Manami's eyes at this prospect. "Plus, how old is your Misaki-kun?"

"I'm almost eighteen," Misaki said shyly.

"Going to college soon then?"

"Uh… yes… If I can get into one. I haven't done very well on my practice exams so far," Misaki blushed fiercely.

"Well, once again, I can help. I'm an excellent tutor. I graduated from "T" with a degree in law, you know."

"Wahhhhhh, really, Usagi-san?" Misaki breathed.

Hearing this adulteration of his name coming from the boy made Akihiko's heart beat just a bit faster. "Yes, I came from a very exclusive breeder."

Takahiro looked at his little brother expectantly, "So, Misaki, what'll it be? The Usami or the Sumi? I'll leave it up to you, champ. It's your Christmas present after all."

Misaki looked back at the languishing lagomorph. Akihiko blinked his large lavender eyes and tried to make them look as simultaneously mournful and innocent as possible.

Misaki's heart was touched by the Usami rabbit's sorrowful expression. He took a deep breath. "I guess, if it's okay with Usagi-san, I'd like to adopt him."

The submissive possibilities Misaki's statement offered the sly silver-back, filled Akihiko's heart with love, lust, and a powerful hope.

"Why Misaki-kun, I'd be delighted," Akihiko replied with an aristocrat's grace.

Sato heaved a sigh of relief. She felt a bit bad foisting the Usami on this group of innocents, but in all truth the silver-back author was such a handful she was going to be incredibly glad to be rid of him.

* * *

><p>While Sato was checking the Takahashis out and getting a hare out of her hair, so to speak, Hiyori had continued her conversation with the tiny blond kitten.<p>

"Do you cook Ayase-chan?"

The shy Ayase neko dropped his huge blue eyes and answered softly. "Yes, Hiyori-san." The hybrid added meekly. "I can keep house too. I'm very tidy."

"What's your favorite thing to make then? Mine is curry!" Hiyori exclaimed, delighted to be able to talk about cooking with someone. Her father's knowledge of food preparation was abysmal.

At Hiyori's excitement the pale neko's soft cream-colored ears perked up a bit. The Ayase miniature was still in a bit of shock as his breeder had just recently died and her nephew had immediately seized him the and thrown him into a pet auction.

"I make a passable stir fry," Ayase offered humbly. His luxurious long-haired tail gave a pleased swish. If he had to be sold to someone now, this little girl at least seemed like a pleasant prospect.

"Isn't she so cute, Papa!" Hiyori worked hard to keep the squee out of her voice. She'd read one should speak to small animals in a low tone, so as not to scare them. "She's a miniature too, so she'll always stay so sweet and tiny."

"Umm… Hiyori-san," the Ayase kitten stammered, his porcelain cheeks pinking with a beautiful blush. "Please forgive me for interrupting but I'm a boy neko," the hybrid dropped his eyes in embarrassment. People made this kind of mistake about him all the time.

"Oh." Hiyori's eyes shifted to her father who was grinning with amusement. Her own cheeks had grown rather rosy at her error.

"It doesn't have to be a female kitten we adopt does it?" Kirishima smiled at his daughter, though he was anxious about how Hiyori would respond. If the neko he wanted was going to come live with them, it was important to him that Hiyori felt okay with the family's new addition. After all, she was his daughter and her happiness was paramount.

Hiyori was looking at her papa with a puzzled expression. She'd just assumed her father would want a lady neko. "No, I suppose a boy neko would be okay," she answered carefully. The most important thing to her was that her papa be happy.

Her eyes drifted wistfully over to the happily chatting family that was leaving with their new rabbit hybrid.

* * *

><p>Akihiko reached into his bag of possessions the pound had sent with him and pulled out a set of keys and a rather expensive looking wallet. He nodded to Sato. "I can get a cab and take Misaki home with me from here. Sato-san, would you be so kind as to place the call?" He offered smoothly to the eldest Takahashi, "I'll send someone around to your apartment to pick up his things tomorrow."<p>

Takahiro's eyes glowed, "That sounds brilliant, Usagi-chan! Thank you!"

"My pleasure," Akihiko purred, plucking his new ownership papers from Misaki's hands and depositing them in the bag with his other possessions. He pulled an expensive coat on over the cheap pet store issued sweat suit he'd changed into while the Takahashis had been completing the paperwork.

"Are you sure about this, Takahiro?" Manami asked for the dozenth time.

Takahiro looked at his lovely soon-to-be wife and thoughts of the two of them alone in his apartment for the rest of the night brought a happy glow to his cheeks.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Manami," Takahiro said, pulling his pretty fiance towards the door. "Look, Usagi-chan seems perfectly lovely to me."

"I'll be fine, Kajiwara-san. You two head home," Misaki assured. His older brother had been looking after him since their parents had died in an accident ten years ago and Misaki desperately wanted Takahiro to have a chance at a life of his own, not always having to worry about him.

"We'll see you at Christmas then. Right? I expect you two to be at our apartment for Christmas Eve," Takahiro smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of missing it would we, Misaki-kun?" Akihiko said, ruffling his new human's dark hair.

"Okay then. You call us if you need to though, Misaki-kun," Manami said, giving her young brother-in-law-to-be one more concerned glance before she headed out the door after her airhead fiancé.

Once the two were out of sight and the cab the Sato had called pulled up, Akihiko looked at his new "owner. "We best get that cute tail of yours home, eh, Misaki?" Akihiko smiled showing off his slightly over-sized front teeth.

"Yeah, um…sure," Misaki answered suddenly feeling just a bit nervous. "Hey!" he yelped turning back to Akihiko as the two exited the store. "Did you just grab my butt, Usagi-san?"

Akihiko blinked his large lavender eyes at the boy, the feral glint replaced with wide-eyed innocence once more. "Why, Misaki, I'm a rabbit not a goose, you silly. Let's get along now," he urged. As he ushered the teen out he hummed to himself. _We rabbits have a whole other set of characteristics entirely I'll soon be acquainting you with._

* * *

><p>Sato breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the cab slip away from the curb. She felt a bit bad for the younger Takahashi. He was sure to have his hands full with his new pet, but she trusted it would work out in the end. She prided herself in always having had a good sense for that kind of thing.<p>

The shop keeper moved over to the Kirishima's and bowed. "Thank you for your patience, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. My assistant left me this afternoon and it's such a busy season."

Sato looked at Hiyori. "I see you have an interest in the Ayase kitten. He's a lovely choice, incredibly docile, a perfect match for a little girl."

Kirishima shifted and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Actually I called you this afternoon about another neko you have and you said you'd put a hold on him. I don't see him out here."

Both Sato and Hiyori looked at Kirishima with and expression of surprise.

"Um, oh yes, Kirishima-san" Sato started. "I still have him. He's in the back."

"The back?" Kirishima's brows rose.

"Yes, well he has a tendency to frighten the customers when he's out," Sato whispered, though her voice was loud enough for Hiyori's keen child ears to hear.

Hiyori's eyes widened at this and she stealthily reached up and took her father's hand. Despite the fact she really felt she was far too grown up to need such childish comforts anymore.

"Can we see him then?" Kirishima looked down and gave Hiyori a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand gently.

"Certainly, Kirishima-san," Sato murmured. "This way please." The shop keeper headed to the back of the store.

"Like I said, Hiyo-chan, are you ready for an adventure?" Kirishima asked his daughter.

The little girl looked up at him with an expression of trust that all but broke the man's heart.

"Sure, papa," she smiled giving his hand a playful tug. With this motion the two Kirishima's started off after Sato.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Okane ga Nai, and yes Kanou will be making a very brief appearance, but I have another OgN neko fic I want to do later, so you won't be seeing any more of them than the short mention in the next chapter... or maybe the one after that, depending on how long winded I get with the Trifecta's introduction to Yokozawa.<strong>

**So I know that this chapter might have seemed like it was a lot more about Romantica, but I wanted to get Akihiko out of the shop before so I could concentrate on Trifecta. If you'd like a Misaki/Akihiko homecoming lemon… which is where this pair is heading, please let me know.**

**As always, please review, it really inspires me and I treasure your comments. Thank you again, Mini Blue Skirt for the Sumi-fox suggestion. That was so fun to consider.**

**BTW Fantasydotcom has started a Tyrant neko fic over in that fandom I encourage you to check out. Oh, and the Black Flamingo has done some wonderful nekos on her Deviant Art account. You can see these at **** You can just replace a real one. There's neko Kisa, and Hisashi and even an inu Nowaki!**

**More Trifecta after this so stay tuned.**


	29. 29: Shattered: Trifecta: Romantica

**Chapter 29: Shattered: Trifecta**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi <strong>

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Shattered**

In the back of the pet store Yokozawa was cleaning. He had just finished putting fresh linens on all the futons in the kennels that would be housing Sato's new hybrids. The stretched sheets weren't quite as tight as he normally liked them, but then again he didn't usually make beds when he was tipsy.

Prepping the runs and changing them over was actually Kiku's job, but apparently the girl had either quit or been fired that afternoon. Sato hadn't specified when she'd asked Yokozawa to do the maintenance. He was the apparently the only adult hybrid left, outside of the Usami, and Sato didn't trust that big bunny any further than she could throw him. In truth though, Yokozawa didn't mind. There was something in domestic activity that he found soothing. Plus he'd spent so many years cleaning up after Takano he'd become quite adept at it. And, if nothing else, it certainly beat pacing in his cage.

At the thought of Takano his tail swished in agitation. The neko withdrew the whiskey bottle from a pocket in his the apron he was wearing. It was more than half empty. He unscrewed the top and took another deep swig; his tufted ears quivered at the liquor's burn.

After he'd replaced the cap and tucked the bottle away again, Yokozawa bent down and picked up one of the packaged protein bars from the pile that had been left on the floor of the Araki's cage. His kibble that evening hadn't sat well with him and Yokozawa found himself wishing desperately to be back in a place with a real kitchen. He understood that Sato-san couldn't afford to feed all her charges fresh food everyday… but still.

He unwrapped the protein bar and sniffed it; his ears drew back. Even so, he nibbled a corner; The hybrid grimaced. "Lightly flavored chalk," Yokozawa snorted. "No wonder Hisashi wouldn't eat those things! Healthy... Bah, they taste like shit." Still, he gathered them up to set the unopened ones back in storage. On the way he dropped the opened one in the garbage can.

Even if it had tasted good, he probably wouldn't have been able to eat it. Yokozawa's stomach ached awfully (though not nearly as much as his heart), it had ever since his confrontation with Takano.

Yokozawa put the protein bars on their proper shelf and then grabbed the mop and the rolling bucket from the maintenance closet. He took these into the shower room to fill the pail so he could sanitize the floors of the kennels. On his way back out into the runs, staggering slightly, he looked up, startled to see the Usami waltzing back into the storage area.

The silver-back looked at Yokozawa and smirked. "Nice apron, Takafumi."

Yokozawa blinked a bit drunkenly before understanding fully what the rabbit had said. He peered down at the pet shop smock he donned to keep his scant attire from getting soiled and scowled. "I didn't want to get my clothes dirty!"

Yokozawa looked back up and felt his annoyance increase seeing the hare's haughty grin had grown wider. His tail fluffed and his ears folded back in indignation. He glared fiercely at the rabbit hybrid. "Who the hell told you that you could call me by my first name!" he snarled. "And what are you doing out of your pen! Without a shock collar even!"

Akihiko looked at Yokozawa, completely unperturbed by the neko's outburst. "I think Sato-san felt rather confident I would behave well enough to allow me out on my own reconnaissance. Would you kindly point me to the exit gear? I've been adopted."

Yokozawa's eyes widened at this. Surely if there was another hybrid as unplaceable as himself it was the Usami.

"Someone bought you?" Yokozawa was unable to keep the incredulity out of his voice. His tail drooped at the possibility the Usami was telling the truth.

"Ummm," Akihiko murmured. His keen eyes had located the shelf the tracksuits were on. "By a very innocent, delectable, young man." The Usami's nose twitched with pleasure. "What wonderful times I see ahead for us, me and my new pet… erm… I mean, _master_."

Yokozawa watched with a mounting sense of despair as Akihiko dug through the sizes, located his, and quickly drew on a pair of the pet store's travel pants.

"Tsk." the Usami shook his head and his silky lop ears flapped as he looked down behind him regarding his protruding, plush cotton tail. He'd always been quite pleased by its fluffiness. The trousers, however, were entirely another matter. "Thank the gods I won't have to wear this cheap fabric for more than the time it takes to get me back to my apartment. Then it's all back to fine linen, silk, and cashmere."

Yokozawa couldn't bear to hear any more. He slowly wheeled the mop bucket back out into the row of runs, tail flicking dejectedly behind him. He was clumsily swabbing out the pen that had belonged to the Araki when he heard a noise and looked up.

"Here!" Akihiko called.

Yokozawa dropped the mop as Akihiko tossed him a half full package of smokes.

"There's another full pack under my pillow, you'll it find when you strip my bed."

Yokozawa looked down at the cigarettes. His tufted ears twitched. The last thing he wanted in this moment was the Usami's charity. Still, now that Takano had his kitten and Kiku was gone, who knew the next time someone would supply him with his fix?

"Thank you, Usami-san," Yokozawa said tersely, biting the inside of his cheek at this blow to his pride. He offered a bow of thanks.

"Ah, Yokozawa-san," Akihiko said not unkindly after returning the gesture. "For what it's worth, I believe there's someone out there for everyone. Sometimes it's just not the one we think it should be, but if we're open to it. Who knows?... Maybe what we'll find eventually will be even better."

Yokozawa frowned at how sincere the Usami hybrid sounded. He watched Akihiko duck into his old cell and come up with his pound bag and a few books.

"Maybe I'll see you around," Akihiko said, his face serious. He offered Yokozawa a parting bow and, with a slight hop in his step, disappeared out the door back into the pet shop.

Yokozawa looked silently at the door the lop-eared hybrid had disappeared through for a long moment before he bowed his head and gazed down into the pail of gray mop water. He was surprised to see the water's still surface suddenly ripple. The big neko was even more shocked to realize the cause of this was the silent tears falling from his eyes, caught by the bucket.

_All the other hybrids from the pound I've come in with have now been adopted_.

He was alone, yet again.

Yokozawa frowned at the weakness of this thought and bent down to pick up his fallen mop. As he tried to rise back up a sharp sob jarred his lean frame dropping him to his knees. "Stupid to get drunk," he chided himself.

Nonetheless, Yokozawa reached into his pocket and pulled out the whiskey bottle once more. He unscrewed the top and gulped the rest of its contents down, trying to drown any more sobs that might be still caught in his throat. Then he propelled himself awkwardly up using the mop handle, teetering a moment once he finally stood. _Get a hold of yourself, Takafumi! You're a strong seke hybrid; you have no room to be wallowing in self-pity!_

Yokozawa's heart, however, was not so convinced.

New tears caught in the corners of his eyes, just as he wiped the old ones roughly away with the back of the hand still clutching the bottle.

Yokozawa was so lost in his painful contemplations he didn't hear Sato ushering the Kirishima's into the back.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I have to warn you," Sato cautioned, "The Yokozawa might not be in the best state this evening." While she knew nothing about the noir neko's bootleg liquor, she did know how attached the hybrid had been to Takano. She had become well acquainted with how upset he would get after one of the editor's visits, to the extent that at one point she'd even recommended to Takano that he stop coming by, not that the man had listened to her.

"You see he had someone who he'd hoped would adopt him, but the gentleman chose another neko today." The pet store owner had no idea how the huge hybrid would be handling things after the events of the afternoon. That was one of the reasons she'd asked him to tidy, hoping it would keep his mind off his heartbreak.

"Um… Yokozawa-chan," Sato said, coming upon Yokozawa in the Yoshino's old pen "There are some people who want to see you."

The woman's voice startled Yokozawa. He raised his shaggy dark head, his red-rimmed eyes clearly visible.

Kirishima pretended not to notice the neko's condition, though Yokozawa's sad state pulled hard on his heart. "Oi, Yokozawa-kun, it's been a while." He smiled kindly and offered a bow. As he straightened, his grin turned into something a bit more teasing, "nice apron," he added.

Yokozawa didn't even feel the whiskey bottle drop from his fingers and shatter against the floor when he recognized the man standing next to Sato as Ijuuin-Sensei's editor from Marukawa.

"Shit!" he barked as he was confronted Kirishima's sly eyes.

"Yokozawa-chan!" Sato gasped, seeing the shattered bottle and its implications.

Yokozawa dropped his gray gaze and saw Hiyori standing next to her father, staring up at him with huge eyes, her sweet mouth in a surprised "o".

The neko shook his shaggy head, his ears flattened and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "God damn it!... I mean…" Yokozawa fell silent before he made things any worse and adopted a deep bow of apology to his visitors.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing. <strong>


	30. 30: Decisions: Trifecta: Okane ga Nai

**Chapter 30: Decisions: Trifecta, Okane ga Nai**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi <strong>

**Chapter Thirty: Decisions**

"Oh, Taka-chan," Sato sighed sadly at the unlucky neko. She was too mortified for Yokozawa to be truly upset about the liquor. "Excuse me please, Kirishima-san, while I go get something to sweep this up with." The pet store owner hurried off to fetch a broom.

Yokozawa was so embarrassed by his outburst in front of his visitors, not to mention the broken bottle; it took him a moment before he could bring himself to break his bow. Eventually the neko braced himself and rose. "Please accept my apologies," He said keeping his eyes lowered as he straightened. His ears remained decidedly flat.

Yokozawa looked up, however, when a flash of light popped. His gray eyes widened when he realized Kirishima had just taken a picture of him with his phone.

"What the hel…" Yokozawa cast an eye guiltily in Hiyori's direction. "I mean, what are you doing?"

"Like I said," Kirishima smiled beatifically taking another shot, this time with Yokozawa's hands raised in protest, "nice apron."

Yokozawa looked down at himself. For once, despite how foolish he felt, he was glad he had the apron on: the pet store clothes were so skimpy. Personally he didn't feel that it would have been appropriate for the little girl, whoever she was, to see him dressed so provocatively.

As if he read the big cat's mind, Kirishima offered, "this is my daughter, Hiyori."

Yokozawa shifted uncomfortably as Hiyori offered him a polite bow.

Yokozawa had been in meetings with Ijuuin's editor at Marukawa previously and had noticed the ring on the man's finger. Still, it surprised him to know the man had a child. He wondered where Kirishima's wife was. "Do you make it a habit to drag your daughter along with you, Kirishima-san, when you go out on the town to harass captive nekos?" he growled after rather clumsily returning Hiyori's bow, the drink causing him to say things he wouldn't normally.

"Actually," Kirishima smiled, "We're looking to adopt a neko tonight. Aren't we, Hiyo? It's a family Christmas present."

Yokozawa eyed the little girl as she silently nodded.

"Yeah, well, congratulations," Yokozawa snorted bitterly. "Sato-san just got a bunch of kittens in. There's a tiny blonde female out front I'm sure your daughter would love."

"It's a boy."

Yokozawa looked down at Hiyori, who had finally spoken and his large ears perked slightly forward. "Excuse me?"

"So sorry, but the blonde Ayase kitten is a boy," she informed him.

"Is he?" Yokozawa frowned at this revelation.

"Ah, actually I was hoping we might adopt someone that was… a little more substantial than that," Kirishima said carefully.

"Why? You could hardly find a more adorable neko than that one." Yokozawa used the mop to scrub at an invisible spot on the floor before leaning the handle against the siding mesh of the run.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that." Kirishima offered Yokozawa an impish grin. Seeing the implication of what he was saying was lost on the neko in his inebriated state, his face became more serious. "So what happened Yokozawa-kun? How did you end up here?... I've missed seeing you around Marukawa."

Yokozawa was surprised to hear Kirishima express such a sentiment; he found the man's wording disconcerting. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably: Yokozawas were private creatures, so disclosing fursonal information was difficult for him. Still, as a neko he was obligated to make a full disclosure.

"The pound revoked my work furlough when they sent me here."

"The pound?" Kirishima knew this already, but he wanted Hiyori to hear it.

"Well, I had been there a year… After my breeders relinquished me," came Yokozawa's regretful growl. "It's sound marketing strategy," he added, trying to keep from sounding so morose. "They thought if I was seen in a different venue and was available for viewing more hours…" Yokozawa allowed this sentence to hang unfinished as he recalled the woman and her crying child from that morning.

"I thought you belonged to Tak… to someone." There was no teasing in Kirishima's tone now. This bit of information about the Yokozawa's breeders and the actual length of time the hybrid had stayed at the pound were new to him. He felt his anger at Takano grow.

"No, since I was born, outside of my breeders, I have never belonged to anyone," Yokozawa eyes dropped to the floor.

_Including the one that I love._

Yokozawa's hand left the back of his neck and moved to rub his furrowed brow. There was no doubt this conversation was killing his buzz. He suddenly wished he had another bottle.

Hiyori watched the two males talk with a very curious expression on her face. She was surprised: her father had known the Yokozawa before. Even as young as she was, the little girl could see a certain glow in her papa's eyes when he looked at the big black neko.

She'd heard what Sato had said earlier about the hybrid's disappointment. Hiyori could see that the catman was obviously quite unhappy. She lowered her gaze to the broken bottle on the floor. She wondered if the big catman often drank too much. Her papa did sometimes when he got really sad, though this generally only happened once every year: the day her mama had died.

The two grownups had reached a lull in their conversation. Hiyori, sounding slightly shy, asked, "So you're really a Yokozawa?"

Yokozawa looked at the little girl with a frown, his tufted ears twitched in tipsy annoyance. "What else might I be?"

Hiyori blinked her large, dark eyes. "I guess at first I thought you might be a Miyagi."

Hiyori loved all things cat related and so, was a virtual walking encyclopedia of feline facts, neko included. She had thought the hybrid might be a Miyagi because of his size and his coloring. Hiyori knew Miyagis, while often stoic and serious, could also be incredibly playful and mischievous, kind of like her papa. But she also knew while Yokozawas had a reputation for being very gruff and snarly that the big breed was also supposed to be very tender and really quite sensitive. She'd read that Yokozawas while seeming aloof were also known to be very family oriented and loyal too.

Yokozawa sniffed at this "Miyagi" notion and his thick tail fluffed a bit, despite the fact both breeds were larger than most nekos and had black hair, tufted ears, and big plumed tails.

"My eyes are gray not dark blue," he said sternly. He used his tone to hide the fact that the way the little girl was looking at him was making him decidedly nervous.

"I can see that now. They're very pretty, Yokozawa-san." Hiyori smiled sweetly disregarding the neko's display of fierceness.

At this comment Yokozawa's face took on a stunned expression. Kirishima stifled a laugh at both Hiyori's flattery and the catman's consternation.

"Would you like to come live with us, Yokozawa-san?" Hiyori looked at the tall hybrid with an earnest expression.

Both males widened their eyes at this. Yokozawa shot a worried look at Kirishima, who just smiled and shrugged.

"I uh… I'm not sure of children," Yokozawa muttered, not meeting Hiyori's serious gaze. His tail twitched nervously.

"I can assure you, I'm quite lovely," Hiyori said confidently.

Yokozawa looked at the girl, startled by her assertion. For some reason it _almost_ made him smile. "Well, I can assure you, you'd be far better off without me. I'm not lovely at all."

"No?" Hiyori looked at Yokozawa with disbelief.

"No," Yokozawa assured. "I drink and smoke… and I am really quite growly."

"Do you cook?" Hiyori asked overlooking these faults. She seemed determined to find some redeeming quality in the big cat.

Yokozawa's black ears perked forward at this question. "Ummm… I do… but nothing very special," he replied carefully, though in truth he was being quite modest.

"What's your favorite thing to cook?" Hiyori's bright eyes were curious.

Yokozawa's tail tapped thoughtfully. "Well, I have been told I make a passable curry."

At this Hiyori broke into a beautiful smile. "What do you think, Papa?"

Kirishima fixed the black neko with a look that made Yokozawa scowl. "Well despite what Yokozawa-kun says, I think he's perfectly lovely and every inch as cute as the Ayase kitten."

Yokozawa was about to offer a sharp retort to this, but Sato returned with a broom and dustpan.

She looked at the Kirishimas with an expression of concern. She handed the broom and the dustpan to Yokozawa, who looked at them uncomprehendingly for a moment: the last bit of drinking he'd done was suddenly hitting him now, _hard_.

"Taka-chan, would you please sweep up that glass? I'd like to speak with Kirishima-san for a moment."

"Ummmmmm," Yokozawa hummed in affirmation. He was happy for anything that would get him out of this embarrassing situation. The worst part of it was, he felt sure that Kirishima was just toying with him. At Marukawa the man had a reputation for being exceedingly sharp and a good editor but he was also known to indulge in occasional mischief.

He turned and bent to sweep up the broken glass as Sato ushered the Kirishima's out of the run. Sato looked at the senior Kirishima and started with a bow of apology. "Please forgive me for finding one of my nekos in such a state. I make no excuses, but as I mentioned before, the Yokozawa was dealt a bit of a blow today… I have no idea how he managed to get a hold of that alcohol but I take complete responsibility." As Sato said this, in her head she silently cursed Kiku.

"That's all right, Sato-san." Kirishima cast his eye back at the Yokozawa, who was loudly muttering to himself as he clumsily swept up the glass. "We'll take him."

Sato's eyes widened at this. She cast a worried glance at Hiyori who was smiling up at her papa. "Are you sure about that? I mean, it's not that I don't want to adopt him out, God knows Takafumi needs a home! But I'm not sure he's suitable to be around children. And please forgive me, but what will Mrs. Kirishima say to this?"

"There will be no problem with my wife." Kirishima offered the woman a solemn smile choosing not to elaborate on his personal situation. He looked down at Hiyori. "What do you think, Hiyo-chan?"

Hiyori looked up at the two adults. Then she glanced down the row of runs. Yokozawa had swept up the glass and was now sitting rather forlornly on the Yoshino's old futon.

"If we don't adopt him, he'll have to spend Christmas all by himself," she said sadly. "No one should have to be alone for Christmas, Papa."

"Ah but Kirishima-chan, if you take him you'll have him for a long time after that," Sato said seriously. In her time as a pet store owner she'd seen more than her share of pets purchased as gifts for holidays and birthdays that ended up returned or worse, kept and neglected, soon afterwards.

Hiyo looked up at the store owner. She paused for a moment then answered resolutely as if this settled the matter without question, "he said he makes curry."

Kirishima beamed down at his daughter. He was exceedingly pleased with her declaration. He nodded at Sato. "There you have it. Though if you don't mind perhaps you would keep him here tonight and I'll come get him tomorrow morning?" He shot a significant look in Hiyori's direction. "That way he'll have a chance to sleep off his uh… sorrows."

Sato nodded at Kirishima in understanding, "Of course. I'll go get the paperwork."

Kirishima patted Hiyori's shoulder. "Perhaps you could go help, Hiyo? I am going to go say good bye to our new neko."

"Okay, Papa," Hiyori said agreeably. She knew the man's tone meant he wanted to "talk grownup" with the Yokozawa and that he didn't want her overhearing.

"Excellent idea," Sato said and together she and Hiyori headed out to the main store area.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the futon, Yokozawa was now fully drunk; his mind filled with melancholic ramblings. A noise at the front of the run drew his attention and he looked up to see Kirishima standing there. "What?" he growled, "haven't you ever seen an inebriated neko before?"<p>

"Actually I have, but never one so cute," Kirishima replied stepping into the run.

"Stop with your jokes!" Yokozawa threw himself down on the futon and flopped onto his back. "Just go home to your happy family and when you go to work tomorrow you can laugh with all the other editors at Marukawa at the sad state of their top sales-neko!" Yokozawa pulled an arm over his tearing eyes; his broken heart and wounded pride were killing him at the moment.

Yokozawa felt the mattress shift as Kirishima sat down beside him. He was startled when he felt the brush of lips against his and realized Kirishima was kissing him. Rather than push Kirishima away, however, the feeling of warm flesh and tender contact overwhelmed him. Yokozawa shocked himself by opening up and responding. Behind his arm, his eyes closed, he lost himself for a moment, pretending the mouth on his was Takano's.

As soon as Kirishima broke the kiss Yokozawa rolled over, putting his back to the man, his eyes still sheltered by his arm. He felt a gentle hand run through his shaggy hair and softly stroke one of his tufted ears.

"Honestly, Yokozawa, I have no desire to torment you. In fact it's just the opposite: I want to make you so happy that sorrow seems like a stranger. That's why you're coming home with me tomorrow. But for now, I think you should get some sleep." Kirishima's tones were soothing, his voice at last serious.

"Right." Yokozawa snorted with disbelief, his tail unconsciously curled and uncurled anxiously. He felt exhausted with his life.

"Right," Kirishima responded with conviction. He stood and awkwardly pulled up the blanket that was folded up at the foot of the futon and draped it over Yokozawa's shoulder.

As he bent to ruffle Yokozawa's head one last time, he noticed the big cat was breathing heavily and realized the neko had passed out. Carefully he pulled Yokozawa's arm down from over his eyes and tucked it under the blanket. He gently brushed the handsome hybrid's tear-stained cheek. He looked at the catman with patient longing. "I'll see you tomorrow, Takafumi," he whispered.

On his way out of the run Kirishima stooped again to retrieve the dustpan. He dumped the shards of the broken whiskey bottle in the trash on his way out the door: this was his first step in picking up all of his new Yokozawa's shattered pieces.

* * *

><p>Out in the other room, Sato had emerged from the back with Hiyori into a scene of chaos. It seemed her cute female kittens in the window had brought a number of businessmen in from the street. However, once they were in store, all of them had immediately gravitated to the Ayase kitten.<p>

Someone had pulled the miniature from out of his display cage and three different men each had a hold on him while others looked hungrily on. The poor blond neko's tanked tee-shirt had been ripped off in the process, leaving the little male half-naked. One man had the Ayase bent over a stacked display of bedding shavings. He had a hand on the neko's shorts and was in the process of baring the Ayase completely. Each of the other men had a grip on of one of the pale hybrid's arms and was holding him in place as he was stripped.

"What are they doing to that poor kitten?" Hiyori gasped seeing this pitiful sight. Sato quickly urged Hiyori behind the counter. She handed the girl a complementary coloring book on kitten care that she often gave to the children whose families were getting a new neko and some crayons. "Kirishima-chan, please sit here and color for a minute. And don't peek over the counter. Okay?"

Sato shook her head, her earlier intuition that Ayase was a pheromone neko* had just been proven. She grabbed a baseball bat she kept behind the counter for dealing with the occasional delinquents who thought it fun to stop in and torment her hybrids. Sato stepped forward, "just what in the hell do you think you're doing with that kitten!" she shouted, bat raised.

The men turned towards Sato.

"I'll give you three times the purchase amount posted for this kitten!" the man behind Ayase with a tight grip on the neko's feathery white tail offered, not bothering to look even the littlest bit embarrassed.

"I'll double that!" one of the men holding Ayase's arm said. Soon there was a bidding war going on. Each man topping the other in the amount he was willing to pay for the pheromonal miniature. Sato was soon caught up in the men's shouted offers.

The bell over the door tinkled announcing another customer.

The moment this new man stepped into the shop all the bidding stopped. Sato's inhaled deeply when she saw this "guest:" it was Kanou Somuku. He collected protection money from all the shops in her district. The pet store owner had been so busy with all the day's business she'd forgotten her "rent fee" was due that day.

Usually Kanou sat in the car while his muscle, Homare, went into the shops and collected. But he'd glanced out the window and had seen the commotion taking place inside. As he'd been feeling the need for a little skull crushing recently, he'd decided to check things out.

"What the fuck's going on here?" Kanou growled. All of the business men paled; even those who didn't know who he was could sense his brutish power and dark aura.

Kanou's eyes fell on the Ayase. The men had let the kitten up, but they were still holding him. Kanou took in the disarrayed long, white-blond hair, the hybrid's terrified huge blue eyes, cream- pale skin, and budded pink nipples. On top of how excruciatingly lovely the little male was, Kanou was also struck with a flash of memory.

"Ah… so sorry, Kanou-sama," Sato stammered. "It seems that all of these men want to buy this particular Ayase kitten."

"How much?"

"Excuse me?" Sato was shocked by the loanshark's question.

Kanou's brow twitched at having to repeat himself, but he did, dropping his voice lower, pronouncing his vicious growl even more. "How much? What was the last offer?"

"Uh, two million, Kanou-sama" Sato stammered.

"Homare!"

Kanou's assistant stepped up. He was carrying the suitcase that held all the protection money that had been collected that evening.

"What's in there now?" Kanou asked.

"Six million, Kanou-san."

Kanou nodded and Homare carried the suitcase over to Sato and set it at her feet with a bow. As soon as Homare had done this, Kanou slipped off his jacket and stepped towards the group of men. "I suggest you leave immediately," he said in a fierce whisper.

He hadn't even finished uttering this when there was a businessmen's stampede as the men fled the pet store. Kanou moved in and draped his coat around the trembling Ayase. He picked the tiny neko up bridal style. The kitten was too traumatized to speak or offer any resistance.

"Nice doing business with you, Sato," Kano turned and began to head out to his car.

"Kanou-sama," Sato called hesitantly after him. Kanou paused at the store's threshold. "Um, so sorry, but there's papers that need to be filled out."

Kanou turned and gave the woman a severe frown. Sato shrunk back. "Homare!" He shouted making the hybrid in his arms cringe. Kanou looked down at the Ayase, a peculiar expression flitted over his face.

"I'll take care of it, Kanou-san."

Kanou nodded at the man. "See you next month," he said to Sato as he pushed out the door with his new neko in his arms.

Sato and Homare watched the big bear of a man open the back door of the car and gently set the little neko inside before climbing in himself. As soon as the door closed, Sato flew to the counter to gather the Ayase's papers. Homare stood a moment longer looking after his boss; his face, as always, unreadable.

Sato grabbed one of her pre-made pet packs and slipped Ayase's papers into the bag with this. She was more than a little concerned about the poor, wee neko. _Though if Ayase truly is one of those rare pheromone deviations Kanou-san will be better able to protect that kitten from the world than most anybody else, _she thought. Still, she worried about who would protect the sweet tiny male from Kanou. Unwilling to entertain this distressing realization a moment longer, Sato reached for the newest edition of "Caring for Small Animals" that was on display at the counter and slipped a copy into the bag too. She carried this over to Homare.

"There are some papers in there Kanou-sama needs to sign if he wants to make his ownership of the Ayase legal," Sato said.

Homare's usually stoic brow rose slightly. "Legal" and "Kanou" were not words often found in the same sentence.

"Please tell Kanou-sama that he can return the papers at his leisure and I'll file them," Sato murmured.

"I'll do that, Sato-san." Homare took the sack from the trembling woman and exited the shop.

No sooner had Kanou's limo pulled away than Kirishima emerged from the back. He saw Hiyori coloring with great concentration. Kanou's voice had scared her, so she had tried to hide in her drawing.

"Ah, that looks nice, Hiyo."

Hiyori looked up. There was a blank page in the book where it invited one to draw their new family with their pet included. Hiyori had drawn herself standing between Yokozawa and her papa. They were all holding hands.

Hiyori blushed cutely as she handed the coloring book to her father. "Maybe we could put it on the refrigerator, so that when Yokozawa-san comes home tomorrow he'll feel welcome."

Kirishima's eyes sparkled with love for his little girl. "Absolutely! I think that's an excellent idea."

Kirishima looked over at Sato-san. "What's with the bat, Sato-san?" he asked curiously.

Sato looked down at the baseball bat still tucked under one arm: in all that had just happened, she hadn't relinquished it.

"Long story, Kirishima-san," Sato sighed. "Look about those papers… Would you mind filling them out tomorrow when you come pick up the Yokozawa?"

"Not a problem." Kirishima looked down at a now widely yawning Hiyori. "I should be getting Hiyo home anyway. You're open at nine?"

Sato nodded.

"Perfect, I'll see you then, Sato-san." Kirishima held out his hand to his daughter, who was now standing. "Hold my hand Hiyo-chan. It looks like it has gotten even slicker outside."

As the pair walked to the door Sato watched from beside the counter. She overhead the small family's conversation. "So, you think we made a good choice, Hiyo-chan?" Kirishima asked as he opened the door out into the snowy streets.

"Papa, I think we're going to have our best Christmas ever!" Hiyori chirped as she lead him carefully outside into the falling snow.

As soon as the Kirishima's car drove off, Sato moved to the door and locked it. She flipped the sign in the window from_ Open_ to _Closed_ and turned the outside lights off.

She moved to the window kennel, calling to the kittens there who'd curled up together to escape the chill sneaking in through the thick panes.

"Come on girls, let's get you ready for bed," Sato said kindly. As the little lady nekos clamored out and headed back towards the sleeping area, on the way, following after, Sato was confronted with the suitcase Kanou had left. She stopped briefly to set the suitcase behind the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it's been a long time since I updated this. I tried to make it up to you with an extra-long chapter.<br>**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I just love them!**

***Pheremone neko- a hybrid that gives off a heat aura all the time, whether he/she is in heat or not. Humans are just as susceptible to this aura as hybrids. It basically means everyone wants to fuck the neko all the time. Neko Ayase or human Ayase, foe that matter, is a prime example. So is neko/human Misaki.**

**PS. I do not own the story or any of the characters to "Okane ga Nai" either. Just love playing so much with all those sweet yaoi boys, I can't help myself.**


	31. 31: Neighbors: Domestica: Egoist

**Chapter 31: Neighbors: Domestica, Egoist**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Thirty One: Neighbors**

Chiaki blinked his large blue-gray eyes open and was disoriented for a minute. In his still sleepy state he was vaguely aware that the warm body that had heated him so nicely throughout the night was now absent. It was only when he burrowed down into the rich sheets covering Hatori's futon that he remembered his living heater, rather than Sato's inu Kusama, had been his new master.

Chiaki pulled the covers up to his chin; he inhaled deeply, relishing his owner's scent. Alongside this, however, his nose was tickled by the unmistakable aroma of fresh coffee and fragrant rice. Enticed by this, the Yoshino sat up slowly. He scratched his fuzzy ears and was pleased to realize that thanks to Hatori's firm futon, his back didn't hurt nearly as much as it usually did this morning.

Hatori was cooking in the kitchen when he saw his new feline manga-ka padding towards him. The little catman had obviously washed his face as it was so shiny, but for some reason he hadn't combed his hair. Chiaki's profusion of ebony locks was arranged in a magnificent display of bedhead. As much as Hatori didn't want to admit it, this just made the petite neko look all the more adorable.

"Good morning, Tori." Chiaki stopped to execute a yawning stretch that lifted the nightshirt he was wearing, revealing just a bit more of the pale length of his lean legs.

Hatori frowned. _Doesn't Yoshino have any idea how he's tempting me? _He had already forced himself from his bed early. He'd awoken and after studying Chiaki's sweet sleeping face for a few minutes had found himself so stirred he'd had to get up or risk ravishing the little neko where he lay.

Chiaki sidled up next to Hatori; he leaned over to see into the frying pan where the man had just begun grilling some fish for their breakfast. In doing so he pressed against Hatori's arm. Even at this casual contact Hatori felt the fire inside him rekindled. His expression grew even more stern.

"That smells wonderful!" Chiaki sighed. His lean tail twirled with appreciation. Then he looked up and saw Hatori's face. He stepped back a bit and his own expression became worried.

"Go sit down at the table, Yoshino."

"Ah, yes, sorry, Tori," Chiaki said trying to keep his voice cheerful. He wasn't quite sure what he'd done to upset his new master. He moved obediently over to the table and sat down. He picked up his sketchbook there and a pen and immediately began drawing.

A moment later Tori stepped out from the kitchen, bearing the first of the breakfast dishes. He stopped just short of the table. "Yoshino, what are you doing?"

The little cat glanced up. "I'm drawing, Tori. I thought that was why you were angry with me. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Hatori drew a deep breath. "I wanted you to sit down so we could have breakfast."

"Oh."

Chiaki set his things to the side. He offered Hatori a beautiful smile as the man set the dishes he was carrying on the table. "Wahhhhh! Tori, these things look so amazing!" His ears perked forward in anticipation as Hatori went to retrieve the rest of their food.

Once the breakfast was laid out and a quick blessing had been said the two males began eating. Hatori felt his mood lighten; he was pleased seeing Chiaki consume the food he prepared with such gusto.

After watching the neko as he quietly ate his own meal, Hatori laid his chopsticks down.

"Yoshino, I have to go into to work today for an editor's meeting and then I have some business to take care of. I'll be gone for much of the day. I left some food in the fridge for your lunch. Will you be okay on your own?"

"You mean you want me to stay here alone, Tori?" Chiaki's eyes grew wide at the question. He'd never really been left alone before. At his breeders there were always other kittens around and then at Takemoto's and Sato's he'd been constantly in the company of Takemoto's other nekos.

"Yes." Hatori nodded, eying Chiaki carefully.

Chiaki didn't want to disappoint Hatori; after all, he was taking such good care of him. He focused on trying to still the anxious twitches in all his feline appendages. "Uh, sure Tori… I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Good," Hatori said simply. He picked his chopsticks back up and resumed eating his breakfast. He passed the rest of their meal in silence.

Once they were done Hatori quickly washed the dishes, then he moved back to the table where Chiaki had resumed drawing again.

"Yoshino, I am going to pitch the story you sketched last night. If it's accepted they'll want to put in the next magazine. So you'll need to start the boards for it today." Hatori nodded at the supplies still in their bags set near the apartment's entry.

Chiaki looked up at Hatori and blinked his big eyes. "Do you really think they'll publish a neko's story, Tori?"

The humble hope in Chiaki's eyes all but overwhelmed Hatori. He hesitantly reached out his hand and gave a gentle ruffle to Chiaki's wild, inky head. "I feel quite confident." It touched him that Chiaki had no real notion of his tremendous talents.

Chiaki unconsciously pressed up, purring into the editor's large warm hand. Hatori felt the electricity shoot through him again and his cock stir, simply from stroking the little male's soft head. He quickly withdrew his hand and headed over towards the door.

Chiaki rose and with a slightly stiff step followed Hatori. He held his bony black tail in his hands. As he watched Hatori slip his shoes on, Chiaki's sweet face became ever more worried.

Hatori put his laptop in his work bag and picked up the portfolio he'd put Chiaki's drawings in earlier. He felt a knot in his stomach at leaving his new neko on his own, but he knew the had no other choice.

"I washed your clothes from yesterday, Yoshino," Hatori said pulling his coat on. "They're in the dryer and should be good to wear in another twenty minutes or so. Get dressed when they're ready so you don't catch a chill. Work hard on your drawings, but don't forget to take a break every hour or so. I don't want you getting too stiff."

"Okay, Tori," Chiaki said softly. "I'll do my best."

"Good boy. I'll see you later then. Oh and I left my cell number by the phone, but only call if it's urgent." Hatori cast one more long look at Chiaki. The neko winced only ever so slightly under his master's cool gray gaze, before his face took on its usual dreamy smile.

* * *

><p>Chiaki looked up from his drawing hours later. It was almost five and Tori still wasn't home. He had gotten quite a bit of drawing done, but he had been terribly lonely all day and more than a little scared. He'd called Tori six times now and the last time Hatori had said in a very cold tone, "Don't call again unless it's an <em>emergency<em>, Yoshino, and by that I mean there had better be blood visible somewhere."

Even with this admonition, Chiaki was still hard-pressed not to call. He just wasn't used to all the quiet. When he was drawing at the manga-ka, Takemoto's, though they weren't supposed to talk, the nekos often whispered amongst each other and even when they were silent at least there had always been someone else working alongside him.

The ebony neko stood up and stretched his stiff back. He looked around the apartment. He'd managed to get himself dressed, but there had been a few other issues with his first day home alone. Surveying the chaos Chiaki hoped that Hatori wouldn't be too mad at him.

Chiaki was just finishing this thought when he heard a soft knock at the front door. He felt his heart begin to pound. After a moment the soft tap came again. He padded over to the door and called out cautiously, "Who is it?"

The neko's fear-flattened ears swiveled up when he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"Yoshino-san, is that you?"

Recognizing the voice immediately, Chiaki fumbled with the latch. "Kusama-san!" he cried joyously, throwing back the door to reveal the tall inu hybrid.

"Ah, I thought I smelled you!" Nowaki said sounding pleased with himself after he straightened from his bow of greeting.

After returning this with a bow of his own, Chiaki looked up at the handsome dogman. "What are you doing here, Kusama-san?"

"I got adopted yesterday!" Nowaki offered happily, his long tail swished with pleasure. "My new owner… uh roommate and I live just two doors down." The inu rattled a sheaf of papers in his hand. "Hiro-san, my new person, said I could get a job. He had to teach today but he gave me permission to go talk to my potential employers. When he comes home hopefully he'll sign these work releases."

"Wahhhhh… A job, Kusama-san?" Chiaki breathed in admiration. "So did you get it?"

Nowaki looked a bit sheepish, "Actually I got six."

Chiaki's eyes widened at this. "Six jobs?"

"Ummmm, Well, the bosses were all so nice and each one offered me a position. And all the jobs looked like so much fun, I just couldn't resist them." Nowaki's shaggy black ears drooped only slightly. "All the schedules work out and everything, I just hope Hiro-san isn't too upset with me.

"And what about you Chiaki, how is your new owner? I hope I'm not keeping you from him," Nowaki offered politely.

Chiaki beamed at the handsome Inu. He was so pleased to see another hybrid. "Oh no… he's out too."

Hearing this, Nowaki looked at Chiaki rather shyly. "Do you think then that you might be able to come out and play with me for a few minutes, Yoshino-san? Hiro-san said he would be home soon, but that I should exercise myself since he has a lot of grading to do tonight." Saying this Nowaki tucked his papers into the backpack Hiroki had given him that morning and withdrew the _Dr. Ochi_ Frisbee. He'd been carrying it everywhere with him. It had become his good luck charm.

Chiaki tipped his head in contemplation of this.

"We could play in the quad below, in the snow!" Nowaki said enthusiastically.

Chiaki dropped his eyes for a moment as he considered the possibility. Tori hadn't told him not to go outside. Besides it was time for a break and in truth he hadn't played in the snow for years.

"Just let me put my slippers on, Kusama-san," Chiaki said finally. He looked up and his hesitant smile widened when he saw how much the tall hybrid was beaming.

Chiaki darted back inside and slipped into his pet store issued shoes. Then since he didn't have a coat he went and grabbed his night shirt and put that on over his clothes.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Chiaki chirped as he stepped out the door.

"Nice outfit!" Nowaki chuckled looking at the shirt-clad neko. "Let's go play some Frisbee!"

* * *

><p>Hatori stepped out of the cab in front of his apartment building, the trunk of it was filled with all his purchases. "Wait here," He ordered the driver, "I'll be right back."<p>

As he moved towards the stairs to the exterior walkways that mazed the side of the building, Hatori recognized one of his neighbors, his arms laden with bags, arriving home as well.

"Kamijou-san," Hatori said, offering a bow as the professor drew up next to him.

"Hatori-san," Hiroki returned. He saw the cab and looked back at the editor. "Did you get another promotion?"

Hatori felt his face grow a bit hot at this question. In a way that day he had: the editing team had approved his new shoujo manga-ka for publication and he was now Chiaki's editor. In fact, Takano had been so impressed he had offered to bump an artist whose ratings had been failing to give Hatori's find a much more prime spot in the next issue.

"No, not quite, but I have to take some things across town. I just came home to pick someone up to go with me." Hatori felt uncomfortable offering so much information. Before Kamijou-san could ask any more annoying questions he posed one of his own. "So, how is your book going, Kamijou-san?"

"Ah, it's going quite well." Hiroki's cheeks pinked slightly. He had published an academic paper that had received such recognition, an editor from Marukawa had sought him out and asked him to turn it into a historical novel.

Before he could say anything more, he heard an ebullient voice call, "Hiro-san!" Nowaki and Chiaki had been playing on a small snow-covered grassy area in front of the building and Nowaki had caught the man's scent as soon as he'd walked up.

Seeing that his "roommate" was talking with another human Nowaki immediately fell quiet. He bowed low to the two men, "Ah, please forgive me, I didn't realize you were talking with someone, Hiro-san. I am so sorry that I disturbed you."

Hiroki was hard pressed not to allow a flicker of pleasure flash across his face when he'd first seen Nowaki approach. As much as he'd tried not to, he had found himself thinking about the big inu all day. "Ah, Hatori-san, this is my new tenant, Kusama-san," Hiroki offered, his cheeks growing pinker.

"I see," Hatori said simply. He did not offer Nowaki a bow as it was not required of humans to acknowledge a hybrid in this way.

Even so, seeing this, Hiroki frowned. He felt Hatori was being rude. He nodded to Nowaki as the inu straightened. "Did you get a run in, Nowaki?" He had work to do and didn't want Nowaki bouncing off the walls all night.

"Yes, Hiro-san," Nowaki said happily. "Our new neighbor, Yoshino-san, threw the Frisbee for me."

At this Hatori, who had been about to excuse himself to go to his apartment, froze. His brow twitched when he heard a familiar voice chirp, "Ah, Kusama-san, you forgot your Frisbee!"

"Tori!" Chiaki squeaked when he drew closer, delighted to see his new owner. His ears vibrated with pleasure. "I'm so glad you're home, I got so lonely while you were gone!" The neko's happiness dimmed, however, seeing Hatori's stern expression.

"Yoshino," Hatori said coolly. He kept his face impassive, though inside he was livid: Chiaki was now also wearing Nowaki's light jacket atop his sleep shirt. Hatori watched, feeling his fury build, as Chiaki took this off and handed it gratefully to Nowaki. The editor was beside himself, it was bad enough Chiaki had left the apartment, but now he'd been openly cavorting with some huge seme hound too.

"You got a neko, Hatori-san?" Hiroki asked. Hatori hadn't struck him as the type to take a pet, but then he hadn't considered himself that kind of person either until yesterday.

"Yes," Hatori replied stiffly. "Yoshino, get in the cab!" he ordered.

Chiaki looked at his owner, taken aback by the man's tone. "Are we going on another ride, Tori?"

Hatori nodded and Chiaki started to step to the car after handing Nowaki his Frisbee back with both hands and a polite bow. "Thank you so much for inviting me to play with you, Kusama-san. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun!"

Hearing this Hatori's brow twitched again. He had been debating the plan he'd started to put into action all afternoon, but this little episode just reaffirmed his suspicions: the Yoshino neko didn't just need to be protected from him, but from everybody. "Car, Yoshino," Hatori repeated. While his voice was not overtly angry, it did have a definite edge to it.

"Okay, Tori." Chiaki smiled nervously, he took his tail in his hands and scurried quickly towards the vehicle.

Hiroki watched this exchange with concealed concern.

Nowaki's handsome face, however, was plainly worried. His ears and tail had both drooped. "Erm, Hatori-san, please forgive me… but I hope I didn't get Chiaki in trouble. I was the one who asked him to play with me."

"Ah, no worries, Kusama-kun," Hatori said smoothly, his face belying none of the turmoil he felt. He turned his gaze to address Hiroki, "Please excuse me if I seem impolite, it's just that Yoshino and I have an appointment to get to."

"No worries, Hatori-san. We should get upstairs too." Hiroki frowned as he tried to ward of a shiver. The chill air had seeped in through his coat and was soaking into his bones. He nodded to Hatori who nodded back as he slipped into the cab.

Hiroki started towards the staircase. "So, was that the Yoshino from Sato's then?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, Hiro-san," Nowaki confirmed stepping up beside him.

"Cute kitten, though he doesn't look terribly bright," Hiroki sniffed.

Nowaki's soft black ears perked when he realized that his Hiro-san was more than a little jealous.

"Eh, he's okay, but not as cute as my Hiro-san and nowhere near as amazing," Nowaki growled lightly. He reached to take some of the bags from Hiroki.

Hiroki felt his chilled cheeks suddenly burn. He relinquished the bags and his gaze caught a slightly wolfish glint in his Kusama hound's canine grin. The sight of this gave him a shiver that was not caused by the temperature.

"Are you cold, Hiro-san?" Nowaki's hot whisper steamed Hiroki's ear. "Maybe you need a three dog night*?" he offered suggestively. Nowaki's tail wagged furiously at the thought: he had really enjoyed the previous evening's cuddle.

Hiroki paused on the landing to look at Nowaki. His cheeks blushed furiously. "I don't know, I think just one will do," he muttered.

Nowaki's grin widened at this. "Oh Hiro-san, you're too cute!"

"Shut up, dork," Hiroki barked. He turned and resumed climbing.

* * *

><p>* <strong>Three Dog Night<strong>

According to some scholars, the expression comes from Down Under. Cowboys spend a lot of their time outdoors looking after animals. During cold winter nights when the temperature dips, the men often cuddle up with their dogs to keep warm. When it is slightly cold, they need the body heat of only one animal to keep warm; such a night is referred to as `one dog night'. When it becomes extremely cold, the men may need three dogs to keep warm. Such an extremely cold night is referred to as `three dog night'. This practice of embracing dogs for body warmth was quite common among the Australian Aborigines.

www. hindu edu/ 2007/04/16/stories/ 2007041603201600 .htm

it's also the name of an American rock band, but that wasn't what I was after.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you as always for your feedback. More Domestica, then we're on to Erotica and a slice of Nostalgia too.<strong>


	32. 32: Safe: Domestica

**Chapter 32: Safe: Domestica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi Catsukoi<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Safe**

Chiaki watched silently as Hatori slipped into the cab. Once settled, Hatori gave the driver an address in his usual monotone and then added, "There's another stop I'll want to make along the way." As the cab pulled away from the curb, Chiaki offered a weak wave to the Kusama inu who stood at the curb watching them depart with a solemn expression.

Chiaki stopped waving immediately when he saw Hatori looking at him sternly. He folded his hands in his lap and sat there quietly, trying not to wiggle about too much under the weight of his owner's fierce gaze.

For several minutes the two males rode in silence. Then Chiaki braved a shy smile at the editor; his tail twitched nervously. "Um… Tori… You're not mad at me are you?"

"Why should I be mad at you, Yoshino? Besides the fact I just put my career on the line to back you as an author, spent the whole afternoon getting everything organized to get you into production, and then come home and find you out playing in the snow with some random hybrid, dressed to catch pneumonia."

Chiaki's large blue-gray eyes blinked at Hatori's words. There were so many he was having difficulty following them all, but one thing was certain… despite how even Hatori's tone was, Chiaki had no doubt the man was very angry with him.

"I'm sorry, Tori?"

The unconscious questioning tone in the Yoshino's voice alerted Hatori to the fact that the neko, even now, didn't really understand what he had done.

Hatori wanted to relent, but his concern for Chiaki wouldn't let him. "And what about that Kusama hound? He could have easily attacked you!"

"But I know Kusama-san from Sato-san's, Tori. He would never hurt me. He even used to help me sleep at night when I was first brought to the shop."

The editor felt his brow give a significant twitch at this new information. Once again he was confirmed in his decision.

"You don't even have a proper collar on, Yoshino," Hatori chided, unwilling to drop it. Chiaki's desperate innocence only further fueled his strong feelings. "Just that temporary from the pet store. Anyone could have stolen you away."

Chiaki was a loss for what to say. Tori had been so nice to him and he had obviously really made him unhappy. His soft black ears flattened as he dropped his eyes and studied his folded hands in his lap.

"You were supposed to be inside, supposed to be drawing…" Hatori grumbled.

"But Tori…"

Chiaki was cut off as Hatori called out, "stop here!"

Chiaki looked up and his ears quivered fearfully as he saw they had stopped outside another pet store. Tears filled his eyes. "Are you giving me up already, Tori? I can be better, I promise."

Hatori looked at the teary neko and sighed. His eyes flickered with a momentary softness. "No, Chiaki, I'm not getting rid of you," he said in a much gentler tone, then his voice became firm once again. "But I am getting some things here for your protection, since you obviously don't have any idea how to stay out of trouble." Hatori opened the door and stepped out, trying his best to ignore the distressed neko's quiet hiccups. He ducked his head back inside. "Now I want you to stay put. Don't get out. Understand?"

Chiaki picked up his skinny black tail and held it between his paws. He didn't look up at Hatori. "Yes, Tori," he sniffled.

A few minutes later, Hatori returned with a good sized bag. He re-entered the cab and the pair resumed their journey.

As they progressed on their route Chiaki's initial covert glances at the bag quickly became studied looks and before too long, Chiaki exchanged his sorrow for curiosity. "What did you get, Tori?"

Hatori glanced down at the neko his expression unreadable. "It's a surprise. You'll find out soon enough."

That seemed to put a stop to the pair's conversation for the rest of the trip. Chiaki turned his attention at last from the bag to the windows and was quickly lost in the wonders of the passing city. By the time they reached their destination the neko had left his previous sadness well behind and was feeling chipper again.

The two males stepped out and Chiaki found himself looking up at another large apartment complex. The simple hybrid's ears perked forward. "Are we going to visit someone here, Tori?"

"Not exactly," Hatori murmured. Chiaki followed Hatori to the back of the cab and soon found himself carrying several light packages.

The little cat followed the editor up. Hatori's own arms were weighted down with considerably larger bundles. As they stepped into the elevator Chiaki's tail twitched with the excitement of exploring a new place. "This is a nice building."

Hatori cast a cautious eye on him and offered only a, "Hmmmmm," in return. Once they disembarked on the seventh floor, the man led the Yoshino down the hall. He set his packages down on the floor and opened the door.

"Go in, Yoshino," he urged.

Chiaki stepped in and took off his pet store slippers. Moving in to the space after this, his eyes widened. "Wahhhhhhh, what an amazing place this is!"

The neko took in the spacious front room. It was immaculate with bright white walls and a big window that was glazed so that while one couldn't see out it still bathed the room in the fading evening light. There was a large drafting desk set to one side of the room and on the other, a station of smaller tables had been established.

Chiaki wandered around the room touching everything. There was a computer terminal with a laptop and a fax, bulletin boards already set up and divided into categories for tracking progress and deadlines. There were cupboards and closets filled with all the drawing supplies an artist would ever need.

He went and sat in the chair at the largest desk. "Oooooh, this is really comfortable."

Hatori, who had also stepped out of his shoes, had disappeared through a door at the back of the room with all his bundles soon after they'd entered. He had just come out into the big room again with his hands now empty. He looked at the neko spinning around in the desk chair. "It's designed for exceptional back support." He bent to retrieve the parcels Chiaki had left forgotten on the floor near his slippers.

"Soooo cool," Chiaki cheeped. He stopped twirling and looked at his owner. "What is this place?" he asked curiously.

"This is your new production studio, Yoshino" Hatori moved back across the room. "That's your desk. Over there is where your team will work, once I get it assembled."

Chiaki's eyes grew huge and his ears vibrated with excitement. "You mean I get to come here every day and draw, Tori?"

The little neko was so pure in his delight, so adorable, Hatori felt himself dangerously stirred again. It was all he could do not to pounce the little cat and fuck him into the floor right there. Hatori's stern brow creased at this thought. He cleared his throat and turned away from his pet's sweet face. "Not exactly. Come back here with me and I'll show you."

The Yoshino neko popped up out of his chair and followed the editor through the door at the back of the room.

"Wooooow!" Chiaki stepped into what was obviously a small one bedroom apartment.

"This is where you'll live." Hatori explained. "So, you just have to step outside the door and you're at work. These suites were designed for people just getting a small commercial venture started and who initially need a dual purpose place to run a home business."

Chiaki ambled over and perched on the arm of a soft copper colored couch in the open sitting room. Then, after a minute, the always active neko wandered down the hall and peeked into the small bedroom and saw the new double futon, cheerfully made up. Moving over to the closet, Chiaki opened the door, a dozen outfits hung on the rod inside. He pulled out a hanger and rubbed the fabric of a comfortable looking sweatshirt between his thin, pen-calloused fingers.

He looked up at Hatori who was leaning in the open door frame. Chiaki noticed the man had taken his sports coat off and had the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. He looked down at the shirt in his hands, blushing, when he realized that he'd just caught himself thinking that his new owner was really quite handsome for a human.

"That's your size, Yoshino," Hatori said from the safe distance of the door. "All those clothes are, so you have your own wardrobe now."

Chiaki blinked at the man, for the second time since Hatori had returned from work he felt his eyes filling with tears, but these were of an entirely different sort. "Really?"

"Yes." Hatori nodded.

Chiaki fumbled with the buttons on the sleep shirt he was still wearing and slipped out of it, then he carefully pulled out of his old pet store shirt as well and drew on the new sweatshirt that Hatori had bought him. "Whoa... it's so soft and comfortable, Tori."

Seeing his little manga-ka's ribby, scarred torso as Chiaki changed, made Hatori's heart swell with emotion. Unfortunately, despite how distressing the neko's appearance was, it didn't keep other parts of the his anatomy from starting to fill as well. In light of this, Hatori was in the process of retreating to the kitchen when, on the way, he felt a pair of thin arms unexpectedly wrap around him from the back.

"Thank you so, so, so much Tori," Chiaki murmured into his owner's back, sounding unusually shy. "I can't believe how nice you are to me."

Without saying anything, Hatori turned around in the midst of Chiaki's embrace so that he was facing his new pet. He looked down into Chiaki's ecstatic, innocent eyes. He frowned. Without saying anything, he reached down and ruffled the purring Yoshino's dark head, minding the neko's soft ears. Then he gently removed Chiaki's arms.

"Come on, I think you're probably due for some dinner," Hatori said softly, moving quickly away.

* * *

><p>After their first meal at the new apartment, Hatori gave Chiaki a sketchbook. The little neko immediately settled down to draw, while he went about putting the rest of the housewares he'd bought for the new flat away.<p>

Then Hatori quietly slipped into the other room with a small handful of tools and the pet store bag, but Chiaki was so engrossed in his drawings he didn't even notice. It wasn't, in fact, until Hatori set a snack in front of Chiaki a bit later, that the hybrid looked up from his tablet for the first time in over an hour.

"Thank you, Tori! I love black rice pudding, how did you know I was craving that?" Chiaki dug into the dish with gusto. "Mmmmmmmm. I haven't had this since I was a kitten." The neko wrapped his little pink tongue around the spoon and licked it eagerly.

Seeing this, Hatori once again retreated to the kitchen to wash the last of the dinner dishes: he desperately needed to keep his hands busy.

Unaware of the older male's distress, Chiaki followed after, still eating his treat. He leaned against the refrigerator and watched Hatori intently. When he was done he handed Hatori his dish. Hatori took it from Chiaki and noticed that the hybrid had just a tiny smudge of pudding on his upper lip. Seized by the impulse to lick it off the little tom's sweet mouth and then lick the rest of Chiaki as well, Hatori lost his grip on the bowl and it fell hard into the sink, breaking into several pieces.

"Stay away, Yoshino! I don't want you getting cut!" Unfortunately Hatori himself wasn't so lucky, as one of the shards he gathered up slashed his finger. "Damn," Hatori breathed, as he moved the fragments into the trash.

"Is there a first aid kit here, Tori?" Chiaki's wide eyes looked fearfully at the man's bleeding digit.

"Under the sink in the bathroom," Hatori said quietly, as he wrapped the finger in a paper towel and set about clearing up the rest of the broken dish.

A moment later, Chiaki returned with a Band-Aid. "Do you think you need to clean it more?" His lean tail twirled anxiously.

"I already rinsed it." Hatori held out his finger. As Chiaki applied the wrap, his pink tongue poked out, as it tended to do when he was concentrating.

"You'll be okay, right?" Chiaki looked up at Hatori with genuine concern in his eyes and a light blush on his cheeks. Hatori looked down and both males realized simultaneously that their hands were still entwined. They dropped them simultaneously.

"I think you should get ready for bed, Chiaki," Hatori stated sternly turning away.

"I suppose you're right, Tori," Chiaki conceded still blushing, though once again he was confused by the sudden shift in Hatori's mood.

"There are pajamas for you in the bottom drawer of the dresser."

"Okay, Tori." Chiaki padded down the hall, moved in to bedroom, and pulled open the drawer. He stood there looking into it with a puzzled expression on his face. Then it dawned on him.

Hatori looked up from drawing his jacket back on to see Chiaki standing in the hallway with a peculiar expression on his sweet face.

"Why aren't you ready for bed?" Hatori rumbled as he shrugged his coat on over his broad shoulders.

Chiaki stepped forward into the room; his normally active ears were still and slightly drooped. "Tori, where are your things?"

"Eh… what?" Hatori's stony face looked almost startled by the question.

"When are you moving your things in, Tori? The only clothes in the bedroom are my size," Chiaki's voice was filled with apprehension.

"Why would my things be here, Yoshino?" Hatori snorted. "This is your place. You're going to work and live here, not me. I have my own apartment already."

Hatori was shocked by the pained look his words brought to the Yoshino's normally sparkling eyes.

Chiaki looked down, ears completely flat now. He whispered, "but I thought I was going to be your pet, Tori."

Despite his misgivings, Hatori moved across the room over to Chiaki. He took the neko's chin in his hand and lifted the hybrid's downcast head. "Yoshino, you have the chance to be a famous manga-ka and I'm going to be your manager," he said seriously. "That's so much better than being kept as a mere pet. Don't you think? "

He dropped his hand and stepped away. "I'm just looking out for your best interests. How many other nekos are ever given an opportunity like this? Don't you want to take advantage of it?"

Chiaki followed after Hatori, eyes still down. "I guess so," he said half-heartedly. His tail knotted in a series of dejected twists, knowing that Hatori was right and he should be incredibly grateful.

"Look, Yoshino," Hatori offered in his most reassuring tone. "It's not like I won't be ever be here. I'm going to be assembling your team and Marukawa is not that far away. I'll be here almost every day to see how things are going."

Hatori moved into the studio to the door and began to step into his shoes. "There's a TV and a radio to keep you company and I left you a cell phone with my number programmed into it. You should be too busy drawing anyway to miss anyone."

Chiaki raised his eyes to Hatori's gray gaze. He blinked back his tears as he nodded.

"One last thing…" Hatori shifted uncomfortably. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a collar.

Chiaki's heart leapt when he first saw it. Collars were a very significant symbol for hybrids: the kind of collar you had was indicative of one's relationship with his or her owner. Chiaki suddenly grew hopeful that maybe Hatori still did want him as a pet as well.

His soaring heart crashed hard, however, when he saw what Hatori was offering him. "Tori… that's a shock collar," Chiaki stammered. He'd seen more than enough of these and what they could do when he was living at Sato's pet store.

"Yes, I know that, Yoshino." Hatori reached around his now trembling neko's thin neck, attached it in the back, and activated the connector.

"This is an expensive model, Yoshino, signature sealed, no one can take it off but me. It responds only to my fingerprint." Hatori pointed to a box above the door. "That's the sensor. Any tampering and I get called immediately, hybrid control ten seconds later. Try and cut the collar off and it will give you a shock that is... erm... permanently disabling.

"As long as you stay in the apartment you're fine, but for every five minutes you're outside this door the level of correction goes up. Understand?"

Chiaki's thin fingers traced the edge of the thick collar. "Why are you doing this, Tori?" he gasped. "I wasn't trying to run away this afternoon, I just wanted to play. I'm sorry that I worried you. Please, Tori, don't make me wear this." A big tear rolled down his cheek.

Seeing his neko like this broke Hatori's heart. He wanted to take the collar off, gather Chiaki in his arms and comfort him but he knew if he did, there was no way he'd be able to stop at mere consolation.

"It's for your protection, Chiaki." He used the neko's first name in an attempt to soften the harshness of what he was doing. "I'm just looking out for you.

"Now be a good boy and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," Hatori said firmly despite the pain in his heart and with that he stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

><p>Chiaki spent the next few hours wandering aimlessly around his new and very empty seeming apartment, rubbing his eyes and trying not to sniffle. He knew he was being a very bad neko after all the opportunities his new owner…er... manager, had done for him. He opened the cupboards in the kitchen and saw all the new dishes. He peered in to the fridge Hatori had carefully stocked for him.<p>

The little catman padded listlessly to the bathroom and brushed his teeth with a new brush. He wandered into the bedroom and looked into the pajama drawer he'd left pulled out. Chiaki stiffly pulled his new sweatshirt off from over his head. As he did, his eyes caught the sleep shirt he'd been wearing that afternoon.

Chiaki stepped over and picked it up. He raised it to his small nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled of coffee and snow, fresh air with a hint of traffic. But above all it smelled of Tori. Chiaki cast a guilty glance at the PJ's lying in the drawer. His tail tapped indecisively. Then with a sad sigh he slipped out of his pants and pulled the old shirt on over his soft, black ears.

Ensconced in his futon a few moments later, Chiaki listened to the cold silence of his new home. He closed his eyes and uttered a soft sob, pulling the clean, just-purchased, comforter over his head. He felt another sob wrack his thin body. In addition to his tears of loneliness were also ones of frustration: Chiaki knew he was simple, and that must be why he couldn't understand the reason he had to be either an artist or a pet and not both.

* * *

><p>A few miles away, Hatori lay in his own empty bed, far more conscious of the absence of the Yoshino's small body against his than he'd ever expected after just one night together. At the thought of the neko, Hatori cursed, feeling himself getting hard again. He'd already jacked off three times since arriving home, a new personal record.<p>

Despite his discomfort, Hatori still couldn't help but wonder how the little catman was faring. Hopefully he hadn't trashed his new place as much as he had his that day. The editor had been shocked when he'd entered his apartment to see the chaos that greeted him. Drawers and cupboards had been left open, food spilled and not wiped up, piles of scratch paper littered the floor. And in the midst of this mess… on the kitchen table, some of the most amazing panel sketches Hatori had ever seen.

_I will make something of you, Yoshino Chiaki, neko or not._ T_his is how I will show you the love you stir in me_. _I will not show this to you in some baser way,_ Hatori resolved again. Then he sighed remembering the crushed look on the Yoshino's face as he'd left him. "Someday, Chiaki, you will thank me for what I have done," Hatori grumbled under his breath.

Hatori looked at the clock and groaned. Sleep had not found him and in a few short hours he would have to get up and get back to the publishing house. He went to roll over and turned too fast, bumping his stiff cock against the mattress.

"God dammn it!" he cursed. Then he exhaled a deep breath and sat up. Hatori reached over to pull out the drawer of the nightstand where he kept the lotion handy.

Imagining himself on top of and thrusting into the fragile neko as he started to stroke himself, Hatori growled.

As hard as it might be for both of them, Chiaki would get accustomed to this new arrangement after a time. It was the only way that he knew of he could both own the neko and keep his Yoshino safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	33. 33: Cat: Nostalgia

**Chapter 33: Cat: Nostalgia**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Cat**

* * *

><p>While the Yoshino hybrid spent his first full day away from Sato's Pet Shop alone and wishing to be with his new owner, there were others from her store that would have gladly changed places with the feline manga-ka.<p>

One of these was the Onodera, Ritsu.

Saturday morning found Ritsu dreaming on Takano's couch. The neko's fuzzy ears were quivering; he was caught in another dream of his past. Beneath the blanket his tail twitched excitedly as his mind was filled with images of his first owner, Saga, and their early days together: tongues and mouths, kisses soft and then hard, the tangle of lean limbs. A breathy moan escaped from Ritsu and a shudder shook his slender fame.

The next exclamation from the hybrid, however, was not a sigh of passion but rather a yelp.

"YOW!"

Ritsu sat bolt upright and grabbed at his tail which had been suddenly seized with a sharp pang. Wide emerald eyes looked down in horror to see a large over-sized cat sitting at the foot of his makeshift bed. The black and white tom regarded him with unblinking golden eyes, a low growl burring in his throat.

Sorata had hidden when he'd first heard the sound of a new creature in the apartment. In his years as king of the Takano household he'd only been accustomed to two voices (other than those of the TV or Takano's video calls). Sorata had ventured out at last this morning to see who the interloper to his kingdom was. He had not been pleased to find the Onodera neko occupying the couch.

This was his territory.

Sorata had been thinking about how to covey his displeasure to Takano when his attention had been caught by the movement of Ritsu's tail beneath the covers. It had stirred the cat with great excitement, calling forth the movements of a rodent through low grass, and had triggered his primal urges. Without giving it a second thought, Sorata pounced and had sunk sharp teeth and claws into his prey.

Takano was in the bedroom just finishing getting dressed when he heard Ritsu's pained cry. His head shot up from looking down as he buttoned his shirt.

While he had risen some time ago himself, Takano imagined that Ritsu was most likely exhausted from his experiences of the day before and had decided to let his new "Onodera" sleep a bit longer. He was also relishing the chance to wake the hybrid up and start Ritsu's day with a good-natured harangue about oversleeping.

Bolting into the front room, Takano found Ritsu drawn up in one corner of the couch, holding his bitten tail, appalled, while Sorata sat at the other, fur fluffed and looking snarly.

"What the hell is that thing, Takano-san!" Ritsu shouted, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Sorata wrinkled his nose at the annoying noises the creature opposite him was making. He shifted his gaze and looked up at Takano accusingly. Another deep low growl let Takano know his displeasure.

Takano was perplexed by both pets' responses. He chuckled as he moved over to the edge of the couch and picked Sorata up. The cat did not seem impressed with this gesture, but allowed himself to be held.

"Ah, Sora-chan, I wondered when you would come out." Takano's hand moved to stroke the agitated tom. "I see you have met the Onodera, Ritsu."

Now at an appropriate height to display his superiority over the neko, Sorata allowed Takano's soothing scratches to slowly rub his growl down into a purr.

Ritsu momentarily forgot the pain in his tail as he heard a softer tone in his new owner's voice when he spoke to his non-hybrid pet. It stirred something deep inside him. He watched as Takano scritched Sorata's ear and the cat pushed his black head up, purring, into the editor's hand.

"What's the matter, Onodera? Haven't you ever seen a cat before?"

Ritsu gaped at his owner. "Takano-san, why would you bring a neko into your home when you have a cat?" he sputtered.

"What kind of question is that?" Tankano looked down at Ritsu like he was crazy. "Two pets are well within this building's ordinance if I pay an extra deposit fee."

"Do you know nothing about nekos?"

When Takano set Sorata back down on the other end of the couch, Ritsu jumped off it; despite the fact his scraped leg was remarkably stiff. The neko pulled the sheets from his bed and wrapped them around his bare legs, just in case the cat had any ideas about using them as a new scratching post.

"What?" Takano was perplexed by the hybrid's fuss.

"Everyone knows that real cats and nekos don't get along. They hate us!"

At the sound of the neko's increased volume, Sorata started growling again.

Takano gaze between the two felines. Both had their ears back and Onodera's fear/anger ridge on the top of his head was raised, exaggerating his adorable bed head.

"How could you not know that?" Ritsu backed away from the couch as Sorata crouched low; the cat's tail flicked predatorily.

"You're being ridiculous," Takano scoffed.

He had found Sorata, abandoned, not long after losing his Oda. A kitten then, Sorata had been a poor substitute but at least had helped somewhat to fill the hole in his empty heart.

He'd had Sorata for some time then when he first met Yokozawa. The huge black hybrid and Sorata had hit it off right away. There had never been any contention between the two. Hell, Yokozawa had even taken Sorata into his keeping out of concern for the true tom's welfare more than once during some of his darker times.

"Stop being so dramatic!" Takano leaned down and ran a hand over Sorata's back. The cat's body followed his touch and once again his growl stilled. "Sorata just needs the chance to get to know you. He's not used to having someone new around."

Ritsu held his tongue, but his eyes clearly conveyed his disagreement.

"Come on, just hold your hand out and let him come meet you."

Takano's eyes narrowed when the Onodera didn't obey.

Ritsu saw the man's dark look and knew he was making a poor impression, but he had no desire to be scratched. "Takano-san, please. I'm serious."

Takano shook his head. "Look, Onodera, if you're afraid of cats just admit it.

"I'm not afraid!" Ritsu shouted.

"Come on then, Onodera. Why in the hell wouldn't nekos and cats get along? You share some of the same genetic code."

"I don't know, Takano-san, but it's true. Some say it's because cats resent having their superior genes mixed with such an inferior creature as a human's."

Takano snorted at this ridiculous notion.

Sorata, however, all but imperceptibly nodded at the neko's words.

"Go on, Onodera. I'm not buying it. And if you're not a scairdy-cat, you two better make friends fast, because we have to get to work."

_You are such__ an obstinate ass, Takano-san._

Ritsu sighed and frowned. But His owner's accusations of being afraid had rankled his pride. The neko stiffened his shoulders and limped back to the couch. He leaned over the arm and slowly extended his hand towards Sorata. About a foot from the cat's face he stopped and held it there waiting.

Takano lifted his hand from Sorata's back.

Sorata turned and looked up at Takano. Then he slowly turned his dark head back to Ritsu and eyed the neko intently.

Onodera tried not wince.

"Go on Sora, show Ritsu how nice you are." Takano did not babytalk the cat, but his tone was far more conversational and pleasant than usual. Both felines' fuzzy ears swiveled automatically forward at the sound.

Sorata blinked once to convey that he felt his furson was being greatly put upon, but still, he rose and padded forward languidly towards Ritsu's outstretched hand. He gently nudged the tip of one of Ritsu's fingers with a velvet nose.

At this, Ritsu began to slowly exhale the breath he'd been holding. His stiff tail softened slightly.

"See... Now don't you feel foolish? Sorata has no bad feelings."

Takano had no sooner finished making this proud assertion when Sorata suddenly hissed and lashed out, grabbing Ritsu's wrist with both of his front paws and sinking his teeth into the soft web of flesh between the neko's thumb and forefinger.

"YAHHHHHH! Get him off!" Ritsu yelled.

But Sorata wasn't done with the hybrid. He pulled Ritsu's hand down with him as he rolled onto his back and struck out with his back claws as well, in a movement reserved for disemboweling small creatures.

"Fuck!" Ritsu screeched and tried to pull his hand back, but Sorata had him gripped tightly and wasn't about to let go.

"SORATA!" Takano bellowed, shocked at his usually passive pet's unexpected aggression.

Hearing Takano's loud voice, Sorata suddenly retracted all piercing teeth and talons, dropped like a flash from the couch, and darted down the hall.

Takano looked at his neko. Ritsu had immediately wrapped the sheet he was wearing around his hand and wrist. The white linen was already turning crimson in spots.

"Fuck," Ritsu said much more quietly clutching his torn hand with his undamaged one.

Takano's brow furrowed.

"Sorata's never behaved that way with a neko before," he said quietly. His eyes did not drop when Onodera looked up at him accusingly. "Not that he's met many nekos… just one other, really," Takano amended.

"Look, the door to my study is closed, so is the bathroom. That means Sorata's in my room. Under the bed most likely." Takano chuckled uncomfortably.

Ritsu said nothing. His already flat ears dipped lower at the sound of Takano's laugh. As his owner, Onodera knew the man was not obliged to offer an apology, but this response stung. It also stirred up bad memories.

_How can he find something so painful to be funny. What an inconsiderate and unthinking guy._ His tail swished angrily.

"I'm going to go close my bedroom door until we leave. I'll let Sorata back out once we're gone. In the meantime you best run that under some water. Maybe you should just jump in the shower. We need to be going soon anyway, I have a meeting this morning and a stop I need to make before that.

"I'll take a look at that hand of yours once you're out of the shower and dressed. We can take care of it then.

Ritsu noted that Takano's voice was much gentler, but that still didn't make him feel any better about what had happened or the fact that the man had not just listened to him in the first place. "Fine, Takano-san." He dipped his head and headed towards the bathroom immediately without looking up.

Takano watched Ritsu disappear into the bathroom. He was still stunned by his first pet's actions and bothered that his surety had led to Onodera getting injured. He wanted to call Sato's and ask Yokozawa if what Ritsu had said about nekos and cats was really true. And if so, why had he never had such trouble.

However, Takano knew that after last night there was no way he could approach Yokozawa about anything. Takano reached for a package of cigarettes on the end table and lit up before heading down the hall to close the door to his bedroom. He wondered too if the person who had put a hold on his unofficial pet had come through and Yokozawa had been adopted.

He felt bad knowing, if this was the case, he would likely never see Yokozawa again.

Takano turned and gazed longingly at the closed bathroom door. He could hear the water running from Ritsu's shower. He looked down and a heavy expression captured his handsome features.

_Will my gamble in bringing Onodera home pay off?_

The neko had not seemed to recall him at all yet. Even if he did, Takano still was unsure as to what had happened to make his old kitten flee in the first place.

He wondered if he could make Onodera love him again, if the neko had ever really loved him at all.

Looking into his bedroom, Takano saw the glint of light reflecting off a pair of dark amber eyes peering out at him from under the bed. Even in the dark he could see Sorata was frowning at him.

Takano closed the door with a sigh.

So far, his plans to reclaim his lost love were turning out to be pretty disastrous and he was causing more harm than good to the ones he cared about.

* * *

><p><strong>Long wait I know, but here's the newest SIC chapter. I hope to start the next chapter tomorrow and work on this and neko files as I continue to re-upload my old stories. Thank you for your patience and please review. Who knows, it might spur me on.<strong>


	34. 34: Hoodie: Artistica

**34: Hoodie: Artistica**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Thrity-Four: Hoodie**

* * *

><p>In the apartment next to Takano's, though it was still early, Hisashi lay awake, listening for the sounds of Yuu stirring to signal that it was time to get up.<p>

The neko's thin tail twitched beneath the layers of blankets Yuu had piled on the bed to keep his emaciated foster warm. Hisashi gave a small, stiff, stretch beneath the covers. He had actually been awake for hours, though the quiet of Yuu's apartment and the medication provided by the vet had ensured that he'd gotten at least a few good hours of sleep.

Knowing his nocturnal tendencies, Hisashi felt doubly bad that his temporary owner had insisted that he take the futon, while Yuu had taken himself off to go sleep on the couch.

Hisashi ran his hand over the quilted surface of the mattress. The soft well-washed sheets and thick cushion was the most comfortable place he'd slept in years. Sato's and the pound's accommodations were far from plush, but still much better than the thin mats he and Atsushi, as well as the rest of Takemoto's pets, had been forced to sleep on.

At the thought of Takemoto's, a shiver coursed through Hisashi's spine. The neko's curly ears flattened. He shut his eyes, as if this would keep the memories out.

Hisashi buried his nose into the sleeve of the striped blue hoodie he wore. He had allowed Yuu to take the rest of his clothes for the washer after his bath, but despite knowing he was bound to obedience, he had gently resisted relinquishing this garment, just as every other prior time since he'd taken from the manga-ka's.

Hisashi inhaled and his delicate nose searched the fibers. There, beneath the antiseptic odors of Sato's shop and the pound, beneath the sweat and despair of Takemoto's workroom, he found it: the lingering scent of Atsushi.

Despite his resolve, Hisashi felt tears come into his eyes. _What will I do when even your scent is gone, Atsushi? I miss you so much. _

The hoodie been Atsushi's. The young noir neko lent it to him often at Takemoto's when he was shivering beneath the threadbare sheet on his mat at night. Atsushi had also covered him with it the night of their failed escape, just before he left him to get help.

_You promised you'd come back, Atsushi. _

Hisashi opened his blurry eyes and sighed.

At the best of times, Atsushi was often barely conscious of the world around him. The big black neko was smart, but he lived much of his life in the complex dream world of his own head. That was why Renaka-san, their breeder, had home schooled them: worried about the harsh treatment her sensitive hybrids might encounter at a mixed school or even a nekos only institution.

_Still what kind of idiot doesn't look both ways before crossing the street at night? Especially when his fur is black?  
><em>

Hisashi knew exactly the kind. A tear broke loose and rolled silently down his pale cheek.

_We were so close, Atsushi._

He inhaled again, grateful that Yuu had not pressed the issue of taking the only thing he had left of Atsushi, besides the sketches that poured from his fingers. He savored the scent that had belonged to his closest friend, his confidante, his protector…

_Would we have added lover to that list?_

The night before they escaped, Atsushi had confessed his long held love for Hisashi.

Hisashi had never been able to maintain the bodyweight necessary to bring him into the range of a heat. Even if he had, he knew his high-strung temperament might itself have delayed this sign that would have revealed him to be a true uke. Atsushi had never experienced a heat either, but then, despite his soft ways, the black neko has always exuded a distinct seme energy.

Hisashi had been thrown into a tailspin by Atsushi's revelation. They had lived together so closely, for so long he could not imagine life without Atsushi, and yet… He had never once stopped to consider if what he felt surpassed a deep and intense friendship… if he what it was he so strongly felt for Atsushi was love.

Not until Atsushi was gone.

_Even with your head in the clouds you still saw things more clearly than I, didn't you?  
><em>

Hisashi's ears twitched in anger at his own blindness. The neko smoothed the sheets next to him with his hand. He studied his bony fingers with detachment.

"Hands and feet? Why hands and feet?" Takemoto had chided him when he first arrived at the manga-ka's and told her his specialty. "Eyes and faces, bodies and backgrounds, these are more important! What a reader pays attention to!"

Her tuned changed rapidly, however, when "her" new hands and feet began garnering her praise. "So sensitive and expressive!" critics exclaimed. They brought so much more life to the stories than those old crab and spider hands and block feet she was known for.

No one knew except for Hisashi that it was always Atsushi's hands and feet that he drew. Male or female, they were those of his friend.

The black neko's hands had always captivated him. The way they moved like magic over the page pulling worlds into being; the slow languid way Atsushi gestured, following the tempo of his dreamy mind when he spoke; the way that those hands would fly, so violently to protect him and then touch him with such gentleness after.

While they were at Takemoto's, Hisashi's rendering of hands had become even more superior. The neko wondered if anyone would ever know the reason why.

It wasn't just that he was forced to draw every day for hours on end. In fact, in the time he was with the manga-ka, Takemoto had sold off more than a few nekos whose drawings had become stiff from such constant repetition.

No, the reason was, that chained as they were, spaced at their tables, no neko could initiate full contact with another. He and Atsushi had been set beside each other. He would get so emotional if Atsushi was taken away for any significant length that Takemoto did not dare separate them.

Even though they were chained apart, Atsushi's overlong arms reached just far enough if he stretched, that he could hold Hisashi's hand. And he did, for two hideous years... Every night. It was the only thing that could bring the blond neko his much needed sleep: the feel of Atsushi's large warm hand around his own.

Tracing Atsushi's fingers, the back of his hand with his eyes until they became too heavy to hold open, this was the only balm that soothed Hisashi. In their incarceration at Takemoto's the Araki had memorized every millimeter of Atsushi's hands.

Drawing them now was how he kept Atsushi alive… and himself.

Hisashi was jolted from his reverie by a sound coming through the wall of Yuu's apartment. His tattered back stiffened. He knew the sound immediately, having heard it often enough: it was the cry of a neko in pain. Hisashi's tail stilled its thoughtful swish and the rest of him froze instantly as well.

Hisashi felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart began to pound. _Is that the Onodera I met last yesterday? _The Araki neko fought to quell the panic that suddenly crashed over him like a wave.

"Araki-san…"

At the sound of his name, Hisashi bit his bottom lip and opened his eyes, unaware that he'd even closed them. He slowly straightened his mouth and turned his head to greet the figure standing in the door. Hisashi strove to keep his expression perfectly blank and reveal none of the terror that surged through his veins.

Yuu had been awake on the couch in the other room for some time himself, wondering what he was going to do with the Araki. Now that he'd brought the hybrid home and had seen his wounds, had begun to understand the depths of the blond neko's suffering, there was no way he could just send him back to Sato's.

Yuu had started himself at the noise that emanated from Takano's apartment. Though in the relatively short time he'd lived next to the man, angry sounds were not uncommon.

But this one was different.

His mind had gone first to the brunet neko he'd met with Takano the night before. That there was tension between the man and his new pet was obvious, but Yuu, while he'd often thought of Takano as brash, had never previously considered the Emerald editor to be cruel.

The second thought that popped into Yuu's consciousness was the traumatized neko sleeping in his bed. He imagined Hisashi's ears were far more acute than his own. He had risen immediately to check on the Araki, wondering what response such a sound might elicit.

"Yes, Yanase-san?"

Yuu stood in the doorway, not wanting to crowd his foster's space. He was stunned by both the blank look in the Araki's slate blue eyes and the flatness of the neko's voice.

"I heard a noise from the apartment next door. I wanted to see if it had woken you up."

Hisashi sat up, knowing he should rise to greet Yuu. It wasn't fitting for him to be reclining while the man was standing, not without permission. He tried not to grimace as he shifted his stiff aching torso.

"Thank you, Yanase-san, but I have been awake for a while," Hisashi answered truthfully.

Yuu frowned. "I had hoped that sleeping in a better bed might help you."

Hisashi dipped his head before attempting to get up. "Please, Yanase-san, you were more than gracious to offer me your futon. The fault is not with your bed, but with me."

Yuu's frown deepened. He was troubled not only seeing how much the Araki was obviously suffering in his movements, but also the quiet voice and dead expression were in conflict with the hybrid's tremoring tail. He knew immediately that there was far more going on in his foster beneath the Araki's placid surface than Hisashi was letting on.

"Ah, well, having Takano-san rumbling about next door doesn't help, I'm sure. I swear that guy never sleeps. I can always tell when he's working from home; he never quits yelling."

Hisashi offered Yuu a very weak smile, knowing that his foster owner was trying to dismiss the disturbing sound that had roused them both.

"Speaking of work, Araki-san…" Yuu rubbed the back of his neck. "I spoke with my editor and he said you could come with me if you like. Though I also understand if you just want to stay home and rest too. I am sure you could use some quiet time to yourself."

Hisashi's stony eyes sparked before he dropped them, looking away from Yuu. He was surprised that he was being offered a choice, allowed to make a decision of his own.

Though he was weak and felt like he could probably sleep for days if his frantic mind would let him, Hisashi did not want to appear any more compromised than he already was in front of Yuu. And while he wasn't sure he was in any real shape to face the busy world outside the walls of Yuu's apartment, he also didn't relish the idea of staying there alone, especially with Renaka-san's drawing staring down on him all day.

"Ah… well…"

Before Hisashi could articulate an answer, another yelp of pain broke through from Takano's apartment making both males jump. This cry lasted much longer. It stopped suddenly after the harsh sound of Takano's deep voice barking back.

That decided Hisashi immediately. He didn't know if Takano and his new pet planned to stay in today or not, but he had no desire to find out. Being subjected to such noises and the speculation they stirred was the last thing he wanted.

"If you're up for it, I think I'd like you to come with me."

Hisashi looked up and though Yuu didn't say it, it was obvious the small seme had come to the same conclusion.

"Yes, I'd like to go with you, Yanase-san. If it is not an inconvenience."

A snort escaped Yuu at this. "Araki-san, knowing my co-workers as I do, I think the trouble is more likely to be yours."

Hisashi felt a jolt of apprehension at this. "Are they anti-hybrid?"

Yuu could have kicked himself for not being clearer. He'd meant his comment to be humorous and not frighten his foster.

"Oh no, just the opposite. I work with a bunch of neko fangirls." Yuu saw Hisashi's eyes widen at this. He wanted to kick himself again, having already forgotten the hell the neko been put through the day before by his adolescent tormentors.

"But don't worry. Araki-san. I'll set them straight when we get there. And if they can't control themselves there's a hybrid lounge you can go hide out in. I've never been in it myself, but I have been told that it's pretty nice."

Hisashi studied the man in the doorway. Yuu seemed to be in earnest. "Okay, Yanase-san. I'll go with you then."

Yuu breathed an audible sigh of relief. Not even twenty-four hours had passed, but his latent seme senses were already being activated by Hisashi presence and he really didn't want the neko far from his sight.

"Well, let's get cleaned up then and head out." Yuu was anxious to get Hisashi out of the house before any more noise from Takano's drifted into his apartment. "We'll pick up breakfast on the way. I know a neko friendly diner."

Hisashi managed to rise from the bed at last.

Yuu had turned his head back to the hallway, not wanting to embarrass the hybrid by witnessing his obvious struggle. "Your clean clothes are in the bathroom, laid out on top of the hamper. We can get you some better shoes on the way to work if we have time, but if not we'll go after."

Hisashi felt a blush come into his cheeks at Yanase's words. He was just a foster after all. "Thank you, Yanase-san, but I don't want to be a burden. I'm sure what I have will be sufficient for the time we're together."

The blond started when Yuu turned back and gaze him a stern look.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Hisashi's blush deepened at the strength of Yuu's tone. Despite the fact the man was small, there was no denying his seme energy. The neko dropped his eyes and nodded rather than offer any further protestations.

This meekness however evaporated at his foster owner's next words.

"Now, Araki-san about your hoodie…"

"No, I won't take it off. YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

Both Yuu and Hisashi stood stunned after the Araki's exclamation. It was almost as loud as the sound that had initially stirred them.

Hisashi knew he had transgressed severely: no hybrid should ever raise his voice to a human. Wearily, Hisashi sank down to his knees. He bowed his head and his wooly tail curled over into his trembling hands. However kind he had been last night, Hisashi knew Yuu could not let such a breach of etiquette pass. He braced for his punishment.

Yuu sighed and stepped over to Hisashi. "I was going to say that your hoodie smells a bit gamey. It needs to be washed Hisashi-san."

Hisashi shuddered at the thought of this. He would have gladly endured physical blows rather than part with Atsushi's garment for even a moment. The blond neko bowed low where he knelt.

"Please, Yanase-san, forgive me for my outburst." Hisashi managed to keep his tone level for this, but at the next words his voice cracked beneath the weight of his emotion. "Please... Yanase-san… the hoodie... his scent. Hisashi struggled to put his words together.

Hisashi winced, but Yuu's next motion was merely to sit heavily on the side of his futon next to the kneeling hybrid.

"It was Atsushi's. Wasn't it?"

Hisashi choked back a sob of surprise both at Yuu's words and at hearing Atsushi's fall from another's lips. He looked up at Yuu, wide-eyed and trembling.

"H-how?"

The naked pain on the blond neko's face tore at Yuu's heart. "I'm sorry, Hisashi... you said his name during your spell at the store and… Sato-san… Well, she let me look through one of your notebooks.

Hisashi dropped his head, the blush on his pale cheeks deepened. Some of the color came from of anger at the intrusion into his private shrine for Atsushi. The rest came from his shame at being so clearly revealed.

Yuu remained silent a minute, allowing Hisashi to get a grip on the turmoil of his emotions. His own heart was not without conflict as well. He had known immediately, looking at the neko's notebooks, that there was an incredible connection between the artist and his subject. Now he knew without a doubt it was love. This, more than anything, was what he had just seen in the Araki's eyes. It was the first undisguised emotion he'd witnessed since they'd met.

Yuu shook his head.

There was no denying that Hisashi was deeply stirring something in him. Yuu knew also that he while he could not permit Hisashi to go back to Sato's, he also knew just as clearly he would never force himself on the neko.

He pulled on his game face before the Araki looked up again and slapped his palms against his knees as he rose.

Hisashi jumped at the sudden movement.

Yuu pretended that he hadn't seen the neko react and moved over to his closet. He pulled out an orange striped hoodie of his own that set off the red in his hair and was sure to make the blond neko's blue eyes pop.

"Well, if you won't take it off, at least put this one over it." He handed it to Hisashi who held it in his hands looking stunned. "It'll help keep things uh... _contained_. When we get back tonight, if you can bear it, maybe we can hang it out on the balcony for a few hours to at least air it out."

Cool blue eyes widened at this suggestion.

Yuu leaned over and gently took hold of Hisashi's thin shoulders and helped move the neko back up to his feet. "I'll set a chair right by the sliding glass door so you can stand watch over it and make sure no pigeons get any wild ideas about hauling it off for a nest. Sound good, Araki-san?"

Hisashi just blinked and his lamby ears fluttered. He could hardly wrap his mind around what was happening. That Yuu was making jokes and not thrashing him was completely out of the realm of anything he'd known for the last few years of his life.

"Yes, Yanase-san."

Yuu began combing his closet for what he was going to wear that day himself.

"Yanase-san…"

Turning, Yuu had to bite tongue to keep from saying something out of line. Hisashi stood before him, bony tail held between his hands, wooly ears quirking in the midst of his curly bedhead, his normally porcelain features were tear-stained and sporting a new blush. The hybrid was a complete wreck. But Yuu was struck with the thought that the Araki, Hisashi, was cute enough in this disheveled state to set any neko fangirl's heart into cardiac squee-rest.

"What, Araki-san?" He tilted his head to the side and studied his foster intently.

"Thank you." Hisashi's voice was soft, but genuine.

This made Yuu smile. His smile grew even bigger when Hisashi offered in an even softer voice. "You, know, you can call me Hisashi, Yanase-san. It's your right after all."

Yuu's smile faltered just a bit at the last sentence. He knew that the neko was offering him a cautious invitation, accepting the use of his first name as he'd offered it to Hisashi before, attempting to comfort the neko. Yuu was also aware that the blond was incredibly sensitive to the precariousness of his position as a pet.

"Alright, Hisashi-san, but only if you call me Yuu."

Yuu watched Hisashi struggle with what it was he was offering. But then he got help from the most unexpected and unfortunate of places: another piercing yowl permeated his apartment from Takano's direction.

Hisashi clutched the orange hoodie to his chest and his tail dropped and curled around between his thin legs. His large eyes widened.

"Yuu, can we get out of here please?" The neko was made so anxious by the sound, he not only used his foster's first name, but completely forgot to add the "san."

Yuu took one of Hisashi's fragile-looking hands in his own and began pulling the neko gently along behind him. "Absolutely. Let's grab our stuff. We can clean up in the restroom at the diner."

As they hurried to gather their things Yuu knew he was going to need to have a seme to seme talk with Takano at some point. Seeing the shaky blond Araki, rocking back and forth, waiting for him at the front door, however, Yuu knew that discussion would have to take place later.

"Come on Hisashi," Yuu placed a comforting hand on his foster's shoulder, careful of the hybrid's bruises and ushered Hisashi with him out into the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the wonderful reviews or the last chapter! Hope this one pleases as well. <strong>

**It's so good to be back and working on this story. **

**I'd wish you a happy Valentine's day, but I think it's a stupid holiday. You should all know you already have my heart anyways... This chapter is for TBF101... just because.  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	35. 35: Tigers and Leopards: Erotica

**Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi**

**Chapter 35: Tigers and Leopards**

* * *

><p>Across town another neko was also dealing with an unexpected intrusion, though in an entirely different form. Just before dawn that Saturday Kisa opened his large brown eyes, surprised to find himself still clasped in the lean arms of his new seme. He frowned at this unexpected development and at the fact he could feel Yukina's early morning erection pressed against his hip.<p>

Kisa lay there in the warmth of Yukina's arms as he considered what he should do. While the embrace felt confining and unfamiliar, the nudge of Yukina's cock was exceedingly familiar and arousing. Kisa was unaware that the tip of his tail had begun to twitch as he processed these thoughts but Yukina felt it and stirred. He gathered Kisa against him just a little bit tighter.

"Good morning, Kisa-san." Yukina sighed and buried his nose into Kisa's wild bedhead, nuzzling down to the neko's nape. "Thank you again for last night; you were amazing."

Kisa's frown deepened. _What the hell's with all this lovey-dovey stuff again? _He shifted and began trying to extricate himself from Yukina's arms, but his owner was reluctant to release him. Kisa stilled again when one of Yukina's large hands drifted down and took hold of his own stiff cock.

"Kisa-san…" Yukina's voice was still sleepy but there was no mistaking the desire in his tone as well. He moved his mouth up and kissed the edge of one of Kisa's human ears. "Can we do it again?" His hand gave Kisa's shaft a light stroke. After falling asleep after their first fuck, Kisa and Yukina had both roused and gone at it again several more times during the night. Taking Kisa had seemed to awaken something in Yukina and in addition to a magnificent cock the young man had been a voracious quick study.

In light of all their previous activities, though he didn't show it, Yukina's fuck feral was once again perplexed as to why his owner's wish was posed as a question and his new seme didn't simply just take him. However, although he would have been more than happy to have Yukina fuck him again, within the confines of Yukina's embrace, Kisa also felt a strong need to escape. The feral knew that it was too early to flee from his new owner completely yet, so at the moment the bathroom seemed the best option for some privacy.

"Fine," Kisa grumbled after a yowling yawn. "But I need to piss first." He was grateful when Yukina released him then without question.

Kisa rolled himself up, his black ears flicking. He looked at the clock on one of the bedside tables and noticed that it was still very early. The neko bit back a groan at the familiar mild ache that awakened when he sat up. His sexual activity had been restricted for some time because of his incarceration so, even though he was self-lubricating and used to frequent encounters, this morning he was now feeling the effects of their multiple couplings. Despite the discomfort, however, Kisa was pleased.

_Damn, Yukina thoroughly fucked me._

Yukina's sharp ears heard his new pet's voice catch. "Are you okay, Kisa-san?" He hoped he hadn't injured the neko with his enthusiasm the previous evening.

"I'm fine." Kisa scowled. Put off by the question, his tail gave an agitated switch. Even if he was a bit sore there was no way he'd ever admit it. He saw Yukina reach out as though to hug him around the waist and quickly scooted over to the side of the bed, away from another encumbering embrace.

When he stood up, Kisa felt gravity pull Yukina's seed from inside him. He looked down to see the slick sliding down the inside of his thighs. His tail rattled and Kisa looked back and caught sight of its matted fur.

_That's going to be a bitch to get out._

"Kisa-san…" Yukina's voice broke Kisa out of his musings.

Kisa looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. Yukina had propped himself up on his arms. The sheet covering him had slipped down low on his hips revealing his glorious torso. Behind the crisp white fabric, the neko could see the dark head of Yukina's cock peeking over from where it lay against the man's low belly.

Looking up didn't help either as, even sleep-rumpled, Yukina was radiant. His face looked fresh and his wild cinnamon mane appeared far more sexy than disheveled.

_Where does he get off looking so good so early? _Kisa put a hand to his own head, sure that his hair was sticking straight out.

_No doubt I have dark circles under my eyes too… Damn, getting old is a bitch. _Kisa_'s _ears flattened and he dropped his eyes in embarrassment. He felt his cheeks flush with self-consciousness. _I bet he doesn't ever have morning mouth either._

"Kisa-san…" Yukina's tone belied his concern, but before he could voice his doubts about how well his new neko really was doing, Kisa ducked his head and turned.

_What's with this guy? Why the hell does he sound worried?_

Kisa's urge to flee had died seeing Yukina's beautiful face, but as soon as he heard his name again, said in _that_ way, it revived. Glad he had his back to Yukina so the man couldn't see him grimace, he steeled himself and began moving quickly as he could to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a sec." Kisa stepped into the short hall, unconscious of leaving Yukina anxiously frowning behind him.

* * *

><p>Once in the sanctuary of the bathroom Kisa leaned against the closed door. For some reason his heart was pounding in his chest. He willed the rapid beat to slow as he walked over to the toilet. Since Yukina had been living alone, the ring for the seat was already raised. Kisa braced one lean arm, hand against the wall. His other hand directed his stiff cock downwards. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as the sensation of releasing his stream distracted from the ache in his ass and the strange fluttering that continued in his chest.<p>

_What's wrong with me?_ He wondered. _Probably just in captivity for too long,_ a small voice inside him answered back.

Kisa knew that the effects of long term institutionalization could wreak havoc with a hybrid's psychology. He'd seen more than a few instances of this while he was at the pound: abandoned pets and strays like himself, broken down, damaged by the hardships of life in a cage. Given the length of time he'd been held, he knew he really shouldn't be surprised that he wasn't feeling entirely himself.

_I just need a day or two to get back on track,_ he promised himself. _Then I'll take off and everything will be okay. Things will go back to business as usual._ As a feral he'd had some rough experiences and this line of reasoning was not a new one. In the past such a thought would have comforted him; but then a new thought popped into his mind.

_Do I really want things to go back to where they always have been?_ For some reason the memory of waking up in Yukina's embrace flooded his senses, the feeling of arms wrapped around him, Yukina's scent, seeing the man's morning face.

_Stupid cat, a leopard can't change its spots or a fuck feral its tricks. _Kisa opened his eyes and shook his head trying to dislodge the disturbing thoughts that had suddenly taken root there. Then he shook the few remaining drops from his dick. His cock was still stiff, but it didn't throb quite so much and he was glad for the relief of his bladder as well. Kisa stepped over to the sink and looked in the mirror.

_Fuck. No wonder Yukina was upset; I look terrible._

He dropped his eyes quickly, turned on the taps, and set about wetting a washcloth. As he washed his face, he tried not think about his wild hair or his now flat, matted ears. His skin was pale too after being indoors for so many months and while he didn't really have rings under his eyes there was a strange expression in them.

After wiping his face and quickly going over his cat ears, Kisa ran the cloth over his lean body. He grabbed his thin tail and spent a moment trying to wipe Yukina's spend from his fur.

"Damn, that's not going to come out without a good shower." Kisa growled; the low rumbling in his chest soothed him. He dropped his tail knowing that it was likely to just get soiled again when he returned to bed with Yukina. After tossing the damp cloth in the hamper, Kisa leaned over and rinsed his mouth out before he turned off the water.

Looking up he saw the small pile of new toiletries his owner had given him last night on the shelf just below the mirror.

_I wonder if I should brush my teeth? _Kisa almost choked on the remaining water in his mouth at this thought.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ It was stupid to do such primping before going back to Yukina. Brushing his teeth would make it seem that he expected his new owner to kiss him. Not only that, it would make it seem as though he wanted to be kissed. Kisa spit the water out, sputtering.

_What you have done is good enough, Idiot, especially since you're just going to have his cock in your mouth in a minute._ Kisa closed his eyes and nodded his head in silent agreement to his inner voice. He was going to rid himself of the ridiculous notions swirling in his cage-addled brain and suck Yukina off the minute he crawled back under the sheets.

Considering this, Kisa wondered if it would be offensive to get another wet cloth to take and wipe Yukina down before he commenced such antics. Though if his new seme objected, while he really didn't relish the notion, it certainly wouldn't be the first time in his life he'd tasted his own ass on another male's dick.

A soft knock on the door startled Kisa and he jumped.

"Kisa-san?"

_Can't a neko piss in peace!_

Kisa frowned. "Are you always so clingy?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Kisa bit his bottom lip in sudden apprehension of his owner's response despite the fact that, so far, Yukina had been remarkably lenient with him.

"Ah, sorry, Kisa-san, I heard the water run and thought you were finished. I need to piss now too. Take your time; I'll go make some tea."

Kisa blushed at the apologetic tone in Yukina's voice. Reaching over, he flushed the toilet and then opened the door. He squinted out at Yukina, who even now, obviously uncomfortable, still sparkled.

"I just finished." Kisa stepped out with his eyes firmly fixed on the ground. He was startled to feel a large hand run through his damp hair and scratch the base of one of his ears. Raising his head, a pair of warm lips placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. A low growl burred in Kisa's throat, though his unruly tail made a pleasured curlicue at these touches.

"Tiger in the morning… So cute." Yukina mumbled at the fierce noise coming from his new neko, his lips still pressed to Kisa's dark brow. Kisa's eyes widened at this and he snorted in irritation. He pulled away from Yukina and stomped off down the hall tail fluffed. Over his shoulder he heard Yukina chuckle good-naturedly as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Only once he heard it latch did Kisa turn and look back. As he did, one of his hands moved unconsciously up to his chest to cover the flutter, as whatever creature he'd long caged there had found its wings once again.

* * *

><p>Once back in the bedroom, Kisa crawled onto the futon and curled himself into a near-fetal position. He left his body bare but pulled a pillow over his head.<p>

_Tiger in the morning… I'll show you a tiger. _Kisa gave an annoyed grunt and closed his eyes. He could feel the heat of his blushing cheeks against the cool fabric of the futon's linens. _I'll show you a tiger… after I rest my eyes for another minute."_

Being at the pound and at the petstore had exacted a much greater toll on Kisa than he wanted to acknowledge. He was definitely feeling his age and tired in ways that extended far beyond physical exhaustion. It took less than a minute after he closed his eyes for him to fall back to into a sound sleep.

When Yukina returned to the bedroom a soft smile formed on his handsome mouth the minute he saw Kisa. His lean neko's naked body was completely revealed, but for the dark head hidden under a pillow. Yukina stepped over to the bed and marveled at his beautiful new lover. He had done a multitude of nude drawings in his art classes, men as well as women, but still he couldn't ever remember being as moved by the beauty of the human form.

_Well, almost human._ Yukina's smile slipped. The young man sank gently down on the bed and ran his hand down the soiled length of Kisa's black tail. It gave a dreamy twitch in response to this touch.

_This and his ears, _Yukina thought. _That's all that keeps Kisa-san from being accepted as fully human... Well, there is that self-lubricating thing too, I suppose._

Yukina's grin did not return at this last thought despite the pleasure this feat of Kisa's nature had brought him. Looking down at the smaller male it bothered him immensely that no matter what Kisa-san did, even after all the amazing stories he had overseen, the works of art he'd husbanded into the world, that he would still always be discounted as somehow being less than.

Yukina's large hand softly rubbed up the length of Kisa's thigh. His hand cupped the hard bone of the neko's hip, feathered over a flat belly and the gentle ridges of ribs. He wanted to memorize every curve, every plane of this remarkable body. Yukina had been amazed by how strong Kisa was when the two of them had coupled. There was a surprising ferocity within this small frame, not to mention endurance.

_But then Kisa-san has had to be strong for a long time._

Yukina remembered coming into the pet store and seeing Kisa in the prince's grasp. He wondered how many other times the young-looking neko had found himself at the mercy of others. Yukina had no doubt that Kisa would have done his best to hold his own: the petite hybrid was fierce in his own way, of this there was no doubt. But Yukina also sensed the stifled sensitivity that informed Kisa's edits and he didn't want his new lover to have to rely on such a constructed hardness anymore.

Running his hand up higher, Yukina's fingers at last reached the pillow obscuring Kisa's face. He lifted it up carefully and stared down. With his eyes closed, Kisa looked even younger now. However, unlike most beings, even in sleep the neko's face had not completely lost its anxious expression. Yukina brushed a loose dark strand away from Kisa's pale cheek and sighed. He wished more than anything for Kisa to feel completely at ease around him.

Yukina leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Kisa's temple. Below him, though he didn't immediately wake, Kisa's sensitive nose twitched as it caught the slight scent of mint: Yukina had brushed his teeth as well as washed himself before returning to his bed. Yukina moved his mouth down, his lips brushed the corner of Kisa's eye, soft kisses whispered down a surprisingly smooth cheek and across Kisa's sharp jaw.

In his sleep, Kisa's body responded unconsciously to these light touches. The neko rolled over on to his back, making himself more accessible. One of Yukina's hands gently cradled Kisa's chin, slightly tipping Kisa's head back. Long fingers trailed down a pale throat and Kisa's ears vibrated at the touch. Yukina's sensitive fingers traced the skin at the base of Kisa's neck where the surface was slightly rougher from all the years of wearing his sham collar and more recently the heavier shock collar at Sato's.

Delight filled Yukina when he dipped his head and took Kisa's lower lip between his own and the dreaming neko responded. This was not the few fierce battling kisses of their previous night's passion but instead a tender return. Encouraged, Yukina pressed forward, reveling in this softness of his hardened neko. He used his lips as he had his hand previously; meticulously recording every detail of the mouth that had brought him such pleasure. Yukina flicked a curious tongue between Kisa's parted lips. He could still taste a trace of himself in Kisa's mouth. This mingled with lingering mint of his own mouth and Yukina was surprised to find this arousing rather than off-putting.

Glancing down at Kisa's taut torso, Yukina could see he was not the only one who found their quiet exchange stirring. Kisa's breathing had sped up and his drowsing cock had re-awakened. Yukina turned back to Kisa and kissed his neko deeply. The hand that had come to rest at the base of Kisa's calloused neck slipped down further and came to rest on the neko's low belly, almost, but not quite touching the hybrid's erect cock.

"Mmmmm…" Kisa's back arched and he shifted his hips, brushing his shaft against the warmth of Yukina's hand; the tip of his dick began to glisten. In his dreams Kisa was reliving an orgy of beautiful faces but found himself frustrated by the tenderness of their caresses. Then his dark eyes opened and his vision was filled with a single handsome visage, more beautiful than any he'd just seen.

Yukina smiled and leaned in and kissed Kisa again. Kisa responded, but not in the way that the younger man anticipated. Yukina suddenly felt strong hands on his shoulders and found himself being pushed backwards. Before he was entirely sure of what had happened he found himself flat on his back, Kisa's tight muscular thighs straddling his hips.

There was a slightly wild look in Kisa's eyes and a growl emanating from his chest.

"Kisa-san?"

Yukina's voice was mild and there was no fear in it, only curiosity. The young man lay completely still, his eyes inquiring. Yukina watched as a number of emotions sped over Kisa's features before the neko's face settled into a rather confused scowl.

Kisa leaned forward and nipped the edge of Yukina's jaw, just below his right ear. Yukina's eyes widened as, though it was not so hard as to break the skin, he was sure that he would sport some slight mark for the rest of the day. Yukina's surprise did not end there, however, as a moment later, still lightly growling, Kisa turned around setting his back to him. Kisa slid himself back simultaneously so that now his thighs straddled Yukina high on the chest. The neko stretched out then, his lean arms extending as his hands slid down Yukina's thighs.

Yukina was mesmerized by the feel of the hybrid's soft sac brushing over the skin of his chest. Though disappointed when this contact was broken, equally hypnotic was the sight of Kisa's now raised ass and the rhythmic curling of his lean tail. Yukina was broken from his trance when Kisa lightly ran his short nails over the skin of his thighs. The tingling of this sensually abraded flesh increased as Kisa began to knead the tight muscles beneath his hands in a very feline manner.

Kisa leaned low, his chest barely resting on Yukina's low belly. He lifted his seme's dick from where it lay, hot and engorged against Yukina's stomach. Yukina couldn't hold back a groan of pleasure as Kisa's wet mouth traveled up the side of his cock; a moment later the fuck feral had him completely sheathed in his throat and was skillfully working him.

At the pleasure of this Yukina gave a growl of his own and wrapped long arms around Kisa's splayed thighs, pulling the neko back towards him as he leaned up and began to pepper the back of Kisa's legs with nipping kisses. Kisa gave a gasping hiss as Yukina's movement of him pulled some of the younger man's length from his throat. Yukina felt the warm drip of saliva from Kisa's chin on the skin of his groin just above his shaft as the neko grudgingly submitted this re-positioning. One of Kisa's skilled hands, however, immediately slipped forward to encircle the inches of cock no longer inside him.

His mouth released Yukina's cock completely however, as Yukina pulled him back further and Kisa felt Yukina's tongue lapping his balls before a warm hand and even hotter mouth encompassed his own stiff shaft. Far more accustomed to giving than receiving, Kisa groaned at the feel of this; he couldn't resist turning his head, wanting to catch a glimpse of Yukina's beautiful face as the young man mouthed him.

As he did this, his gaze caught Yukina's eyes. Yukina stopped his motions.

"Why did you stop?" Kisa could not keep the frustrated lust from his words. Yukina's mouth slipped off his cock.

"I am doing it right then, Kisa-san?" Yukina's expression was unblinkingly open. "I want to give you pleasure too." Despite his irritation at the interruption of touch, Kisa was moved by Yukina's desire to please him. Still he snorted.

"What do you think last night was?"

"You felt good, Kisa-san?"

Kisa was awed that someone as glorious as Yukina obviously felt insecure in his sexual prowess. He had been with far too many handsome men whose good looks had given them unmerited confidence in their ability to fuck well. He was unable to keep himself from snorting again at the ridiculousness of the younger man's question. While not one to give compliments easily he couldn't help but mutter, "Too good if you must know, if the ache in my ass this morning is any indication." His black tail curled in a swirl over his well-used opening at these words.

Yukina glowed and blushed simultaneously. In response to Kisa's words he ducked his head and his mouth took up his neko's dripping erection again. A shiver coursed through Kisa's small frame at the resumption of blissful sensation. Despite this, he stretched forward to take up Yukina's cock again as well. His swiveling ears flattened and a frustrated hiss escaped him as he realized that Yukina's long torso was not going to make sixty-nining easy.

As if he sensed Kisa's desire, Yukina curled forward. Kisa felt this and moved in tandem. He could feel the tension in Yukina's taut abdomen increase and realized that despite his seme's strength, maintaining such a pose would eventually become uncomfortable and distract both Yukina's pleasure and his performance. With skill developed from years of practice, Kisa soon maneuvered them both so that they were laying on their sides, allowing Yukina to flex and he to reach the younger male's now heavily weeping cock.

Practiced lips slipped over Yukina's hard shaft as one hand secured its base. Kisa did not toy with the man's head, knowing that Yukina in his youth, though not untried, was still sensitive and wanting him to last. A growl of enjoyment rumbled in Kisa's chest as he felt Yukina's long fingers press at the base of his own cock, while his seme's other hand slipped between his thighs and encircled the base of his tail. The hand on his tail gently pulled and stroked, each touch delivering a different jolt of electricity up his spine.

The fuck feral soon realized too to his great satisfaction that Yukina was mimicking almost his every movement, and by his own actions he was able to direct exactly how it was he desired to be ministered to. The sensation of this was mind-blowing, not just in the wet heat of Yukina's mouth, but also in the sense of power it gave him.

Too soon, however, Yukina was pushed over the precipice, despite all Kisa's skilled maneuvers to prolong him. Kisa held his new owner's dick in his mouth; he swallowed every pulsing jet as Yukina climaxed. Mere seconds after Yukina came Kisa felt the hand on his tail release and slip out from between his thighs as he was pushed over onto his back by the younger male's strong hands on his hips. His back arched as Yukina slipped up into a kneeling position and a heated palm slid up to replace his mouth.

A low heat howl built in Kisa's throat as Yukina's hand encircled his cock and began rapidly pumping his saliva-slicked shaft. Above him, Yukina reveled in the sight of Kisa as the hybrid passed the point of no return. The sight of Kisa's long neck tipped back, his lean heaving torso deliciously contorted was so beautiful. He noted Kisa's long dark lashes, the neko's eyes closed in ecstasy, the way the catman's damp bangs clung to his pale forehead and sex flushed cheeks. His artist's eye strained to catch every detail of Kisa's coming, just before his mouth dipped down to catch the milky spend that spilled from his new lover's cock.

Kisa's clenched eyes popped open at this: few humans would deign to taste a hybrid's seed, it was considered by many a dishonorable act to consume the spend of such a "lesser creature." The neko drew a deep breath at the sight of Yukina's sensuous mouth around his member. A second thrill coursed through Kisa's still quivering frame as he watched Yukina raise his beautiful face and an agile tongue slip out and gather a drop caught in the corner of his mouth. Once again Kisa experienced the foreign sensation of a purr tremble within his breathless chest.

The minute Yukina's hand released him; the ebony neko turned over on his side and curled up again. This was an action Kisa had learned to take to avoid the post-orgasmic lashing out that sometimes possessed him: a neko instinct that had brought him multiple punishments from angry semes in his younger days, before he'd learned this trick. Also, however, Kisa did not want Yukina to feel him silently purring.

Kisa had not been in this new position for long, before he felt Yukina reach out and run a hand down his sweaty side. He had explained his habit to Yukina the previous night as the behavior had initially caused his owner concern. Kisa's tail curled as Yukina's hand continued to travel over his enflamed skin, then it whipped about and encircled Yukina's wrist, pushing his owner's hand away.

"Murrrrrr, too sensitive…" Kisa rumbled. "No more." He was pleased when Yukina's hand left him without further question. Kisa sighed with relief and exhaustion. His tail released Yukina's wrist and curled up over his hip, the tip of it still vibrating occasionally as small aftershocks of sensation continued to pulse through him.

"Tiger in the morning." Yukina's voice sounded pleased as he repeated his earlier phrase. He risked leaning down to press a kiss to his wildcat's cheek and chuckled when Kisa's prehensile tail caught his chin and pushed him back once more.

Kisa growled again, but this time the sound was weighted with sleepiness. Yukina sat up and watched with rapt fascination as his new lover drifted and eventually succumbed to sleep once more. Seeing a slight shiver tremor his neko's slight, bare frame, Yukina quietly rose from the futon and draped a sheet over Kisa's curled form before he shuffled off to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kisa stumbled out into the main room still bleary-eyed, wearing the clothes he had been meant to sleep in. Here he encountered Yukina fully dressed, seated at his low table finishing the last of his breakfast. The young man was once more frowning over the fuck feral management pamphlet that Sato had given him. He set it down and beamed at his still-sleepy neko. Kisa's bedhead coif was now even more profound.<p>

"Why didn't you wake me, Yukina? I would have made breakfast for you." Kisa rubbed one of his eyes and his tail twisted uncomfortably. He had never been the domestic sort, but he knew that cooking and cleaning were standard pet duties.

"You looked like you could use the rest, Kisa-san." Yukina sparkled as he spoke. "If you want to, you can wash the dishes after you eat. I made enough for both of us."

Kisa watched Yukina rise from the table as he moved over closer. Yukina noticed that his neko hesitated to sit.

"Please, Kisa-san. Sit down and eat. Then you can go back to bed if you like. I have to get to work. There are new issues coming in today and I have a bit more to do on one of the displays. "

Though he sat down at Yukina's request, Kisa's dark eyes showed no interest in the simple meal Yukina had prepared and instead tracked his new owner. He watched as Yukina donned a knit cap and his coat. The cinnamon seme looked like a model despite the fact the labels he wore were far from designer brands. Yukina grabbed his book bag and slipped into his boots.

"It snowed more last night, so the streets are slick again today." Yukina relayed this news with a cheerfulness that dismayed Kisa. "If you're up for it, Kisa-san, I would like for you to come to the bookstore at noon. Then we can go and pick up a few things for you on my lunch break. Besides, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Eh?" Kisa felt his heart sink surprisingly at these words. Of course, someone like Yukina obviously had to have a girlfriend or some female interest. There was no way the young man could encounter as many ladies as he did in a day at work or the university and not have someone he was attached to. This would be who Yukina wanted him to meet. Kisa sought to ignore the empty feeling that had suddenly opened up in his stomach, one that had no relation to hunger. He bitterly reminded himself that this wouldn't be the first time he had found himself playing the sex pet on the side for a "straight" man.

"Yes, he's an admirer of your work, Kisa-san. I'm sure he'd want to meet you."

Kisa's head popped up at this and his limp ears perked. _He? Yukina said that I was his first male fuck, so it couldn't be a boyfriend._

"I left some more clean clothes out for you in the bathroom. You can find your way back to the store again. Right, Kisa-san?

"Just be careful, okay. Those slippers of yours don't have much traction." Yukina laughed when Kisa's expression darkened at both his question and his admonition. "I forget how well you can handle yourself, Kisa-san." Yukina's warm eyes held a playfully suggestive glow." I guess you'll just have to keep showing me until it sinks in."

"Idiot," Kisa growled under his breath. He suddenly wished he hadn't fallen back asleep and had taken Yukina on again despite his tender ass. Maybe since Yukina was so keen to learn about male on male sex he should have offered to top.

_How about I let that sink in?_ Kisa scowled. He would have delivered a lesson that Yukina would have not soon forgotten. Oblivious to these thoughts however, Yukina beamed at his huffy neko, and gave Kisa a bright smile.

"Oh, Kisa-san, before I forget." Yukina dipped a hand into the pocket of his jeans and despite the fact he had his boots on, he stepped over to the low table. "Here," he extended what he now held with both hands.

Kisa felt suddenly apprehensive, but he stood and held out both hands to receive Yukina's offering. His eyes widened when saw a band of elaborately braided soft brown leather strips.

"I made you a new collar while you were still sleeping. It will keep you safer when you go out to have a permanent tag, instead of the temporary that came with you from the pet store. The softer leather will be kinder to your neck as well than that collar Sato-san sent with us for you."

As he ran a finger over the pliant patterns, Kisa could see that his new owner's tag was attached. He wondered if Yukina had any idea how many people had tried to affix their ownership around his neck over the course of his thirty years. He tensed waiting for Yukina to take it and fasten the band around his neck. After a minute of uncomfortable waiting, Kisa raised his eyes and saw Yukina studying him intently. The young man nodded and stepped back, leaving the option to don the new collar to him. Heat filled Kisa's cheeks at this thoughtfulness.

_I don't deserve this kindness._

If Yukina noticed the wondering expression on his neko's face he chose not to say anything. Instead he merely leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Kisa's furrowed brow before moving back over to the door.

"Bye, Kisa-san!" Yukina waved cheerfully as he exited the apartment. "See you at lunchtime."

As soon as the door closed, Kisa sank back down to the table. "Idiot," he grumbled again. He dropped his eyes back down to his new collar before setting it to the side.

_How is it he can act so easy about everything?_ Kisa sat a moment wondering if Yukina's manner was the result of enjoying the world as a human, rather than living with the stigma of being a hybrid. Or maybe it came from being so attractive and having the world respond to him in certain ways because of this.

Kisa left off these thoughts as he picked up the bowl that Yukina had set out for him and ladled some miso soup into it. As he sipped the soup Kisa noted how quiet the empty apartment was. Such a blessed shift from the cacophony of the city streets, or the places he'd been incarcerated. At the same time however, without Yukina's bright presence the stillness was now also unnerving.

Seeking to distract himself from the urge to suddenly bolt that was blooming within him again, Kisa leaned over and picked up the pamphlet on fuck feral care from where Yukina had left it on the table. He opened it up and began reading as he sipped. After a moment however, Kisa choked. His face paled and he set his bowl down, any interest in eating forgotten as his dark eyes continued to absorb the information contained in the text.

_So You Want to Own a Fuck Feral?_

_Well then, you have taken on a most challenging task._

_There are many who say that the behaviors of fuck ferals are caused by improper rearing: that such behaviors can take root when a hybrid becomes inappropriately attached to or controlled by its opposite sex parent. This is one reason why early weaning is popular among so many breeders. Others argue that fuck feral behavior is a genetic abnormality, a throwback to the primal parts of a hybrid's animal biology. Whatever the cause of such lewd behaviors, one thing is generally agreed upon by both hybrid lovers and those who advocate the dangers of hybrid ownership: fuck feral behaviors cannot be entirely cured, they can only be managed and much work must be invested in taming/breaking a fuck feral into an acceptable pet.._

_While many a sex pet owner might be inclined to choose a fuck feral for precisely these behaviors, one must understand that due to the corrupt nature of these creatures, one can expect no loyalty. Even if a feral seems managed, recidivism for fuck feral behavior is extremely high indeed._

_However, if you should decide that you wish to own such a hybrid, the following tips are offered as ways of taming your incorrigible pet._

_1. Correction shock collars are a must and should be kept on at all times. It is recommended that you purchase one with an identity lock that can only be opened with your fingerprint. Many such collars have both a remote hand held activator and sensors that can be installed over windows and doors, making both escape and immediate correction possible within the function of a single collar._

_2. It is recommended that you initially keep your fuck feral sequestered in a small room for a number of weeks. Make sure that there is nothing in this environment that can cause damage to your pet while he/she is unsupervised. It is also important that you make sure that your pet is dependent upon you for all of its needs. This arrangement will help to teach your feral not only that your dwelling is his/her new home, but that you are his/her sole means of survival. (Many a feral owner find this arrangement so convenient that they extend it out for years. This is also one sure way of keeping your feral's activities managed.)_

_3. When confining your pet, put on a radio, preferably to some talk radio station. This will get your fuck feral used to the sound of human voices. A conservative station is highly recommended as this may also impart important moral information to your pet._

_4. Some owners find that arranging for a group of others (gangbangers) to take their pet sexually, at their discretion and not the feral's, has a taming effect. Not only can this help subdue the wanton inclination of your pet, but it can also provide hours of entertainment. It is recommended however, that you know the health of your gangbangers if you intend to take your pet later yourself._

_5. Making your feral spend time in an ice bath or using a correction collar any time you feel your pet is becoming too dangerously aroused are methods often employed by owners as means of aversion therapy for unbridled fuck feral responses._

_6. As a last resort, many an owner, particularly those who want a pet with uke inclinations, opt to have their fuck feral neutered. (This does not work for those wishing to own a hybrid with seme inclinations, here chastity devices are most often recommended for managing seme fuck ferals wanted for their stud behaviors.) Although neutering will significantly stifle a receptive hybrid's inclinations, it has little bearing on the owner's ability to continue using the pet for his/her penetrative pleasure._

At this last point, Kisa stopped reading and threw the pamphlet across the table as though it had suddenly sprouted fangs. His heart thundered within his chest as the words he'd just read swam before his eyes. Without another thought he leapt up from the table and bolted to the entry of Yukina's apartment. He slipped into his petstore issued togs, his tail whipping about wildly and after a habitual glance up at the top of the door after months of Sato's shock collar he darted out the door and on to the open-air walkway outside.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I have been gone for a long time and this is my first fresh chapter in ages so I have made it extra long... almost 7000 words (6969 to be exact... heh). Hope this satisfies you.<strong>

**Thank you to all of my faithful readers who have waited patiently for an update. And also many thanks to all the new readers who have alerted or favorited in the interim.**

**As for the fuck feral management tips… they are a combination of pointers for the taming of actual feral cats (small room isolation, the radio trick) and old techniques (ice immersion, shock therapy, castration) historically used to "cure" homosexuality or other "immoral" behaviors.**

**Thank god for progress however slow it may sometimes seem.**

**Hope to hear from you.**


	36. 36: Flash: Trifecta

**Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Flash**

* * *

><p>In the back of Sato's pet shop a pair of large tufted black ears peeked out from beneath a cheerful blanket decorated with multi-colored flamingos. These same ears twitched with irritation before their owner was even fully conscious.<p>

Yokozawa was roused by the noise of someone coming into the back of the shop. Whoever the hell it was seemed to be making far more of a racket than was necessary. The big black neko growled low in his throat. He scrunched his eyes and pulled his sheltering blanket tighter.

He'd been awakened briefly earlier, when Sato had come to prepare the rest of her wards for their day out in the shop. Yokozawa was grateful when she didn't ask for his assistance with the chore, now that Kiku was gone. After pulling his pillow over his head to drown out all the cheerful chirping of Sato's new kittens as he waited to be forced back out on display himself, Yokozawa had fallen back into his troubled slumber.

"Yokozawa-chan…"

Hearing Sato's soft call, under his blanket, Yokozawa frowned. His tail was now fully awake and switched with displeasure at being summoned. Yokozawa bit back a groan at how it ached: this appendage always felt his hangovers much more acutely than his head ever did.

At the familiar discomfort, he remembered the bottle of whiskey he'd gotten from Kiku. Yokozawa's eyes began to sting.

_Takano rejected me outright… Permanently… He left me here to rot and adopted that fucking Onodera._

Recalling the reason for his liquored binge, the sudden pain in Yokozawa's chest made that of his tormented tail pale in comparison. However, whether it was the alcohol or the fact his life had seemed to end in that instant, the big neko could recollect little else of the previous evening.

"Yokozawa-chan…"

Sato called again from the door of the noir neko's run. Getting no response she turned looked up at Kirishima who was standing beside her. The shopkeeper had actually tried to wake Yokozawa earlier to help with the morning's prep. However, even though she had the control to his shock collar with her, the deep growling groan her petition had elicited had caused her to retreat.

She smiled nervously at Kirishima.

"Ah, Kirishima-san, perhaps you might want to come back and gather your new neko a bit later." Sato dropped her already hushed voice down to a whisper. "I think after last night Taka-chan is very likely feeling unwell and apt to be rather unruly."

Kirishima looked from Sato to the ridiculous flamingoed blanket at the back. The colorful birds seemed to be dancing as the fabric shifted with the petulant undulations of Yokozawa's tail.

"If you don't mind, Sato-san, I'd like to take him now if I could."

Kirishima didn't think it would do his new neko any good to sit around in a kennel all day brooding over his broken heart… hangover or not. "I plan for Yokozawa to work with me. And I think that a productive distraction from his discomfort right now might do him more benefit than harm."

Recalling the timbre of the big neko's earlier growl, Sato shifted uncomfortably. Ever-perceptive, Kirishima knew that for some reason the prospect of approaching the Yokozawa hybrid this morning unnerved her.

"I know that you must be very busy, Sato-san; it being the weekend, and so close to Christmas." Kirishima gave Sato a warm smile. "If it would help, I'd be happy to get him up and ready to go myself."

"Oh, no, Kirishima-san…" Sato was tempted by the offer, but it didn't seem propitious to have a customer ready his own pet.

"Actually, I would be most obliged… You see, Sato-san, I think Yokozawa and I had a bit of a rough start last night and I think I'd like to introduce myself to my new pet properly."

Sato's eyes widened at the tone of the editor's voice. When she glanced from the large lump at the end of the run back to Kirishima, he winked at her. With this, Sato thought she understood his intentions completely: she knew all too well, how many owners "introduced" themselves to their new hybrid pets.

While she didn't usually allow for such antics to take place under her roof, she ran a respectable pet shop, not some "breeding" brothel after all; she thought she might make an exception in this case.

She'd speculated for months that the Yokozawa needed a good mounting. Perhaps it would settle the black neko down and improve his mood. Even if it didn't, Kirishima-san struck her as the kind of man who could handle himself. And with the Yokozawa's disposition, it would be best for the big neko to understand who held the position of dominance in the household he was going to.

"Alright, Kirishima-san," Sato agreed at last. "I'll be out front if you need me."

She readied herself to head back into the shop, but then suddenly paused. She reached into her smock pocket and withdrew the remote for Yokozawa's shock collar. Sato turned back and offered it to Kirishima with both hands.

"You might want to take this."

Kirishima set his bag down and hooked the hanger that held the suit he'd brought with him onto the mesh of Yokozawa's run before he stepped forward. He nodded and thanked her as he took the remote. However, as soon as the shopkeeper left, he eyed the little black box Sato had placed in his palm. Shaking his head, with a troubled sigh, Kirishima stuck the device in his pocket.

Beneath his blanket Yokozawa was trying to muster enough resolve to get up. As far as he could ascertain, however, there was really no reason to: his existence had become pointless.

"What the Fuck?"

Despite his intention to continue skulking under the covers, Yokozawa sat up suddenly when the blanket was pulled back and his eyes were assaulted by the fluorescent lights overhead.

The neko grabbed his head in his hands, as the quick shift in position sent his head spinning. His hangover-sensitive eyes squeezed shut as another brighter flash of light sent dark spots floating across his vision.

"God damn it…"

Yokozawa squinted and lifted his head slowly at the low chuckle coming from above him. Peering up, as his vision cleared he was startled not to see Sato, but instead a tall and incredibly handsome man. The guy was holding a cell phone and the light had been the flash from the phone's camera.

"You look surprisingly cute when you're hung-over."

The man extended his cell and Yokozawa found he was looking at himself on the phone's small screen. He was sitting, still-dressed in one of Sato's work aprons, the girly, flamingoed blanket draped over his bare legs.

Gray eyes shifted from the appalling picture to the man standing before him. Yokozawa took in the fellow's wavy chestnut hair and bright eyes. He was usually very good with faces, particularly ones as striking as this. Yes, the guy definitely looked familiar.

"Come on, Yokozawa. The day is wasting."

Dark ears flattened at both the familiar use of his name and the chipper tone of the man's voice. Then Yokozawa realized he knew who he was: the fellow was an editor at Marukawa for one of the house's premier manga-ka's.

Still this didn't explain what the man was doing here, or why he had taken it upon himself to waken him so rudely. Yokozawa was too mortified to be seen by a former colleague (as much as a neko could consider a human such) to spend much time pondering this. Instead, to cover his embarrassment, he immediately switched into an aggressive tone.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you some kind of weirdo, taking pictures like that?"

Rather than get angry man just smiled. "So, you don't remember me?" Kirishima clucked his tongue in pretend despair, though actually he was secretly pleased: if Yokozawa really didn't recall, this would give them a new start of sorts.

Taken aback by the response Yokozawa's aching tail curled uncertainly.

Kirishima's smile became slightly lopsided; even so, this didn't make him look any less charming. Yokozawa noted this and it pissed him off.

"I don't believe we were ever formally introduced at Marukawa. I'm Kirishima Zen… or more to the point, perhaps, I'm your new… uh… " Kirishima struggled to find a word softer than "owner."

"Family, I suppose, might be the best term."

"What?" Yokozawa had dropped his hands, but raised them again to press the throbbing that suddenly pummeled his temples. He wondered how in the hell this crazy guy had gotten past Sato-san and into the back of the shop.

"I adopted you last night. You don't remember that either?"

Seeing the stunned look in Yokozawa's eyes Kirishima chuckled lightly. "Though I suppose I can see how you might have forgotten; you were a bit 'affected' at the time."

Yokozawa's hangover-taxed mind struggled to process this information. He searched his memory, but once again came up blank much past the point of Kiku giving him the bottle of whiskey he'd bribed her to obtain for him.

"Why… Why in the world would you adopt me?"

The big neko was completely flummoxed. Yokozawa considered himself nearly impossible to place on his best day, let alone when he was under the influence of alcohol.

"Well, while you're cute when you're waking up, hung-over… Inebriated, aproned, and surly is even more adorable."

Kirishima flipped through the images on his phone. Yokozawa's poor eyes were soon accosted with another picture of himself. In this one he was wearing the same apron he currently sported and was angrily shying away from the camera.

"I have others of you I took after you passed out, but I think I'll save those to show to you later. Right now, we need to get you cleaned up. We're already getting behind schedule."

Yokozawa felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. Some of it, he was sure, was the after effects of the whiskey, but more than that, he was uneasy with the notion that he was now suddenly owned. By a man who had, no doubt, taken pictures far more embarrassing than the ones he'd just been shown.

This thought filled Yokozawa with dread. His black tail rattled tensely and he gritted his teeth again the pain.

"What exactly are we off schedule for… Sir?"

The "sir" was added for propriety, in case this Kirishima was indeed really his new owner. Yokozawa knew he should have probably addressed the editor as "master," but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Just call me Kirishima for now." Kirishima's face never lost its pleased grin. "And we're late for work. I imagine Henmi can't wait for you to get back. I hear that the sales department has been struggling in your absence."

Kirishima fought hard to keep from beaming at how Yokozawa's gray eyes popped at his words.

Yokozawa stared at the man before him in disbelief. Outside of Takano and Takano's cat, Sorata, work was the only other thing he'd really ever cared about. Despite the stress of it, he had loved being employed at Marukawa. The traveling life of a salesman allowed him to satisfy his wandering tom urges and though Henmi-san had been his supervisor, he had more or less been allowed to manage the department.

Though his heart was pounding with the prospect, Yokozawa quickly narrowed his eyes and his tufted ears flattened. He regarded Kirishima suspiciously. It was too good to be true… Yokozawa still couldn't fathom that Kirishima would adopt him, especially after seeing him drunk… but then to further say that he would be allowed to work at his old job…

_There has to be a terrible catch here, somewhere._

Yokozawa had lived too long in his quiet despair to believe in such a stroke of luck, particularly for himself .

Seeing the neko's expression, Kirishima's own face shifted to a softer look. "You didn't exactly strike me as house pet material, Yokozawa. So, I called Henmi last night after I adopted you and spoke with him. You have your old job back, unless…"

Kirishima gestured to Yokozawa's apron. "Perhaps, you'd rather keep working here for Sato-san. She seems short-staffed and I have to say, you do look really cute in the uniform."

Despite still feeling slightly ill from his previous night's binge, Yokozawa rose from his futon. Though he still couldn't understand why Kirishima would want him, if he could go back to at least part of his old life…

He wanted to show his new owner he was capable. While he was still distressed with the shift in his fate, Yokozawa had no desire to linger in the pet store longer than he had to. Nor did he want Kirishima to come to his senses and change his mind.

Yokozawa scowled down at his apron.

"Excellent!" Kirishima smiled. "Marukawa it is!"

Yokozawa's eyes followed the editor as Kirishima stepped to the end of the run. He watched the man dig in his bag and pull out a bottle of analgesic and a bottle of water. His brow rose in surprise to see Kirishima also unhook a suit of clothes from the mesh and bring this back with him as well.

Kirishima handed the aspirin and the water to his stunned neko. "Take these and get some fluid in you. We might be able to grab something on the way for you for breakfast, if we have time." He held the suit out. Yokozawa recognized it as his own: one of the few he'd brought with him when he'd been transferred to Sato's from the pound.

"I came by earlier and got this from Sato-san. The dry cleaner next door was kind enough to do a rush for me."

Yokozawa took the proffered things from Kirishima. After quickly gulping down the analgesic with a fair amount of water he reached for the suit. His eyes moved over it wonderingly and his chest felt tight. He had not realized until this moment how deep his sorrow had been, knowing that if he was ever adopted by someone other than Takano, he would most likely never work again, or if he did, the chance it would be in sales would be remote.

After gently laying down the suit on his rumpled futon, Yokozawa turned back to Kirishima and bowed low.

"Thank you, Kirishima-san, for the clean suit… and for a-adopting me. I am in your debt now." As much as he tried to sound grateful, the noir neko couldn't keep his tone free from the deep agitation he felt. Yokozawa had always been averse to being beholding. Not that he'd had any say in this particular matter.

Kirishima was troubled by this response, and by the submissive flatness of Yokozawa's ears. He'd thought having the suit cleaned and pressed would please his new companion, not elicit a reaction like this. He tried to shift the mood with a tease.

"Well, I suppose I'm glad you feel that way." The editor retrieved his phone again. "Otherwise I was going to have to blackmail you with my pictures to keep you tied to me."

It perplexed Yokozawa that his new master would resort to extortion when there were much simpler ways to control him immediately accessible. One of his hands unconsciously drifted up and lightly touched the shock collar around his neck.

Seeing this motion and noting the questioning crook of his new neko's tail Kirishima glanced away. It was even more evident to him now that Yokozawa had a lot of healing to do.

"Ah, well, as for the suit; it's nothing really…and anyway, we don't want you smelling of 'pet store' your first day back at the office."

Yokozawa straightened and scowled at this comment. Sato ran a very clean shop, and he'd always found the notion that hybrids had a stronger odor than pure humans offensive.

"I suppose I best clean up then. Wouldn't want to trouble any delicate human noses."

It was obvious to Kirishima that his words had irritated his new neko.

_So touchy…_

But he much preferred to see Yokozawa annoyed than sorrowful.

_So cute…_

A new frown formed on Yokozawa's face. He expected once again to be reprimanded for his insubordinate tone. Kirishima's reactions to his dark nature left him feeling confused and more than a little annoyed.

_So weird._

Regardless of how irritating his new owner was, Yokozawa was anxious to get back to work, so he began to ready himself for his cleanup.

Kirishima felt his sly eyes grow wide when Yokozawa, without another word, untied the apron and slipped it off over his wild, dark head and a moment later the tank-tee beneath followed. Without looking at his new owner, Yokozawa bent and peeled out of his shorts as well: modesty was not a quality nurtured in nekos.

Besides, while the hybrid couldn't know what Kirishima's intentions were, he knew how things generally worked in pet/owner relationships and he would rather bare himself of his own volition now, than to have to strip down later at the man's order.

The usually playful editor had grown suddenly sober: while Kirishima had long found the sales neko intriguing, having Yokozawa so completely revealed before him was still a revelation.

The big hybrid had a wonderfully lean build, though it was perhaps a little sharper than it should have been. Yokozawa's long limbs were wonderfully muscled. All his pacing since his captivity had kept his calves and thighs tight. A daily regime of kennel exercises had done the same for his arms.

In keeping with his breed standards, Yokozawa also had a wonderful, thick triangle of black hair on his chest. Two points rested, one each, just over dark nipples. The third point fell in the center of his chest, between and just below his tight pectorals. Like an arrow, the dark patch of soft fur beckoned Kirishima's eyes downward.

_So beautiful…_

Additional fur traced a line, wisping down the middle of Yokozawa's otherwise smooth torso until it came to another lush patch at his groin. And nestled there...

_So glorious…_

Kirishima found himself wondering again, for the thousandth time since he'd found out Yokozawa's status, why in the hell Takano had never made a formal claim on such a magnificent creature?

Looking up, Yokozawa caught Kirishima's admiring expression and it immediately unnerved him. He felt his tail fluff in defense.

_What the hell? You'd think the guy's never seen a naked neko before_.

Acting far less disturbed than he felt, Yokozawa stepped away and picked up his bath kit. The noir neko was acutely aware that his new owner's warm eyes followed his every move.

_So Annoying…_

As he moved past Kirishima and headed towards the door to the shop's showers, Yokozawa noted that the editor's gaze never wavered. Just before he stepped out of the run, he turned and glared back.

"Why don't you just take another one of your damn pictures? It would last you longer!"

Yokozawa's eyes widened when a bright flash popped in response to his snarled reproach.

"Excellent idea! Don't mind if I do!" Kirishima met the flash-stunned, blinking gray gaze with a an equally blinding smiling.

Though his cheeks lightly flushed, Yokozawa said nothing in response. Instead he turned away with a snort of disgust and stomped off to the showers.

Kirishima chuckled when he heard his neko mutter the word "idiot," under his breath. The editor couldn't tell if Yokozawa was addressing him or himself. His mind didn't bother trying to find out, as it was immediately distracted by the image on his cell's screen: Yokozawa, naked, from the back. Head turned over his shoulder, the growl still visible on his handsome face.

More arresting than this, however, was the strip of black skin that coursed down Yokozawa's spine from his nape to the base of his tail. Crossing this, horizontally, were other black stripes of a similar width that extended out about four inches on either side, spaced at regular intervals from the top of the hybrid's shoulders down to just above his hips.

_Hmmmm… I guess I'll have to check with Hiyori when I get home and find out from little miss cat encyclopedia if Yokozawas are descended from tigers._

Kirishima looked up after pressing save on his phone. He felt a new smile form on his lips as Yokozawa disappeared from his sight and into the shower room with an agitated swish of his fanned tail.

"It would certainly make sense," he murmured to no one in particular.

_So fierce. Delightfully so.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it has been ages since I last updated. When I will update again, I cannot say. <strong>

**Next chapter will involve almost all of the characters and take place largely at Marukawa, so get ready for all sort s of neko goodness.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Also, I have recently opened a tumblr account under daniel-lazerus. All my stories from Don't Preach, Cerberus Revised, and Daniel Lazerus will eventually be posted there as a back up, in case FF does another purge. Please check me out there. It's actually a nice format and there are very few author's notes, so it's a pretty clean read. Hope to see some of you there.**


	37. 37: Marukawa I: Artistica

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story "Always" or any of its characters. While Sekai ichi Hatsukoi and its characters belong to Nakamura, the characters: Araki Hisashi, Mitsuki, Yuka, Ritsuka, and Renaka belong to The Black Flamingo 101.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Marukawa I**

* * *

><p>Hisashi walked close to Yuu as they wound their way through the corridors of Marukawa. He held his bony tail in his hands to still its anxious twitching, but nothing could hide the hyper-vigilant flickering of his ears or the nervousness in his wide, blue eyes.<p>

Though a great many of Marukawa's employees worked upwards of six days a week, most trickled in later on the weekends. And since today was Saturday, the halls were relatively quiet. Even so, the publishing house's early morning hum was already buzzing Hisashi's delicate system.

The crowded neko-friendly diner that they'd taken their breakfast in hadn't helped his nerves either.

Yuu sighed with relief when they made it to Ijuuin's production studio without running into anyone in the halls. He was even more grateful to find that the workroom was empty.

"Come in, Hisashi, this is where I work and where you'll be hanging out today."

He was having second thoughts about the wisdom of his plan to bring Hisashi with him to Marukawa. Glancing at the blond neko beside him, seeing the wide slate-blue eyes and quivering ears he could tell that the hybrid was strained.

_Some foster owner I am. Hisashi should be with someone who really knows how to help him._

Yuu wondered if he shouldn't turn around and take Hisashi back home. They'd taken taxis from the apartment, first to the diner and then to Marukawa, but even trying to conserve Hisashi's energy this way, he could still see the Araki trembling.

_Still, who knows how long Takano will be home today. There's no way I want to leave Hisashi alone in the apartment having to listen to that._

However, while it was true, with his low reserves and limited energy, Hisashi was feeling fatigued already, he wasn't shaking only from exertion: entering the studio and seeing the drawing tables, he'd been gripped with a backlash of memories from Takemoto's.

His mind was so filled, it took him a moment to realize that his foster owner was talking to him. Lamby ears perked nervously forward and Hisashi dipped in apology.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-san… I didn't hear what you said."

"No worries, Hisashi, I'm sure this must all be a bit overwhelming for you." Yuu watched as Hisashi's face became stoic.

"I'm sure I can handle it, Yuu-san."

A smile curled the corner of Yuu's mouth at the curly neko's bravado and he was hard pressed not to tease. Instead however, he offered Hisashi a nod.

"I'm sure you can." More than teasing, right now Hisashi needed to be bolstered.

"Look, why don't you sit here a minute and get acclimated. I'll run to the break room and get us some coffee."

Yuu wasn't sure if caffeine was really in Hisashi's best interest as jumpy as the neko seemed to be, but it hadn't taken him long at the diner to realize that his foster loved the dark brew.

Hisashi felt badly that Yuu was catering to him: as the pet he knew it should be the other way around. Still, at the mention of coffee, his ears had stilled and his shoulders straightened.

"I could get it for us, Yuu-san, if you told me where to go…"

Yuu smiled at the offer but shook his head. "Let me get it this time. I'll give you a full tour later and show you the ropes. Right now, you just hunker down here.

"Besides, I need to catch my colleagues before they descend and let them know that you're visiting us today."

At the mention of this, Hisashi recalled Yuu's earlier mention of "fangirls" and an involuntary shiver shot up his spine.

"Okay, Yuu-san."

Yuu smiled at this acquiescence. "Good."

"Don't go wandering off now. Okay, Hisashi?"

A light chuckle escaped Yuu when a flash of annoyance flickered on the blond neko's normally solemn face. He ducked out the door anxious to locate the rest of Injuuin's crew, even though it meant missing out on another of Hisashi's cute blushes.

As soon as Yuu was gone, Hisashi slumped wearily in his chair. He released his tail and heaved a deep sigh.

_As if there's anywhere else I could go._

Before the melancholy stirred by this thought overtook him, Hisashi cast his pale eyes around the room, looking for a diversion.

After his flashbacks, Hisashi studied the room carefully, needing to separate this space from his former manga ka's. Outside the fact there weren't a dozen chained, half-starved nekos around him, most immediately noticeable was that Ijuuin's studio was much lighter and cleaner. Hisashi's eyes swept the cream-colored walls where numerous pictures of food were tacked: artfully arranged dishes for Ijuuin's inspiration.

There were storyboards up too, and, here and there, magazine covers featuring illustrations of past "The Kan" issues. Hisashi pushed himself up from the chair, planning to move over closer to peek at the storyboards. He stepped back from the table and then suddenly stopped.

He felt a strange sense of dislocation and realized he'd expected to feel the tug of a chain around his ankle, arresting his movements. His blue eyes swept over the drawing station he'd been sitting at, seeking reassurance that there was no obvious place for a tether to attach. He reminded himself that Yuu had left him free, unsecured.

Even so, Hisashi wasn't sure if he really should venture away from the table.

_Atsushi, please give me strength._

Hisashi felt a grim smile pull at his lips. If ever there was a neko hybrid that lived up to the feline stereotype of curiosity, it was Atsushi. He would have been prowling around the room in an instant, touching and wondering about everything, regardless.

Bolstering himself with this, Hisashi took a few tentative steps towards the storyboards, his lean tail swishing nervously behind him.

* * *

><p>Yuu breathed a big sigh of relief on entering the staff lounge and finding all of his team there but one. Usually his female co-workers propensity for clumping together in a chattering cluster tended to annoy him, but today he was grateful for the ladies' cohesiveness.<p>

As soon as he entered the lounge Injuuin's other assistants, Misuki, Ritsuka, and Yuka all looked up from their mugs.

"You're here early, Yanase-san?" Yuka, the undeclared leader of the pack greeted.

"I thought with all the overtime you've been pulling you wouldn't be in until noon. No Friday night drinking date, either I'm guessing? Or if you had one, she let you off too easy, maybe?"

Yuu ignored the teasing, he'd become used to it. And after working for years and as many long hours as he had with the other manga technicians, they'd all become quite familiar with each other.

_Overly,_ Yuu thought as he moved to the cupboard to take down two mugs.

"Where's Aoi-kun? I need to talk to all four of you." Yuu turned back to face his colleagues a mug in each hand.

Three sets of eyes grew large and slightly nervous. Yuu was the senior member of the team and usually when he wanted to address them all together, it meant they were about to get reprimanded for something.

"Aoi-kun called in sick today," Mitsuki offered. Peacemaker of the group, she stepped over and picked up the coffee pot, pouring Yuu's two mugs full. Yuu's brow creased, at the obvious brown-nosing.

Seeing Yuu's irked expression Yuka sniggered. "Her date last night obviously went better than your's."

Yuu's frown deepened at the comment. This was exactly the kind of bothersome behavior he didn't want foisted upon Hisashi. Setting the mugs down on the counter he sighed and crossed his arms.

"Look, this is important."

Yuka's snickering instantly stopped. After a moment of silence, Ritsuka finally spoke up. "Come on Yuu-san, don't keep us in suspense."

A deep sigh escaped Yuu as he tried to think about how to phrase things.

"Look, we have a busy day today, so I need you to all stay focused on your tasks."

"Is this a pep talk, Yuu-san?" Mitsuki cocked her head to the side. "Because we're all a bit ahead at the moment."

Yuu shook his head in exasperation and his cinnamon stare sparked. "No, it's not that… It's just that… I brought a guest to work with me today and so I need you to all please be on your best behavior."

Three sets of eyes widened again, but this time with curiosity.

"Oh? Who is it?" The question was voiced in unison and Yuu flinched at the eagerness in the team's tone.

"Okay, so, I talked with Kirishima-san and got it approved… Over the holidays I'm fostering a neko and Kirishima-san said I could bring him in with me.

"Eeee, what's her name Yuu-san!" Mitsuki squealed.

_This is just exactly what I was afraid of._

Yuu pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "The Araki is a _him_, Mitsuki-kun."

"HIM?" Came a three-part chorus.

"Is he cute?" Yuka tried to hide her eagerness.

"Cute?"

Yuu thought about the pale, battered, overly-skinny, emotionally damaged hybrid that he'd left in the work room.

_Yes, he is. In fact, Hisashi is more than cute…_

"I didn't agree to foster him because he's cute, Yuka-kun." Yuu paused. "He was one of Takemoto-sensei's nekos."

"Oh, Kami-sama, the poor thing!" Mitsuki's eyes began to immediately glisten.

Yuu wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing by mentioning this and he was sure that Hisashi wouldn't want the girls' pity, but it gave him a way to frame his request that he hoped would keep his colleagues under at least some modicum of control.

"Yeah, he's had a pretty hard time. And, because of what happened, he's really shy and skittish."

Yuu could tell he had the ladies undivided attention now and he swore he heard their "nurture" switches just click on.

"So, while I know it's going to be really difficult, it would be best if you would try to be calm and quiet around him." Yuu felt a little bit of the tension in his chest ease as he watched Yuka and Mitsuki nod. He decided to push a bit further.

"Maybe you could let him warm up to you too… Allow _him_ to make the first approach. After what Takemoto-sensei did to him, I think he's kind of afraid of women."

While Yuu wasn't had no idea if there was any truth to this last statement and he felt certain that it would piss Hisashi off if he knew that he'd said such a thing, his words had the desired effect.

"Oh, poor, neko-chan," Mitsuki sighed.

Even Yuka looked momentarily solemn before declaring, "I'm sure we'll all do our best to make Araki-chan feel safe."

Yuu looked over curiously at Ritsuka. The toner specialist had remained unusually silent throughout most of the conversation.

"Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka frowned and sniffled slightly; obviously uncomfortable to say anything after her cohorts had expressed such support. "Yuu-san, I'm… I'm allergic to nekos…"

Yuka and Mitsuki both stared at Ritsuka.

"What?!" Ritsuka challenged; she fluttered her hands to ward off her friends' dark looks. "It's their shedding that gets to me!"

Yuu's brow creased at this information: it wasn't something he'd considered.

Yuka cast a suspicious glance at the toner. "How do you navigate the world then, Ri-kun? What, with as many hybrids as there are?"

Ritsuka wasn't one for any sort of confrontation and her answer held the barest edge of a wail in it.

"It isn't all hybrids, just nekos, and it's their ear and tail fur that affect me. I have to take antihistamines every day just to navigate the city, but I stick to no hybrid cars and businesses as much as possible."

Yuu felt himself despair at Ritsu's confession, then his eyes lit up. "But Hisashi's a mix and he's curly."

"Curly?"

It was all Yuu could do not to cringe at the barely contained squee in Mitsuki's voice.

"Curly?" Ritsuka echoed, not anywhere near as excited, but curious.

"Yeah," His hair is curly and his ears and tail are kind of more wooly. Think of a lamb or a poodle.

Yuka saw where this was going and her eyes gleamed. She clapped her hands happily. "Poodles don't shed!"

"Do you think your Araki is like a poodle, Yuu-chan?" Ritsuka had a note of hope in her voice, knowing that if Yuka and Mitsuki were deprived of spending the day in the company of a cute, woolly neko now, because of her allergies, she would never hear the end of it.

"Well…"

Yuu didn't want to put the toner in danger health-wise, but as late as it was getting he didn't know what else he would do with Hisashi at this point. He knew he could banish his foster to the hybrid lounge, but his seme instincts had been considerably stirred and he was adverse to the notion of being separated from the Araki for that long.

Yuu dropped his eyes and then raised his head. With a slight smile on his face, he pulled out the dark sweatshirt he was wearing.

"I have been with Hisashi for hours today, and had this on, and I don't see any signs of him shedding. Do you?"

The three assistants stepped closer and examined Yuu's shirt.

Yuka and Mitsuki both shook their heads. Ritsuka however, still did not look entirely convinced.

"Could we please try it, Ritsuka-kun?" Yuu put a tender tone that he rarely ever used at work into his question. "I'll promise you, that if you start showing any allergy symptoms at all, once we start working, I'll take Hisashi out and have him wait in the hybrid lounge for me."

Ritsuka looked over to her companions. Yuka was solemn, but Mitsuki wasn't above making doe-eyes.

"Please, Ri!"

Defeated by Mitsuki's pleading expression, Ristuka sighed. "Okay, but if I start sneezing, Yuu-san…"

"I promise." Yu-smiled and picked up the two cooling mugs from the counter.

He headed for the door before Ritsuka could change her mind: the toner was remarkably fickle.

"Look just give me five minutes to let him know that you're all coming. Okay?"

Mitsuki squeed with delight thinking about a shy, curly-haired neko. Yuka too was smiling in a rather dreamy way.

Looking at her starry-eyed friends, Ritsuka shook her head. She moved over to an open box of tissues on one of the tables and pulled half of them out, stuffing them in her pocket.

"I'm glad I brought my inhaler today."

* * *

><p>Hisashi had been studying Injuuin's storyboards for a while. He was so entranced at having access to this part of the process for what had been one of his favorite mangas he hardly noticed how long Yuu had been gone.<p>

He'd been standing there, his tail contently twirling when he heard the door open. He half-turned, expecting to see Yuu returning. Gray-blue eyes popped however, when he saw who had entered.

Hisashi stood frozen. Yuu had all but assured him that it would just be them and the other assistants today; that was one of the reasons he'd agreed to come.

The hybrid was standing so still that Ijuuin didn't immediately realize he wasn't alone in his studio. That he staggered in, still feeling bleary from his last push didn't help. He dropped his coat on the hook barely managing to catch it.

He was halfway to his desk before he pulled off his hat and scarf. These he dumped on the edge of his desk. Then he moved around to collapse in his chair. Ijuuin tipped his head back, and groaned.

Beneath his bony ribs, Hisashi's heart thundered. A lump formed in his throat and he tried to silently swallow it, but it caught and he had to clear it louder to keep from choking.

Ijuuin looked up, startled. He cocked his messy, dark head and stared at the strange hybrid standing in his studio.

"And who might you be, Neko-chan?" His voice was slow and only slightly curious.

Hisashi felt his anxiety increase. _Please don't let him remember me… It was so long ago, after all._

Stepping closer, but still maintaining a respectful distance, Hisashi bowed low. "Ah, Ijuuin- sensei… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I am staying with Yanase-san. He brought me to work with him."

A dark brow cocked at this information. "So Yanase-kun broke down and finally got himself a pet, eh?"

Eyes that looked considerably sharper than they had just minutes ago swept over Hisashi. Woolly ears quivered under this scrutiny and Hisashi's tail twitched with apprehension.

"Pets aren't allowed here you know…" Ijuuin's tone sounded more bored than accusatory.

Hisashi dropped his head at these words and a sharp panic filled him.

"Unless you're going to be his assistant. Do you draw?"

Wide-eyed Hisashi started at the question. He didn't know how to answer this. He didn't want Yuu to get into trouble.

"Ah… Yes… a bit, Sensei."

Ijuuin nodded and gave a grunt of acceptance to Hisashi's hesitant reply. Then he turned his dark eyes down to the stack of pages before him on his desk.

Realizing he'd been dismissed, Hisashi breathed a silent sigh of relief and turned to slink back to the chair Yuu first settled him in. He'd only gone about two steps before the manga ka called out.

"Oi, Neko-chan!"

Hisashi turned back to Ijuuin with a sense of dark foreboding. "Yes, Ijuuin-sensei?"

"What does Yanase-san call you?"

A blush filled Hisashi's pale cheeks at the way Ijuuin phrased his question.

"I'm an Araki, Sensei."

Ijuuin's eye's widened at this. "I'll be damned. I know you…

"I thought you looked familiar. You're one of Renaka-sensei's neko boy's, aren't you? Hisashi… I remember you and that other little cloud-minded kit of hers… You two helped us on that collaboration we did about six years ago."

Hisashi swallowed hard and dropped his gaze.

"Yanase-kun sure got himself a prize in you then, didn't he? How'd he manage that? I would have thought from the way Renaka-sensei talked that you and… Atsushi, was it?... That you two would be part of her permanent team."

Hisashi felt unwanted tears fill his eyes at the mention of his past life. He had no idea how to answer Ijuuin, so he just kept his head down and remained silent.

Ijuuin realized that he obviously wandered into uncomfortable territory. He knew that the lives of hybrids often changed in an instant on an owner's whims. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked over the blond neko before him even more closely than before.

He realized with a start that whatever had happened to Hisashi since he'd left his breeder, that the hybrid's life had obviously not been kind to him.

"Well, if you can still draw now like you did back on that project, I'm glad you're joining our team here, Araki-chan. Besides, Yanase-kun has been needing a good assistant."

"Tell Yanase-kun he needs to up your kibble though, eh? You're a bit on the thin side."

Hisashi felt his heated cheeks blush further at Ijuuin's words. "Uh, yes, Sensei. I will. Thank you."

Ijuuin nodded and dropped his eyes back down to his papers again.

Hisashi was happy that the manga ka didn't seem interested in exploring the matter further. He moved back over to his chair, his heart still racing. He had no idea of what would have happened if Ijuuin had pressed the issue of how he'd ended up with Yuu.

_Even worse, what if he'd wanted to contact Renaka-san?_

Sinking down in his chair with a sigh of exhaustion, Hisashi glanced over at Ijuuin, who now seemed completely absorbed in his work. He thanked his feline ancestors that Ijuuin didn't seem to be a particularly curious creature.

However, what he wasn't aware of was that he and Ijuuin's exchange had not occurred in isolation.

Yuu had returned with their coffee halfway through the manga ka's questioning. Not wishing to disturb, he had stood outside the cracked door waiting and in the process, he'd heard their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT UP:<strong>

**Nostalgia, Trifecta**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'd love to hear from you, so let me know you're out there.**


	38. 38: Marimo I: Nostalgia, Erotica

**Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi**

**Chapter 38: Marimo I**

* * *

><p>Takano and Onodera had gotten a far later start for Marukawa Saturday morning than Takano had intended. As he sat on the train now, Takano's dark brow twitched and a silent sigh escaped him.<p>

His household was in shambles.

Nothing in his reunion with his long-lost Oda had gone the way that he'd hoped. He'd rejected Yokozawa for Onodera, losing his best friend in the process; only to find that, not only did his old/new neko not recognize him, but Onodera obviously despised him.

Sorata was clearly furious too.

After getting Ritsu settled and bandaged after Sorata's first attack; he had realized he needed to get something from his bedroom before they headed out. He'd opened his door expecting for Sorata to be sequestered under his bed and was shocked to find golden eyes greeting him the moment he'd entered. With a hiss and a growl, a black and white flash had darted out and made a beeline for Onodera, chasing the poor hybrid around the apartment before Sorata's teeth caught Ritsu again; this time on the ankle of his injured leg.

Takano rode silently, forehead furrowed, as he studied Ritsu standing uncomfortably before him. His new hybrid was doing his best not to look at him. Dropping his eyes down to the floor of the car, Takano released another long exhale.

Though it was Saturday, the train was packed with weekend workers and people out shopping. The crowd in the car jostled and Takano raised his head. His standing Onodera was suddenly pushed in between his splayed thighs.

Ritsu blushed furiously.

Despite his troubled feelings, a light grin pulled the corner of Takano's mouth seeing Ritsu's reaction. The smile slipped from him though, as another swell from the passengers pushing behind his neko brought a pained expression to Ritsu's face.

While Onodera had assured him that he was fine to stand, despite the injuries to his leg from falling and angry feline teeth, Takano could see he was clearly hurting.

The train pulled to a stop and the crowds surged out and others in. The seat next to Takano was suddenly vacated and without a second thought, he took Ritsu's loose-hanging, pink leash and pulled him down into it.

"Hey!"

This cry was issued in stereo by both a startled Ritsu and a very irate-looking human commuter. Ritsu tried to scramble up but Takano's hold on his lead wouldn't allow him to rise. Ritsu's pink tint burst into bright red. He dipped his head repeatedly, making apologies to the angry man in front of him.

The commuter, however, ignored Ritsu completely; his dark eyes focused instead on Takano, who responded with a cool stare.

"Problem?" Takano asked.

Nearby passengers began to try and shift in the crowded car wanting to avoid any conflict. A number of furry ears and tails dropped too, as hybrids traveling with their people shrunk into themselves, fearing for Ritsu.

"Takano-san!" Ritsu hissed; his brown ears pinned flat. "I have to get up!"

Amber eyes shifted over meet frantic green ones. "But you're hurt. You shouldn't be standing."

"You should listen to your neko!" The angry businessman growled. "Hybrids are legally required to defer to humans! He shouldn't be sitting in the human car at all really. It's a sad state, when the pet knows the laws better than its owner."

Takano frowned at this. He knew the law, but it seemed unfair when Onodera was injured. Noting the number of the other passengers silently nodding in agreement, finally Takano shrugged.

"Fine."

He released Ritsu's leash enough that he could stand. Ritsu scrambled up quickly, despite his injured leg, bowing as much as the crowded car permitted, mumbling apologies.

"Onodera, you take my seat."

Grabbing his mortified tail to keep it from lashing out, Ritsu stared wide-eyed at Takano.

"Takano-san, I can't take your seat. I'd just have to give it up to someone else. Didn't you just hear? It's illegal for a hybrid to sit in a human car."

"What about your leg? We have a ways to walk once we get to our station."

Beneath his embarrassment, Onodera felt a strange flutter in his chest at his new owner's concern.

"I'm fine, Takano-san. Really."

Ritsu's wince told Takano otherwise, as the businessman bumped into him while taking his vacated seat.

Onodera let out a surprised yelp as, once more, Takano reached out and pulled him down, this time by his thin wrists. Ritsu was mortified to suddenly find himself sitting on Takano's lap.

"What the hell, Takano-san!" Trying to wriggle out of strong arms, Ritsu's ears pinned back and his fluffed tail whipped about.

"What?" Takano's tone was both solemn and teasing. "You need to take care of that leg and, this way, you're not stealing a seat from a human. There's no law against you riding like this, is there?"

"No… But I'm sure we're breaking some law of decency, Takano-san!" Ritsu took Takano's arms and tried to push them off of him.

"Oi, Ritsu, hold still!" Takano growled. "Want people to think you're a bad pet?"

At these words, Ritsu deflated. His shoulders slumped, his ears drooped, and his wild tail stilled.

Takano could feel the heat of both anger and embarrassment rolling off Onodera in waves. While he knew it was low, using what was obviously a very sore point for his hybrid, Takano experienced a good deal of satisfaction too.

Having his long-lost love so close, literally back in his arms, Ritsu's lean legs atop him, the petite male's light weight on his lap, filled Takano with a selfish contentment. He knew he should feel guilty, seeing how Onodera was holding himself so stiffly, trying not to lean in, but he just couldn't. Not when he'd been longing for him for so long.

Despite the fact Onodera was opposed to him, Takano felt even more resolved to hold to his love.

The train rounded a corner and Ritsu's tense body was shifted against him. Takano used this chance to gather his pet closer. Ritsu thought about resisting, but after making two scenes already, he didn't dare disgrace himself or his new owner further. Not only that, but as soon as he was so close to Takano again, the scent of the man seemed to make him lightheaded. A different kind of heat flooded his body and Ritsu suddenly found himself thinking of how long it had been since such a sensation had gripped him…

_And who…_

His ears began to flutter in a manner, Ritsu was horrified to realize, usually only happened when he was in a heat state.

_What the hell?_

Takano noted the way his Onodera's ears were vibrating.

"Cute," he murmured, without thinking and ran a large hand through Ritsu's tousled brown hair. His long fingers scritched at the base of a fuzzy ear.

Onodera was shocked when he felt his eyes close at this touch and his head push automatically up into Takano's hand. A long-buried memory of a dark-haired boy in a handsome school uniform floated to the surface of his mind and Ritsu felt his heart clench.

Thankfully before he could be completely overwhelmed, the train shuddered to a halt, announcing their station.

Before the car had even come to a complete stop, Ritsu ducked out from under Takano's large hand, pushed stunned limbs off him, and staggered up. He ran his own hands through his mussed, brown hair, smoothing his ear fur. Takano didn't say anything about this flurried escape; he just sat there with a cool expression on his face.

Ritsu didn't say anything either, but his eyes flared with an emerald fire as he glared at Takano. However, he waited for Takano as he should, despite the fact he wanted nothing more than to dart into the crowd and be free of his troublesome owner.

Though his arms ached with Onodera's new absence, Takano leaned down unhurriedly and picked up his workbag from where is sat on the floor of the car between his feet. As he stood, the surging passengers rocked into his waiting hybrid, knocking Onodera forward. Stumbling on his injured leg, Ritsu fell. He would have ended up beneath the crowd and no doubt been trampled, had not strong arms reached out and caught him.

A blush surged on Ritsu's cheeks as he looked up:Takano's face was just inches from his.

Behind the thin-rimmed glasses, amber eyes glowed and something in their expression made Ritsu's hybrid heart start pounding. He was unaware of how long he stood gazing into his owner's honey-colored gaze until Takano's grip on him suddenly shifted.

"This is our stop, Onodera. We better get off the train before the doors close."

"Of course, Takano-san. Sorry for being so clumsy," Ritsu stammered. Dropping his eyes, he felt a new rush of color fill his cheeks and his ears started their heated vibrating again.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

He was immensely grateful when Takano responded to this with nothing more than a soft grunt of acknowledgement before taking his lead. Head down and mind swirling, Ritsu limped after him and out into the station.

* * *

><p>Late Saturday morning at the Marimo bookstore found the King of the Shoujo realm holding court with four giggly fangirls. The young ladies who had terrorized Hisashi earlier that week were now standing enraptured as Yukina was telling them about a manga series he favored.<p>

"Ah, Yukina-san that sounds just wonderful," Bunnypack sighed. She was actually really much more captivated by the narrator than the volume, however.

"Shall I take a copy to checkout for you then, Suzuki-san? And you other ladies too, perhaps? I know that I find it a special pleasure to have my own volumes, rather than share."

Just hearing the word "pleasure" roll off of Yukina's smooth, and imagined, skillful tongue, had Pigtails on the verge of a meltdown already.

"Ah… I would love to Yukina-san, but I haven't paid my phone bill yet this month."

Her spectacled colleague sighed in agreement.

"Ah, too bad." Yukina clucked his tongue and looked disappointed. "The story is _so_ romantic and I think the hero in this volume is one of the manga ka's best."

In the midst of his spiel of chagrin, his cinnamon gaze glanced up and Yukina caught the stunned brown eyes that had been stalking him for at least the last forty-five minutes from the depths of the racks. A secret smile graced his handsome face.

From back in the aisles Kisa blushed furiously and ducked behind the magazine he'd been using as a blind.

_Damn it!_

The tip of his lean black tail twitched with discomfort.

Kisa had really had had no intention of ever seeing Yukina again when he bolted through the apartment door and out into the world earlier that morning. But destiny had interceded in his plan in the form of an ice patch.

* * *

><p>No sooner had he dashed out onto the walk, than his slippered feet went out from underneath him and he fell flat on his ass… or more accurately his tail.<p>

Laying there on the frozen pavement of the walkway, Kisa realized that his fall seemed to have knocked some sense into him.

First, he realized that he was in no way really prepared to go fully feral again; he was hardly even dressed for the cold.

Given his past experience, Kisa knew he could probably get picked up within minutes once he was down on the streets. However, adding to his growing list of uncomfortable understandings that day, the fuck feral felt, for perhaps the first time, that the lost kitten ploy, like himself, had grown old.

Turning his troubled head and looking at Yukina's slowly closing apartment door, the second thing that Kisa realized was, that even after Yukina had obviously at least glanced at all the recommendations in the fuck feral pamphlet, that the bookstore clerk had left him free, without even a locked door to keep him from running away.

_Why?_

As soon as his teeth started chattering, Kisa realized there was a more comfortable place to work out the strange mental equation he now found himself part of. With this, he pushed himself up off the walk and dove back into Yukina's apartment before he found himself locked out.

Lying on the floor of the entry, Kisa realized was far preferable to the pavement, though his tail rattled at him now for having almost broken it twice. Head still spinning between his black silky ears, he formulated, what to him, seemed a much more reasonable plan.

_I'll just stay here with Yukina for a bit longer. At least until I have a chance to get things arranged for a more comfortable exit. I mean, if Yukina really doesn't mind having me around._

Kisa stared at Yukina's closed apartment door. Besides, his new owner was posing to be quite a mystery.

* * *

><p>So, as before, it was a combination of curiosity and pragmatism that Kisa convinced himself was his reason for not bolting. And he was using this same justification, though leaning more to the curiosity side of the scale, as to why he'd shown up at Marimo Books more than two hours early for his lunch "date" with Yukina.<p>

After lingering outside the store until he was half frozen, Kisa had been prowling around, hiding in the aisles of the hybrid-friendly bookstore, spying on Yukina and becoming ever more unnerved by the man's never-ending and seemingly authentic sparkle supply. He had thought he'd been quite clever in his stalking too, it was a specialty of ferals, after all, until Yukina had just now caught his gaze.

Across the way, Yukina turned his eyes back to his customers. It had been hard enough to give them his usual attention before, but now, having called Kisa out on his stalking, the young bookseller was even more anxious to go talk to him.

Spectacle fangirl caught Yukina dart a second quick glance over to the aisles. She too saw Kisa.

"Ah, Yukina-san isn't that your new neko?"

Yukina's handsome brows went up at this. Seeing his surprise, Spectacles stammered, "Oh, we go over to Sato-san's often to see the hybrids. Kiku-san told us yesterday that you had adopted the Kisa they'd been holding."

Yukina nodded without offering any comment.

Hello Kitty girl had remained quiet up until this point, too in awe of Yukina's masculine beauty to speak. She too looked over at the blushing Kisa, who, seeing he'd been spotted by some of Yukina's customer's now also, ducked back further into the racks.

"Please excuse me, Yukina-san. But I'd read that the Kisa was rather troubled. Forgive me for being impolite, but may I ask why you adopted him?"

Kisa had pulled back far enough he was no longer visible but his keen neko ears had picked up the conversation. Despite how his cheeks heated at the mention of his troubled past, his black ears strained forward, listening for how Yukina would reply.

It bothered Yukina to be asked such personal questions, though he was used to people seeming to often take an inordinate interest in his life. Still, he knew that being short with the girls would be bad for business and besides, he wanted them to know that the Kisa was much more than the red letters posted on the information card outside his kennel at the pet shop proclaimed.

"Though I have not known him very long, Kisa-san seems very resolved in many ways. So I wouldn't call him troubled."

Four pairs of eyes widened at the confidence with which the bookseller offered these words.

"And Kisa-san likes manga. He was quite an amazing shoujo editor and will be again soon. Here, why don't I take you to some of his titles, you can see for yourself. I own every volume he worked on, almost."

With this he ushered the stunned quartet off to another part of his department.

Once he was sure that Yukina and his entourage had moved on, Kisa slipped back to the end of the rack and peered out.

He wasn't sure if Yukina had offered the words in truth or if he was just being a good businessman, but the bookseller's statements had rocked him. Kisa wondered if he was as handsome as Yukina, if he might not be able to make declarations like that with such confidence.

While he had liked editing, he still thought he was only a passable editor. And now that he had a pound record, as much as he would like to maybe get back into the editing field, he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Moving back into the space of the store, Kisa began wandering the opposite direction from where Yukina and his groupies had headed. The black neko stopped with a start when he came upon the display that he'd watched Yukina working on from his previous location in Sato's front window.

There before him, depending on one's taste, was either an abomination or a glory in glitter.

The display shone with pink and silver sparkles, the calligraphy proclaimed the title boldly. Worked into the platform was some cleverly rigged machination that caused winged bunnies to dance around a copy of the volume. Kisa's brown eyes bulged and his tail stiffened when he realized the title in the midst of all this artful hubbub was the last series he'd worked on.

He was so stunned he wasn't paying any attention to the two males who'd just walked up behind him.

* * *

><p>"Ah, and why are we here, please, Takano-san?" Even though Ritsu saw the hybrid-friendly sign at the entrance, his experience on the train had unnerved him more than he'd let on.<p>

"Listen and you might learn something, Onodera." Takano reached over and picked up a manga magazine from a nearby rack. "I usually stop here every Saturday on my way to work, since that's the most common release day for new editions."

"A good editor knows not just what's going on in his department but what his competitors are doing too." Takano nodded to a display that a young black kit-teen was standing in front of.

"For example, look at that display and how that company's books are being showcased. I'll need to talk to sales when we get to Marukawa and have them send someone out to talk to the manager here. Find out why our own books aren't being so well promoted."

Takano frowned at this thought: Yokozawa had been the best at these kinds of negotiations. He felt a hollowness in his chest once again.

Ritsu saw the frown and thought this was directed at him. His own brow creased: having been in publishing himself, he knew more than a bit about promotion.

_Stupid Takano-san thinks I'm a fool._ This thought made Ritsu just all that much more determined to show the man what he could do.

Ritsu glanced over at the display that Takano had indicated and his ears folded back. He blinked a few times: all the sparkles made his eyes ache.

"It's a bit garish don't you think, Takano-san?"

"This is shoujo, Onodera, not the world of high literature." Takano shook his head. "You have a hell of a lot to learn if you're going to be an editor."

The dark kitten, who'd been staring intently at the display, turned and looked at Takano with wide eyes.

Takano glanced at the neko youth and frowned: the hybrid looked somehow familiar. He turned his amber gaze back to Onodera and thrust the magazine he'd been holding into his new assistant editor's hands.

"Here, Onodera. I'm going to go talk to the department manager about this display. You stay here while I'm gone and figure out what's wrong with this layout." He had the magazine open to the premiere story's page.

"I want you to tell me what you think when I get back. And you better still be here."

Onodera looked down at the page and back up at Takano. His cheeks were bright pink; his ears flat. "How many times have I told you, Takano-san?… I'm not going to run away!"

Takano stared hard at his Onodera and grunted lightly, not looking convinced. "I'll be back in five minutes."

With that he headed off towards the registers.

Ritsu shook his head in frustration and his tail gave an irritated swish.

"Asshole…" Ritsu mumbled under his breath. He limped over to an empty chair near the glittering display and sat down. "How in the hell am I supposed to know what's wrong with this layout?"

Getting reprimanded by his new owner and superior, made his brown ears flatten further.

"Things not going so well with your new owner?"

Ritsu looked up in surprise and realized it was the little ebony kitten near the winged bunny promo who'd spoken.

"How'd you know that?" His tail took on a questioning crook.

"Well, that's a hell of a limp for one," the little cat answered. "Your new master must have wanted to make sure he laid the pipe right, eh?"

Ritsu turned red at the kitten's coarse tease but ignored it. "No, I mean how did you know that Takano-san was my new… er… owner?"

Kisa stepped over to Ritsu and bowed. "Kisa Shouta."

"I'd give you a card if I had one these days."

Ritsu's brow furrowed at the notion that a kit-teen so young would have a card to offer in the first place. He thought about rising but felt he'd rather not encourage the young hybrid's impudence, so he nodded instead.

"Onodera Ritsu," he offered back solemnly.

"I was over at Sato-san's pet shop yesterday. I just got adopted myself." Kisa rubbed the back of his neck and his ears flickered at this admission. "I saw you come in and go out with Takano-san."

"Nice leash he picked out for you, by the way."

Blushing deeply Ristu tucked his pink lead into his coat. He was about to snap at this cheeky kitten, but the way the Kisa said the editor's name gave Ritsu pause. "You know Takano-san?"

Kisa nodded. "He used to come into Sato's from time to time looking for some neko he lost a long time back, since Sato did reclaim and feral adoptions. But I knew him before that too."

"You did?" Dark ears perked forward.

"Well not fursonally, but he has a hell of a reputation in the world of manga publication."

At this, Ritsu looked at the young neko before him, really paying attention for the first time. "How do you know about manga?"

Kisa cocked a mischievous brow at the Onodera. "Well, other than the fact I've been reading them for about the last twenty-three years, I used to work in manga… Editing."

Ritsu blanched at this information. "You're twenty-three?" Seriously, the neko before him didn't look like he was even in high school yet.

Kisa snorted and winked, his black ears flickered. He put on his best "cute kitten" grin. "Try thirty, Ri-chan."

"What?"

Kisa couldn't tell if the brunet neko's reaction was to his admitted age or to his freshness at nicknaming him so quickly. Either way, it didn't really matter. The Onodera hybrid was cute and obviously easily flustered and both of these triggered his base feral flirtatiousness.

"You don't believe me? I'll tell you what, Ri-chan. I can offer you exactly what Takano-san is looking for in that layout."

Ritsu's brown ears perked up. Despite the Kisa's forwardness, the black neko seemed in earnest.

"You know, if you're going into manga editing, you really couldn't get a better instructor." Kisa's brown eyes glanced the direction Takano had gone. "I know Takano-san's a hard-ass, he has that reputation, but he's had to be.

"Oh?" Green eyes looked at Kisa curiously.

"Yeah, when he took over the shoujo section at Marukawa three years ago, it was the worst in the industry. Everyone thought it was a lost cause and that it would be closed within months after he became directing editor. Now it's the best."

Kisa pulled the magazine out of Ritsu's stunned hands and looked down studying it.

While he watched Kisa analyzing the layout, Ritsu's mind was racing.

_Wow, so Takano-san must have been very diligent to have affected such success. _

Ritsu felt something small inside him shift in his attitude towards Takano, as admiration for the man and what he'd accomplished suddenly sparked in his heart.

Kisa looked up from the manga magazine and read Ritsu's expression just as easily. He smiled.

"Okay, Ri-chan, let's start _Manga Layout 101_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. This chapter could have gone on forever, I have so much neko on the brain right now.<strong>

**Look for another chapter before too long.**


	39. 39: Tutor: Egoist

**Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi**

**Chapter Thirty-nine: Tutor**

* * *

><p>Hiroki studied the huge inu hybrid standing in front of him as he sat on the train. As usual, Nowaki was conscientiously holding his long bushy tail, meanwhile his eager blue eyes traveled around the crowded car taking in everything.<p>

Even though he had purposely chosen the hybrid car to travel in, so that he and Nowaki could both sit if there were seats, Hiroki found himself in an awkward situation.

As the train had become more crowded, Nowaki offered his seat to an elderly usagi hybrid whose long ears were dropping with fatigue from doing her owners' weekend shopping. Hiroki had followed suit offering his seat to several other obviously weary or encumbered hybrids, but none of them would take it. Each had very politely declined the offer from the car's only human passenger.

This deference made Hiroki uneasy. Never in his life had he been so aware of the hierarchy of beings in his society and its inequity. He felt this even more so, however, as, though it had only been just a few days since he'd made his rash decision at Sato's shop, he was finding himself uncomfortably and increasingly attached to his new "roommate." He had never known anyone who had such a joyful spirit, despite the harsh reality of his life. And, even if it wasn't entirely infectious, Nowaki's positive outlook was certainly making his world glow brighter.

A blush filled Hiroki's cheeks suddenly as he recalled being awakened that morning by Nowaki happily snuffling into his ear. While he'd yelled a bit at the big dork, he had to admit he liked that rousing far better than any alarm clock he'd ever had.

_Never had an alarm-clock try and wake me up twenty-two times either… Not one that I didn't throw against the wall, anyways._

Hiroki's blush deepened when he realized that Nowaki's startlingly blue eyes had come to rest upon him, catching him staring. Nowaki didn't say anything, but he cocked his head slightly to the side and his ears quirked in question.

The expression was adorable.

There was no way in hell however that Hiroki would ever say this, so instead, despite his blush, he frowned, and pulled a concerned expression.

"Are you nervous at all, Nowaki?"

That morning, before heading out to the University, he had called Dr. Ochi's hybrid clinic and scheduled Nowaki for a wellness check. Sato-san always recommended one for all her wards, both to make sure that no medical conditions had developed during their time in her shop and to set a new owner's mind at ease.

Hiroki had been pleased to find the clinic offered weekend hours and that they could see Nowaki that day. Nowaki hadn't started his jobs yet, so he had returned to the apartment and retrieved him after his early seminar class.

A wonderful toothy grin formed on Nowaki's handsome face. "Oh, no, Hiro-san. I don't mind the vet and besides, I have always been remarkably healthy."

Hiroki wasn't surprised by Nowaki's heartiness, but he was at the hybrid's enthusiasm. He himself hated doctors and would only go when coerced.

Within his hands, Nowaki's big tail was hard-pressed not to wag. "And besides, I'm kind of excited to go to a real vet's. Before, at the pound, there was always an in-house hybrid doctor.

"Sometimes she would let me help out in the infirmary."

Hiroki wasn't surprised at this new information either. With the few disclosures Nowaki had made thus far about his pound past, it seemed that the big inu was always in service to others. He rose as the train pulled to a stop.

Hiroki grimaced when the hybrids in the car squeezed together, making a path so that he move through them. Not a single one ventured to step off the train before him. He made his way through, his face a furious red, as Nowaki stepped along behind him.

The hybrids waiting to enter the car had paused too when no other pet had stepped out. They drew back when Hiroki emerged and made a way for him on the crowded platform.

Never had Hiroki been so grateful for the swarms of milling people and pets beyond the hybrid car that finally swallowed he and Nowaki. Trying to shift away from all the uncomfortable feelings stirring him, he was about to ask Nowaki more about his enthusiasm for the vet. However, he was suddenly interrupted by one of the station's uniformed security.

"Oi, you there! Inu!"

Hiroki saw Nowaki halt, as had half a dozen other canine hybrids, until they were assured it was not them being addressed.

The officer strode briskly over. "I don't see any service dog markers on you!"

Nowaki hung his head and his black ears dropped. His tail curled humbly under as he bowed. "No, sir. I'm not certified."

Hiroki stepped quickly to Nowaki's side and bowed. "Is there a problem, Officer?"

"He belong to you?" The security guard scowled at Hiroki after casting a nod in Nowaki's direction.

The way this was phrased caused Hiroki to wince. He answered carefully, "I am the one currently holding his papers, yes."

Pulling a pad from a pocket in his uniform the guard began scribbling out a ticket. "I am giving you a citation for allowing an uncertified inu-hybrid off-leash in the station."

Hiroki looked to Nowaki who was standing, silently, eyes cast submissively down. He reached over and pulled out the leash affixed to Nowaki's collar from inside his roommate's new coat.

"But look, he's wearing a leash!"

The guard raised his eyes from his ticket. "Are you being smart with me?"

Hiroki's eyes widened. "No, officer of course not, but if you're citing me for not having him leashed, he clearly is."

Nowaki cleared his throat and both human males looked over at him.

"Did you just growl at me, Boy?" The officer pointed his pen threateningly at Nowaki.

"Please, sir, I was just clearing my throat." Nowaki's blue-eyes were larger than usual. "May I just say that Hiro-san is my first owner, and I am his first pet. He just got me."

This quiet statement and the underlying plea in Nowaki's soft tones seemed to take the security guard aback.

"Seriously?" He cast a suspicious eye at Hiroki. Hiroki's face remained solemn as he nodded.

"How old are you, Kid?"

It always infuriated Hiroki when people underestimated his age, so he was hard pressed to keep a civil tongue in his head. Fortunately in the amount of time it took for him to rein himself in, the officer had grown tired of waiting.

"Look, Son, you need to brush up on hybrid regulations if you're going to own one. It irks me when parents don't educate their kids as they should before going off and get them their first pet."

Hiroki realized that this was one case where appearing younger might actually work to his advantage. Just then he saw Nowaki look like he might begin speaking, and he had a good notion of what his overly honest roommate might say.

He cast a furious glare at Nowaki just in time, though he felt a pang seeing his companion's dark ears twitch back at the silent reprimand.

The officer reached out and took the end of Nowaki's loose leash and held it out to Hiroki. Hiroki took it with a frown.

"You don't like the leash you can always hold his hand," the security guard snorted. "That's another acceptable form of restraint. Although, between the two of you, it would look funny as hell." The guard broke out into a chuckling fit.

Hiroki's frown deepened. However, although he found the guard's coarse manner extremely offensive, this was not the cause of his unhappy expression. He shifted his gaze from the officer over to Nowaki. A shaggy black head suddenly dipped down quite low.

He hadn't wished to hold Nowaki's leash and had directed his new inu hybrid to tuck it inside his jacket, because he really hadn't wanted to see it either. When they left the apartment they had traveled together amicably, but once they'd reached the station Nowaki had stayed pressed quite close beside him. Hiroki had snapped and fussed at him several times too, for continually trying to take his hand.

Now he knew why.

His attention was pulled back to the security guard who had now composed himself and had started talking again.

"Look, Son, I'm not going to cite you this time, but just be aware that if you don't keep him _properly _leashed within designated city spaces, you'll be fined five thousand yen, every time you get caught with him off leash.

"And if he gets caught on his own, uncertified, we'll haul him to the pound immediately and then it's two days for him and ten thousand yen for you."

Dark eyes widened at the penalties. It struck him terribly unfair as well that Nowaki, on his own, would simply be locked away. Rather than articulate this, Hiroki bowed and thanked the guard for his understanding.

The security officer puffed up importantly at this deference before dashing off after a couple young kids (goat hybrids) who sped past him on skateboards down the terminal.

As soon as the guard left, Hiroki dropped Nowaki's leash again. Feeling this, Nowaki's head lifted, his blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Hiro-san…"

Hiroki cut him off before Nowaki could say anything more. "I thought just having the leash on you should have been enough. Why didn't you just tell me, Dumbass? You knew the rules, right?"

Nowaki's sad eyes pulled at Hiroki's heartstrings. He could see the hybrid's tail tapping apprehensively.

"But, Hiro-san, you're the person. It's not my place to tell you how to conduct yourself."

Hiroki felt his cheeks burn at this reasoning. "Well, it is now! I swear, Nowaki... Anything else like this and I want you to speak directly! Don't go puppy-footing around about such important things. Got it?"

Nowaki's brow lifted in surprise at these words. They rose even further when Hiroki took his hand and began pulling him out of the station.

"Now tell me what in the hell do we have to do to get you certified as a service inu too, Nowaki. Because there's no way I am going to have time to walk you from one of your new jobs to the other, just so you'll be legal."

At these words Nowaki's bushy tail sprang back up and his ears regained their perk.

It looked like he was going to get to have Hiro-san as a tutor after all now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is terrible of me, but arriving at the end of this chapter I had a terrible vision of that Gary Larson's "Farside" cartoon where one dog has his head poked out the window of a car parked in the driveway and is excitedly telling two other dog pals on the lawn that he's: "Going to the vet's to get 'tutored'." <strong>

**Thank god Hiroki would never do that to his sweet Inu seme. **

**Short chapter today, I know, but this weekend I have also posted two collaborative pieces with Panda under Cerberus Revised in "EgoistPanda-monium" and a new Romantica chapter under Daniel Lazerus "The Price of Pleasure"... Check em out if you're inclined.  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for more hybrid goodness over the Holidays my dear animal lovers.**

**Cheers!**


	40. 40: Marimo II, Nostalgia, Erotica

**Sekai ichi "Cat"sukoi**

**Chapter 40: Marimo II**

* * *

><p>Yukina had just finished ringing up the four avid fangirls and was waving them off with their sighing goodbyes when Takano approached the counter.<p>

The young bookseller knew Takano by sight, since he arrived every Saturday at noon to check out the newest Shoujo. Through the brief conversations they'd had, Yukina was also aware that Takano was the managing editor of Marukawa's Emerald division.

While he was surprised to see Takano in the store before his usual time, Yukina took this, and the fact that Kisa had also arrived early, as a sign that the plan he'd formulated was correct and he should press forward.

Takano had decided to stop off at Marimo because he was already running so late after all the morning's feline dramatics; he figured that he and Ritsu would have to work through lunch. And, even though his weekly pilgrimage to Marimo might seem like something skippable to many, he wasn't about to miss anything he thought helped give him an edge in the business.

"Takano-san," Yukina greeted dipping slightly.

Takano bowed in return. Wasting no time on pleasantries he asked,"Yukina-kun, is the manager in?"

This brusqueness did not tarnish Yukina's sparkle in the least.

"Ah, sorry Takano-san but he's out at the moment. Can I be of assistance?"

A frown graced Takano's handsome face. "No, I don't think so."

"Takano-san," Yukina's tone was almost playful. "How do you know I can't help you?"

Even Takano was not entirely immune to Yukina's charms. After a moment of contemplation he sighed and shrugged. Yukina stepped out from behind the counter and as soon as he did, Takano began moving in the direction of the display.

While he could have easily discussed the winged-bunny spectacle at the counter, truthfully he was already feeling nervous about leaving Ritsu unattended, not trusting his hybrid, wounded as he was, not to bolt.

"I wanted to talk to someone about the promotion set up over here."

Yukina's brow rose as they neared his most recent creation. "Ah, do you like it Takano-san?"

"It's definitely eye-catching. But I'd like it a lot more if it was for one of Marukawa's manga."

"But if I recall,Takano-san, you yourself said you thought that Nakamura-sensei was quite talented."

Takano cast a sharp eye at Yukina. He had mentioned that in passing, sometime ago. He was surprised that clerk remembered, however.

_Maybe there's more to this guy than just a pretty face._

"Yes, well she's alright, can't draw hands for the life of her: they all look like spiders. And her stories move too slowly for my taste... Takes forever for her star crossed-lovers to ever unite.

"Still, her stories do have…"

"A certain sensitivity?" Yukina interjected.

Takano's brow furrowed. "Yes, I suppose that's how I'd say it." The editor's crease deepened as he scanned the area around the display looking for his neko. A slight tic twitched his brow when he noticed Ritsu deeply engaged in a conversation with the little teen neko who had been standing in front of the mountain of glitter earlier.

_I told him to study that layout, not chatter with kittens._

"Perhaps, that quality is enhanced in Nakamura-sensei's stories by good editing?"

Yukina offered this as his cinnamon gaze followed Takano's over to where Kisa was talking to another young neko. Even if he wasn't entirely conscious of it, Yukina's brow twitched a bit itself at his lovely Kisa, interacting so cutely with the other little male.

"Well the artist and story is first, but, yes. A good editor is the jeweler that shapes the stone."

"That's very well said, Takano-san."

Amber eyes darted back to the bookseller to see if Yukina was being sly: Takano wasn't one who cared for false praise, but he saw right away that Yukina was in earnest.

"Yes, well, Ida-san is Nakamura-sensei's main editor, but he's inconsistent. I have read other things he's worked on and they're not nearly as honed."

"Oh?" Yukina affected a look of surprise and waited for Takano to elaborate.

"The assistant editor, though, that Kisa-san… I have never been disappointed in any manga he's worked on."

Yukina beamed at these words. This was more than he could have ever hoped for. He was sure now that it had been ordained by fate that he and Kisa-san were meant to be together.

"I know what you're saying Takano-san. I read every shoujo that comes in, and Kisa-san is my favorite editor by far. In fact, that was why I made this display. If Kisa-san worked for Emerald, I would promote his books every month!"

Takano sighed. "I _wish _I had Kisa-san on my team. We're so short-handed of late that I had to get myself a complete newbie neko assistant." Takano corrected himself then, adding. "Well he did work in editing previously, but it was literature. So, he has a hell of a lot to learn. I'll introduce you to him."

It surprised Takano that he was being so candid with Yukina, but then he was always surprised by how the clerk somehow drew him in. He supposed this was due to the fact they both shared a passion for shoujo, albeit for different reasons. However, it was also unconsciously in part, simply due to Yukina's magnetism.

"Ah, Takano-san, I'm so pleased." Yukina smiled and the space around him suddenly glowed brighter with his beaming.

"Eh?" Takano tipped his head in question and peered over his glasses at the sparkling young seme.

"Well, it seems that I may actually be able to help you after all." Yukina started moving towards the two conversing hybrids.

Curious despite himself, Takano followed. He was stunned when Yukina led him over to where his own Onodera was sitting.

Kisa had been completely engaged in talking with "Ri-chan." The feral editor hadn't fully realized how much he'd missed his craft during his incarceration until he began going over the layout with Ritsu. Then he got so absorbed that he almost completely forgot about flirting. Kisa was amazed how once he pointed a few things out the way that Ritsu caught on and was able to build on his comments. The kid, Onodera, was sharp. His aesthetic eye was unschooled, but his sensibilities showed promise.

The ebony neko felt Yukina's approach before he even saw him. Kisa raised his head and his black ears shivered with unexpected emotion. Seeing that Yukina was with another human, he stood up from the arm of Onodera's chair where he had been perched as he talked with Ritsu.

Ritsu stood too, though rather stiffly, seeing Takano returning with a beautiful, tall young man beside him.

Takano started before Yukina could sat anything, "this is my new assistant editor, the Onodera, Ritsu. He doesn't have any cards yet to offer."

It pleased Yukina immensely to know that Takano was not adverse to employing nekos. He and Ritsu exchanged greetings.

"Takano-san," Yukina could simply not stop smiling, "Now, I'd like to introduce you to Kisa-san, the editor you and I were just discussing."

Takano stared at the black-eared hybrid standing next to his own, the kitten looked vaguely familiar.

Kisa, of course, knew who Takano was and was hard pressed not to quail under the Emerald editor's sharp gaze. He bowed humbly.

A surprised snort escaped Takano. "This is no time for jokes, Yukina-kun!"

Yukina's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Takano-san?"

"If you were going to pull my leg, you should have at least picked a believable candidate!"

Both Kisa and Yukina stared at Takano in shock. Ritsu blushed deep red, already knowing about Kisa. However, he remained silent.

_It will serve Takano-san right to embarrass himself, behaving so rudely._

"Erm… I'm not sure what you mean, Takano-san." Yukina tipped his head slightly in confusion.

A proliferation of dark locks tumbled after; giving his usually sensually mussed coif and even sexier edge that made Kisa's cock twitch. Kisa was shocked out of his erotic reverie by Takano's gruff voice.

"Tell me, Neko-chan… What's your benefit for playing along with this farce? How old are you anyway? Fourteen? Shouldn't you be with your breeder?"

A hot blush filled Kisa's cheeks and his brown eyes grew wide. He felt his fragile pride well up within him and yet, his uke nature wouldn't allow him to challenge a human with such strong seme energy. Instead, his survival instincts kicked in and he shifted from the cute kitten antics he'd adopted with Ritsu and moved into a wide-eyed meekness that seemed to generally work well with Takano's type.

"Please excuse me, Takano-san, b-but I _am_ the Kisa, Shouta, who assisted Ida-san on Nakamura-sensei's series. I started in volume five. Before that, I worked on Shirizu-sensei's series, _Yakuza Love,_ and before that, on Kousaka-sensei's, _Heart Full of Dollars_.

"Yukina-san j-just adopted me… He can show you my papers."

Takano started at this information. He was familiar with Kisa-san's career, but still not quite convinced. His keen eyes studied the uncomfortable ebony neko before him.

While almost fearless in fucking, work was another matter entirely for Kisa and he was fighting hard not to let his ears go completely flat under the editor's stern gaze. He held his lean tail in his hands to keep it from curling around between his legs.

"Why are you wearing a temporary collar then?"

Kisa's blush deepened at Takano's question. He reached his hand into the pocket of the coat Yukina had left for him, and pulled out the collar his new seme had given him that morning.

He offered it to Takano with two hands. Takano took it without saying a word.

Turning it over between his fingers, he studied it carefully. Yukina's name and number were on the tag, as was the name "Kisa Shouta" and the hybrid's ID number. Glancing up from the license, Takano caught Ritsu looking at the slim, braided collar with barely disguised envy.

Takano handed it back to Kisa silently, not bothering to ask why he didn't have it on. He looked over at Yukina and bowed then he dipped to Kisa as well. "It seems I owe you and Kisa-kun an apology."

Kisa's ears fluttered with embarrassment. "Ah, Takano-san, people often mis-guess my age. N-no harm done."

Takano nodded in relief, pleased the editor was so forgiving."So, are you going to let your new hybrid work, Yukina-kun?"

Yukina was hard pressed to rein in his smile. "Well, as I see it, my reading will suffer if Kisa-san isn't making manga, Takano-san."

"You have his resume, Yukina-kun?"

Takano didn't know how it had happened, especially since he hadn't come in at his usual hour, but the editor had a sinking suspicion that somehow the young bookseller had planned this whole thing.

"I do still happen to have Kisa-san's papers in my bag, Takano-san." Yukina was suddenly radiating a whole new level of sparkle. "Let me go get it for you."

Takano nodded his assent. He looked between Kisa and Ritsu once Yukina had departed. "So, I am guessing you two were discussing manga then?"

Kisa's felt a knot tie in his stomach, not too dissimilar to how he used to feel around the big Yokozawa hybrid. Of course, he had seen Yokozawa and Takano interact when Takano had visited the pet shop: the two big males bickering. Takano had never paid him much attention, which hadn't bothered Kisa at all then.

In fact, he taken to his usual manner of hiding when Takano had come to visit: in their gruff, direct energy, Takano and Yokozawa really hadn't been all that different from each other.

While Kisa's expression was just shy of fearful, Ritsu's was clearly annoyed. "Of course, Takano-san! Kisa-san was giving me some pointers on layout arrangement."

This information brought a new tic to Takano's brow.

_So Ritsu knew Kisa was an editor and didn't pipe up about it._

Takano made a mental not to extract some penance from his Onodera for allowing him to lose so much face with his earlier accusations.

_In the meantime however…_

"So then, Onodera, tell me what all you learned."

While Ritsu started haltingly at first, as he talked, he gradually became less uneasy and his brown ears lost their nervous flicker. Takano listened and was surprised and, though he didn't show it, actually quite pleased by all that Ritsu had picked up in the brief amount of time he'd spent with Kisa.

_As long as he retains it._

"So, Kisa-kun, you told Ritsu all that?"

Nervous brown eyes glanced up at Takano and a pair of black ears wavered. Kisa had been startled by the question. His mind had been racing with the possibility that he might actually get to work in shoujo again.

While the prospect thrilled him, Kisa also worried that this would obligate him to Yukina.

"Er… No, Takano-san," Kisa answered honestly. His tail twitched uncomfortably in his hands. "I only mentioned the first three things Onodera-san said. He came up with the rest himself."

Kisa looked at the blushing neko next to him. He could sense the tension between Ritsu and Takano. Drawing a deep breath and mustering his courage, he sputtered. "Onodera-san has a good eye it seems."

"Is that so?"

Beneath Takano's amber gaze the two hybrids blushed and their ears slightly wilted.

Before he could say anything else however, Yukina's bright voice called out.

"Takano-san!"

Takano turned and went to meet Yukina, leaving the two nervous nekos standing in silence. He took Kisa's papers from Yukina, adjusted his glasses, and he began going over Kisa's information.

While Yukina had taken pains to remove the first few pages that boldly proclaimed "Fuck Feral," he had not been able to pull a few important others that were stamped "Flight Risk." This was of course the first thing Takano noticed.

He frowned and glanced up at Yukina.

"You are aware of how your new neko is classified, Yukina-kun?"

"Yes, Takano-san."

Takano peered over his glasses at the handsome bookseller. "And yet you're potentially willing to let him go to work where you won't be able to supervise him? I mean, please excuse my bluntness, but you haven't even got him properly collared yet. Aren't you worried?"

For a moment, Yukina's normally charming expression became far more serious.

"Takano-san… While Kisa-san's fursonal life might have been less than perfect in the past, if you look at his employment records, you'll see that they're impeccable. Kisa-san has always done his job well. You said so yourself about the quality of his work."

"As for the collar… Maybe I am foolish, but I think I prefer to wait for Kisa-san to ask me to fasten it on him. Or better yet, for him to don it himself. That's the only way that I'll ever know for certain that Kisa-san wants to belong to me."

Takano's brow furrowed at Yukina's words. He glanced down again at Kisa's resume and saw that it indeed was significant. Flipping through the hybrid's employment records proved to affirm Yukina's assertion.

Amber eyes shifted again and Takano looked over at Kisa and Ritsu. Now that he and Yukina were gone, Kisa had gone back to his teasing. Ritsu was flushed and flustered; his brown ears flickering wildly at whatever Kisa had just said.

_Damn Ritsu for being so cute when he's agitated._

Yukina's voice broke into Takano's thoughts.

"I don't know much about Kisa-san's life Takano-san. Not yet, anyway. But I imagine that somewhere back it went down a path that he'd not planned for it to take. I know you might have your reservations about him, Takano-san… but, it would mean so much for Kisa-san to start over and have another chance."

At these words Takano's head started up. The last words Yukina had uttered, in particular, sent a pang of empathy into his broad chest. He found his eyes drawn inexorably back to his old "Oda."

_A second chance…_

"You'd have to come down to HR at Marukawa and sign the work release papers, Yukina-san. I could make some recommendations to them about his salary, based on his experience. But he'd have to prove himself again and you would have to approve the rate since legally his pay will belong to you. "

Yukina's eyes widened at these words, but not nearly as much as his grin.

"I can take care of the paperwork as soon as I get off, Takano-san. When would you like Kisa-san to start?"

Takano handed the Kisa's papers back to Yukina. "No time like the present. I can take him with me now, if you don't mind."

The editor found himself squinting at Yukina's sudden radiance.

"I'll take that as a _yes_?"

Yukina offered Takano a formal bow. "If Kisa-san is willing, yes. Thank you so much, Takano-san. You won't be disappointed."

Takano nodded. "We'll see…"

It was a risk, but he hadn't gotten Emerald where it was in the world of shoujo now by playing it safe. He moved back over to the two nekos, Yukina beaming along behind him.

"Hopefully next month too I'll find one of our texts in your Shoujo shrine, Yukina-san."

Yukina offered Takano a confident nod.

"Onodera, Kisa-kun come on you two… We don't have all day to hang around reading funny books. There's work to be done!" Takano smirked knowingly at Kisa "That is, Kisa-kun, if you'd like to come work for Emerald."

Two pairs of large eyes suddenly grew larger at these words. Ritsu glanced at Kisa, just before Takano's large hand caught his pink lead. Kisa's dark eyes darted over to Yukina, his new seme's smiling face held the answer to his unasked question.

"Yes, thank you Takano-san," Kisa blushed and bowed, stunned by this sudden shift in events and immensely grateful that he had fought his instinct that morning to flee from Yukina's apartment and his ownership. "I will work hard for you and your department."

Takano nodded. "I expect so." He began to move out of the store, Ritsu limping along behind him.

"Work hard, Kisa-san!" Yukina called as a shell-shocked Kisa turned to follow Takano and Ritsu out of Marimo.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for your reviews. They really keep me writing. <strong>

**So glad so many of you enjoyed the egoist chapter. Hope this one pleases as well. Next chapter will be fun, with Nostalgia, Artistica, Trifecta, Kisa and Hatori all showing up at Marukawa.**

**Keep your kitten eyes on the look out for the next update.**


	41. 41: Marukawa II: Artistica, Trifecta,

**Sekai ichi Catsukoi**

**Chapter Forty-One: Marukawa II**

* * *

><p>Standing outside Ijuuin's production studio, Yuu's mind was racing. He thought about the previous night, and of Hisashi's response to the piece of Renaka-san's he had on display in his apartment.<p>

A dozen questions clamored within the young seme's head begging for answer about Hisashi's relationship with his former breeder. Atsushi's too, and what had happened between the trio.

_I have some research to do._

Yuu cleared his throat loudly enough to be heard and affected a careless demeanor before entering. He glanced over to where Hisashi was sitting and a concerned frown formed on his face: the neko's posture was hunched, Hisashi fairly shrunk into himself

Blond ears were curled dispiritedly under, Hisashi's cool blue eyes were focused intently on his hands in his lap. Yuu noted that his foster's bony tail was down, wrapped around the leg of his chair as though anchoring him to it.

"Ah, Yanase-kun, where's that rowdy harem of yours?"

Yuu shifted his gaze over to the manga-ka in response to Injuuin's teasing.

"They're on their way, Sensei." Yuu gave a false grin.

He stepped over and set a mug of coffee in front of Hisashi, but the hybrid didn't look up.

"That's good, because thanks to our ambitious director, we now have some promotional panels to get out in the next few days," Ijuuin, moaned. He spun his pencil over the blank sheet before him on the drawing table.

Yuu heard the tiredness in the artist's voice and looked down at his own untouched, steaming coffee. He walked over to Ijuuin and set his mug on the edge of the manga-ka's drawing table.

Ijuuin looked at Yuu, who nodded. The artist dipped his head in thanks and picked up the coffee with a pleased sigh.

"Ah, I forgot, Sensei… Aoi-kun is out today, so we're short staffed." Yuu braced himself for Ijuuin to collapse in a heap of despondence, since Aoi 's specialty was the figure.

He was surprised when Ijuuin seemed unfazed by this news.

"Well, then," The artist started, after blowing the steam from his mug and taking a sip. "Araki-chan will get the chance to prove his mettle today. What good luck that you brought him onto the team."

"Eh?"

Yuu had harbored no plans for his foster to actually work. His dark eyes shifted back to Hisashi whose head had risen at last, a blush coloring his pale cheeks.

"Uh, actually, Sensei…"

"Here. You can take these to Araki-chan to give him a chance to get used to the style… And these are the specs for the architecture and settings I'd like you to rough out."

The short shot of coffee Ijuuin had consumed seemed enough to have roused him. He set the mug down and shifted through the chaos of his drafting table, pulling out a number of pages.

Yuu took them and cast a worried look at Hisashi, but when the blond head dipped in nod, he moved over with them to the table.

"Hisashi, you don't have to…"

Rather than look away as Yuu expected, the Araki's pale gaze held his own. "I know, Yuu-san. Thank you for the consideration, but I think I'd prefer to stay busy if you don't mind.

"Besides, there's not too much exertion in drawing."

Before Yuu could counter with any objections, the bright chatter that had been drifting in from the halls grew louder and Injuuin's other assistants suddenly appeared in the door.

Ijuuin looked up from his table when the ladies' light voices abruptly stopped: usually the banter carried with them into the room until they settled into their tasks.

Yuka, Mitsuki, and Ritsuka were all staring googled-eyed at Yuu's foster.

Mitsuki put her hand to her mouth to stifle her squee. Yuka, anticipating her colleague's outburst had raised her hands to protect her ears. Meanwhile, Ritsuka was rubbing her eyes… Not in an allergic response, but the sight of the sweet blond, his recent hardship etched into his lovely face, had immediately brought her to tears.

Yuu and Hisashi looked up and saw before them the fangirl version of "speak no evil, hear no evil, and see no evil."

It was hard for Yuu not to snort with laughter as the ladies rallied and tumbled into the room. However, he did not wish for the sensitive Araki to think the sound was directed at him. Nor did he wish to do anything that would undermine his colleagues' obviously hard fought battle of restraint.

Once they had recovered the trio moved over to the tables. They gathered near Hisashi, but not too close. Mitsuki had shifted her hands, holding them next to her sides, her fingers twined in her skirt.

Seeing the beautiful, fragile neko man, swimming in two layers of hoodie would have been enough in itself to drive her over the edge, but adding the profusion of soft, blond locks tumbling about Hisashi's angular face and the quivering woolly ears: Mitsuki was all but overwhelmed with the impulse to glomp.

Even Ritsuka was already sorely regretting having said anything earlier about her allergies, Yuu's foster was so adorable.

Yuka took the lead, her voice less rowdy than usual.

"Welcome to the studio, Araki-chan. Yuu-san told us you'd be visiting. I'm Yuka."

Hisashi rose stiffly and returned Yuka's bow, making sure to dip lower, despite the pain this stirred in his battered back.

"Thank you for allowing me to be here."

Mitsuki hiccupped from swallowing her squees at the sound of Hisashi's gentle voice. Gathering herself, she gave their hybrid visitor a blushing smile. Then she and Ritsuka followed Yuka in their introductions and once these had been exchanged, the trio all moved over to their respective stations and sat down quietly to work.

As Yuu gave his foster Ijuuin's drawings to work on, he was surprised to watch how Hisashi's usually timid expression suddenly lifted, along with his lamby ears, as the neko shifted into professional mode.

Slate-blue eyes moved over the drawings appraisingly. Hisashi reached out a bony hand to pick up a nearby pencil and began immediately making notations along the side of the page. His tail released the leg of his chair and began to softly sway.

From around the table, Yuka, Mitsuki, and Ritsuka's careful, wide-eyed glances also noted this shift. Convicted by Hisashi's focused manner, within minutes the room slipped into a quiet, productive atmosphere.

Ijuuin cocked a curious eyebrow at Yuu, wittnessing this strange behavior among his highly competent but usually boisterous crew. Yuu shrugged and then sat down at the table next to Hisashi, inwardly smiling.

* * *

><p>Nearing his old department, Yokozawa felt his chest tighten. Marukawa seemed no different really than when he had left, but somehow everything had changed. Of course, the last time he had stepped into the halls of the publishing house, he'd been a relatively independent hybrid and Takano his primary, if unofficial, human.<p>

Now he was officially owned by someone for the first time, outside his breeders. And Takano had cut him loose and taken legal custody of another.

Yokozawa looked up from his reverie as Kirishima continued along in an easy, bantering tone about his knowledge of what had happened in terms of sales while his new pet had been absent. Glancing over at his new owner, his still-sore tail rattled as another wave of complex emotions welled up in Yokozawa's broad chest.

_I just don't get this guy._

Once the black-eared hybrid had taken his shower and gotten dressed, Kirishima had cheerfully helped Yokozawa load up his belongings from Sato's into his waiting car. Since Yokozawa had been on work furlough for so long at the pound, he had more fursonal effects than most of store's adoptable pound pets.

Kirishima had then taken him out for a quick breakfast. They had spent most of it in silence, Kirishima occasionally posing a question or offering a light tease now and then.

It had stunned Yokozawa when they'd finally arrived at Marukawa's human/hybrid resources office, that not only had Kirishima happily signed his work release forms, but his new owner also signed documents for the freeze on his old bank account to be lifted and authorized for all payments for his sales' position to go directly to this account.

Yokozawa had never received his entire paycheck before.

From the time that he'd first been released by his breeders to work; over half of his salary had always gone immediately to them. He'd often wondered if this might not have been part of the reason they'd never seemed that anxious to place him. Once they'd surrendered him over to hybrid control, the pound had frozen his meager accounts and then, all but a small stipend for extra necessities (cigarettes) had been funneled into the Hybrid Humane Society's funds.

More than receiving the entire fruits of his future labors, however, Yokozawa had been even more awestruck to note, when he signed his re-employment forms, that somehow, in his negotiations to get him re-hired, Kirishima had also managed to secure him a small raise.

_I just can't figure out what this guy's game is. Why has he done all this?  
><em>

Gray eyes shifted away from Kirishima. Yokozawa's brow furrowed and his stomach twisted in apprehension at what the final cost of all this kindness would be.

"Yokozawa-kun!"

Tufted black ears swiveled and the rest of Yokozawa followed. Gray eyes widened when he saw Isaka, the Director of Marukawa, heading towards him down the hall followed by his immaculate personal Asahina-hybrid assistant.

Yokozawa bowed low in the Director's presence. "Isaka-sama," he rumbled politely.

"Kirishima-san did us a good thing tracking you down. I wasn't aware you'd left until that unfortunate drop in sales occurred in your division.

"Now we have a new policy and HHR is supposed to notify me immediately when one of our hybrid employees unexpectedly leaves us."

As Yokozawa straightened and caught Asahina's sharp eye and the flicker of the secretary's pale ears, he suddenly had no doubt who had not only alerted Isaka to the drop in figures, but also most likely implemented this new follow-up policy.

"Now, if a productive neko like yourself has difficulty, we'll find someone in-house to adopt. Much like Kirishima has done here. It will keep things of value within the company."

Yokozawa did not particularly appreciate being labeled a "thing," but after being seemingly so easily cast aside by Takano, hearing that he still held worth somewhere bolstered him slightly.

"It seems a very wise decision, Isaka-sama. Thank you for the consideration."

Isaka nodded, but it was apparent that the easily distracted director was already getting weary of the conversation. Still, the man couldn't help but cast a sharp eye at the Yokozawa hybrid.

"Funny, I had always thought you belonged to Takano, the way you two got on."

Yokozawa was hard pressed to keep his face impassive. The tip of his tail however, ticked. As he struggled with how to respond to this blunt comment, Yokozawa was surprised when, next to him, Kirishima spoke.

"A man as wise as you, Isaka-san, I am sure knows well that things may not always be as they appear."

Three pairs of eyes widened at these words.

A year ago the grapevine at Marukawa had caught fire with the rumor that Isaka had asked his father, the president, for Asahina's papers and, once he'd secured these, had emancipated his assistant.

The gossip died down when no change in Asahina's official paperwork for the company was made. The secretary still wore the President's company collar and the stoic hybrid had remained, as always, at Isaka's side.

But then new rumors had begun circulating that beneath the director's expensive shirts, Isaka now wore a thin, gold chain that bore a ring that functioned as his tag with a special inscription inside it: the director of Marukawa having been unofficially collared by his own secretly emancipated assistant.

Yokozawa shot Kirishima a sharp look. If this was indeed what the editor was implying, he was shocked that Kirishima would make such a bold allusion. The editor's bright smile however, appeared guileless.

While Asahina's face did not shift at all, his eyes sparked. Isaka, however, obviously interpreted Kirishima's words in this way, as an uncomfortable grin formed on his usually cocksure face and his cheeks pinked just slightly.

"Ah, Isaka-sama, I am afraid we cannot continue to linger here." Asahina coolly intervened in this tense moment.

"You have a meeting that you're going to be late for in approximately three minutes and I am sure that Yokozawa-san is very anxious to get back to work himself."

Yokozawa's stern countenance broke with a flash of relief at Asahina's superb tact. He bowed again to Isaka.

"Asahina-san is quite correct, Isaka-sama. I have much to do to make up for my absence. I promise; I will work doubly hard for Marukawa."

Isaka had recovered himself and regained his composure. "I am sure that you will do your best, Yokozawa-kun."

Kirishima bowed to Isaka, "And I will do my best to ensure that Yokozawa serves the company to the benefit of all of us."

Isaka nodded and a moment later the Director and his assistant were on their way to Isaka's next meeting.

"What the hell were you thinking? Saying such things to the Director!" Yokozawa's growl was furious as soon as Isaka and Asahina were out of earshot. "And what do you mean, 'ensuring my service to the benefit of all'?"

Kirishima's brow rose at Yokozawa's anger, but his face remained smiling.

"I don't know what I could have possibly said to Isaka-san that would make you so riled, Yokozawa. And as for 'benefitting us all,' I am merely taking responsibility.

"How long have you labored in service to others at the expense of yourself?"

Yokozawa's jaw dropped open at Kirishima's perceptiveness. Not that he'd expected this to change with this new situation. If anything, given what the man had said, he was even more wary.

"I think that you're crazy, Kirishima-san."

Kirishima chuckled at Yokozawa's assessment and at the big neko's furiously swishing tail.

"And I think you're late. We'd better get you to Henmi-san; I am sure the poor guy is beside himself. He was almost giddy when I asked if you could come back."

A snort escaped Yokozawa, knowing how excitable Henmi was.

_He should be happy to get me back, it's a wonder that the department hasn't folded completely._

Yokozawa could too easily imagine why Henmi would be so pleased. The chief sale's manager really functioned more as a glorified clerk and while employees in the department had made sure to conduct themselves with proper deference, everyone knew that it was his hybrid assistant who was really the one who kept things in sales in order.

As he followed Kirishima through the doorway into his old office, no sooner had this thought slipped through his mind, than Henmi's spectacled face appeared.

"Yokozawa-san!" Henmi's voice was jubilant and he was so pleased to see his old co-worker he was completely unaware of his instant elevation in honorifics.

Hurriedly, Henmi scurried around his desk, beaming and bowing. Yokozawa was mortified by his superior's deference and couldn't imagine what harm this could have caused to Henmi's already fragile leadership if witnessed by others. Fortunately the office was otherwise empty.

Yokozawa bowed lower. "Henmi-san, I thank you for allowing me to return."

"Oh, no, Yokozawa-san, it is so good to have you back with us. I have spent all morning getting your old desk ready for you."

Gray eyes shifted to his old station and Yokozawa was both appalled and comforted to see the mountain of files threatening to avalanche in his inbox.

"You know, Henmi-san, before Yokozawa gets down to work, would you mind if I stole him for just another few minutes? I think he and I could both use a cigarette break."

"Oh, of course, Kirishima-san. As he belongs to you, I certainly have no objections."

A furrow creased Yokozawa's brow at the sudden lightness of his superior's tone. He could almost swear that behind the thick lenses of Henmi's glasses, the man's eyes were filled with shoujo sparkles.

For the first time that day, Kirishima seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, Henmi-san, please know that I have no intention of making a habit of this while Yokozawa is on Marukawa's time."

"Ah… of course not, Kirishima-san." Henmi gazed worshippfully at the editor.

"Great, thank you!"

Yokozawa frowned at the warm hand that suddenly clapped his shoulder, ushering him back out of the office.

He wanted to shout at Kirishima for presuming his needs, and for the casual touch, but refrained. He felt he had already severely been pushing his luck that day with his dark manner. And on top of this, he would have killed for a cigarette at this point.

Together he and Kirishima walked in relative silence out to the smoking station at Marukawa's entrance. Periodically they were stopped by individuals offering well wishes on his return to the company. Others, not brave enough, human and hybrid alike, cast curious glances at the dark neko and his new owner.

Knowing the Marukawa rumor-mill as he did, Yokozawa was hard pressed to keep his spine straight and his face stern.

Once outside, Kirishima took his smokes out of his pocket and tapped out a fag. He then offered the pack to Yokozawa. The hybrid pulled a cigarette out between long fingers.

Keeping his eyes on this and not looking at Kirishima, Yokozawa mustered his courage.

"Kirishima-san, what is this really about?"

The editor cocked his head, first as he bowed it to light up his smoke, and then at the question.

"I promise, Yokozawa, after today, when we're here, I'll leave you to your work. And if you need to stay late or bring things home, I won't interfere."

Large tufted ears flickered at these words and Yokozawa's plumed tail took on a questioning crook: once again Kirishima had surprised him.

"T-thank you… I appreciate that, but that's not what I meant."

Yokozawa watched Kirishima take a deep drag and exhale a long plume of smoke into the frigid air. Warm eyes met his and waited for him to continue.

"I mean, once again, I feel I must ask, why did you adopt me?" These words were incredibly hard for Yokozawa to utter, but he was afraid he would never find his focus at his desk that day if he didn't have an answer.

Kirishima looked at him, and Yokozawa saw in the editor's chestnut eyes an expression that no one had ever shared with him before.

The editor knew, as the human here, he was under no obligation to answer, but Yokozawa's face was so solemn it pulled at his heart. The gray eyes before him were simultaneously so guarded and yet so raw.

"I adopted you because it pleased me to do so." Kirishima said through another plume of smoke. "And because I like you."

Yokozawa's ears flattened at this. He put his smoke to his lips and began patting down his coat, feeling for a lighter.

"But you don't even know me!" he growled around his cigarette.

"Oh? Are you very sure of that?" A sly smile formed on Kirishima's sensual mouth.

"Maybe you're right, Yokozawa, and I don't know you… Not as well, _yet_, as I'd like to, but even so, there's one thing I am sure of."

As his frustration mounted, finding his coat pockets empty, Yokozawa was only half-listening.

"And what's that?"

The black hybrid looked up when Kirishima offered, "Do you want a light?"

Yokozawa gave a light growl and a nod of assent. He was stunned then, when Kirishima reached over and took hold of his tie, pulling him towards him.

The hybrid was too shocked to immediately react as his new owner, their mouth only inches apart, used his lit cigarette to light his own.

Once lit, Kirishima pulled his smoke from between his lips with one hand. With the other, he pulled Yokozawa further forward and whispered into his furiously flickering, black ear.

"The one thing I do know without a doubt about you, Yokozawa, is that you deserve far better than what you were given."

Hearing these words, something sparked in Yokozawa and he found his movement once more. The big hybrid set his palms on Kirishima's chest and pushed back.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Kirishima quickly recovered himself from the sudden motion. His face held a sad smile.

"Don't I?"

Then his eyes shifted and his usually bright face set into hard lines as he gazed beyond Yokozawa.

Turning his head to follow Kirishima's darkening gaze, Yokozawa felt the cigarette fall from his lips: on the walk, not ten feet from him in the company of two nekos, stood Takano staring back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the follows and favorites. And remember... Reviews are my neko nip.<strong>


	42. 42: Meetings: Trifecta, Nostalgia,

**Sekai ichi Catsukoi**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Meetings  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Finding Takano standing there staring at him, Yokozawa felt his chest constrict and an uncomfortable heaviness fill his stomach.<p>

The huge hybrid couldn't discern if these feelings sprang forth from fear that Takano had witnessed Kirishima behaving so indecently with him, or if it was from seeing Takano accompanied, not just by the brat Onodera, but also by the little fuck feral, Kisa, from Sato's shop as well.

_After the bastard turned me down when I offered to be his "second pet."_

In his anger, all of the hair on Yokozawa's ears suddenly spiked out, making his normally stern expression even fiercer. His plumed tail bristled too and a low growl burred in his throat.

"Yokozawa…"

Gray eyes flashed backwards when Yokozawa felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He jerked it sharply away from under Kirishima's hand, with a hiss.

"Don't touch me!"

Yokozawa was equally pissed at his new owner for taking such liberties in public. Knowing too, this was the editor's right as his master now, only galled him further.

_It doesn't matter how kind he's been, it's his choice… not mine._

"Yokozawa, you dropped your cigarette. Do you want another? I promise to give you a proper light this time." Kirishima offered this with an uncomfortable chuckle, sensing that the sales neko might do something rash and hoping to distract Yokozawa enough that the black hybrid could regain his composure.

Once more Yokozawa's gaze flickered over to Kirishima. He glared at the editor and then down at the smoldering cigarette at his feet. His body was crying loudly for nicotine, but he was past listening.

"I think now's as good as any a time to quit." Yokozawa growled through gritted teeth. He ground out the smoke beneath his foot

"I'll see you after work… _Kirishima-sama_."

Without asking his new owner's permission, after a crisp bow, Yokozawa headed back into the building, his black tail fluffed behind him.

As he watched Yokozawa stalk off, Kirishima silently cursed himself for his bold action. He had done it rashly as a seme signal for Takano, letting the other editor know that Yokozawa had been claimed. In his impulse, he'd failed to consider how the hybrid might feel.

_Damn it, I moved too fast. Yokozawa was right; I don't truly know him. I need to give him space to shift and hope that someday he will respond to me._

Kirishima stubbed out his own cigarette with a sigh and followed.

Storming up the walk on his way into the building, Yokozawa drew up close to Takano and his charges.

Kisa had been in the midst of teasing Ritsu again when, in front of him, Takano had stopped short. The little feral had all but run into his new boss.

He'd stepped around to the side to see what had arrested Takano's attention and saw the cigarette kiss between a big, black neko and a human whose handsomeness all but rivaled Yukina's. The sight of this fiery exchange had stirred his fuck feral sensibilities immensely until he suddenly realized he knew the neko involved.

"Oh, fuck!" Kisa squeaked, identifying the Yokozawa from Sato's. His eyes got impossibly large, partly in surprise, but this wide-eyed look was also a built in Kisa-cat defense, designed to disarm potential adversaries with kitten cuteness.

Kisa ducked behind Takano.

Ritsu, like Kisa, recognized Yokozawa from his previous day at the pet store.

_What in the hell is that crazy hybrid doing here?_

He'd been grateful for the bars separating them at Sato's but there were no such barriers now and the huge male looked even more agitated in this moment than he had before.

On the top of Ritsu's head, the Onodera rage-ridge rose in response to the possible threat and his tail fluffed. At the same time, however, he unconsciously pulled closer to Takano.

Encountering Yokozawa outside Marukawa had momentarily stunned Takano. He had never expected to see his old friend. He was shocked even more so by Kirishima's brash display. Despite himself, what he'd done to Yokozawa, Takano felt a surge of intense emotion grip him.

That was, until Onodera stepped closer, brushing against his hip. As soon as this contact was made, his hand drifted unconsciously down and settled on his neko's shoulder.

Takano's chest puffed outward, even as he drew Ritsu to him; his seme senses stirred into protective mode by Yokozawa's aggressive appearance.

Yokozawa had wanted to lash out at Takano, to tackle the Onodera and thrash him into the ground. Then, he saw Takano gather his long-lost love under his arm, ready to take on anyone who threatened his uke.

He would have given anything to have had Takano, just once, claim him in such a manner. A wave of new grief washed over Yokozawa suddenly, slowing him down.

_This was a battle you knew from the start you couldn't win. Why must you persist in your unrequited feelings? Face it, idiot, you have truly, completely lost. How many times must Takano make this clear to you?_

While his angry posture didn't shift and his face remained fierce, the stamp in Yokozawa's stride evaporated. Takano saw this and felt an immense sense of relief, still his hand on Ritsu's shoulder didn't relax.

"Yokozawa" Takano called out, his voice calm as the large hybrid drew nearer.

Not yet in control of himself, Yokozawa merely nodded.

"I see now who it was that had the hold on you. Congratulations on your adoption. And I take it you're back with us now too?"

Yokozawa had intended to simply keep moving into the building now that the fire of his anger had been dampened down by his grief, but as always, he felt himself stopped, held to Takano by some unexplained force.

"Yes. Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Yokozawa did his best to keep his eyes from drifting over to the Onodera but he couldn't help himself. He saw that the other hybrid had straightened and his rage-ridge had slightly shrunk. Yokozawa also noted that, even so, the younger male had not yet made a move to shrug off Takano's hand.

_So there is something there too, perhaps…_

Takano's voice broke into the black hybrid's thoughts.

"I really am truly glad, Yokozawa. We're indeed lucky." As blunt as he could be, Takano couldn't bring himself to say what was on his heart, and certainly not in front of his present company.

_Even though I couldn't love you, that doesn't mean that I wouldn't have missed you. You were my best friend for so long… I know I failed you. I'm sorry._

"Does this mean then that you'll be at our staff meeting this afternoon?" Takano was careful to keep his voice businesslike, although it was not quite as brusque as usual.

Yokozawa had felt that place he'd never been able to harden against Takano, stir at these first words, but this evaporated when he'd heard the question about the meeting..

"Mmmm, I suppose I will, if I can get up to speed on this month's figures by then." There was nothing in Yokozawa's measured tone to alert anyone to the chaos of his internal emotions.

"Well, there will be a few new faces at the table today… You know Onodera already," Takano offered uncomfortably. As he said this, he unconsciously pulled Ritsu closer to him again. His golden eyes stayed sharply on Yokozawa; they softened slightly when all that Yokozawa offered in response was a curt nod.

"Allow me to introduce our newest editor, too. He'll be there as well." Takano glanced to his side and was startled not to see Kisa.

Hearing Takano's words, Kisa knew he had to face up to the big hybrid. Yokozawa watched a pair of uncomfortably twitching ears and two huge brown eyes slowly emerge from behind the shield of Takano's back. The rest of Kisa soon followed.

Kisa bowed, a hot blush coloring his cheeks. "Yokozawa-san."

Yokozawa nodded back. "Kisa-san."

Takano's brow rose at the obvious familiarity of the two nekos, then he suddenly recalled seeing Kisa at Sato's.

_I knew he looked familiar._

"Ah good, so you know each other. I forgot you were both at Sato-san's. Well, Kisa-san has an extensive background in shoujo and his new owner has released him to work for my team."

Hearing this, Yokozawa experienced a terrible relief that Takano had not adopted the fuck feral too. However, he did not allow this to show, instead he merely nodded again.

"Yes. Well, Kisa-san I am sure you will work diligently for Emerald.

"Speaking of diligence, I need to get back to work if I am to catch up." Yokozawa gave the shoujo trio another curt nod and moved off towards the doors.

Kirishima had carefully measured his steps as he'd followed behind, not wanting to crowd his new neko. He was almost immediately in front of Takano, however, once Yokozawa stepped away.

Both semes kept their faces unreadable, though each was dealing with his own strong emotions.

"Kirishima-san," Takano greeted with a nod. "Congratulations on your adoption and thank you for allowing Yokozawa to come back to the company. His presence has been missed."

"Has it?" Kirishima's face remained impassive, his usual glow absent. He cocked a brow at Takano.

"Well, I feel very lucky indeed then to have obtained such a valuable companion. Yokozawa strikes me as a devoted and passionate individual; it seems a terrible shame to withhold him from something he loves."

Takano's own brows rose at these words, unsure of Kirishima's true meaning. Ritsu and Kisa looked between the two semes, their expressions and their tails flickering between caution and confusion at the tension of the exchange.

Without waiting for Takano to respond, Kirishima shifted his eyes to the two new Emerald nekos. Kisa and Ritsu bowed as was appropriate for their station.

"Welcome to Marukawa, I'm Kirishima Zen." The editor nodded before he dipped into his jacket pocket and withdrew two of his cards. He handed one to each of the hybrids, his expression much brighter.

Kisa's eyes widened when he saw the card and realized that the handsome human before him was the chief editor of the manga ka, Ijuuin. While Ijuuin's name meant nothing to Onodera, he sensed from the Kisa's response that Kirishima was a man of significance.

Nervously, both hybrids introduced themselves in return and apologized for their lack of cards.

"No worries, I imagine I'll collect them from you later, once you have them. I have no doubt that I'll be seeing you both again." Kirishima smiled warmly. His grin faltered for a moment as he said goodbye to Takano and headed back into the building.

Ritsu looked up at his new master. Takano wore a strange expression and Onodera was surprised to realize that his brash owner was troubled: he had been under the impression that nothing affected the man. He wondered if it had something to do with the big Yokozawa hybrid.

_There's obviously some history there._

Seeing Takano's handsome face in this new state stirred strong feelings in Ritsu and once again, he felt himself caught in a strange sense of déjà vu. His ears twitched uncomfortably and he looked off to the side, really noticing for the first time Takano's hand on his shoulder.

With a frown, he moved to push Takano's hand off. Takano's amber eyes cleared and he shifted his gaze to Onodera, but his sullen expression didn't leave. Once again Ritsu felt something rise in his chest at the editor's expression.

Even so, it didn't stop him from mumbling, "I can take care of myself." Ritsu felt the blood rise in his cheeks even as he said this, Takano's protective gesture galling him at a deep level: he had looked for protection once before in his life and in the end had been wounded by the very one he'd trusted to himself to.

_Never again. _Ritsu lifted his green eyes. Takano had shifted his gaze and was staring at Marukawa's entrance with a frown.

"Come on you two, there's work to be done," he rumbled, stepping off at last.

Ritsu sighed, grateful that Takano had not made an issue about his hand being on or off of his shoulder, and fell into step at his side.

Kisa quickly followed behind. Having watched the dynamics between Takano and Yokozawa, Kirishima, and now Onodera, he felt quite sure that whatever tasks his new position entailed, things at the Marukawa publishing house would never be boring.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter, Artistica and then back to Egoist. Thank you for all the reviews follows and favorites. Hope you had good holidays!<strong>


	43. 43: Cloudburst: Artistica

**Hey all, if you haven't checked out "Dinner at Takano's" by the lovely and spicy Tentai t., I encourage you to do so and to leave her a review. I'll admit, I am proud of her, since it is her first fic and pleased she let me play editor with it a bit. Anyway it is a great three-shot: humorous, romantic, and has a hot Nostalgia lemon in it. Also my sweet cyber-uke,The Black Flamingo 101, has a great new Romantica three-shot started called "Air Suzuki-san" that's really fun also.**

**If you do read these, send a review too. It's the season for giving after all. And reviews are the fuel that keep us FF writers going.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai ichi "Cat" sukoi<strong>

**Chapter Forty-Three: Cloudburst**

* * *

><p>Despite how productive Ijuuin's workroom had been that Saturday, Yuu had been having trouble keeping both his eyes and his mind on his work. His gaze drifted once more over to Hisashi. The hybrid's blond head was studiously bent over the panels before him; his woolly ears, perked forward in concentration, flickering only occasionally.<p>

But this wasn't what kept drawing Yuu's eyes to the neko: the Araki's thick bangs were now held back by two plain barrettes Mitsuki had lent him. After an hour of patiently fighting against his overlong curls, Hisashi had tired enough of continually pushing them back to even allow Mitsuki to put the barrettes in for him.

A smile twitched the corner of Yuu's mouth as he recalled Mitsuki's hesitant offer and Hisashi's quiet acceptance of the clips. The young woman's glow at having the chance to gently finger Hisashi's soft, blond curls had been all but blinding.

In that moment, Yuka's and even the allergic Ritsuka's envy had been palpable, but Yuu was very proud of his team. Both Yuka and Ritsuka had refrained from swarming Hisashi. And although it had obviously been very difficult for Mitsuki, she had only allowed herself one extra pet of Hisashi's pale head after efficiently fastening in the clips.

Hisashi too had continued to amaze Yuu. He had given Mitsuki a true, if timid, smile before returning to his work. Not only that, but Yuu had never seen someone so quickly master a new style. They had now been working for about three hours and Ijuuin had been so pleased with the hybrid's drawings, Hisashi was already drafting on actual panels.

_If Aoi's not careful, she'll come back on Monday and find herself out of a job._

Yuu's smiled faded as he caught Hisashi shift in his chair and a grimace flicker across the blond neko's serious face.

_Shit, I got so caught up in our work I forgot how long we've been sitting here. Hisashi's back must be killing him by now._

"Hey, Hisashi…"

It took some effort for Hisashi to pull himself out of the world of the page, but after a moment, Yuu's fiery gaze was met by a pair of cautious, slate-blue orbs. Hisashi's ears swiveled back in question.

"What do you say we take an early lunch? I'll go to the vending machines and get us a few things… Besides, you could probably do with another coffee, or at least some tea."

A faint blush colored Hisashi's cheeks at the fact Yuu had already figured out his addiction to coffee. He'd started drinking it when he was ten, sneaking sips from Renaka's cups. He found that rather than revving him up, somehow the caffeinated brew soothed him.

Before he and Atsushi had been released from his breeder, he'd had a habit of drinking more than a pot a day, and his first shot that morning at the diner had set this old addiction roaring back to life.

Hisashi's ears hesitantly lifted at the thought of another cup and at the mention of lunch. They flattened however, when Yuu's suggestion brought unexpected cries of protest from the rest of the crew.

"Yuu-san!" Yuka sounded scandalized. "You can't go feeding Araki-chan vending machine food! Didn't you pack a lunch for him?"

Yuu's brow creased. He supposed Yuka was right, in his compromised state, Hisashi should be getting solid nutrition, but he was no cook and he almost always ate lunch from the machines himself.

"We had to leave in kind of a hurry this morning." Yuu didn't want his teammates to know of his lapse in good neko care.

_We're going to definitely need to stop for groceries on the way home._

"I have some extra in my lunch today," Ritsuka offered.

"Me too!" Mitsuki beamed. "Let's have a picnic in the lounge!"

Yuka looked chagrined. "Hisashi can't come into our lounge.

"Stupid, company policies," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, then we can have it on the floor in here!" Mitsuki had become immediately invested in the notion of a picnic with the adorable blond as the guest of honor and was not to be dissuaded. She cast hopeful eyes over in Ijuuin's direction.

"Can we, Sensei?"

Hisashi's blush had deepened tenfold. "Please, don't trouble yourselves on my account. I'm sure whatever Yuu gets me will be fine."

"Am I invited?" As much as he loved food, Ijuuin hated cooking himself and he had long been envious of the home-cooked bentos brought to work by Mitsuki and Ritsuka.

"Of course!" the fangirl trio sang out in unison.

"I have some pastries I picked up this morning we can have too!" Yuka wasn't much for cooking herself, but she did have a bent for much higher quality consumables than Yuu did and felt compelled to contribute something as well.

Ijuuin's face pulled into a smile, despite how tired he felt. The energy that the Araki had seemed to bring to the room was morale boosting, his own included. He was greatly pleased Yuu had brought the neko with him to the studio.

"Well then, a picnic it is."

Yuka, Mitsuki, and Ritsuka rose from their seats and headed off to gather their lunch things.

"Aoi will be so jealous she missed out on this," Mitsuki giggled as they disappeared out the door.

"Serves her right for skipping out," Ritsuka sniffed.

When the ladies were gone, Ijuuin sighed and stretched. His dark eyes scanned all the pages on his desk. He called over to Yuu, "you know, with all the work done today and Araki-chan joining the crew, we might actually get this promotion finished early."

Yuu was hard pressed not to grin at the thought of Hisashi becoming a permanent member of Ijuuin's team.

_I'd better talk to Kirishima-san about that before we head out today._

He looked over and noted that even Hisashi seemed mildly pleased by the praise, though the neko was working hard to act as if he hadn't heard.

"Oi, Yanase-kun!"

Yuu's pleased expression slipped when a familiar face suddenly appeared in the open doorframe. The man standing there frowned. "Where's, Yoshida-kun?"

It took a bit of effort for Yuu to respond politely. The man in the door, Tsutakawa, was the editor for another big Marukawa manga artist, Katzutaka Hiromi. Tsutakawa was a coarse fellow with no tact and always, it seemed, having issues with his artists. What's more, he had no problems with tapping Ijuuin's team for help, often disrupting them at inconvenient times.

"Aoi-kun's gone today, Tsutakawa-san."

The frown on Tsutakawa's face deepened. "But I need help. Katzutaka-sensei has a deadline today. She's come into Marukawa in person to finish the project and she's having trouble with this panel. It's vital we get this resolved."

With a sigh Yuu stepped over to look at the page held in Tsutakawa's hands. He'd never been a big fan of Katzutaka's style. "What's the problem, Tsutakawa-san?"

It wasn't that Yuu couldn't tell what was wrong; it was more like he could see so many issues with the panels he didn't know which was the most pressing.

"She says it's the heroine's hands," Tsutakawa moaned. "That's why I was looking for Yoshida-kun."

Hisashi stood up slowly from the table trying hard to hide how stiff he'd become. He looked over at the two men and lightly cleared his throat. "Ummm, excuse me please, but perhaps I could help?"

Tsutakawa looked up from the page he held seeing Hisashi for the first time. He snorted. "And who are you, Neko-chan?"

He glanced from Hisashi back to Yuu. "When did you start using hybrids? I thought _The Kan_ was a quality manga." Tsutakawa shifted his eyes back to the curly neko with flattened ears before him.

Hisashi had dropped his head at Tsutakawa's harsh words; even so, the editor continued to sneer at him. "I doubt very seriously _you_ could be of any assistance."

Yuu felt his chest tighten with rage at Tsutakawa's unfair assessment, his mind flashed on all the pages of beautifully rendered hands and feet in Hisashi's sketchbooks. His anger grew when he looked over and saw Hisashi standing there: the blond neko was trembling, tail in hand, head bowed. Yuu understood what Tsutakawa's sharp tones might trigger in the hybrid, and what courage it must have taken for Hisashi to even speak up in the first place.

"I bet Hisashi could help you, Tsutakawa-san, better than Aoi-kun even. You shouldn't be so quick to judge!"

Tsutakawa's dark eyes widened in surprise at Yuu's rebuke; they grew wider still, when the redhead snatched the page from his hands and carried it over to Hisashi.

"Please forgive, Tsutakawa-san's rudeness, Hisashi. He's an idiot. But would you please take a look at this panel anyways?"

Hisashi raised his head, his blue eyes wide with discomfort. The last thing he wanted was to cause Yuu problems at his place of work. He glanced over at Tsutakawa who stood, glaring now, at both of them from the door.

_I have to fix this so Yuu-san doesn't get into trouble._

He took the page from Yuu with shaky hands and stepped back to his spot at the station. It only took him a few seconds to see what was wrong.

"Ah, this isn't so hard to remedy."

Once again, like before, the moment he had the page to focus on, Hisashi's manner transformed. He picked up an eraser and made a few swipes then grabbed his pencil and confidently laid down some marks.

Still shocked by Yuu's impertinence, it took Tsutakawa a bit to realize that the neko was altering Katzutaka's panels. When it dawned on him, however, what Hisashi was doing, he dashed into the studio.

"What the hell! Don't…!"

Before he could finish, Hisashi lifted the page and held it out to him. Tsutakawa stopped short and his eyes popped. He reached out and took the page carefully from between Hisashi's bony fingers.

"What did you do to it? That's… That's amazing!"

Hisashi's blue eyes met those of the awestruck editor evenly. "It was quite simple really: your manga ka had the thumb on the wrong side of one of the hands."

Tsutakawa stared at Hisashi with a look of wonderment and then back to the panel in question. "But that's not the only thing you did. Right?" He held the page out and pointed to the corrected image.

"I mean, this looks incredible."

Pale cheeks grew pink at the words and Hisashi dropped his head for a moment. Then he stepped over beside Tsutakawa and pointed to some of his marks. "I'm sorry to say this, but Katzutaka-sensei's fingers here were a little awkward too and also, this arm wasn't quite right. But I fixed them."

"Indeed you did," Tsutakawa's voice had not lost its amazed tone.

Ijuuin had watched the whole exchange from his table but now he stood up and stepped over. He laid a gentle hand on Hisashi's shoulder. Yuu was the only one who caught Hisashi's wince at the touch.

"_The Kan_ is a quality story, Tsutakawa-san, even if I do say so myself." The manga ka's dark eyes were stormy. "And Araki-kun here is very accomplished; he studied for years under Rurouri Renaka."

Tsutakawa's mouth dropped open at this information, and at the sudden appearance of _The Kan's_ author. He'd been so caught up in his own artist's drama; he hadn't realized Ijuuin was there. The editor dropped his hands to his sides, still holding the page, and offered the manga ka a deep bow from his waist.

"Please, forgive me, Sensei. Of course, you're right. I meant you no disrespect. I am sorry to have spoken as I did. I have always been a great admirer of your work."

Ijuuin was hard pressed not to roll his eyes at these words. He grunted his assent, letting Tsutakawa know he accepted his petition, but that the man was not off the hook for his rudeness.

"I think that I am not the only one deserving of an apology here, Tsutakawa-kun."

Tsutakawa had straightened and turned immediately to Yuu. "Ah, yes, Yanase-kun… I am sorry for intruding and speaking so harshly."

"Tsk."

Tsutakawa looked back at Ijuuin with concern. Ijuuin stared back shaking his head. "I appreciate your apologizing to Yuu-kun, but he wasn't the furson I meant."

The expression of chagrin on Tsutakawa's face deepened. He glanced uncomfortably at Hisashi. Though it was painful, Hisashi had remained still under Ijuuin's hand. His ears were flat, but quivered with the tension of the situation, his eyes fixed on a spot on the floor.

More so than his unease of having to endure a human forced to apologize to him, however, Hisashi was mortified that Ijuuin had brought Renaka's name up again, this time in front of Yuu.

_What will Yuu think after he showed me her drawing last night and I didn't say anything?_

"Ahem…" Tsutakawa cleared his throat and Hisashi looked up. "Er… It seems that Rurouri-sensei trained you well, Neko-chan."

Before Hisashi could say anything, Yuu jumped in. "His named is Araki, Araki Hisashi, Tsutakawa-san, and that hardly qualifies as an apology!"

Hisashi's eyes went wide at Yuu's words: what Tsutakawa had said was more than suitable in deference to his hybrid status. He was shocked when he looked back after feeling Ijuuin's hand leave his shoulder and saw the manga ka cross his arms over his chest and nod at Yuu's declaration.

Tsutakawa's dark eyes had likewise darted over, and he also saw Ijuuin's displeasure. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment, but he sucked a breath in through his teeth and bowed slightly to Hisashi.

"Ah, yes… Please forgive me, Araki-chan, for my earlier rudeness. I owe you a debt of gratitude for helping Katzutaka-sensei meet her deadline."

No sooner had Tsutakawa straightened from his bow, than a woman's harried voice called into the room.

"Tsutakawa-san! Oh, thank goodness I found you! I have another disaster!"

A middle-aged woman stepped into the room, bowing and apologizing to its occupants. Usually Katzutaka looked quite put together but today her appearance had that "end of the cycle" dishevelment. Even her usually impeccably coiffed hair looked frazzled.

She came over to the men and passed Tsutakawa a new page and took the other from her editor's hand. "Oh, my… This is perfect! Where's Yoshida-kun? I need to thank her and see if she can fix that one too."

Yuu offered the manga ka a slight bow. "Excuse me, Sensei, but Araki-kun fixed it. Aoi-kun is out today."

Katzutaka tipped her deadline-wild head and her eyes widened when Hisashi offered her a low bow.

"Aren't you a darling?!"

The three human males in the room all felt their eyes widen hearing an almost schoolgirl squee in the normally solemn artist's voice.

"Araki-chan, do you think you could help me with this one too? I always have had trouble with hands and when I'm rushed I turn into all thumbs!" Katzutaka lifted the page from Tsutakawa and moved over to Hisashi, setting the new page on the table before him.

Given her earlier mistake, Yuu thought Katzutaka's choice of words rather ironic.

Hisashi dipped his head. "I'll do my best, Sensei." Though in truth all the drama and being up for so long was suddenly weighing heavily on him and he was feeling very ill again. Even so, Hisashi studied the panel and, within just a few minutes, had this one resolved as well. He offered it to Katzutaka and tried not to flinch away when she reached out and gave a light pat to his curly head.

"Oh, Araki-chan, aren't you clever the clever neko?!"

Yuu frowned at the "pet" voice the manga ka was using, but remained silent. He could tell that Hisashi was struggling and wanted to get these people out of the studio and his ward resting before the hybrid collapsed.

"He trained with Rurouri-sensei," Tsutakawa offered, his tone ingratiating.

"And now you belong to Ijuuin-sensei?" Katszutaka's hand slipped down and caught Hisashi's sharp chin. She lifted his head up; her suddenly-bright eyes studied him appraisingly.

"No, Sensei, Araki-kun is staying with me."

The manga ka shifted her gaze over to Yuu. "I had heard about Rurouri-sensei's talented kittens years ago. Well, you have found quite an extraordinary pet then, haven't you, Yanase-kun.

"I don't suppose you'd ever lend him out?"

Yuu's eyes widened at the question.

"If not for work, than to stud maybe?

"Your Araki looks awfully thin, but his color is lovely and I have a surprisingly adept lady neko at home who assists me. She's of breeding age now and I imagine that combining their gifts, they might produce quite the protégé." Katzutaka's voice remained conversational, as though she were discussing the weather.

"I would pay you for his service of course."

She dropped her hand, allowing Hisashi's bright pink face to look away at last.

"N- no… Sensei." Yuu was appalled at the very notion and could tell by the way Hisashi's ears and tail were quivering that the neko was equally horrified by her suggestion.

"Too bad," Katzutaka sighed. "I hope you'll let me know if you change your mind."

The manga ka turned her eyes to Hisashi once more. "I imagine that Rurouri-sensei will be delighted to see how far one of her hybrids has advanced. Having a neko working for an artist of Ijuuin-sensei's caliber is quite a feat."

Ijuuin nodded his head at the implied compliment. "I heard she'll be visiting Marukawa soon. When is she coming again, Tsutakawa-kun?"

Tsutakawa puffed up importantly; even though he wasn't Renaka's normal editor he was handling her Tokyo productions at the moment while her regular editor was out on maternity leave. "She'll be here two days after Christmas."

Yuu watched as, at these words, Hisashi took a staggering step forward. He put out his lean arms and caught himself on the edge of the drafting table, working hard not to crumble to the floor.

"Oh, my!" Katzutaka stepped back and Tsutakawa protectively took her arm.

"Hisashi!" Yuu rushed over and pulled out a chair, he nudged it behind Hisashi's knees, urging his overtaxed ward to sit down.

Ijuuin looked on with concern. "Is he okay?"

There was no doubt in Yuu's mind that it was the mention of his first owner, Renaka, that had brought about the collapse, though he knew too that he should have been more careful with how much Hisashi worked in his condition as well. Still, to spare Hisashi's pride, he offered:

"He has some blood sugar issues. I'm sure he just needs a little food and he'll be fine."

Once he was sure Hisashi had settled into the chair, he looked up at the other three humans. "I'll go get him a sweet tea and see what's taking the rest of the team so long with lunch."

Katzutaka stepped back, the blond neko now looked quite unwell and she worried that perhaps Hisashi had some feline-hybrid illness. The artist was suddenly glad that Yanase had declined her impulsive request to have Hisashi sire her any more neko assistants.

"Yes, well, thank you, Yanase-kun, for loaning us your neko for these panels. It really was a tremendous help, but we have a deadline to meet. Right, Tsutakawa-san?" The manga ka now wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible. In truth, her pet, Midori, was responsible for the majority of her figures and she couldn't risk her help getting ill if the Araki had something contagious.

After a hasty good bye, Tsutakawa accompanied his author out the door. Ijuuin followed after, the usually self-absorbed artist making the surprising offer to go get the sweet tea for Hisashi.

As soon as they were gone, Hisashi folded over. He tucked his curly head down between his knees: the last few minutes had sent him spinning into a panic attack and he was fighting to breathe. Yuu knelt down in front of him and set a hand gently on one of the hybrid's knobby knees. He could feel Hisashi trembling. After a few minutes of silence, the wooly head lifted. Hisashi's ears were flat. His large blue eyes filled with tears.

"Yuu-san, I'm so sorry." Hisashi fought to bite back the sobs that threatened to spill out of his slender throat. He had wanted so much to prove himself worthy, but it was all just too much.

Yuu didn't say anything for a moment; he just slowly lifted his other hand and lightly cupped Hisashi's jaw. He brushed his thumb over his ward's tear-stained cheek.

"No, Hisashi, I'm sorry. I should have known better." He shook his head sadly. "I shouldn't have exposed you to so much so soon."

Hisashi bit his trembling lower lip. There was so much he wanted to say, but the words escaped him. He dropped his eyes and whispered, "R-Renaka-san."

Tipping his cinnamon head down until their foreheads touched, Yuu murmured soothingly, "Don't think about that now, Hisashi. We can talk about that later, at home. Okay?"

Not for the first time that day, Hisashi was touched by his foster owner's kindness. He nodded brokenly and wiped his eyes, trying hard to regain his composure. He pulled back slightly and stared into Yuu's burning gaze. Their faces were still so close they were almost touching.

Yuu now swept his thumb over Hisashi's full bottom lip. He leaned in.

"OH SWEET KAMI-SAMA!" _CRASH!_ "SQUEEEEEEE!"

Yuka was standing in the studio doorway with her eyes popped large enough to be mistaken for a tree frog. Ritsuka had dropped her bento box, sending it crashing to the floor and its contents flying. Mitsuki stood just inside the doorway, the hand she held over her mouth doing very little to stifle her fangirl squee.

The commotion of the three artists coming unexpectedly upon their team leader, just a breath away from kissing his foster-hybrid was profound.

Yuu started and jumped up to his feet. Hisashi started too, unfortunately, seated as he was, his sudden movement caused the chair he was sitting in to rock backwards and he found himself unable to separate himself fast enough. Neko and chair went over together and crashed to the linoleum.

Hisashi let out a cry as his abused back hit the floor. The pain was profound and new tears filled his eyes. He curled into himself and covered his head with his arms not wanting anyone to see his weakness.

"ARAKI-CHAN!"

The three ladies quickly scurried over. They were shocked into silence as Hisashi's protective layers had ridden up on his torso in his fall and they were given a glimpse at, not only how truly thin the hybrid was, but also some of the damage that wrapped around Hisashi's lean back to his heaving sides.

Before they regained their voices, Yuu was there and gathered Hisashi to him, smoothing sweatshirts and undershirts back down, despite the fact that this new and sudden shifting caused Hisashi to groan in discomfort. Hisashi's pale hands grabbed the front of his foster owner's shirt and he pressed his face against it: it was the only place he could hide at that moment.

He was horribly embarrassed to be seen by Ijuuin's crew in his present state.

Yuu pulled one of Hisashi's hoods up, over the tumbled blond head, covering the trembling flat ears and blocking Hisashi's tears from view. He knew even more so than the rest of the artists, the true extent of Hisashi's wounds and understood that the blond neko must be in terrible pain after that jolt.

"Oh Yuu-san! We're so sorry… We just…" Ritsuka stood there blushing furiously, her hands gesturing frantically.

"It was so unexpected, I just never…" Yuka's own usually neutral cheeks were also pink. Her eyes still bulged and her mind raced as, in addition to the poor Araki neko, she recalled all her years of ribbing Yuu about his supposed hetro dalliances.

"Is Araki-chan going to be okay?" Misuki's voice was filled with concern, her eyes glistened with tears.

Carefully, Yuu helped Hisashi rise, while keeping the silently sobbing neko clasped to him. His expression was dark with worry.

"I am going to take Hisashi to the hybrid lounge and look him over. But I think he might need to rest there for a bit. He's been a little unwell lately and already put in more work today than perhaps maybe he should have."

"Okay, Hisashi?" Yuu whispered his question in to the folds of Hisashi's hood. After a moment he felt the head inside nod weakly against him.

"Mitsuki-kun, would you help me by carrying my bag? I have some things that might help Hisashi there." Yuu had packed some of his foster's meds before leaving that morning and was sure that Hisashi was going to need something both to relax him and for his pain.

"Of course, Yuu-san." Mitsuki darted around the table to get Yuu's work bag from beside his chair. "I'll bring my bento too, in case Hisashi feels up to eating something a little later." Her mind was already planning a huge gift basket in her head to give to Yuu to help him fatten up his ward.

Yuu helped Hisashi shift, so the hybrid was beside him. Hisashi still used Yuu to support himself and he kept his hooded head down, his face hidden. His fall-traumatized tail was down and curled tightly around one of his skinny thighs. Yuu tightened his arm around Hisashi's shoulders in a brief and gentle squeeze of reassurance.

A quiet hiccup could be heard from within Hisashi's hood. The fabric fluttered where the hybrid's ears lay underneath.

"Come on, Hisashi; let's get you fixed up, eh?" Yuu's voice was far more cheerful and carefree than he felt. Without a word, Hisashi began to limp alongside Yuu as the young seme led him out of the office. Yuu was careful to guide the hooded hybrid around Ritsuka's spilled lunch.

Mitsuki followed closely behind.

As soon as Yuu, Hisashi, and Mitsuki were gone, Yuka and Ritsuka immediately began to clean up the spilled bento.

After a brief period of silence, Ritsuka looked up from the spilled rice she'd swept into a pile. "Yuka, did you see…?"

Yuka looked up sharply from the sauce she was wiping up with a toner towel. "Hush, Ri!" She said the words with just enough sharpness to let Ritsuka know that what Hisashi had obviously been through at Takemoto's was something they were not going to be talking about… _Ever_.

"Poor Hisashi," both girls sighed in unison, under their breath.

A few minutes later, Ijuuin ambled back in with an open can of sweet tea in one hand and an unopened can of the same in the other. His dark brow rose in question seeing the scattered bento.

"What happened to our picnic?"

Yuka stood, holding a handful of soiled toner towels. "Cancelled on account of an unexpected storm, Sensei. Sorry."

Ijuuin's brow creased as he watched the young woman carry the stained paper to the trash and throw it away before dragging the waste-can over to Ritsuka to dump the rest of the ruined meal into it. While Yuka's words made little sense to him, the atmosphere in his studio had definitely shifted into a much grayer state.

He thought about asking where Yuu and the Araki had disappeared to, but then he saw the undamaged plate of baked goods Yuka had brought in sitting on his team's table.

He swallowed the last of his open can of sweet tea and tossed it into the recycling. He then popped the tab on the unopened can he still held, moved over to the table and grabbed a couple of the pastries before heading back to his own station to wait out the unexpected change in his studio's weather.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thank you for reading. Sorry this took so long but it was hard to bring to a stopping point. Egoist is next and after that a flashback for Ritsu with some sweet Nostalgia Minimum sexy times. Heh. <strong>

**Thank you my dear readers for the feedback, favorites and follows. **


	44. 44: Waiting Room: Egoist: Tyrant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or The Tyrant Falls in Love or any of these stories' characters.**

**Sekai ichi Cat-sukoi**

**Chapter 44: Waiting Room: Egoist, Tyrant**

* * *

><p>A wave of relief washed over Hiroki when he finally saw the modest sign indicating Dr. Ochi's hybrid clinic.<p>

While he much preferred holding hands with Nowaki to carrying the inu's leash; they had incurred a number of curious and occasionally disapproving stares as they'd walked from the train station. If Nowaki had caught these looks, he hadn't shown it. Once his hand had been secured he'd perked up immeasurably. Even the memory of the train station's offensive policeman seemed to have faded already and he'd walked the whole way, grinning as he asked dozens of questions about almost everything.

Standing now at the door to Ochi's clinic, Hiroki glanced over at Nowaki once more. The young hybrid was looking all around the entrance, no doubt absorbing every detail, his tail wagging with excitement.

Nowaki's curiosity about the world after being held so long in captivity astounded Hiroki. Likewise, he had gained an increasing awareness of just how sharp his new "roommate" was. All of Nowaki's senses were remarkably keen and as Hiroki had answered each question, he'd quickly learned Nowaki was a very apt pupil.

_He really should be in school with a brain like that, not working half a dozen jobs._

Nowaki cocked his head, seeing his owner's new frown. He'd already come to understand that Hiro-san had about a dozen different versions of this expression, each with a slightly different meaning.

"Hiro-san?"

Being caught in his musings about Nowaki's future caused Hiroki's scowl to deepen. He dropped his eyes away from the blue gaze he felt saw him too clearly already.

"Okay, Nowaki…" He pulled his hand away with a sigh. "Let's get this over with. It's too cold to stand out here all afternoon and besides, I have papers to grade."

Having never been to a hybrid doctor's office before, he hadn't been sure of what to expect, but pushing his way into the clinic's main waiting room, Hiroki was pleasantly surprised.

Ochi's clinic was much larger inside than it had appeared from the street. This was helpful, since there were quite a number waiting to be seen: the weekend being a choice time for owners unable to get away during the work week to accompany their pets. The waiting room, while spare, was bright and clean, and decorated with cheerful pictures of healthy hybrids. Gazing off to his right, Hiroki noted about half a dozen hybrid-children playing quietly in the corner, where a number of toys had been set out just for that purpose.

_This isn't so bad… It's just like a regular Doctor's office really._

The feeling of comfort this thought brought quickly faded, however, on further inspection of the room. Hiroki soon realized that the cushioned chairs were all occupied by humans and that the clinic's obvious patients were either sitting or kneeling on the floor beside the chair-sitters.

"Excuse me, Sir. Are you a new client?"

Hiroki looked up to see a young, lady-hybrid standing before him. When she straightened from her bow he could see she held a paper-filled clipboard pressed to her small chest. She had a name tag clipped to her crisp smock that identified her as Suzu. White bunny ears perked politely forward.

Hiroki returned the bow, drawing a look of surprise from the bunny-girl. "Ah, yes. Or more correctly, he is." He nodded to Nowaki who offered his own bow.

"I'm a Kusama, Nowaki."

"Oh, yes!" Suzu's freckled nose crinkled cutely in appreciation of the handsome inu standing before her. "Kamijou-san, I have you listed right here." She sorted through her clipboard to locate the new patient intake files. Locating the correct papers, she held these out to Hiroki.

Seeing his confused expression she quickly clarified. "You see, Kamijou-san, while your Kusama is the patient here; you're our valued client, first and foremost!"

"Now if you'd be so kind as to fill all these out; I'll let Dr. Ochi and her staff know that you're here. Please make yourself comfortable. Also, if you would, please take these over to Hamanaka-san when you've completed them, it would be much appreciated." Suzu's long ears motioned over to where several human administrators sat behind the clinic's reception desk.

Still processing Suzu's words as he took the proffered papers, Hiroki felt a gentle brush against his arm.

"Oh, Hiro-san, I think I see a good seat for you!"

In an instant, Nowaki had taken his elbow and was gently propelling him over to the less crowded side of the waiting room. Despite the fact he didn't appreciate being herded along like some auburn-wooled sheep, Hiroki allowed himself to be led. He was too stunned by the new information Suzu had provided on human/hybrid social dynamics to properly protest.

"Hiro-san, do you mind if I go sit with the children?" Nowaki had ceased his sheepdog routine and was gazing wistfully over at the small pack of young hybrids still playing in the corner.

"Sure, Nowaki, whatever…"

The gratitude in Nowaki's eyes at being given such a simple permission made Hiroki's heart ache. He watched as Nowaki all but bounced over to the assortment of predominantly hybrid-pups and kittens, his long tail wagging behind.

Slumping down into the chair, Hiroki sought distraction from his tumultuous feelings in the words on the forms Suzu had given him. He pulled out his glasses and slipped them on as he began to read. What he found here, however, made him even more uncomfortable. The first three pages he was to fill out, all asked questions almost exclusively about him: his job, the hours he worked, what kind of residence he lived in, how many humans his family consisted of. Additional questions would have been asked about these individuals too, if he'd not been a single owner.

His stomach twisted when he reached a page that wanted to know how much and how often he fed his "pet" and what his hybrid's diet consisted of. Following was a list of preferred means of "correction" for managing behavior to be checked off, along with a section asking for a breakdown of how the patient/pet was "utilized" within the household.

Below this was yet another area for indicating usage by each member of pets belonging to multiple person families, as well as a section requesting, in the most causal language, disclosure of details for hybrids "loaned out" on any kind of regular basis.

While his awareness of the inequity between his and Nowaki's worlds had been quickly increasing since he'd brought Nowaki home, the clean, clinical, plain black characters on the whites pages clasped in his hand, at last revealed the total "slave-reality" of Japan's hybrids' life to him in a way he could never again deny. The weight of this new knowledge pressed against Hiroki's chest and he felt it difficult to draw a breath.

_What have I done… "adopting" Nowaki? _

"It can be a bit daunting filling out these forms the first time."

Hiroki looked over and saw a handsome young man seated beside him. The fellow had unruly brown hair and kind, green eyes. A blush filled Hiroki's cheeks when he suddenly realized he knew him. He'd met the man a few times at _Adamsite_, a gay bar he sought out occasionally when the needs of his flesh got "out of hand," so to speak.

While he had never hooked up with this, Morinaga fellow; Hiroki had an intimate knowledge of the younger man's cohort, the bartender, Hiroto.

"I don't know if you remember me or not, Kamijou-san; I'm Morinaga…"

"Erm, yes… " Hiroki answered at last, adding a nod of assent.

Morinaga gestured over to the corner where Nowaki was now down on all fours, trying not to crumble beneath the weight of the giggling children who'd piled on top of him. "I haven't seen you around for a while. Is this because of your _friend_ there?"

At such open reference to things related to his sexual life, normally Hiroki would have rebuffed the younger man. While he knew this Morinaga, like Hiroto, was out with his sexuality, he preferred to keep his orientation and his activities to himself. At the use of the word "friend" instead of pet, however, Hiroki allowed his guard to drop slightly.

"No, ours is a new 'friendship.' I have just been too busy with work." This was, in fact, a half-truth.

While things at the university had been keeping him very busy, the last time Hiroki ventured out to the bar, he'd drank quite a bit and gone home with Hiroto. There, the bartender had slipped a powerful aphrodisiac into his next drink. While it had made for some incredible fucking, it had also come as a surprise and rendered him immobile for a time. Neither of these things had sat well with him and so, despite Hiroto's apologies and declarations he hadn't been aware of the full strength of the drug, Hiroki had avoided going back.

"Having someone to care for is a wonderful thing… Even better, if that someone cares back…" Morinaga murmured softly. "I hope you and your friend can be happy together, Kamijou-san."

The longing tone in these words caused Hiroki to look at Morinaga with new eyes. He suddenly realized that though he had seen him at _Adamsite_ on several occasions, he'd never once seen the younger man dart into the bar's notorious back room or leave with anyone either.

Despite his private nature, Hiroki felt himself being pulled out. "You're here with a friend of your own, I take it, Morinaga-san?"

"I am."

Hiroki noted that before he replied, Morinaga took a moment to adjust the long-sleeve of the shirt he was wearing. His keen eyes had caught the bandages on Morinaga's arm earlier. A few deep scratches had peeped out at him from beneath the edges of the gauze.

"He's ill?"

Hiroki wondered if having his "friend" under the weather was the cause of Morinaga's melancholy.

"The truth is, Kamijou-san…" Morinaga hesitated, but he knew Hiroki a bit and needed to confess to someone to assuage his troubled conscience.

"I adopted my neko-Tatsumi not too long ago; although I have known him for a couple years now.

"I actually work under him at T University. He's a genius, no matter what some people say about hybrids. And he's worked very hard to get where he is." Admiration flared in green eyes before this fire was dampened once more by regret.

"His previous owner traveled quite a bit and was leaving for a few years work outside the country when I offered to take him. You see, I have cared about Senpai for some time and was so happy that he would finally be my own."

"Unfortunately, his first owner often fostered him out when he'd taken other long trips. Several of these guardians took advantage of Senpai. He had a particularly bad experience with one. The man was supposed to be a mentor as well as his foster…" Morinaga's dark head gave a dispirited shake. "I'd hoped that if I was patient, I could help him recover from these experiences and become comfortable in his uke nature... but…"

The events of their last disastrous encounter flashed through Morinaga's mind. _Damn Hiroto for giving me his potion!_ _If only Senpai hadn't found that bottle… If only I had been stronger to resist his compromised state!_

Morinaga had no intention of regaling Hiroki with all the sordid details, so instead he just shrugged at last. "Rather than get better, he's become increasingly violent." Once again Morinaga unconsciously adjusted his sleeve covering his Senpai's most recent claw marks. "I have been worried that Senpai's temper might get him in real trouble soon: most people have little patience for hybrid tempers. I was hoping that maybe Dr. Ochi could help."

As if the mention of the vet's name had some power of summons, bunny-girl Suzu suddenly appeared at Morinaga's side.

"Morinaga-san, Ochi-sensei will see you now. Please come with me and I'll take you back to your Tatsumi. I was asked to let you know too that Dr. Ochi extends her apologies… I am afraid she had to sedate him in order to do the exam."

A sigh slipped from Morinaga as he rose to follow. Before stepping after Suzu's retreating cotton-puffed tail, he turned back to Hiroki. "I wish you the best with your friend, Kamijou-san. You certainly seem to have made an excellent choice."

As soon as Morinaga disappeared into the back of the clinic, Hiroki looked towards the children's corner and saw Nowaki returning to him. After his time with the children, Nowaki radiated happiness. A sudden warmth filled Hiroki's chest. It was a sensation he'd only ever experienced in the last few days, since the big, goofy inu had entered his life.

When he arrived back to Hiroki, without a word, Nowaki plopped down on the floor beside him. Hiroki was about to contest this move and order Nowaki up into Morinaga's vacated seat, but then Nowaki leaned a dark head against his thigh. It was an entirely pleasant sensation and before he knew what he was doing, Hiroki reached one of his hands over and ran long fingers over the soft fur of one of Nowaki's pointed, black ears.

Nowaki sighed and settled further in, his long tail offering a couple of contented thumps against the tiled floor. Hiroki found both sounds and Nowaki's settling soothing. He wondered suddenly what it would have been like if Nowaki had turned out to be like Morinaga's Tatsumi.

_How troublesome. _A strange gratitude welled in Hiroki's heart, despite the circumstances of his and Nowaki's meeting.

Beside Hiroki, Nowaki's own heart was filled with a glowing joy. He'd all but lost hope, long ago, that someone would ever adopt him, let alone someone as remarkable as his Hiro-san.

Even though he could have easily dozed off sitting so comfortably next to his new owner, Nowaki raised his head when his ears caught the sounds of a wee-hybrid in distress. A woman slipped into the empty seat next to Hiroki, holding a young, inu-boy of about four, in her arms.

"Such a bad pup you are! First sneaking out into the garden and now this! Honestly, Suki, if you don't stop with this noise you're going to get another punishment added when we get back home!"

Nowaki's dark ears flattened back both at the exasperated tone of the woman's voice and her threat. Even from where he was sitting on the floor, he could see the fevered flush on the child's tear-stained cheeks. He noted too that the boy fretfully rubbed a small fist along his jaw and the bottom of his human ear.

"Excuse me, Mistress," Nowaki's tone was humble. Based on the sharp cut of the woman's garment and her manner, he imagined she was either a high-end hybrid breeder, or a rich owner who had been forced to take one of her house-hybrids' children into Ochi's.

A finely coiffed head turned Nowaki's direction and she peered at the inu over Hiroki's legs. The woman's gaze left Nowaki and she turned her attention to Hiroki. "You really should teach your pet some manners. How rude for him to speak to me so plainly!"

Hiroki bristled at this; he had heard nothing remotely inappropriate in Nowaki's address. In fact he'd been troubled to hear Nowaki petition some stranger with such a lofty title.

"I'm so sorry, Hiro-san." Nowaki's anxious tone stopped Hiroki from offering the sharp retort that sat on his tongue. "I was only going to ask her if I could be of any assistance."

Hearing this, the woman snorted. Once again she addressed Hiroki instead of speaking to Nowaki. "What on earth could your mutt possibly do to help me?"

"I see no need for you to denigrate my companion's lineage," Hiroki snapped back. Then, seeing the worried way Nowaki's eyes kept shifting over to the whimpering boy-pup, he softened his tone. "And Nowaki is remarkably good with children."

At the polished language Hiroki had thrown at her, the woman paused, momentarily taken aback. The young man beside her was obviously a person of breeding, even if his shaggy-haired pet was obviously not. She was tired too of holding the sniveling pup, so she shifted her own tone and addressed Nowaki directly at last.

"And how would _you_ go about assisting me, exactly?"

With these words Nowaki rose and quickly moved across room. He stopped Suzu in the midst of her energetic hopping about the waiting room and spoke to the bunny-hybrid a moment. After receiving a long eared nod he returned quickly and knelt down next to the woman making his head eye level with the little inu in her lap.

"Suki-chan…" Softly Nowaki called out to the uncomfortable pup. "My name is Nowaki. Would you like to come and sit with me for a bit?"

Suki straightened up and peered miserably out at Nowaki from beneath pale-blond bangs. He sniffed lightly: first from his tears and then taking in the dark inu's scent, even though he'd been told such actions were rude. His floppy golden ears lifted slightly and he grimaced at the motion, but he smelled nothing but goodness coming off of Nowaki.

Biting his plump bottom lip, after a moment more of weary hesitation, Suki nodded.

He slipped off his breeder's lap and almost instantly wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck. Burying his nose into Nowaki's neck, comforted by the older hybrid's smell, the puppy-boy gave a quiet hiccup and then began softly crying. Nowaki gathered Suki up and sat down arranging the boy's thin legs in his lap.

Hiroki strained to hear the soft words Nowaki was rumbling into Suki-chan's blond mane, but he couldn't make them out. Whatever he was saying, however, seemed to be having a positive effect, and the boy was occasionally nodding or offering a whispered word or two in response. After a few minutes of this quiet exchange, Suki stopped crying and the only sound he made was an occasional heavy sigh.

Nowaki looked up when Suzu popped up beside him. He stopped rubbing soothing circles on Suki-chan's back only long enough to take the ice pack the bunny-hybrid held out to him.

"Thank you so much, Suzu-san."

"Certainly, Kusama-san."

"Ah, please, call me Nowaki."

The pink inside Suzu's ears suddenly darkened, as did her pale cheeks. "Of course, thank you Nowaki-san." She looked uncomfortably over to Hiroki. "Um, Kamijou-san… your Kusam—er, Nowaki-san, asked me if his appointment could be deferred and his earlier time given to Suki-chan here."

Nowaki looked up at Hiroki at these words. "I know you have papers to grade, Hiro-san. But I think that Dr. Ochi will be able to help ease Suki-chan's suffering quite quickly. I suspect when he was out in the garden he managed to get a grass burr in his ear and it has worked its way down into the canal." As he said this Nowaki pressed the ice pack Suzu had given him up under one of Suki's fuzzy gold ears.

At the feeling of the cold here, Suki whimpered softly but he didn't cry.

While extending the wait would put him behind some, Hiroki hated to see any child feeling so miserable. Next to him the breeder's eyes widened when she heard him agree to Nowaki's request.

"If it would help. I can't see what harm it would do for Nowaki to wait a few more minutes. It's not like he's unwell."

The look of appreciation on Nowaki's face would have been worth a hundred graded essays to Hiroki. But rather than allow this to show, he merely frowned and gruffed lightly at Suzu. "How much longer do you think it will be until the boy can be seen?"

Suzu smiled at Hiroki, moved by his consideration. "I can take him back right now. Would you mind, Kamijou-san, if your Kusama went back with me to help Suki-chan get settled in?"

As soon as he gave a nod of assent, Nowaki rose with Suki still held tight in his arms.

"Would you like to come back too, Shibata-san?"

The breeder seated next to Hiroki gave Suzu a dismissive wave of her hand. "I'll find my way back in a moment; I have a few calls to make first."

With this, the three hybrids headed off to the examination rooms, leaving Hiroki and Shibata alone.

Hiroki immediately turned his attention back to the forms. He had little difficulty filling out the questions about himself, but the ones actually geared to Nowaki were much harder. He had known him so briefly Nowaki was still very much a mystery to him. Hiroki reached into the breast pocket of his coat and withdrew Nowaki's pound papers, glad that he'd thought to bring them along.

Beside him Shibata did not make any calls. Instead she spent several minutes studying the young man beside her.

Hiroki looked up from his paperwork when Shibata cleared her throat and began speaking.

"Your pet does indeed seem to have quite a way with children. How much?"

Hiroki blinked as he processed Shibata's words. "Excuse me?" He was sure he had misheard.

"How much? I'd like to buy him from you."

Such a brash and plain inquiry rendered Hiroki speechless.

"I am a reputable breeder, who has recently found herself without a good nurse-maid. Your Kusama would do nicely at my kennel, I think."

Hiroki sputtered. "Nowaki is not for sale!"

"Oh come now, Kamijou-san, is it?" Shibata's expression had slipped into something sly. "Do you not even wish to hear my offer? I am certain a young man like yourself, living in the city, must have numerous expenses.

"I couldn't help but notice your Kusama's papers and I am sure I can offer you far more than whatever it was you paid to adopt him."

Shibata misread the expression of distaste on Hiroki's face. "I know that I may be seeming overly bold here, Kamijou-san, but this is business and I have never been one to allow a good thing to slip by me.

"Seeing his adoption date, I can't imagine that you'd be too attached to him yet. And you could adopt a dozen pound pleasure pets for what I'd be willing to give you."

Hiroki was horrified by Shibata's callousness and by her interpretation of his and Nowaki's configuration. However, her words stirred another emotion in him as well, and he realized too that despite the fact it was true, he had only known Nowaki for a very short time, he was indeed already attached to his new "roommate."

Slowly, Hiroki folded up Nowaki's pound papers and returned them to his pocket. His glasses followed shortly after. This done he turned his attention back to Shibata. The woman had interpreted Hiroki's actions as mulling over her offer, not that he was fighting hard not to explode at her in such a public space.

"Shibata-san, I will not repeat myself." Hiroki schooled his features and his face took on the stern, serious expression that terrorized his students. "Nowaki is not for sale… Not now… Not ever."

"And while it may be hypocritical of me to say this in my current arrangement with my companion, your business disgusts me."

Hiroki rose from his seat, staring down at Shibata. The breeder had gone pale with embarrassment and anger at his words.

"Kamijou-san, Nowaki-san was right! Ochi-sensei was able to get the burr out and Suki-chan's feeling better already! Shibata-san, Dr. Ochi will be out in a minute to talk to you about Suki-chan's ear treatment and Kamijou-san, Nowaki-san's waiting in a room in back now if you'd like to join him…"

Suzu's bright tone dimmed when Hiroki shifted his attention to the bunny assistant who had just popped back out into the waiting room from the back of the clinic with Suki standing beside her, his small hand in hers.

Long, white ears trembled at the intensity that burned in Hiroki's gaze. "Ah, I am so sorry, Kamijou-san, Shibata-san. Please forgive me; I didn't mean to interrupt.

Dropping his eyes from Suzu to the little golden-haired inu at her side, Hiroki's expression quickly shifted from anger to barely concealed sadness. He reached out a hand and gently ruffled the little boy's head, being careful of his inu ears. Suki smiled up at him shyly.

Hiroki turned his back completely on Shibata. "There's no interruption here, Suzu-san. In fact I think you arrived just in time. Please… Take me back to Nowaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Long time since an update. I hope to do better but can make no promises. <strong>

**So, this chapter came out with a more serious tone than I intended, but know that I'll have the Egoists leaving in good humor with a randy lemon to follow and that you'll get another glimpse of tyrant in the next chapter. Then it is back to Nostalgia, Trifecta, Artistica. Domestica and Erotica following after.**

**Thank you for reading and your reviews when I post, or even weeks after, are always cherished!**


	45. 45: Shots Fired: Egoist: Tyrant

**How many years ago did I start this as a Christmas fic for my beautiful Black Flamingo? I guess it's the gift that keeps on giving... Merry Christmas a few days late TBF101... And to all you other wonderful readers and reviewers!**

**Sekai ichi Catsukoi**

**Chapter Forty-Five: Shots Fired  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I assure you, Morinaga-san, it's perfectly harmless and it may well be just what you need to help your Tatsumi over this hurdle."<p>

Morinaga was standing outside the exam room that held his beloved Senpai. The door was slightly ajar, and from where he stood, he could see the partial form of his blond neko stretched out, fast asleep, from the tranquilizers that Ochi's assistants had given him.

"I'm sorry, Ochi-sensei, but it was an aphrodisiac that accelerated Senpai's anger issues in the first place." The last thing Morinaga wanted at this point was for his beloved neko to feel as though he'd been forced again.

A light furrow creased Ochi's fine brow; she'd read an abbreviated account of what happened on the neko's intake form. And while she didn't necessarily condone Morinaga's behavior, from all the files on the Tatsumi, it seemed obvious to her that this "Senpai" of his had been having temperament issues long before.

"Yes, Morinaga-san, I understand your sentiments. However, this is no mere aphrodisiac."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, you said yourself that your, um… 'Senpai' has yet to experience his first heat."

Morinaga nodded his dark head, his cheeks pinking lightly.

"Well, I am sure some of his acting out is because of this. Few creatures are fiercer than a sexually frustrated uke in denial of his true nature. After a good heat cycle, if you attend him well, he should mellow. At least for a bit."

"Now, the injection I'd like to give Tatsumi-chan will cause him to go into a heat state. Normally, I'm not a big proponent of 'forced' heats, because of their intensity, but in this case… Well, I think it's merited.

"It takes a few hours to work, but once the shot kicks in, your Tatsumi will fully feel the effects. Experiencing a heat, he will have no choice but to acknowledge his uke-ness. And you won't have any need for coercion… In fact, he'll be all but begging for your assistance and all you'll need to do is be there to offer… um, 'positive-reinforcement' for this."

While the thought of his Senpai, begging to be mounted sent a thrill to Morinaga's core, he was still conflicted. Shifting his gaze away from the sight of his sleeping Senpai, his eyes caught Kamijou-san making his way down the hall, accompanied by the bunny girl, Suzu.

As he traveled to Nowaki's exam room, Hiroki nodded politely in passing. He'd caught enough of the conversation to feel badly for Morinaga's plight. It also made him appreciate even more that his Nowaki was a seme, and as such, their arrangement would be free from such troublesome hormonal issues.

_Wait… my Nowaki?_

"Right in here, Kamijou-san!"

Suzu opened the door to exam suite seven and Hiroki stepped past her into the room. His dark eyes popped wide at the scene he encountered. His Nowaki sat shirtless on the examination table and another inu hybrid, this one blond, was running a large hand over one of Nowaki's tight pecs.

"You are such a healthy boy! Just look at that definition…"

"Well, I try and stay active, Tsumori-san."

"Yes. Well, that's more than obvious."

Hearing the leer in the blond inu's words and watching a strange hand slide down towards Nowaki's sleek stomach, Hiroki was suddenly seized by an overwhelming fury.

"What the hell!"

Both Nowaki and the blond inu, Tsumori, looked up at his exclamation. Nowaki looked perplexed by the outburst, but Tsumori just looked smug.

"And you must be Kamijou-san…" Tsumori started to bow.

"Get away from Nowaki, before I bean you!" Hiroki shouted: he couldn't help it, he was so mad.

Nowaki's black ears flattened at his owner's tone. "But Hiro-san…"

Tsumori's eyes had taken on a sly glint, but he stepped to the side, away from Nowaki. However, he was still too close as far as Hiroki was concerned. Ignoring Nowaki's address, he surged forward.

"What do you think you're doing? Touching Nowaki so familiarly?!"

A grin spread over Tsumori's handsome features. "Please excuse me, Kamijou-san, but I'm one of Ochi-sensei's assistants, and I was just doing the first part of Kusama-kun's new-patient intake."

Hiroki's cheeks blushed hot at these words and he suddenly registered the inu's white coat, as well as the clipboard and stethoscope set aside on the counter. When he'd first arrived, honestly, the only things that he'd noticed were Nowaki's deliciously bare torso and Tsumori's inappropriate hands.

"Suzu-chan, I think they need you in reception."

"Of course, Ochi Sensei!"

Before he had a chance to apologize to Tsumori for his overreaction, cheeks still burning, the professor watched the bunny hybrid hop off to her next task as Dr. Ochi swept in.

"Hello, Kamijou-san," Dr. Ochi greeted looking down at her tablet. She turned her gaze to Nowaki. "And this is your Kusama? The one who helped little Shibata-san's little Suki?"

Nowaki lowered his eyes humbly, but his black tail gave a few pleased wags at the doctor's tone.

Tsumori's countenance became noticeably less sly as soon as Ochi entered the room. His face took on a goofy grin; floppy, golden ears perked forward, and his tail fanned happily.

"I see you both have met Tsumori." Ochi smiled brightly at her canine assistant, reaching up to give him an affectionate pat.

"Ah, yes! We have just been getting acquainted, Sensei!" Tsumori shot Hiroki a significant look as he said this. His grin widened watching the Kusama's owner grow even redder.

"And you have the results of all Kusama-chan's preliminaries?"

"I'm sorry, Sensei, but I was interrupted before I could finish."

Tsumori allowed his ears and tail to drop lower than they normally would have, just to make Hiroki even more uncomfortable.

"No, worries, Tsu-chan. I can take care of it," Ochi's voice made it clear that the blond hybrid was more than just her assistant. "In the meantime, please make up this injection for the Tatsumi in exam room five." She printed off a small slip from her tablet.

"Of course, Sensei."

"Oh, and while you're at it; I'd like a vitamin shot drawn up for Kusama-chan, here." Ochi gave Nowaki a quick once over again with her keen, green eyes, before shifting her gaze to Hiroki. "Your boy looks healthy, Kamijou-san, but I saw in his chart that he's been at the pound for an unusual amount of time.

"I usually give pound pets these vitamins when they first come in, because even if they look well, the pound feed they get usually leaves them a little malnourished."

Hiroki nodded, happy for any reason to get Tsumori out of the room.

"Of course it may give him a bit of extra energy for a day or two after." After watching her pet/assistant leave, Dr. Ochi stepped up to Nowaki, reaching out she took his wrist to measure his pulse. After making a notation, she turned to her attention back to Hiroki. "I saw that Kusama-chan is your first pet. Is that correct?"

Hiroki felt his cheeks grow hot for no reason he could clearly discern.

"Yes."

Taking her otoscope from her pocket, Dr. Ochi popped a clean cap on it and lifted one of Nowaki's canine ears. "And how do you plan to use, him? I saw 'companion' listed on your form, but could you be more specific?"

Hiroki's brow furrowed at this request. "Please excuse me, Sensei, I am not quite sure what you mean."

Moving to Nowaki's other canine ear, Dr. Ochi answered without missing a beat. "Do you plan for your companionship to be platonic? Or will you be using your Kusama sexually?"

As she moved down to inspect Nowaki's human ears, Dr. Ochi glanced over and saw Hiroki's flustered face."Oh, come now, Kamijou-san. We're both adults here and it's hardly an uncommon practice. In fact, for a pet not to be used is far more of a rarity."

Hiroki was stunned by Ochi's matter-of-factness. While Nowaki was certainly handsome, he had not originally thought about him as a "sex pet" (Well, perhaps he had hoped… And though the notion was growing ever more enticing, they had been together such a short time…)

He was still struggling with how to answer this question when Nowaki softly cleared his throat.

"Please excuse me for speaking out of turn, Ochi-sensei, but I would like very much to bring Hiro-san pleasure, if that was his desire."

A smile formed on the pretty vet's face. She gave Nowaki a scratch behind one of his canine ears that made his left foot inadvertently bounce. "My, but you are a sweetie, Kusama-chan!"

Turning her attention back to Hiroki, she lost the singsong tone in her voice but kept her bright smile. "Well, then I'll run a few extra tests, shall I?"

Seeing Hiroki's mortified expression her smile dimmed slightly. "Please don't worry, Kamijou-san. I will only run all the standards for pleasure pets, a basic STD panel, hepatitis, the like. I know that you have this in your papers from the pound too, but since your Kusama was fostered; it's wisest to repeat them, just to be on the safe side."

"But Nowaki told me he's never…" Hiroki blushed beet-red disclosing such intimate information, but looking at Nowaki it was clear the inu had no intention of protesting himself.

Dr. Ochi stepped away from Nowaki to the side of the room and nodded for Hiroki to join her.

"I have no doubt that Kusama-chan has told you he's untried... But, unless they have been specifically bred for pleasuring, it's standard conditioning for hybrids to say this to a potential or new owner: it makes them more appealing. And of course, it's easier for a male to declare too, than a female."

Knowing how particularly acute inu ears were, she kept her tone low more for the sake of easing Kusama's owner than for truly being discreet. "One can never be too careful, however, pound-based or private... With the foster system mishaps occur sometimes with guardians, as well as other hybrids if there are multiple fosters."

Ochi cocked her head when Hiroki's pained expression didn't abate, misreading the reason for this she added. "Of course, this will still be covered under your free visit, no extra charge."

Hiroki shook his head and muttered "Fine," though he felt far from this.

Moving back over to Nowaki, the vet gave the red-faced inu a tap on the nose with a fresh tongue depressor pulled from her bottomless pockets. Nowaki obediently opened his mouth but his face was anxious. After overhearing Dr. Ochi's comments, he was going to have to find some way to assure Hiro-san that he hadn't lied.

Hiroki noted Nowaki's expression and had a hard time quashing the urge to go pat the big inu and apologize for Dr. Ochi's words. Since he'd adopted him there had been nothing in any of Nowaki behavior to indicate his hybrid was anything but upright. If anything, Nowaki seemed to be honest to a fault.

Rather than succumb to his desire to comfort, however, Hiroki remained where his was. His brow held a particularly deep furrow as he continued to process the rest of the recent conversation. He found he was disconcerted with the fact Nowaki wanted to pleasure him, as well as at the apparently disreputable things that happened to hybrids in foster care.

Eager to change the energy in the room, he cleared his throat and asked, "I saw on a poster in the hall that you offer classes in 'service certification' for inu's. Is this true?"

Dr. Ochi was peering into Nowaki's open mouth as she hummed her assent. "You want your Kusama certified, Kamijou-san?"

"You know Kusama-kun has really marvelous teeth for a pound pet."

Removing the depressor from Nowaki's mouth she moved around to his back. She tossed the tongue depressor in the trash and picked up her stethoscope.

Hiroki found Ochi's observation, as with most of her comments, off-putting, regardless of the fact it was true: Nowaki did have a beautiful smile. He looked at Nowaki to see how he was taking the vet's latest comments, but the big inu had smoothed out his expression and now didn't seem the least bit affected.

Seeing Nowaki's calm demeanor, Hiroki continued.

"Yes, Nowaki will be working and I was … uh, unaware of the legalities for inu hybrids in the city. We had a bit of difficulty at the train station because someone thought he was off-leash."

"Tsk…" Ochi shook her blonde head in disapproval. "I really hate how prejudiced the authorities are about inus. You don't see them harassing nekos like that!

"Please take some deep breaths for me, Kusama-chan." As she listened to the perfect beat of Nowaki's big heart, Dr. Ochi continued her mumbling her rant.

"They get to go wherever they please. Usagi's and all manner of other domestics too. It's unfair."

She moved back around to the front of Nowaki and pressed the diaphragm of her stethoscope to the same pec Tsumori had been fondling. "You're a good boy, aren't you Kusama-chan? I doubt very much you'd run amok off leash."

Nowaki's pointed dark ears couldn't help but twitch at the lovey-dovey cadence of Ochi's voice and his tail gave the examination table a few pleased thumps. "Yes, Ochi-sensei… Well, I mean, I try very hard to be good."

Then remembering his owner's response to Tsumori's touch at this same point on his body, his head dipped down and his ears flattened. He didn't want to give Hiro-san any further reasons for upset.

"A few more deep breaths please, Kusama-chan. Oh my, Kamijou-san, you found yourself a charmer. What a wonderful first pet!"

Hiroki was trying to remain calm, but he really didn't appreciate the way Ochi was talking to Nowaki as though he was fully canine or a very small child: Nowaki was neither. He was very relieved when she finally stepped away and it looked like her examination was complete.

Or almost complete, it turned out, unfortunately.

"Well, Tsumori will come back and give you your shot, draw a bit of blood from you too, Kusama-chan. Before that though, why don't you slip out of those trousers so I can do a quick prostate exam."

Hiroki blanched when Nowaki was up in an instant, stripping off his pants.

"What? You're not going to do such an exam when I'm present are you, and given his age, why would you need to check that?"

Dr. Ochi's eyes widened at this response, as did Nowaki's though for different reasons.

"It's part of the standard pleasure pet examination for males, Kamijou-san."

She tipped her head and her own cheeks pinked just slightly. "I did note that Kusama-chan was marked at the pound as a seme.

"Usually with pleasure pets it's reciprocal with seme hybrids, especially inus, if the owner is to maintain alpha status. Of course it's not as important as the bloodwork and I can forgo it, if Kusama-kun isn't going to be receiving your attentions in this area…"

Hiroki felt his whole face flush. As if he was going to admit to some stranger that he was a power bottom!

"If you'll please excuse me, Sensei, I'm going to go wait in the hall while you conduct your exam."

Damning himself for abandoning Nowaki to such an uncomfortable probing to save his own pride, Hiroki had only been out in the hall a minute when he saw the annoying inu assistant, Tsumori, approach.

Tsumori cocked his head to the side wondering why in the world Kusama's owner was out in the hall. Regardless, he merely nodded to Hiroki and put his palm on the door to enter, only find a strong hand placed on his wrist.

"You can't go in there!" Hiroki's voice wasn't overloud, but it was firm.

Tsumori's ears flattened at the tone and he had to fight to keep a snarl from curling his lip."Why can't I go in? I am Sensei's assistant and I have to give her the shot that she requested for Kusama-kun."

Hiroki, who had been appalled all day by his ever-increasing awareness of human privilege, felt even lower when he found himself calling upon this now.

"Look, I am the client here and Ochi-sensei is conducting a delicate procedure with my Kusama. I don't want her disturbed, so you can just hang here a minute!"

This rebuke stilled Tsumori and his head dropped. It had not lowered in contrition; however, instead Tsumori had looked down to keep Hiroki from seeing the heat in his gaze.

"Of course, Kamijou-san."

Though his tone was apologetic, Tsumori was scheming. Gazing down at the two syringes in his hand, one for Kusama and the other for the Tatsumi, both filled with colorless liquid, a devious plan formed in his mind.

Tsumori turned around, now that Hiroki had released his wrist. He stepped to the side of the door and leaned casually back against the wall. Suzu emerged from a door across the hall, having just escorted a new client into suite six.

"Hey, Suzu-chan!" Tsumori's tone was silky and the bunny girl's ears immediately swiveled in his direction.

"Yes, Tusmori-sensei?"

"Would you take this shot down to the Tatsumi's room and see if you can get Hara to give it? I am running behind here." He gave her a sly wink as he said this.

Suzu bounced over and took the syringe with a smile. "Of course, Sensei. I'd be happy to!"

Tsumori's smile returned as he glanced over at Hiroki. While he was given to occasional "pranks," normally he wouldn't think about doing something like this, but there was an air about Kamijou-san made him feel especially naughty.

Switching the shots wouldn't harm either of the hybrids: the Tatsumi would just have a glossier mane and a bit more vigor and the Kusama…

Well, since Nowaki was a seme, he wouldn't go into a heat, rather the big inu would experience what was known for canine hybrids as a "rut" phase. Normally this only happened to seme hybrids around uke hybrids in heat, but with a "forced" rut, for a few days he'd want to mount anything that moved, and in this case, that would most likely be his new owner.

_But since Kamijou-san is so adamant about Nowaki being "his" anyways._ Tsumori couldn't help but grin at how Kamijou-san would manage his pride, walking around stiff-legged for days.

_A pain in the ass for the pain in my ass. _

Tsumori's grin became much more benign when his mistress opened the door and stepped into the hall.

"Ah, Tsu-chan, there you are! What kept you?"

"Please forgive me, Sensei, but Kamijou-san asked that I remain in the hall until after you'd completed your exam."

Dr. Ochi shot a questioning look at Hiroki that made him go pink. "Well, Kusama-chan is getting dressed, so you can go in and draw up the samples and give him his injection."

"Yes, Sensei."

Seeing the vet was now studying her tablet, Tsumori shot a parting smirk at Hiroki before darting in to the room.

As soon as the blond inu was gone, Dr. Ochi looked up from her notes. "If all the bloodwork comes back in a good state, Kamijou-san, overall your Kusama is in remarkably good health. And I doubt that one could ask for a better temperament in a hybrid."

A light exhale of relief escaped Hiroki at these words and he felt a soft swell of pride in his chest at Nowaki's excellent conduct through such a demeaning process.

"In fact, I am going to have Suzu-chan go ahead and issue you 'service inu' tags for Kusama-chan. I'll send home a couple practice tests with you and you can schedule a time later for him to come in and take the actual exam. It isn't my usual practice, mind you, but it will make things easier on both of you, especially with Kusama-chan working."

Dark eyes widened at this. "Thank you so much for your generosity in this, Sensei." Hiroki bowed his head. "I will see that Nowaki studies and does well on the test."

"It's nothing, Kamijou-san. As I said before, I can see your Kusama is a good one." The vet waved her hand dismissively at the thanks, but then her expression became more serious. "And if you don't mind, I wanted to ask you about the work you have planned for him?"

"Of course," Though he thought it strange, Hiroki answered, "Nowaki has obtained several small part-time jobs: fetching things mostly, though I think he's doing maintenance in a couple shops as well. You know, you could ask him about his employment. He could tell you more fully."

A blonde brow raised at the fact an owner didn't really know that much about what his pet would be doing. Dr. Ochi chalked it up to the fact this was Kamijou-san's first hybrid and pressed forward. "Well, you know, I run Tokyo's only training clinic for hybrid medical technicians. Tusmori-chan was actually the first one to complete the program.

"I spoke with your Kusama about how he diagnosed little Suki. Your inu is quite bright, Kamijou-san. And he mentioned that he'd helped out in the medical department at the pound too.

"If you're willing, I'd like to enroll Kusama-chan in my medical training program. Although he might have to cut down on a few of the other jobs that he's gotten. My courses are quite rigorous."

The notion that Nowaki could work at something more than all the menial jobs he'd taken on pleased Hiroki. This pleasure evaporated when Tsumori emerged from the room.

"I got all the blood for the panels, Sensei. I'll run them down to the lab." The blond stared at Hiroki. "And Kusama-kun took my prick without even a wince."

While the double meaning in Tusmori's words made Hiroki see red, it completely bypassed Ochi.

"Excellent. Then please go check in on the patient in suite nine."

"Of course, Sensei!" Tsumori headed off down the hall with a haughty spring in his step.

"Would Nowaki be working closely with Tsumori-kun?" Knowing that the blond inu was goading him, Hiroki wanted to kick himself for asking, even more so for the rasp of jealousy held in his questioning tone. Fortunately, Ochi didn't seem to catch it and if anything, took the question in a completely different direction.

"Of course!" The vet's voice was enthusiastic. "Tsu-chan is an excellent mentor and they already seem to get along so agreeably!"

Watching the languid fan of blond tail as Tsumori turned a corner down the hall, Hiroki felt a new furrow form on his forehead.

_Too agreeably! _

Still, he realized now that Tsumori, was not the only sly one at Dr. Ochi's clinic: he was now indebted to the vet for the offer of Nowaki's service inu tags.

_Plus, it would be selfish of me to allow my personal feelings get in the way of Nowaki's advancement._

A sigh escaped Hiroki. "I'll talk to Nowaki about it."

"Wonderful!" Ochi exclaimed, though why an owner would need to talk to his pet about what he would be doing was highly unusual. Noting Suzu waiting for her outside exam room six, she set Kamijou-san's eccentricities aside and bid her new client goodbye. Or more accurately, "until later."

"Talk to me about what, Hiro-san?"

Nowaki emerged from the room, fully dressed. His cheeks were still a bit pink however: even for someone with his general aplomb, that prostate exam was a disquieting experience.

"Ah, Dr. Ochi had another possible job for you. But we can talk about it on the way home. For now, I'd just like to get out of here, Nowaki."

Nowaki had so many things from this visit that he wanted to process with his owner, but he could hear the wear in Hiro-san's voice and knew that his professor still had papers to grade. Given this, he knew that it would be best to be still for now.

"Of course, Hiro-san."

He remained quietly by Hiro-san all through the checkout process.

They were just to the clinic's entry when Suzu caught up with them again.

"Ah, Kusama-san!" The bunny-girl's nose crinkled happily. "Don't forget your 'service inu' tags! And congratulations!"

"But how?"

"Just take them, Nowaki." Hiroki was hard pressed not to smile at how cute Nowaki looked in his confusion. "I'll explain about that too on the way home."

"O-okay, Hiro-san… If you're sure it's alright."

It was worth all the hassle of the day for Hiroki to see Nowaki's blue eyes light up at the sight of the tags. They glowed even more when he helped Nowaki take off the temporary collar he still wore and affixed the tags to the d-ring.

Once outside the clinic, though the chill air burned his lungs, Hiroki breathed in deeply, happy to be away from the medical smells of the clinic and all the embarrassing incidents it contained. Glancing up at Nowaki, he noticed him still gently fingering the service inu tags.

He made a mental note to himself to get Nowaki a new collar for Christmas, something more fitting a medical student.

_Or maybe I should wait and get it for him when he really does pass his "service" exam… _Once again Hiroki was stunned by the sense of pride at his remarkable inu. This was quickly followed by an even greater burst of unexpected possessiveness._  
><em>

Nowaki looked down feeling a light tug on the sleeve of his jacket. A silly smile flashed when he lowered his hand from his new tags and Hiro-san took it.

"You know, Hiro-san… You don't have to hold my hand anymore when we're out in public. Not now that I have my service tags."

"Shut up, Nowaki." Hiroki grumbled, pulling his coat tighter with his free hand.

Nowaki's grin bloomed even brighter when fingers in his big paw didn't release. A little rumble of pleasure burred in his chest and his tail wagged with happiness as he and Hiro-san began to make their way through the crowded sidewalks, headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>My dear readers, <strong>**I had hoped to have several chapters of this fic to offer you for Christmas but events didn't unfurl as I'd planned and I have in fact been offline for days. **

**Just know that I am working on the next chapter and while you may now be hankering for some inu-Nowaki in rut, instead we're going back to Marukawa and the SIC cast; where you'll be treated to one of Ritsu's back-flash dreams. So, there will still be sexy times... It will just be be teenage human/neko-hybrid citrus.**

**Hope you have had a good holiday, if you celebrate. A good week in general, if you don't.**

**I look forward to posting again soon!Thanks for reading!**


	46. 46: Kitty Porn: Erotica, Nostalgia

**Sekai ichi Catsukoi**

**Chapter Forty-Six: Kitty Porn  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In the hall outside the Emerald department, Kisa stood staring out the window of his new editorial home. His slender fingers traced Yukina's collar. It hung light there, the braided leather soft against his skin. He'd donned it before going into the HR office, swapping it out for the temporary one he'd been wearing.<p>

It struck him how nicely the collar fit him. It was by far the most comfortable he'd ever worn; almost like it belonged there. Shaking his dark head to dislodge this thought, Kisa reminded himself that as soon as work ended, the temporary one was going back on. He belonged to no one, owner or not… Even if his new owner was a "prince;" fairy tale endings only existed in stories, and if they did occur in the world, they happened to others, not him.

Kisa mentally rounded up all the uncomfortable feelings these thoughts stirred and tucked them into a box to be shelved along with countless others in his heart. As he did this, he continued to stare out the window. Dark-brown eyes tracked the paths of the large snowflakes drifting softly down into Marukawa's plaza courtyard. His tail twitched and, despite his age, he had difficulty keeping his ears from flickering at the kittenish impulses that gripped him. Seeing all the little dancing white flecks made a part of him want to scamper about.

"Oi, Kisa!"

The low voice of his new boss also made Kisa want to scamper too but for entirely different reasons.

Turning around, Kisa saw Takano striding towards him. His ears flattened in trepidation, not that he'd done anything wrong. In fact, he'd only been away from his desk for five minutes and it was the first time he'd gotten up at all since the first pile of proofs had been set before him.

Takano stopped and peered down at him over the glasses perched precariously low on his nose.

"I'm heading down to the conference room… 205. We have our editorial staff meeting there in ten minutes. Most of my stuff is there already, but I forgot that packet that arrived from Ida-sensei this afternoon. Get that for me, will you?"

Kisa nodded his head and his tail flickered with relief.

"Of course, Takano-san!"

Takano gave a grunt that could have been interpreted as either appreciative or a signal to "hop to it." Kisa didn't dare ask his boss to decipher it; he just darted into the office to locate Ida's materials.

It took him a couple minutes to find the envelope: Takano's desktop was a model of barely contained chaos. He shook his dark head at all the responsibilities a chief editor had and was grateful that he'd never been promoted to such a complicated position. Still, the dark neko was very pleased to be back in editing. Like sex, it was one of the few areas of his life he'd ever really felt any proficiency in.

Taking Ida's materials, Kisa moved over to his own desk to gather his new company-issued notebook and the hard copies of the proofs he'd finished that day. As he picked up his things He couldn't help but glance over at his new deskmate. Takano had him working alongside his personal pet neko, Ritsu, and Kisa was happy with the arrangement. Since meeting that morning, "Ri-chan" had proved remarkably fun to tease, and this gave him something to do whenever he needed a break from his proofing.

A small smile pulled at Kisa's lips.

Right now, in fact, would have been a perfect time to rile the little brunet: Ritsu had fallen asleep at his desk, surrounded by the literally hundreds of manga Takano had dumped on him to read as research.

Tempting as the idea was, Kisa decided to forgo rousing Ritsu. For one, he didn't want to be late to the meeting. Also, he knew the younger neko had started the day all but exhausted and injured to boot. So, in light of this, he decided to let Ritsu keep on neko-napping.

Just as he was preparing to leave, Kisa heard Ritsu let out a low breathy moan. The sound sent a jolt straight to his fuck-feral cock. With wide eyes, the black neko watched Ritsu's ears flicker in his dreams. A soft purr burred in the brunet's chest as Ritsu sighed, "Saga-senpai."

A wide grin now split Kisa's features: Ri-chan was having quite the dream, indeed, it appeared. He was suddenly glad he hadn't woken him up. As he moved out of the room, Kisa's tail curled with mischievous anticipation. He could hardly wait to get back from the meeting to tease Ritsu and find out more about who this mysterious "Saga" person was. He could picture the younger neko's furious blush already.

The door to the Emerald office clicked softly closed behind Kisa's black tail. Alone in the room now, although he didn't know it, Ritsu shifted in his sleep. He pulled his manga-filled hands down and nestled in further to their pages. His mind was years away from Marukawa, locked into the memory-filled dreams that had plagued him ever since he'd fled his first owner.

* * *

><p>Following his new master into what was now his home, Ritsu was impressed. Even though it was much smaller than the breeder's manor he'd grown up in, it seemed quite a palatial structure for only three people.<p>

"You really live here with just your parents, Saga-senpai?"

Eager green eyes scanned the room from the entry, taking in all the fine furnishings. He sniffed lightly so as not to be rude, but was surprised at how empty the house smelled. He could make out the subtle scent of his master in the home, but there was very little indication of other human occupancy.

From over Saga's broad shoulders, golden eyes glanced down at the wondering neko.

"They work a lot."

Ritsu cocked his head at the terse explanation and nodded as though he understood it. He couldn't imagine, however, how many hours his new master's parents must work for their scent to be so absent.

Setting his small suitcase and the soaked umbrella down, he followed his owner's example and slipped out of his shoes and wet jacket. He took up his case again when Saga nodded his head and said in an apathetic tone, "My room is upstairs."

Climbing the stairs Ritsu continued to be stunned by how quiet the Saga house was compared to the lively quarters he's been raised in.

It was eerie.

_No wonder Saga-senpai needs a neko… He must get lonely here by himself._

Dropping his eyes from the broad shoulders before him, Ritsu's ears twitched. He knew a thing or two about loneliness himself, even in the midst of all of his kennel brothers and sisters.

Stepping into his master's bedroom, Ritsu stopped short: this was obviously where his new owner spent most of his time. His eyes widened and his skinny, brown tail twisted itself into a sudden curlicue at concentrated smell of Saga.

It was delicious.

Ritsu couldn't even try and hide his sniffing now. Warm and musky, his senpai's scent was like some catnip elixir. The kit-teen felt his cheeks go bright pink as a strange, sweet tension stirred his nether region.

"You better not have caught a cold…" Saga grumbled. "Standing out there in the rain like an idiot. I don't have time to nurse a sick neko."

Covering his nose with one of his small hands, Ritsu blushed deeper. "Oh, no, Senpai. I'm fine."

Saga frowned at his new pet's squeaked response. The Oda's cheeks were almost fever-bright and he hadn't stopped sniffling since he'd entered the room.

"Want something to drink?"

It didn't really matter what Oda answered, Saga had already determined his new pet was getting some juice for his sniffles. Fuzzy brown ears flickered and Ritsu lowered his hand from his nose. His large eyes looked uncertain, like this was some kind of a quiz.

"Uh… Okay?"

Relief filled green eyes when it seemed that he'd chosen correctly. "Thank you, Saga-senpai."

Saga grunted at the thanks. It bothered him that already his new Oda seemed so eager to please and so appreciative. Plus, he was too damn cute, standing there, in the middle of his bedroom looking lost.

"Yeah, well, make yourself comfortable. We'll clear out a drawer or something for you to stow your stuff in when I get back."

With this he ambled out, leaving Ritsu alone to explore.

Tail curling and uncurling with emotion, once Ritsu was sure Saga was really gone; he set down his case and began to move cautiously about. His new master's quarters were fairly spare, outside a few high-end electronics and books. Green eyes took in everything, looking for clues about what Saga was interested in. He told himself he wasn't being snoopy, he would need to know about these things if he was to be a good pet for his senpai.

_Saga…_

A tiny nervous titter slipped from Ritsu.

The Kit-teen couldn't believe he belonged to someone now, especially someone as handsome and cool as Senpai, even if his master seemed rough around the edges.

_I only hope I can be good enough for him._

After noting with approval all the novels on Saga's shelves, many off which he'd read too, Ritsu stepped over to his owner's desk. He looked at all the textbooks there, noting what classes his owner was taking. Opening the cover of the advanced math book that sat atop the stack, Ritsu's hand accidentally hit the computer's mouse and the window behind the screen saver popped open. Noting the shift in light, the kit-teen looked over and his eyes widened.

_**NYMPHO NEKOS- The Hottest Uke Pussies Online!**_

Beneath the garish banner proclaiming this were dozens of pictures of nekos, none looking much older than himself. However, in every image the hybrid was naked and in a number or these there was at least one naked human too.

With his sheltered upbringing, Ritsu had never seen such things, they defied even his wildest imaginings. The birds and the bees were not something discussed in his household despite all the breeding that went on there. In fact, it had just been a few months ago that he'd first heard the word "uke" mentioned by his breeder. And though he knew she had designated him one, he still wasn't even sure what this meant entirely.

With an uncomfortable twist in his stomach and an undeniable heat spreading through his groin, Ritsu's catlike curiosity got the best of him. Slender fingers reached out and he clicked on the arrow hovering over one of the images.

Within seconds the video loaded and the room echoed with the sounds of heat howls and slapping skin. It took Ritsu a few second to recover from seeing what the three human males were doing to the little, male neko wedged between them before he scrambled to shut the video off.

Backing away from the computer like it was about to attack him, Ritsu didn't stop in his retreat until his calves hit the side of Saga's futon. Eyes dinner-plate large, he sank down onto its cushioned surface. Arms wrapping around himself, his whole body trembled as his mind replayed in a loop what he'd just seen.

_What they were doing to that neko… I never even thought about putting something like that in those places… His mouth… His… His… _

Ritsu's ears lay flat against his head, his tail whipped about spasmodically.

_Those guys, er… "parts" were so huge… Are all human males built like that? How did those even fit… No. I don't want to know…_

After a minute, fighting to regain his composure, another thought hit Ritsu that all but had the kit-teen diving under the covers.

_Wait, if that was on Senpai's computer… Does that mean… Is that why he agreed to buy me? Is that what he's going to do to me?_

The notion that his new owner would use him like that terrified Ritsu, but the thought that he might share him with other boys as well filled him with a crushing horror.

Ritsu grabbed a pillow from the head of the futon to stifle the sob that bubbled up in his scrawny chest.

The instant the pillowcase grazed his nose, the spicy, concentrated scent of Saga hit his system like a drug. Burying his face into the pillow, Ritsu inhaled deeply and felt his heartbeat immediately even out. There was nothing here in his human's smell that was at all threatening, nothing malicious, though his neko nose definitely picked up more than a whiff of melancholy caught in the soft fabric.

No, his senpai's scent was immensely soothing… It was "right" somehow in a way that Ritsu couldn't explain. The coldness that had gripped his chest melted and warmth bloomed within him. This heat trickled down to gather in his groin.

Ritsu was shocked to find that the images from the computer that had been burned into his mind now didn't seem quite so terrible. Not if it was Saga, and only Saga who was doing them to him. Not if those things made his owner happy.

The sound of a light cough caught Ritsu's ears and they swiveled to the doorway. His eyes followed and he looked up to find Saga standing there, a can of juice held in each hand and a strange expression on his face.

_Oh, crap… Senpai's going to think I'm some kind of pillow sniffing freak! _

Scrambling, Ritsu quickly pushed the pillow away and rearranged himself, sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed. His owner said nothing, however, just quirked a dark brow at him before ambling over and holding out a juice can.

Ritsu could feel the heat in his cheeks. He accepted the can with a soft squeak of thanks, keeping his eyes averted. His tail flickered nervously when the bed dipped as Saga sat down beside him.

"Get a chance to look around while I was gone?"

Saga took a drink from his own can and set it aside after asking the question. It had struck him as weird, the way Oda was clutching his pillow when he'd entered the room. The kit-teen had looked kind of scared and there was no doubt that now the little brunet seemed even more nervous than he had been before.

Ritsu ducked his head and his ears flickered terribly. "Uh, yes, Senpai… Thank you."

_Of course,_ Saga reasoned_, this has to be weird for Oda, all of a sudden finding himself belonging to someone he's never known. _

_Having to leave his home and move in with a stranger would be disconcerting for anyone._

He'd started out getting the neko reluctantly, had chosen the little male mostly to shock his mother. Hell, he'd even pulled up a bunch of pornsites on his computer and left them playing this morning before heading out, hoping they'd lure her into his room before she left for work and horrify her with what he planned to do with the new pet she'd foisted on him.

_But now…_

From the first moment he saw Ritsu standing in his room, a strange thing had happened: something had shifted within him.

The little neko sitting so stiffly beside him, Oda, was real. He wasn't revenge for parents who didn't give a shit. And at the moment the kit-teen didn't seem cocky, or spoiled, or even annoying; Oda just seemed scared and unsure. This moved Saga in a way he couldn't explain. Suddenly he felt protective of the neko who was now in his charge. Within his chest the desire seized him to give Oda the kind of care that he'd always wanted but had never gotten himself.

For someone who had schooled himself in the art of caring about nothing, this new feeling was frightening.

Saga was roused from trying to figure out how to manage all these troubling emotions when his neko started coughing.

Ritsu had opened his juice and taken a drink, only to have it go down the wrong pipe. He sputtered as one large hand pulled the can from his and set it aside as another clapped him firmly on the back. Once he'd regained his composure, he felt tears rise up unexpectedly in his eyes.

_Great! I can't even take a drink without causing problems… I'm a terrible pet. Saga-senpai is going to hate me. He'll take me back before I've even been here a day._

"Oi, Oda, you okay?"

Strong fingers gripped Ritsu's chin, tipping it up. Above the neko's tear-filled gaze, his senpai looked down on him. Golden eyes widened.

"Wait… Your eyes... Is this because you were choking?… Or are you?… Are you crying?"

The questions only increased Ritsu's feelings of worthlessness and made his tears worse. "I'm sorry Senpai, I'm a terrible pet. I understand if you hate me."

_This kid is too damn honest…_ Saga's heart broke hearing the raw sorrow in Oda's voice and the self-loathing: all too familiar with both in himself.

Ritsu had looked away from his owner as he'd spoken only to find his face still held in a firm but gentle grasp. His chin was tenderly forced back, so that he once again had to face Saga.

Green eyes widened and then fluttered closed as firm lips pressed unexpectedly against his.

The sensation was glorious, but the newness of it made Ritsu stiffen all the way down to the tip of his thin tail. He remained that way too, despite Saga's gentle forays until at last the older teen pulled away with a sigh.

"Well, I don't know about you being a terrible pet, but you're sure as hell a terrible kisser."

Brown ears immediately flattened at these words until Ritsu heard a soft chuckle. Low and earthy, the sound was magnetic. Lifting his head, Ritsu was stunned to see a smirking smile on his owner's face and realized that the older boy was joking with him. Heat filled his thin chest and his cheeks.

"Well, that was my first time! No one ever excels at a first attempt, these things take practice!" Ritsu clapped his hand over his mouth at his outburst but his owner's grin only grew.

"I don't know… I think I was pretty excellent my first go round…"

The hand dropped from Ritsu's mouth and he couldn't help but scowl at Saga.

_Such arrogance! _

Beneath this, however, something ached in his chest, knowing that this wasn't Saga's first kiss.

_Of course not… someone like him… I'm sure he's had all sorts of practice. _

Ritsu's mind drifted back to what he'd seen on the computer and his heart fell harder. No doubt his senpai had tons of practice, and in far more than just kissing. As the need to prove himself to his senpai surged within him, words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Yeah, well, I can be excellent too! I will be at all that stuff, not just kissing…

"I'll get good at even...

"Even…" His eyes darted on their own accord over to the computer, "_that stuff_."

Saga had acted on impulse kissing his Oda, really just wanting to distract the little neko from crying, and he'd been stunned to learn he'd just taken Oda's first kiss. He had no idea the little neko was so untried. But then, catching Oda's furtive glance over to his computer, it took effort for him now to keep his features schooled in their usual coolness.

A hot wave of embarrassment welled up within Saga as he saw the frozen screen, the pornaramic display still visible.

_Shit, I'm the one who told him to look around; I should have turned that off before I left. Great, now Oda is going to think I am some huge pervert with a kitty porn fixation!_

Those images had been meant for his mother, not his kitten… _Wait, my kitten?_

None of this internal turmoil showed on Saga's surface, however. He kept his voice even and low as he stared his Oda down.

"So, what do you know about 'that stuff,' Kit?"

The color in Ritsu's cheeks was furious. He pushed Saga's loosened hand from him and scooted away. His traitorous tail was twirling madly in his discomfort.

"Er… well… nothing really, Senpai."

Saga studied the blushing neko, his Oda was pure adorableness, ears twitching, wringing his hands in his lap. None of the girl's he'd ever been with had ever struck him as this cute, or this earnest.

He was enjoying Oda's cuteness so much, he was caught off guard and his heart stumbled at the neko's next whispered words.

"But I'll learn, Senpai… I'll do any of it that you want. Whatever makes you happy."

Huge green eyes, once again glassy with emotion looked up at him.

"Will it hurt?"

Saga was rendered speechless and before he could find his voice again, Ritsu shook his brown head.

"I... I don't care if it does… I mean, well, I do… But I want to be with you, Saga senpai. However you'll have me." Ritsu's shaky voice dropped even lower. "I know it's not my place as a pet to ask, but please... I don't want anyone but you."

Glancing over and seeing the open look of shock on his senpai's usually impassive face, Ritsu suddenly felt terrible. Once again he was being an awful pet. Whatever Saga wanted to do with him was his right and even if he didn't want it, if it pleased his owner, he should be happy.

Quickly Ritsu amended himself. "But of course, Senpai... If you want to share me…"

Before he could finish these words, he found himself suddenly tackled. Strong arms wrapped around him and he squeaked in surprise, finding himself caught in a bear hug, thrown down on the surface of the bed. The arms around him held him tighter as he was spooned against Saga. He felt the press of an angular jaw resting over his shoulder. Low words growled into his human ear in a tone that sent his blood ablaze.

"NO! You're mine! No one else's, Oda Ritsu."

Saga himself was stunned by the power of his declaration. There was no way he could know that along with how Oda as an individual was affecting him, he was also caught in the invisible grip of Onodera pheromones. The potent chemical cocktail had been rising from his new neko in increasing waves ever since his "Oda" had seen him and been smitten.

Ritsu felt warm lips press against his neck as the wonderful words continued. "I will never share you with anyone else. You belong only to me… Do you understand this?"

Pressed this close to his neko, Saga could taste the frantic beat of Oda's heart on his tongue. He was aware too his Oda's scent had changed, not that he'd been close enough to really notice it before, but somehow he knew this and could decipher it already.

It was fear and desire Saga smelled, but the sweet scent of want was beginning to overpower the acrid aroma of distress and he wanted to banish any traces of his neko's fear completely.

"Tell me you understand this, Oda."

Releasing his pet, Saga flipped Ritsu onto his back. He shifted his neko's lean legs until he was pressed between them and positioned himself above Ritsu braced on muscular arms.

Ritsu's tail was caught beneath him, uncomfortably squished as he lay on his back, but he didn't dare move. The raw power of Saga, the demand, the claim in his voice, stirred every ounce of his adolescent uke.

"Tell me!"

Licking his bottom lip, Ritsu stared up and found his gaze caught in the heated amber glow above him. His fuzzy brown ears vibrated with emotion. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, Saga-sen… Saga-sama, I belong to you."

No sooner had these words left him than the dark head above him dipped down and frantic lips buzzed the flesh of his neck with dozens of hard kisses and light nips. Ritsu had never in his life felt anything like this. He could feel blood rush to his groin, his balls suddenly felt heavy, his cock hardened in an instant.

The warm lips left his neck and pressed against his own. This time he responded, kissing back though far more tentatively.

"Open your mouth, Oda."

Saga's voice was much softer now; his uke's verbal declaration had been enough to soothe his awakened seme sensibilities, for now at least.

Ritsu complied without hesitating, only stiffening for a second at the strange sensation of another tongue grazing his own. However, his unique Onodera biology sent crashing waves of dopamine through his system as he and Saga's saliva's mingled. His internal imprinting mechanism kicked into high gear. Saga also was lost in the taste of his neko. He had sampled the flavors of dozens of girls since he'd hit adolescence, but none of them had struck him as so intoxicating, so grand, as the little hybrid male beneath him.

Between them, what started as surprisingly tender and exploratory quickly grew in intensity. Saga knew was going to have to concede to his Oda at some point, the kid was indeed a fast learner. Too soon though, this wasn't enough and he needed more. He wanted his mouth to know every inch of his Oda.

Confused green eyes blinked wide when his owner left off his mouth, but Ritsu's head tipped back into the pillows and his eyes snapped shut again at the feel of a warm hand pushing his shirt up and his senpai's mouth now moving back and forth between his nipples.

Saga had never been with another guy before, but all the girls that he'd been with seemed to like such attentions. A pleased growl ground in his throat when the muffled noises above him made it quickly apparent that Oda liked this too. Glancing up he saw his neko covering his mouth to stifle the sounds of his pleasure. Reaching up he grabbed the neko's skinny wrist and pulled his hand down.

"I want to hear you, Oda."

This quiet command was punctuated by giving a crisp nip to one of Ritsu's tips. The little neko's back arched into his mouth and an undignified sound that could only be described as a mewl slipped from between his kiss-bruised lips.

A sensation whirled in Ritsu's groin, one that he'd felt a few times in the last months but was still relatively new to him. His lean body shuddered as he climaxed, his untried dick spurting just from his senpai's mouth on him.

Saga slipped off Ritsu's pink bud, knowing well what the tremble beneath him, as well as his Oda's sweet exclamation meant. Bracing himself up on lean arms he looked down on his neko and cocked his head to the side, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Really, Oda? Already?"

A low chuckle escaped him when his kitten's response was merely to blush and even brighter shade of red and cover his face by crossing bent arms over them. Beneath this barricade Ritsu growled.

"Shut up, Senpai!"

The dam of Ritsu's arms broke quickly when Saga shifted; moving back onto his knees and the neko felt quick fingers on the clasp of his trousers. His hands dropped down to push the hands away only to find both his thin wrists caught and held by one strong hand while the other stripped him of his soiled pants.

A hiss slipped from Ritsu and he tried to wiggle away as the fabric of his shorts was drug over his now extremely sensitive cock. His shifting at last gave his tail the chance to escape from beneath him and it rattled peevishly. This rattle turned into a tight curl however, when Saga began to anoint his heaving belly with new kisses.

Surprised by how natural this felt, Saga was stunned even more so by how his body urged him to keep moving lower. He never had an interest in his own gender, not until now. Tentatively he slipped his tongue out, compelled to taste the fluid that glazed his kitten's taut belly. He braced himself for the bitterness, having tasted himself on the mouths of girls who'd sucked him off previously. It wasn't a flavor he enjoyed, but he'd hardly felt right denying a kiss after what the girl had done for him.

Oda's flavor, however, surprised him. It wasn't sweet, and held a certain tang to it, but it was far from bitter, nowhere near objectionable. He licked out his tongue again and soon found it almost eagerly gathering up every drop.

"Senpai… don't! What are you doing?!" Ritsu meeped out when he realized what his owner was doing, what he was tasting.

Neither boy knew that again, his Onodera biological code was frantically at work, the chemicals in his seed binding the already heart-bound Saga to him irrevocably. Likewise, the grooming action of the older boy's tongue fired off every care needing neuron in Ritsu's overactive uke brain, tying him just as fast to his new, first, and now_ only_ seme.

Having licked his kitten clean, Saga released Oda's wrists. He smirked at the soft sound of protest made when he shifted again and his hands pressed against his neko's lean thighs, spreading them further. He was even more pleased when, despite Oda's embarrassed noises, he allowed himself to be moved.

"S-senpai…"

Ritsu quieted and stilled as, between his thighs, Saga "shushed" him.

He bit his lips to keep from crying out as inquisitive fingers began to lightly touch his newly-spent cock, to stroke and fondle his tender ball sac. It was still so sensitive here and too soon his eager blood was rushing back, heightening every touch as his shaft began to quickly stiffen again.

Saga eyed his new pet's intimate places. He'd never been in such close proximity to another male before and actually it was fascinating. Rapt in his exploration of Oda, knowing himself how it felt to be touched in certain spots, he squeezed and stroked, listening to his uke's breathy cries, wondering how closely Oda's feelings from these caresses mirrored his own.

Noting that Ritsu was nowhere near as endowed as he was, Saga was still a bit intimidated about the thought of taking his neko's jutting cock into his mouth. Not that he was about to let Oda know this.

Not quite ready to just dive in, he bent down further and lifted his neko's tight balls.

A hiccupping gasp rang out above him as he traced the line from behind Oda's sac to his tight little pucker. Saga was surprised to see that Oda's rouged ring glistened. Then the neko's hole suddenly opened and twitched closed again, almost like it was winking at him. While he knew nothing yet about neko mechanics, the fact that some uke breeds self-lubricated at times outside of their heats, he was not entirely ignorant about the mechanics of anal sex, having taken a few girls this way.

His stiff, leaking dick throbbed at the memory of how hot and tight this passage could be. But even in his drugged, Onodera pheromone-addled brain, he also remembered too Oda's fright, his question about how much it would hurt.

_This is too soon. _

Despite the fact he was as much of a horny teenager as any other boy his age, and as much as he wanted to push a finger into his kitten's hot hole, his cock quickly after, Saga sat up.

He gazed down on Oda and realized that he'd already completely made a mess of him. The little cat lay stretched out on his back. Sweat-dark bangs clung to Oda's damp forehead. His legs were bare and splayed, shirt still pulled high over pink, peaked nipples. The little neko's tail and ears both, twitched with nerves and want. One of Oda's hands was resting all but atop one of his nipples, the other was caught in the hem of his shirt, anxiously twisting.

Saga had never in his life seen anything so beautiful or so stirring. But above all these wondrous elements, it was his Oda's eyes that held him: the neko's green gaze seared into his soul. Never had he seen an expression so innocent, so open, so wanting, and it was just for him.

Below Saga, Ritsu could hardly breathe, so in awe of the boy above him. Saga was so strong, so sure. And the heat of those golden eyes... Ritsu knew that the sun would never again feel as hot on his skin as his senpai's gaze.

The desire, the claiming in Saga's expression, on the face that had been so impassive all these past hours, Ritsu knew he would spend his whole life trying to pull this look from Saga as often as he could.

Ritsu shut his eyes as Saga leaned down to kiss him again: the one who now owned him completely, not just in body but in heart and soul as well. The neko felt himself purr into the kiss, his whole body rumbling. All too soon his senpai's mouth left him and he left out a small cry of loss. This turned into a whole other sound entirely, when Saga's mouth resumed kissing, this time however the warm lips anointed the head of his cock.

Ritsu's previous life, his entire sheltered existence shattered as his master, his mate, engulfed him.

* * *

><p>With a start Ritsu jolted upright at his desk. Even before he was aware he was alone in the office, his hand had shot down the front of his trousers to catch the spill.<p>

_Oh heavenly shit, I just had a wet dream at work!_

The panic that had an iron hold on his chest lightened only slightly when he realized that there was no one else in the room. His mind scrambled to recall the reason his new officemates were absent, even as the images of his fresh memory-dream continued to loop.

_Oh yeah, staff meeting._

Ritsu glanced down at the front of his pants, grimacing as much at the wetness there as at the recollection of how Takano had dismissed him from attending the meeting with the comment "It's for real editors, not newbies."

_Such an Asshole. I can't believe that arrogant guy is my owner now._

But he had more pressing things to worry about at the moment than his annoying new owner. Looking down, he saw that his spend at least hadn't soaked clear through the front of his pants.

Ritsu huffed in relief.

_Thank kami. How embarrassing. Man, it's been ages since I had a wet dream like that... Or even a wet dream period.  
><em>

His relief was short-lived, however, as he shifted in his seat and felt slickness between his ass cheeks and at the base of his tail that he hadn't experienced in years.

"What the hell!"

Cheeks pinking at how loud his voice sounded in the empty room, despite being stiff from his injuries and sitting so long, Ritsu scrambled to his feet. He looked back to see if this second secretion was visible.

_What's going on here?_ _I haven't self-lubricated outside a heat since I was a kit-teen. _

Taking careful stock of his body, Ritsu was flummoxed. He hadn't had a heat for years now and didn't feel like he was going into one now.

Despite his straining, Ritsu couldn't see well enough behind him and his rattling tail to know what damage this sudden fluid abundance might have one to his clothes. His ears twitched as his eyes glanced worriedly up at the clock.

_Damn, that meeting is scheduled to be over in ten minutes. I have to fix this!_

In a flash Ritsu was limping at a breakneck pace out of the Emerald office, making a beeline for the men's room. Too distracted by the moments' other awkward factors, he was not even aware as he rushed down the hall, of how one hand was clasped against his old mate mark, unconscious of how much it was suddenly itching him.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy fuck… What a long chapter. Damn. <strong>

**That's what happens when one doesn't update often enough and the story gets pent up though, I suppose. Anyway, here's a lengthy New Year's present for all you neko lovers. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, I know that it's weird that Ritsu's dream-memory hold's Takano's perceptions and thoughts too, when technically, it should all be Ritsu's POV. But I need this double perspective to flush out the back story and this is the easiest way.**

**Last note, thank so much for all the feedback on the last chapter. **

**After a week off from work to write, I have to go back on Monday. Meh. So updates won't be as quick… not that they ever have been. **

**In the meantime, if you're looking for some good reads… After you leave your review here (HINT), head off and peruse The Black Flamingo 101's latest fic. She has just posted two chapters of an amazing and **_**HOT**_** Viewfinder neko fic. entitled "Cat & Cat." Kitten Akihito is too damn cute for words and in heat… Grrr… **

**Also, the wonderful Tentai T. has posted a beautiful piece called "The Reluctant Matchmaker" on Takano and Yokozawa's relationship from Yokozawa's POV. **

**So, read their work, drop them a line of appreciation and spread the New Year's yaoi.**

**Peace from the non-Preacher**


End file.
